Monster Girl Encyclopedia: Thousand Stars
by Dav0boy
Summary: A young "shitlord" criminal justice student sent too many others crawling back to their safe spaces crying. Triggered wiccan magicians then cast a spell, sending him into a world where the "rape culture" is turned onto men so he can "check his privilege". Instead he turns MGE universe inside out as he brings great joy to some and unspeakable misery to others.
1. Chapter 1

**Out of the Frying Pan…**

It sucks to be a uni student. Especially one that studied criminology and criminal justice. The text books are like Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_. Twenty pages per week for every subject. That didn't sound difficult, but given that I studied four subjects a semester, that makes it eighty pages a week. Not to mention all those fifteen hundred word essays, reports and annotated bibliographies. Criminal justice was a fickle subject, a bastard child of law, sociology, history and psychology. It doesn't stop this student from loving it.

"Phew," a young man exhaled as he stands up from his seat, "finally, I am done. That was a rather difficult assignment."

The young man is a nineteen-year-old who is studying criminal justice in Australia. He is quite average in terms of looks. Black hair, dark brown eyes and somewhat tanned skin were his features, indicating an oriental heritage.

The said assignment was a 1500-word essay answering the question 'is the rule of law upheld in Australia?' Long story made short, Australia followed the rule of law, with the separation of powers and all. Until recent years, when the politicians decided to cast it aside when it was convenient to do so, evident in legislation regarding bikies, asylum seekers and terrorism. Then and again, political rulers lacking integrity wasn't new. Such people have been around as long as the concept of government existed, if not longer.

"Oh well," he cracks his neck to loosen up the joints, "time to break out the Mountain Dew."

He walks over to the fridge and pull out a 600ml bottle. Why the stuff was associated with misogynist gamer neckbeards is beyond him. It had enough caffeine to sustain a person working their ass off for an assignment for the night, and yet not make it impossible to sleep for the next two days. Then and again, he was always weak against coffee, that cursed stuff that can keep him up for two nights in a row.

Opening the bottle, he takes a swig before sighing, "Ah, refreshing."

He saunters back to his room, stopping in front of the bookshelf. It may be odd to keep a collection of books in the age of the internet, but he always liked reading since I was a little kid. Besides, a lot of the books are older, some of them dating back forty or fifty years, which he got from the local Sunday market. He also has a habit of keeping my old textbooks instead of selling them, seeing them as relics of his nineteen-year history, which has generally been uneventful.

Of course, that was going to change and probably not for the better.

* * *

At the same time, in an apartment block, a group meeting of sorts was held.

"How dare that damned kid stand up against us!" huffed a fat lady with blue hair and a ton of piercings.

"Yeah," said another only with red hair and thick-rimmed glasses, munching on a packet of chips, "being someone who is not a straight cis-gender white male, you'd think he'll be agreeing with us."

"He may be Asian," the first one said, "but he is a straight cis-gender male after all. All that shit from the so-called Red Pill manosphere must have brain washed him. I mean, how dare he deny that there is a rape culture?"

"The only way for him to check his privilege would be for him to live in a rape culture," the second one continued munching on her chips.

"Yeah," a third one said, "if only we could cast his soul into a world where it is acceptable for males to get raped. Maybe then, he would check his privilege."

Just then, a matchstick-thin male in skinny jeans, a lame sweater and a fedora walked in.

"M'ladies," he bowed slightly, "sorry for being late. I had to collect something. What are we talking about?"

"About that shitlord in the debate," the second woman said, "who denied the rape culture and the patriarchy. We were scheming about casting him into a world where female on male rape is common."

The fedora guy smiled, "Well, I know of a fantasy world that fits the definition."

"What?" asked the first woman.

"Why," he chuckled, "none other than Kenkou Cross's Monster Girl Encyclopedia, of course."

He then took out the book from his backpack. Then he read the page introducing the world.

"Well, well, well," the first woman smirked, "this world would do. Let's see how he likes getting raped by monster girls."

"Wait," the fedora guy said, "you are actually going to do that? I mean, MGE is a book and magic isn't real."

"Oh, yeah," the second woman clenched her fist, "we are going to use Wiccan magic!"

"Oh please," the fedora guy said, "I mean, no offense, but get a grip on reality."

"Come on," the first woman said to the second one, "let's get on with the ritual."

"Wait, what ritual?" asked the fedora guy but the two women simply waddled back into a room and shut the door in his face, but not before snatching his copy of Monster Girl Encyclopaedia out of his hands.

He could do little but walk back to the living room and break out his own bottle of mountain dew.

Inside the room, the two Wiccans arranged various random objects into circle before painting a pentagram using ketchup.

"This is going to be awesome," the first woman said as she put the open book down in the middle of the pentagram, ignoring that it is now stained by tomato sauce, "for we shall cast his soul into this world."

"Heh, heh," the other one chuckled, "I wonder how he will like this world?"

The two then began chanting in some incomprehensible language.

* * *

Meanwhile, the criminal justice student is looking through his bookshelf, wondering what to do next. Should he play some games or read manga? The latter sounded more appealing, as he just looked at a computer screen for the last four hours.

But just as he reached for a book, he felt some strange. It was as if the atmosphere had thickened and charged with a peculiar energy.

"What the?" he managed to blurt out.

The ground vanished from under him in a vortex of purplish white light. He managed to grab onto his bookshelf, but it did little good as it tumbled in after him.

"Oh, fuck," was our justice student's last thought before he vanished into the light which disappeared after him.

* * *

He fell back onto hard ground, the impact jolting his brain. As he struggled to maintain his conscious, his bookshelf crashed onto him. Multiple concussions overwhelmed his mind and it surrendered to darkness.

A long time passed before he managed to wake up.

"Oh, shit," he muttered, "what was that?"

The student looked around. He appeared to be lying face up on a grassy surface. As he turned his head to his right, he could see a forest with a path leading into it. He then turned his head left, seeing the same path leading to a city in the distance.

"Jesus," he muttered as he turned his head straight, facing up to the sky, "what the fuck happened? This ain't my room!"

The student moaned as he tried to lift the bookshelf off himself. The thing wouldn't budge.

"That's odd," he muttered, "the books have fallen out and are scattered all around me, so why can't I lift this?"

He tried to lift the bookshelf a little so that he can wriggle out from underneath. But the weight seemed to increase. The student was confused until a draconic claw appeared over the edge of the bookshelf and planted itself in its side, punching holes into the wooden panel. Another one follows, also imbedding itself into the side panel.

"Okay," the student said, trying his best to suppress his fear, "I don't know what you are up to or why you are playing this stupid joke, but this ends now! GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF NOW!"

The two claws then pulled their owner over the edge. The said owner slid off the bookshelf before looking at the student.

It was then that he realised that he was staring into the face of a Wurm.

"Oh," he shouted, "HELL NO!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Monster Girl Encyclopaedia**

Well, shit happens in life.

Currently, our protagonist is pinned under a bookshelf, his eyes locked in contact with a Wurm's.

Yep, there was no doubting it. He is inside Monster Girl Encyclopaedia and face to face with a damned Wurm. Now, this student wasn't as much of an anime fan as some of his friends, so his knowledge of Monster Girl Encyclopaedia is limited. It is, however, enough for him to know what he is looking at and what his fate most likely is going to be.

For if monster girls were rape trains, then the Wurm would be the Schwerer Gustav, minus the brakes. These dragon family creatures are the dumb muscle of the MGE encyclopaedia. Their intelligence quotient is a hair higher than the average winter temperature of Siberia and they think of little more than finding a man and turning him into a meat dildo. Yet a combination of solid muscle and hard scales allow these things to pulverise fucking boulders and knock down entire forests without breaking a sweat. A hundred of these fuckers dropped in strategic locations could probably overwhelm the Australian Defence Force and overrun Australia before it begs the United States to save its ass.

Now he is face to face with one, while trapped under a bookshelf that may or may not have broken his spine, his only weapon being some heavy books that he can't throw properly from his position. Then and again, if he whacked her with a one-thousand-page dictionary might only make her believe that he liked it rough. Not the message he wants to communicate to a boulder smashing, forest flattening dragon-family mamano.

 _Goddammit, I can't believe that I am going to lose my virginity to some brainless half serpent,_ he thought, _because if I was to survive in the world, my best shot was becoming a wizard after another eleven years of celibacy._

Obviously, the 30-year-old virgin wizard is an internet meme, but he is in an imaginary world. Perhaps he can actually be a wizard in this world by not fucking for the next eleven years. Then he will teleport back to his world, hopefully without bringing any Matango spores back with him by accident.

 _I mean, I was never that interested in chasing girls and girls only see me as good friendship material, so monster girls shouldn't be interested in me in a sexual manner._

 _Am I right?_

 _Please let me be right._

The Wurm drawled out something in an unknown language, but the student could see the lust and desire in her eyes.

"Oh shit," the student muttered, "things just got real."

She said something again as she drew closer.

"Back off!" he shouted in response as he finally managed to pull himself out from under the bookshelf, now that the Wurm was no longer on it, "Go and find someone else!"

The student staggers as he tries to stand up, but the Wurm merely lunged at him and wrapped him up in her serpentine coils. He sighed and stopped struggling. It was pointless. No human could possibly hope to overcome the strength of a Wurm. The mamano smiled lustfully, as if revelling in her victory over a potential mate. The mere thought of getting a man was clouding her mind, not that it had much clarity to begin with.

She began with ripping through his shirt, which gave way to claws that are bigger than a browning .50 calibre bullet. The Wurm began sniffing over him, inhaling his smell. It didn't take long before she began exploring him with her tongue.

"Umm," the student asked, "what are you doing?"

The Wurm frowned. Something about this person didn't seem right. He had the masculine smell of a man, but he appeared to be lacking something. Whatever it was, it didn't trigger the intense urge to breed that other men did.

She released him from her coil but retained her grip on his arm.

"So…" the student said as he tried to pull away, "you satisfied? I am not the kind of guy you wanna be with."

The Wurm looked conflicted. On one hand, she didn't want the man to get away. On the other, he lacked the essence that made human men irresistible, that triggered the breeding instinct that would normally make her kind chase men across mountains and through forests. Eventually, she let go and slid back into the forest.

"Huh," the student said as he watched the retreating form of the Wurm, "that's odd. I thought I'd be smashed, in every sense of the word."

He then looked around and pondered his options as his eyes fell onto his bookshelf and the books scattered around it. He sighed in defeat as he discovered he couldn't think up of anything, walking to his bookshelf and sitting on it.

He tries to rack his brain on what he knows about Monster Girl Encyclopaedia universe. A few of his otaku friends introduced him to it from _A Daily Life with Monster Girls_ or something like that. Are they the same universe? If so, then he will be able to find his way back to Australia and fit in.

Yet at the back of his mind, he knew that it was more likely he ended up in a fantasy medieval world. After all, the town in the distance did not look anything like a modern city.

"So old mate Cross made the setting a medieval world, eh?" he said to himself, "Well, it seems nobody told him the Middle Ages sucked dick. No modern criminal justice system, no presumption of innocence until proven guilty beyond reasonable doubt, no police, no rule of law and for all I know, probably no science. And that is ignoring the fact that things like dysentery, black death, cholera and other nasty medieval diseases were prevalent as doctors of the time know jack shit about pathogens and things like antibiotics and soap haven't been invented yet. Well, at least I am immunised against smallpox and I know about hygiene, so I should be able to survive for a while."

Of course, that is assuming he manages to get into a civilisation and assimilates before he is taken by some mamano. Then and again, mamano seemed to have zero interest in him.

The student stands up, flips the bookshelf over and begins gathering all the books together. He eventually became so engrossed in his business that he did not hear the sound of footsteps behind him.

* * *

While the protagonist was getting molested by the Wurm, several other people watched from the nearby forest. A dozen soldiers can be seen, clad in armour and armed with various weapons. Two others stood out against the men.

One is a young girl, about twelve or thirteen. She has pink hair and eyes and is dressed in a red and pink dress that exposed her shoulders. She also wielded a staff of sorts, indicating she is some magic user. Her name is Mimil Miltie. Despite being so young, she is already a Hero of the Order, known as Magical Girl for being the most powerful magic user in Lescatie. At least that is what people say.

The other is a woman in her early twenties. In stark contrast to the girl, she looks far meaner. Her grey hair is tied up while her grey eyes carefully scrutinised the scene before her. Her muscular, scarred body is clad in steel armour while her hand gripped a spear. Merse Dascaros, the Warrior Who Cast Aside Her Womanhood and gained the ability to smash in the faces of anything stupid enough to get in her way in return. Not exactly a bad deal, given the universe she lived in.

"What do we do?" asked Mimil, "Do we go in and help him?"

"No," Merse shook her head, "I want to watch this."

"You want to watch a man get eaten?" asked a soldier, "Why?"

"What?" Merse turned around, "No, of course not. I am just puzzled. That Wurm has got in in her clutches. It even sniffed him and licked him. But it didn't eat him."

"Maybe he tastes bad," Mimil giggled, "or smells bad."

"Monsters are not choosy eaters," Merse replied, turning her eyes back to the man, "so why did she leave? Why didn't she rip his guts out?"

By now, the mysterious person has gone to collect all his books, arranging them into piles. He then stands up and looks at the books he accumulated.

"That is quite a stash of books," Merse commented, "is he one of the scholar types?"

"He ain't dressed like one," a soldier replied, "hell, I don't know what he is dressed like. It doesn't look like Zipangu clothing and not Mist Continent either."

"Wait," Mimil said, "what if the man is a Doppelganger or some other shapeshifter who changed into the form of a man? A monster in disguise?"

"I dunno," Merse said, "Doppelganger are only known to shift between female forms. This person is clearly male. Do you sense demonic energy from him?"

Mimil gasped as if she just remembered something, "No, but speaking of energy, I can't sense spiritual energy either!"

"What?" Merse exclaimed, "Are you sure you're not high on something? He must have some kind of energy, even if he is a mere ghost or some other form of undead. Spiritual energy exists even in the inanimate objects!"

"Well I can only sense a hole in the energy signature where he is standing," Mimil shrugged, "what now?"

"I say I go to him and greet him" Merse said, "and if he tries anything funny, I'll smash his nuts."

"On second thought," Mimil looked at her, unimpressed, "I'll go instead."

"I can't let you do something so dangerous," Merse exclaimed, "I-!"

Mimil turned back to Merse and winked, "Calm down, saggy tits, I am the Magical Girl, strongest magic user in Lescatie, maybe the world. I can handle this guy!"

She then strides out confidently towards the man, who seems to be at a loss as to how to transport all his assets. Meanwhile, Merse fumed at being called saggy tits.

* * *

"Jesus," our protagonist stands up straight and crosses his arms, "this is a huge pile of books to transport. I wonder how I am supposed to carry all of these to that town."

Then and again, whether doing so is a good idea is a whole other topic. He knew very well how medieval people took to those who had different opinions. All the inquisitions, witch-hunts, crusades and jihads in Earth's history made the answer abundantly clear. Hell, Galileo was placed under house arrest and had his worked burned just for suggesting that the Earth might be going around the sun instead of the other way around. He was luckier than Giordano Bruno because that unlucky bastard was burned at the stake for saying the same stuff.

He didn't need to ask how the Order will respond to his science textbooks. He knows that it won't be pretty. Didn't some dude called the drifting scholar or something write a book about the world and the monster girls who lived in it and was called a heretic? It reflected on the backwards thinking of the Order. If they were truly serious about slaying the mamano, then they would value every bit of information on them that they can get. It was as Sun Tzu said:

 _"If you know yourself and your enemy, you can win a hundred battles without jeopardy_."

Then and again, Kenkou Cross made no mention of tactics used by the Order. Maybe they just sent in a bunch of troops using human wave tactics and ordered them to kill monster girls. No wonder they failed miserably. If the Order had anything like the Winged Hussars or Mongol horse archers, they smash their way across the world.

It was only when he heard someone clearing their throat. Turning around, he sees a young girl looking up at him.

"Hello," he said, "can you understand me?"

The girl tilted her head and said something that he didn't understand well. It was definitely a language like latin or even early modern English.

"Pfft," he said to himself, "why would I expect someone in this world to understand my language?"

He then looked back at his books but movement caught his eye. The girl appeared to be preparing to cast a spell, because her staff glowed and numerous glowing particles began moving towards it. Before he could react, burst of electricity flashed across his body. He collapses onto the ground, stunned.

* * *

"By the gods," Merse ran out of the bushes, "what did you do that for?"

"Eh?" Mimil turned back to Merse, "I simply cast a language spell into his mind. When he wakes up, he will understand us."

"I think the question is 'if' he wakes up," a soldier prods the unconscious form of our poor protagonist, "not 'when'."

"Do you not trust the great Mimil Miltie?" Mimil asked in mock offense.

"He looks dead," the soldier said, "you said he didn't have spiritual energy? Does that mean he has no soul?"

"Hmm," Merse said, looking at the books, "this language of his, is uses many of characters of ours."

She picks up a smaller book titled _Law and Crime_ and flips open to a random page, "Yet the grammar and sentence structure are completely alien."

Mimil became interested and picks up one as well, one titled _Jacaranda Atlas._ Flipping over the first page, she is greeted by the sight of a map.

"Merse," she calls out, "look."

Merse puts her book down and leans in to Mimil.

"This appears to be a map of sorts," Merse said, "but these countries look completely unfamiliar. Their names are totally different."

Mimil flips a few more pages. There are large blocks of text on each page, but also pictures. Some are obviously hand drawn diagrams but others are so realistic that it seemed to be a perfect image.

"Ladies," another soldier said, "isn't it rude to be looking through another person's stuff?"

"Hey," Merse turned back, "I am checking the stuff to determine where he came from. This language is like ours, using similar letters. There are even a few familiar words. But everything else is different."

She puts the atlas down and picks up a book. Looking at it, Merse is confused. The drawings are of long tubes with wings sticking out the side, like very crude bird drawings. Yet Merse knew how detailed the artists of this man's nation were. Drawing an accurate bird should be a piece of cake, so these drawings are not of birds.

"Modern Combat Aircraft," she said out loud, "whatever that means."

She turns over a few pages and gasped. Many drawings are shown, displaying various bids that appeared to have people inside them. Some are parked on the ground, resting on wheels. Others appeared to be soaring in the air, higher even than the clouds themselves. Some appeared to be using magic attacks, firing balls of fire from under their wings.

"Most fascinating," she closes the book, "I have many questions for this man. If he wakes up."

"When!" Mimil stomped her foot down, "WHEN! He will wake up! I promise you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Astramille, Thousand Stars**

Lescatie is one of the largest nations in the world. Ruled by King Castor Bistoa Lescatie with the support of noble families, the nation is a fortress among the Order nations, with the second most powerful military on the face of this world. They shared their power with the Order, with a vast majority of the nation's important offices filled by Order officials.

One thing about Lescatie distinguished it from the rest of the world. It possessed a massive number of organizations and facilities that trained people from a young age to become warriors of the Order. Many of the said warriors received the divine protection of god. In fact, the nation produced the largest number of heroes in the world.

Yet its glory cannot hide its other face. In contrast to the central districts that dazzled visitors, striking awe into their hearts, much of the city are merely slums where the poorest struggle to even make a living. Corruption and abuses of authority can be blamed, as much of the wealth meant for providing for the people end up in the pockets of the nobles and clergy.

And here in a church/orphanage tucked away in the heart of a slum, it is the most evident. It is run by Sasha Fullmoon, a warrior-nun and a veteran hero. Although the Order advised her to live in the castle due to her status as a hero, she preferred to live here to look after the orphans.

Today, however, she had a truly strange visitor. Mimil, Merse and a bunch of Order soldiers showed up at her orphanage and dropped off a young man who looked dead (and felt dead by lacking spiritual energy, only known to be alive via his breathing), along with enough books to be piled into the height of an average person. Apparently, the man was caught and molested by a Wurm, but the Wurm didn't ravage him. It merely released him and went back into the forest. Sasha was curious as to why a monster girl didn't take the man. While he wasn't good looking like Elt, his face would be able to get a few girls looking, even if his skin and hair colour showed that he is of a different race. Perhaps he was from Zipangu, that island from the Far East?

Out of curiosity, Sasha had looked through some of the man's books. While she could pronounce the words fairly easily and understand a few of them here and there, she couldn't comprehend them. At the best, Sasha can look at the pictures. She recognised drawings of medieval things, like knights, kings, clergy, castles and cathedrals. Some images showed unfamiliar settings but she could still identify them. They included surgeons performing operations on patients, teachers in a classroom, farmers and miners working with massive machines and people in white cloaks examining glass vessels of various coloured fluids. But others were beyond her understanding, such as what appeared to be horseless carriages, giant birds and massive ships, all made from steel or some other metal. Sasha was particularly impressed by an album containing images of the man on his travels. Cities of massive buildings that stretched into the clouds and gave off an array of colourful lights that lit up the night as if it was day. Massive bridges that stretched into the sea, seeming to disappear into the horizon. There were also beautiful landscapes, like snowy mountains, serene forests and sunny beaches.

Yet there were many things Sasha found disturbing. Several of the man's books depicted wars of some sort. Some showed men with massive backpacks climbing up a deep trench charging across land with steel wire all over the place. All while carrying no armour and only a stick with a tiny blade on the end, stepping over the corpses of countless others. Other showed flying machines using some kind of explosion magic on ground infantry. Massive steel chariots spewed fire and smoke from their trunks, some even firing streams of flame. One image showed a gigantic ship, easily bigger than the entire Lescatie castle, on its side, completely covered in fire and sinking into the ocean. Later images showed soldiers in uniform performing rituals at a memorial of sorts. It was located in a graveyard containing an ocean of gravestones. It saddened her to see such a blessed people who can live in a beautiful world without fear of monsters turn their terrifying weapons against each other. Why did they do that? They are all humans living in a world with such incredible magic and no monsters to kill them or rape them. At least, none of his books showed images of monsters save for some crude caricatures.

"Big sis," a young voice called out.

Sasha put the book titled _The Battle of Stalingrad_ down quickly. She would rather not let young minds learn of such terrifying things.

"What is it?" Sasha asked as she turned around.

A young girl ran into the room, "The strange man has woken up."

"Finally," Sasha stood up from her seat, "there are so many things I want to talk to him about."

 **SPACE**

The orphan led Sasha through the orphanage before stopping in front of the bed the man occupied. The strange man has woken up and sat up in the bed but didn't feel well enough to actually get out. He has struck up a conversation with a few of the orphans, who are completely engrossed with the stranger who appeared from nowhere.

"Hello," Sasha herded the orphans away, "you feeling better?"

"I feel like crap," the man grimaced, "it reminds me of when I caught a nasty flu. What did that damn girl do to me? I was just minding my own business after narrowly avoiding rape by a Wurm and then fucking zaps me with some kind of magic."

Sasha internally gasped at the foul language, despite her facial expression not changing. Luckily the orphans were out of earshot.

She then said, "I imagine Mimil tested a translation spell on you. And I think it is working."

"Huh, indeed it does," the man nodded before frowning, "ugh, my head still hurts."

"Who are you?" Sasha tilted her head, "And where are you from?"

"I am from another world," the man replied, "as you can already see."

Sasha nodded, "That much I figured out. But how did you get here?"

The man shrugged, "No idea. I fell through a portal or something."

"Is that why you have no spiritual energy?" asked Sasha, "Forgive me, but I flipped through a few of your books out of curiosity and I saw a world that is very different to ours."

"Spiritual energy?" asked the man in return, "What are you talking about?"

"An energy or life force that runs through the body," Sasha explained, sitting down on the bed, "that is lost through exertion of energy or casting magic. It is replenished by food, rest and living in a healthy environment."

"Well," the man scratched his chin, "my ancestors insisted that there is a force called chi that runs through everything in the universe. It hasn't been proven to exist, however."

"You don't have spiritual energy?" Sasha tilted her head, "Then where does your magic come from?"

"Our world doesn't have magic," the man replied, looking confused, "where did you get that idea from?"

Now Sasha was the one confused. No magic? He must be joking. Even with magic, no human has been able to build such impressive bridges or buildings. Not even the pyramids of the desert region could hope to compare with

"Oh," Sasha stands up, "then explain to me how your people made such impressive things."

The man chuckled, "That, ma'am, is called science. We study the world around us in great detail and then apply what we learn. All those cities, ships, aeroplanes and cars are just products of centuries of study."

"Then," Sasha said, "you are telling me that we can achieve all that?"

The man yawned, "Potentially. Given the same knowledge, there is nothing that my people can do that yours can't. Unless those monster girls come to stop you or your world runs on a completely different set of rules, that is. By the way, you never told me who you are."

"Ah, my apologies," Sasha replied, "I am Sasha Fullmoon. A warrior-nun and hero of the Order. It is my duty to protect the people by fighting off the monsters."

She paused for a bit before asking, "And you are?"

The man chuckled bitterly before saying, "Well, that is hardly important. I have been dragged into this world. My life and identity from my last world is useless here. So I am as good as nameless."

Sasha smiled before saying, "Well then, how is Astramille?"

"Eh?" the man asked.

"It means 'thousand stars'," Sasha replied, "because you came from a world where humans light up the night with thousands of manmade stars."

The man, now named Astramille, paused for a while before smiling, "Thank you very much, Ms Fullmoon."

Astramille grimaced as he rubbed his temples, "Jeez, that damn girl is crazy. What if she fried my brain?"

"You you alright?" Sasha leaned in.

"Yeah," Astramille gets off the bed, stumbling slightly, "just a little bit dizzy. By the way, where are we?"

"You are in Lescatie," Sasha replied, standing tall again, "a nation under the Order of God."

"So I am in a theocracy?" Astramille walks towards the door, "That is gonna be very bad."

"Why?" Sasha walked after him, grabbing him when he stumbled.

"I am an atheist," Astramille replied as he found, "I don't believe in God. Well, the world I came from had no gods or demons. But this world has angels, right? Probably means there are god too."

"How did you know?" Sasha frowned.

Well, Astramille obviously isn't going to tell her that she is living in a book, a figment of some person's imagination, lacking free will and control over her own destiny. It's like a matrix, except he isn't Neo and there probably won't be a Morpheus to give him a Red Pill.

"Just as that crazy chick zapped me with her lightning," Astramille replied, "I saw an angel. Blonde, blue armour, four wings, a nasty attitude and giant fricken sword. She said something in an unknown language. Well, now I know she said 'welcome to the afterlife'. I thought I was gonna die, you know?"

"Well," Sasha asked quickly, "you even saw the angels yourself. Do you believe in the Chief God?"

"I believe she exists, this Chief God of yours," Astramille answered, "I even saw one of her angels. Not a friendly bunch, I tell you. Well, at least she didn't get all grabby with me."

"Well," Sasha smiled and clasped her hands together, "I guess you are willing to join the Order?"

"Nope," Astramille spun around quickly, "I don't like it when people tell me how I should live my life, especially if the Order is anything like the religions of my world. Well, I must thank the crazy girl for making me understand your language. Regardless, my first order of business is long term survival. I need a place to live and an income of sorts."

"Well," Sasha looked around, "if you have truly mastered the knowledge inside your books, then you should be able to find a job in the central district as a scholar. What did you do back in your world?"

"I was a criminal justice student," Astramille replied, "but I don't think you guys run on the same laws or have the same view on crime as I do. I also don't think the pitiful minds of your clergy and aristocracy would like it if I said our world is round, goes around the sun and is merely a tiny speck in the universe. Would I get tied to a stake and burned?"

"No, we are not barbaric savages," Sasha looked confused, "though you might be seen as crazy. Is it true though?"

"It is true in my world," Astramille replied, "not sure about this one. Regardless, how can I ever thank you? The little kids told me that I was dropped here like a sack of potatoes and left for dead. Is there anything I can do to repay by debt?"

"I will speak to King and the High Priests about your arrival," Sasha said, "and they should make the decision about what should be done with you. Are you well enough to walk?"

"I believe I am," Astramille replied, "but tell me. Are there any spare clothes lying around? I am not going to walk out half naked."

 **SPACE**

A little while later, Sasha managed to dig out an old long sleeve shirt and a pair of leather boots old enough to be fossilised. Astramille spoke to himself as he got dressed.

"Alright," he said to himself in English as he slipped the shirt over his head, "gotta remember to keep my mouth shut. These backward medieval losers are guaranteed to say shit that pisses me off, but I have to hold it in or risk punishment."

He continued as he put on the boots, "They don't have the Universal Declaration of Human Rights in this world. Hell, even my books are dangerous. The priests might get triggered by seeing an image of a heliocentric world, even if they don't understand the language. Don't wanna end up like Bruno or Galileo."

"What are you saying?" asked an orphan who stood at the door.

"Jesus Christ!" Astramille jumped in surprise before turning around, "Girl, you almost have me a heart attack."

"What is a heart attack?" the girl asked innocently.

"A heart attack when blood vessels going to the heart are blocked," Astramille replied, "which damages the heart by cutting off the oxygen."

"What are blood vessels?" the girl asked curiously, "And what is oxygen?"

Astremille sighed as he left the room, gently pushing the girl out of the way, "I not even going to bother answering your questions. You need a much bigger knowledge base to even comprehend what I am saying."

 _Then and again,_ he thought to himself, _people are easier to educate when they are young. Perhaps I can teach them some of my knowledge and accelerate the development of civilisation._

In the dining room, Sasha was talking to her group of orphans, "Alright, children. Big sister is going to go to the Lescatie Castle for a while. This man, Astramille, needs to be reported to the High Priests."

"Ooh," one orphan said cheekily, "did he break the law?"

"What? No," Sasha said, "he is rather special because monsters avoid him for some unknown reason. I am sure the priests would like to find out why."

"Preferably without performing a vivisection," Astramille muttered, "I guess this is one advantage to living in the Middle Ages. No one thinks of cutting open people."

Sasha led Astramille out of the orphanage and into the streets. Astramille frowned.

"Welcome to Lescatie," Sasha said cheerfully, "I hope you enjoy your stay."

They were in the slums alright, with dilapidated brick and wood buildings that looked like they needed serious maintenance. The roads are supposed to be paved covered with large slabs of rock but many are missing, showing the mud underneath.

"I know this may be very filthy compared to your world," Sasha said, "so..."

"Nope," Astramille shook his head, "significant parts of my world are kind of like this as well. Not every human settlement is like the cities of Shanghai or Las Vegas that you saw."

Just then, the door of a house across the street opened. A middle aged woman walked out and dumped what appeared to be sewerage on the streets. Astramille's jaw almost hit the ground.

"What?" the woman shouted angrily, "You have a problem?"

Astramille looked to his left. Several children played a game of chase, not three metres from the splattered shit.

It's going to be a long stay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to Lescatie**

As Sasha and Astramille made their way towards the king's castle, the scenery changed. The roads went from being poorly maintained to well looked after, with the stone slabs set in what appeared to be a form of cement. The road bore resemblance to the roads of the Roman Empire. The buildings, too, looked neater, cleaner and more colourful, giving off a Renaissance feel. Well-dressed people spoke to each other while children played around. The market bustled with activity as people advertised their wares to passing buyers.

The two passed a cathedral, an impressive structure with a distinctive gothic style. Various people entered and exited it, including clergy, nobles and regular citizens. A park is nearby, with a pristine pond and green grass. Statues of angels and Valkyries are seen.

"This isn't half bad," Astramille said as he looked around, "it's just like our world a few hundred years ago."

"Is that so?" asked Sasha as she continued leading Astramille to the castle.

"Yeah," Astramille explained, "it was only in the last three or four hundred years that we adopted modern ways of studying our world and within the last one hundred that we really progressed. You saw the Shanghai skyline - the city of many lights - right? Two or three generations ago, much of it was slums like the one we just left."

Sasha stopped, "Are you serious? So within my lifetime, I may see Lescatie turn into that?"

"Sorry, ma'am," Astramille shook his head, "the kind of knowledge needed for all that is going to take a thousand years for you to accumulate. Knowing everything in my books would shorten it by a century or two, three at most. They are but a drop in the ocean of knowledge accumulated by my people."

"That's unfortunate," Sasha said in a dejected voice as she continued walking, "because I am sure the smiles of the people in your would be as dazzling as your lights."

Astramille smiled and shook his head, "Oh, you are wrong about that. Happiness does not lie in material possessions. I mean, you're a nun. Shouldn't you know this?"

"Fair enough," Sasha nodded, "hey, you seem pretty smart for a young adult. Then and again, if you can read and write, that is great."

"General Sasha!" a voice called out.

Turning back, Sasha and Astramille see a young man with a head of red hair walking quickly to them. He is slightly taller than Astramille and built more heavily. He wore a military uniform of sorts, consisting of a jacket adorned with the cross of the Order and black trousers, which is secured by a belt with a buckle that glinted in the sunlight. Completing his outfit is a sheathed sword that hung from his belt.

"Hello, Elt," Sasha smiled warmly, "are you on break?"

"Yeah," the man smiled, "I was heading over to the orphanage. You know, to see if I can help."

"Oh, I will be fine," Sasha smiled, "I am a hero, after all. I am the pious disciple of God."

Elt said in a worried tone, "That does not make you immune to fatigue. You are working as a monster slaying hero, a nun and a caretaker of all those kids."

"The kid speaks wise words," Astramille added, "no amount of training or stimulants can overcome fatigue. Only rest can."

It was only then that Elt seemed to notice Astramille.

"Who is this man?" asked Elt suspiciously.

"I suppose I will introduce you," Sasha smiled warmly, "Astramille, this is Elt. He and I are good friends. Elt helps with my orphanage."

Astramille did a move that was a cross between a downwards nod and bow.

"Pleased to meet you," he said as he extended a hand, "soldier."

Both Elt and Sasha looked at him, the former with suspicion and the latter with curiosity.

"Oh," Astramille said, retracting his hand quickly, "I apologise. The handshake is universally accepted as an act of goodwill where I live. It represents hands that bear no arms."

"And Elt," Sasha said, "this is Astramille. Merse and Mimil dropped him off at my orphanage. They said he fell out of a portal and Mimil had to do a language spell so he can understand us. Astramille came from an incredible world, you know?"

"So this strange man who fell out the sky is living with you?" Elt said suspiciously, "Are you sure it is safe to do so? Don't you think he kind has a weird feel to him? It's like...there is a hole where his soul is meant to be."

"Yes, he lacks spiritual energy," Sasha said, "which I think is why monsters don't pay attention to him. Apparently a Wurm even caught him but lost interest after smelling and licking him. I am bringing him to the King and the High Priests to see if they know what he is."

Elt nodded, but Astramille can tell he isn't convinced. Perhaps this kid has something for Sasha? Well he doesn't need to worry. Astramille has no interest in the nun. He never liked religious fundamentalist types. In fact, prolonged contact with feminist university students killed his libido like David killed Goliath. It's not as much as they were feminist as much as they kept on bleating about how he was a privileged shitlord and whatever other stuff their twisted minds could come up with. Needless to say, a religious fundie would be equally annoying even if they had the complete opposite view on the world. Astramille did not like those who pointed fingers and judged before arrogantly telling him how to live his life.

"And I am not living with her," Astramille replied, "I was dropped off at the orphanage by Merse and Mimil, whoever they are. I will leave when I can. I would hate to be a burden."

"In that case," Elt said, "should I accompany you?"

Sasha flashed a smile, "Oh, sure. If you wish."

As Sasha turned around, Elt took one last look at Astramille before following her. The right edge of Astramille's mouth briefly twitched to form a smirk before he followed the two.

A short walk later, the trio stopped in front of the castle. Massive battlements rose up from the ground, connected by tall curtain walls. Both are built from stone that appear to be perfectly maintained, save for some erosion due to the weather. The gate house stood opposite to them, with the entrance covered by several knights in plate armour. A portion of a portcullis can be seen poking out from the top of the gateway.

"Come on," Sasha said, "no time for sightseeing. I have to get back to the orphanage as soon as possible."

"She sure is devoted," Astramille remarked as he stepped after Sasha, "a kind soul. I can see why you would be defensive of her."

"Who?" Elt asked, "Me?"

"Who else?" Astramille scoffed, "Yes, you, Elt."

"It is only natural," Elt replied, "when I was just a child, my parents died. She took me into the orphanage. We're like brothers and sisters."

"I'm sorry," Astramille said, "it must have been hard for you."

"Ha ha," Elt chuckled, "yeah, it was. But we did okay over the last decade. Except for that time...we had an epidemic of the black plague. We got quite a few orphans that time and lost a few as well."

"So even in a world with magic," Astramille said, "the bubonic plague is a menace. I guess magic can't solve everything."

"Your world had the black plague?" asked Elt, "You called it the bubonic plague, because of the boils on the skin right?"

"Yeah," Astramille nodded, "that plague hit the world multiple times. One nasty epidemic occurred a few hundred years ago. Hell, pandemic would be a better word as it swept across the European continent. It killed somewhere between seventy-five million and a hundred million in a decade. We're talking about a third of Europe's population."

"By the gods," Elt exclaimed, "that's the entire population of all Order controlled nations."

"Well the good news is," Astramille replied, "hundreds of years later we can cure it using a variety of compounds. Outbreaks are limited to poor countries."

"We?" asked Sasha.

"The doctors and pharmacists of my world," Astramille said, "but don't expect me to be able to recreate their medicine. It takes decades of training, a ton of specialised equipment and various substances that are beyond my abilities."

"That's unfortunate," Sasha continued as she led the duo into the castle, "I was hoping you would perform some miracles while you stayed in our world."

"There are no such things as miracles in my world," Astramille replied, "only the results of three centuries of studying the world using the scientific method."

The trio continued through the castle, meeting no resistance from soldiers standing guard. Sasha is a veteran hero, one who is widely respected by the people. Several nobles briefly spoke some greetings.

"Say," Elt joked, "you have any super weapons that could help us wipe out the monsters?"

"Oh, yes," Astramille said, "but like the medicine, they need specially trained people, dedicated machinery and special materials. Yet their power is beyond your wildest imagination. Some are so horrifying that international treaties were made to ban their use in war, for doing so will bring ruin to the world."

"Ah yes," Sasha said, "I saw the drawings. I was meaning to ask, why did your people turn such terrifying weapons on their fellow human beings?"

"Greed," Astramille said, "and hatred. Lacking an external enemy that unified mankind, it turned against each other. Only the dead have seen the end of war. Peace is merely a short break where the nations paused to reload for the next battle."

The group stopped talking, making the rest of their journey in silence. While Elt was curious about Astramille's super weapons, he could sense that Sasha became sad just talking about them. He imagined that the weapons would be a souped up version of Lescatie muzzle loaded cannons. Needless to say, he hadn't the slightest clue what Astramille's kin can inflict on each other.

The group stands in front of the oak door that led to the Council Chamber.

"Is anyone still inside?" Sasha asked the knight guarding the chamber.

"Yes, General Fullmoon," the knight said politely, "King Castor, the Order Elders and the Noscrim family are still inside. Apparently they are scolding Wilmarina for talking to a man."

"By the gods," Astramille said, "is it a crime to talk?"

"Wilmarina is the strongest hero in all of Lescatie," the knight said, "and her father a High Priest. She is our greatest hope in crusade against the monsters who rose from the shadows and seek to exterminate mankind. It is natural to hold her to high standard."

"So the line between discipline and oppression is blurred here," Astramille nodded, "I wonder if other Order nations are like this."

"Hey, listen up kid," the knight said, "if you don't like it here, you can pack up and leave."

"Sasha," Astramille turned to the hero, "do you know of any nations that are more open to knowledge and progress?"

"Well," Sasha said, "Welsple is a pretty good place for studying. Is that where you intend to go?"

Just then the door opened from the inside, pulled by a pair of priests, revealing a young girl with pale hair kneeling on a cushion. Even though Astramille cannot see her face, he can tell she is depressed by her slouched body language. Her attire is more Renaissance than Medieval, though that can be attributed to her being a noble.

Astramille looked around the room. It is fairly large, perhaps ten metres wide by twenty metres long. Pillars set halfway into the walls stretched twenty or so metres into the air supporting ribbed vaults that supported the roof in turn. Crusty old priests sat behind two massive tables that curved around the centre of the room.

Opposite to Astramille's group and the girl, a king dressed in rich robes sat in his throne. He is fairly young for a king, looking to be about forty years old.

"You are dismissed," a priest said, looking at Wilmarina with disdain, "and I will say this again. Do not go anywhere near the commoners."

"Yes, fath…high priest," the girl bowed her head, "I will remember."

She was about to stand up when a priest said, "General Fullmoon, what brings you here? With the man that seduced my daughter and that stranger?"

Wilmarina shot up and turned around.

"Elt?" she blurted, "General Fullmoon? Elt?"

"Hello, Wilmarina," Sasha smiled, "I am just here to report a stranger who was dropped off at my orphanage by Merse and Mimil. Apparently, he fell out of a magic portal along with a huge stash-."

"Don't talk about the books," Astramille said quickly and quietly, "I am keeping them a secret for now."

"Pardon?" the King raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Sasha wrung her hands, "Merse and Mimil said that soon after arriving in our world, he was captured by a Wurm. But it released him after a little while. Apparently it is because he has no spiritual energy or is hiding it very well. I had to lend him clothes and shoes."

"No spiritual energy," another priest said, "then why is he still alive?"

"I do not know," Sasha replied, "he said he came from another world where there are no gods, no angels, no demons and no monsters. I assume he also means no souls."

"I'd say he is lying," the priest that Wilmarina almost called father, "if only he showed a single speck of spiritual energy. But yes, you are right. He has none. A real freak of nature, though it might mean he is immune to the mana corruption of the monsters. You cannot corrupt something that does not exist."

"So, your holiness," Sasha asked, "what do we do with him?"

The priest scoffed before asking, "Why are you asking me? He is just another commoner. Do with him as you see fit. We are too busy to manage such trivial matters."

"Sounds like I am free," Astramille grinned, "well then, I am going to need a job. Anyone need help?"

"Well," Elt said, "since I can't help at the orphanage all the time, why don't you help Sasha? It must be difficult for her to look after all those children."

"Alright," Astramille nodded, "I am experienced in cleaning and I can cook food that is edible. Manual labour is within my abilities and so is basic renovating."

"Then you will be of great help," another priest said, "General Fullmoon is determined to live with the squatter kids despite repeated offers from the Order to live in this luxurious castle."

 _Probably because she is a kind person who is genuinely dedicated to helping others at ground level, instead of some elitist scumbag who sits in his ivory tower with a silver spoon so far up his ass that it comes out of his nose. But I digress._

Atramille thought this, but he certainly is smart enough to not say it.

The high priest pointed at Astramille, "I declare that you are her servant and shall follow her every order. She is a hero who also has the burden of looking after those unwanted children."

 _Wait, what? You condemned me to slavery just like that? Is that how you treat a person who just stepped into your world?_

Once again, while Astramille thought that, there was no way he was going to say that in front of a king and a bunch of high priests. Not to mention two heroes who stomped around Lescatie handing out bitch slaps to monsters like a bartender handing out beers to high school graduates during schoolies week.

Instead he smiled and bowed like the people do in theatres.

"Thank you, your holiness," he said, "I am honoured to serve one with such prestige. I will strive to excel at tasks the General hands to me."

"Good," the King smiled, though it wasn't a nice one, "I don't know what world you came from, but, welcome to Lescatie."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Orphanage**

Astramille, Sasha, Elt and Wilmarina left the throne room and prepared to head their separate ways."

"Umm," Sasha started saying as they left the castle, "sorry if that was rude of them."

"Meh," Astramille shrugged, "I've met ruder people."

He turns around, "Besides, those priests weren't wrong. You need help to look after all those kids and I need a roof over my head. It's a good deal, isn't it?"

"Anyway," Sasha said, "it's getting late. We better hurry back to the orphanage before the kids get worried."

"It was nice meeting you, Elt," Astramille turned to face the soldier, "too bad our meeting ends now."

"What do you mean?" Elt asked, almost angrily, "Today is Saturday. Every week at this time I return to the orphanage to help Sasha."

"Whoa," Astramille said, "take a damn chill pill. It's not like I am going to steal your girl. I look up the great men of the past who remained celibate in their pursuit of knowledge. They are who I aspire to be. That's what I am going to do. Utilize the knowledge of my world and make this one a better place."

"Such dedication," Sasha said, "in a world of no gods too."

"And what do you mean _his_ girl?" Wilmarina cut in.

"His behaviour leads me to believe that he has some feelings for General Fullmoon," Astramille said casually, "I briefly studied forensic criminology, you know."

He then grinned slyly and winked before saying, "Not a fully fledged psychologist, but I can see things that regular people don't."

"What, no!" Sasha said, trying and failing to hold in a blush, "It's not like that between us."

"Yeah," Elt added, "we're like brother and sister. Or mother and son, depending on how you see things."

Yet Wilmarina could see that Astramille isn't exactly convinced. What else does he know? Apparently he only arrived in this world today, yet he seems to have a better grasp on Elt than herself. Even if they have been separated for so many years, she should know Elt better than this stranger.

"Anyway," Astramille said, "aren't we going back to the orphanage?"

"Oh, yes," Sasha said, "come on, Elt. The kids are waiting for us. Your presence will be a pleasant surprise to them."

"Yeah," Elt smiled, "I wonder how those young troopers are going."

"Wait!" Wilmarina exclaimed, "I am coming as well."

Astramille looked at her, "But didn't those guys just chew you out for hanging out with commoners?"

"Excuse me?" Wilmarina snapped aggressively, in a manner that is uncharacteristic of her, "Are you implying that the great General Sasha is a commoner?"

"Um," Astramilla raised an eyebrow, "no? But-"

Wilmarina flashed a victory grin, "Then I am coming. Surely, you wouldn't mind?"

Astramille shrugged and looked away, "Meh, I don't really care."

"Do come along," Sasha invited, "I am sure the children are interested in meeting the greatest hero of Lescatie."

The group of four left the castle and headed towards the orphanage.

"By the way," Elt turned to Astramille, "you make that 'meh' noise alot. What does it mean?"

"According to urban dictionary," Astramille replied, "it means the one making the noise is disinterested. Not much else."

 **SPACE**

Sure enough, when the group returned to the orphanage, the children were delighted to meet Wilmarina. She is the stuff of legend, the Hero who rampages around Lescatie and never looked back at anything other than the mangled bodies of monster girls who tried to start shit with her. To top all this off, she is only a seventeen year old. The children surrounded her, asking her questions about monsters, the battles she took part in and what life is like in the central district. Yet even with the attention of the children, Wilmarina seemed sad.

 _Dammit, Elt_ , she thought, _why aren't you paying any attention to me?_

Because right now, Elt is looking at Astramille with a facial expression that is a cross between bewilderment and amusement. The man was going through his pile of books and looking around the room.

"Well damn, Elt," Astramille said as he looked over his pile of books, "you know some people that rank pretty high on the badass chart."

"Eh," Elt replied, "we're just friends. You know, Wilmarina and I haven't seen each other in years. Ever since her dad kicked out my family, who have been serving theirs for generations."

A vein bulged in Wilmarina's temple when she heard that.

 _Just friends? So is Astramille right that you have a thing for Sasha? I won't lose to her!_

"Really?" Astramille continued searching through his pile before throwing up his hands, "FUCK! Those damned punk kids went through my stuff! Its either them or Merse and Mimil, whoever the hell they are! Didn't anyone teach them manners?"

"What are you looking for?" asked Elt, frowning.

"You wouldn't recognise it," Astramille replied, picking up a book called _The New Weapons of the World Encyclopaedia: An International Encyclopaedia from 5000 B.C. to the 21_ _st_ _Century_ , "but it is an object that, if reverse engineered and mass produced, will change the balance of power in this world forever. Should the monsters produce it first, humanity is fucked in every sense of the word. If we humans mass produce it, then we will have the power to exterminate monster girls."

"Umm," Elt said, "we already have cannons. While they are powerful, they are unwieldy and vulnerable to attack."

"Ah, so you are not as backward as I imagined. But are they man portable and accurate?" asked Astramille, "Can you give one to every soldier? Are they light enough to be carried for miles? Can they fire several rounds a minute?"

He hands him the book, "Take a look through this and open your mind."

Elt narrowed his eyes at Astramille as he took the book, "I don't like the way you talk."

"Ha," Astramille laughed derisively, "you aren't the first person to say that."

Elt, being raised Sasha's orphanage, isn't that educated. He is literacy abilities is about the same as a ten years old, which corresponds to the age he was thrown out of the Noscrim family. The world is like the late Middle Ages, after all, and movable type printing hasn't been invented. Hell, even as late as the 1800s, the literacy rate in England was like, what, twenty percent? Then and again, the book is printed in Late Modern English. Even Sasha could barely interpret the words. Elt flipped through the pages, ignoring the large chunks of text and focusing on the pictures.

The book started off with images drawn in familiar styles of swordsmen and knights. Detailed drawings of swords, clubs, articulated and all sorts of medieval face-smashing implements are seen on the pages. Also displayed are katanas and other weapons that look like Zipangu weapons. Images of crossbows and longbows are also in the books.

As he progressed through the book, things got interesting. Cannons began appearing but their development followed two paths. Some became bigger and nastier, while other became smaller, no bigger than a lance. Some can even be held in one hand. Detailed drawings internal mechanisms are also visible. Then things got really odd. Some horseless carriages carried rounded towers which can spew fire and smoke from their rear end and fly into the air. Boxes with wide panels are drawn with the background of a starry sky.

"Hey, Astramille," said Sasha from outside the room, "you said you can cook, right? Can you come and help me?"

"Coming," Astramille replied before saying, "hey, Elt, you can look through that book while I am gone."

He walks out of the room.

But half a second later, he pokes his head back, "But whatever you do, don't show the kids, okay? Their minds are not to be exposed to dangerous weapons that cause such suffering. If any of those kids get mentally traumatized, Sasha and I will shaft yo' ass. And for the love of the Chief God, DON'T look at the other books. I take no responsibility for the mental trauma you sustain."

"Yeah, no problem," Elt waved his advice away, "I got this."

"I'll trust you," Astramille slowly retracted his head, "for now."

When Astramille's footsteps could no longer be heard, Elt shook his head and said, "By the gods, he is one creepy weirdo."

Wilmarina giggled, "Yeah, he definitely isn't from our world."

"Hey, can I see what you are reading?" she asked immediately.

"Uh, sure," Elt said, "it appears to be a book showcasing the history of weapons. Weapons from Astramille's world. It goes from simple slings and clubs to the weapons we have today. Then it gets really weird."

"Ooh," Wilamrina said, "I am interested."

"Wanna come here?" Elt asked.

Wilmarina said shyly, "Actually…I…I was thinking…why don't you come and sit with me?"

She patted the spot on the bench next to her before looking up at him. Elt felt a lump in his throat rise but he manages to swallow it. What he couldn't do is stop his heart rate from skyrocketing. It has been so many years since he was forced to leave Wilmarina due to his parent's dismissal from the Noscrim family.

"Um, okay," Elt said as he walks over to Wilmarina before sitting down next to her.

The two glanced at each other awkwardly as Elt put the book down between them.

The children scooted out of the way.

"Let's go," one said slyly, "give them some space."

She ambled out of the room, with the other orphans following quickly.

"Well," Wilmarina looks to Elt, "let's see what Astramille's world has to offer."

The two return to the beginning of the book and begin looking through the pictures, as neither of them can read the text. While Elt is genuinely interested in the weapons shown, Wilmarina is more interested in being close to Elt. It has been so long since they were this close together. From a young age, she trained to be a hero, leaving little time for anything else. Her father is also a firm believer in the class system, seeing those in the lower classes as inferior.

She looked around at the orphanage. Although the infrastructure in general is showing signs of decay, everything is neat and tidy. Wilmarina can tell that Sasha cared for the orphanage and did everything she can to keep it maintained. Sasha is a true holy maiden, one who stays close to the people to protect them.

 _And here I am,_ Wilmarina thought bitterly, _being a spoilt child, living in luxury, all while believing that I am fighting for the people. How can I compare myself to Sasha? She is living with them. And how can I be the strongest hero in Lescatie, if I cannot control my destiny._

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forests north of Lescatie, a very different group is gathered. It is a camp of various monster girls. Every variety was seen, but combat oriented races like the lizardmen, salamanders, werewolf and minotaurs made up the majority. The camp is the base of operations, led by Druella herself.

Druella is the fourth daughter of the Demon Lord. She is one of the powerful succubi known as the Lilim. The most ambitious of the Lilim, Druella shares with her parents the vision to make the entire world a Demon Realm. But unlike her other sisters, who are content to create their own little dimension and reside in it, Druella is on the offensive against the Order and seeks to corrupt all of humanity.

Right now, she is sitting on the branch of a tall tree. From it, she can see Lescatie in the distance. Like all Lilim, Druella is beautiful, with the form of a slender young woman in her early twenties. But unlike the twenty-year-old girl next door, she has a pair of white bat-like wings. Long white hair ran down from her head, which also bore a pair of horns. The iris of her eyes are bright scarlet while her sclera is pitch black. Her skin colour also has a bluish tinge. Beautiful in a scary way or scary in a beautiful way.

Lescatie has long been a thorn in the side of the Demon Lord. The nation constantly produced heroes who would then go out and slaughter monster girls as if they were vermin. Repeated assaults by Demon Armies also failed. So Druella took matters into her own hands. She will snuff out the nation of Lescatie by any means necessary. But Druella is intelligent enough to not attack it head on. At least not without figuring what goes on within its walls.

Which is why she went to great lengths to find out, even hiring spies from Zipangu. Sure enough, a figured jumped onto her branch from another tree. It revealed itself to a young woman wearing a rather exotic outfit. A Kunoichi

Kunoichi were originally human ninja women who lived in Zipangu. They were corrupted by demonic energy into succubi. While they lack the wings of the succubi, they aren't necessarily ground bound. What they lack in the abilities of flight they more than made up with their superior speed, strength and stamina to regular succubi. Oh, and their ability to sneak into the most fortified locations without being spotted.

"So, Miss Hinata," Druella turned to face the newcomer, "is there anything that I do not know yet?"

"Not much," Hinata replied, "life is going on as usual. Order knights patrolling land around Lescatie. The upper classes being oppressive to the lower class. It has been this way for as long as you hired me and my sisters."

"Huh," Druella turned to face Lescatie in the distance, "so this is Lescatie? Well I understand. It may have a powerful army, but the corrupt upper class has been too nasty to the people for too long. Civil unrest is brewing."

"Oh," Hinata paused as she takes an object out from between her cleavage, "there is this strange object. I showed it to my sisters and others in the camp but no one could figure out what it is."

She passes the object to Druella. Taking it into her hands, Druella looks at the object. It appeared to be a box that contained many intricate workings on the inside. The wood it is made up of is soft and light. Druella tinkers around with it. She recognised the trigger that is a common part of crossbows. A lever mechanism is also observed, which activated a toggle link mechanism that in turn pulled a cylindrical object back if she pumped it. The cylinder would also push back another piece of wood. When she pulled the trigger, that piece of wood hammers the cylinder.

Perhaps it was due to its resemblance to the stock and trigger of a crossbow, Druella's instincts kept on telling her that it is either a weapon or a part of a weapon.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"This morning," Hinata replied, "I was stalking a group of Order soldiers. They encountered a man who escaped a Wurm. Or more precisely, the Wurm caught him then released him. Must have been a married man for a Wurm to give up on her. The little girl magician called Mimil walked up to him and killed him in cold blood. The soldiers then took his stuff and his body before returning to Lescatie."

"What?" Druella exclaimed, "They killed him just like that? Those Order bastards have gone way too far."

"Indeed," Hinata replied, "but they forgot to take the bookshelf. I broke open a locked compartment and found this object and some papers. The papers I left at the camp, but here is one of them."

She takes out a folded piece of paper from her cleavage again and hands it to Druella. Opening it, Druella sees a detailed diagram of the object drawn 1:1 scale. She didn't recognise the words written on the paper, so she didn't know of the paper's or the object's significance.

For at the top of the paper the words _Winchester Lever Action Mechanism, Model 1873_ are written _._


	6. Chapter 6

**Half-Blooded Archer**

At the same time, in a different part of the forest, another person sat in the tree. Well, not exactly. Druella is not a person. Neither is this individual, at least not completely. She is a young woman, perhaps in her late teens or early twenties. Blonde hair, a pale complexion and . Her half-elf ancestry is evident in her ears, which were pointed like an elf's but not to the same extent. Purple eyes looked out from under her bangs, scanning the forest for anything that moved.

"Hmm," she muttered, "nothing today."

She is dressed in a green dress covered by lots of green leaves. In fact, it appeared as if her dress existed to hold all those leaves together. Presumably, they functioned as camouflage, as she also held a longbow in her hands, indicating her status as a hunter.

A hunter of monsters that is, for she is Primera Concerto, an archer informally serving in the Order's army. Called the Half-blooded Archer, Primera was consecrated as a hero and served in the defence of Lescatie. Her skills with the bow are legendary amongst the archers of Lescatie, able headshot monsters at a range where human archers would be lucky to hit a monster at all. It wasn't uncommon for her to bring down flying Wyverns with a single shot into its skull. Some attribute this to the blessings of the Chief God, while others state it is due to her elven heritage.

Whatever the reason for her deadliness, Primera is held in high regard by the people of Lescatie. However, she never liked them. Her story started when her mom got knocked up by some human. The other elves didn't like this, resulting in her exile from the village. Primera's parents lived a hard life before dying, forcing her to live on her own. When monsters attacked, Sasha Fullmoon saved her and brought her to the orphanage.

However, for all the adoration of the people, Primera never liked them. Long-time discrimination caused her to develop a strong dislike for humans and elves alike. To this day, she prefers to stay in the forests outside of Lescatie. The Order would send Elt to find her if they needed her for a mission. Elt was probably the only person who could tolerate her cold, moody temperament and the only person Primera didn't have a strong dislike for.

"Damn," Primera muttered, "this is so boring. No monsters today either. I almost miss the days when the foolish monster girls would try to take over Lescatie by force. Yeah, there was that time where Mimil trashed a bunch of Amazonesses. It was hilarious to see those hulking women get beaten by a little girl."

An hour later, Primera finally got bored. She decided to abandon her post and go hunt for something else. Turkeys are a rare sight around the forests of Lescatie, but Primera considered their flesh to be better tasting than the chickens sold at the market. She planned to take one back to the orphanage to share with the children for lunch. Sasha makes some damned good turkey.

Primera walks to the edge of her branch before jumping onto another branch of another tree. She has been jumping from tree to tree for years and is very familiar with the physics involved, even if she is not educated in it.

After a while, she sees her victim. A large turkey stalked along the ground.

Primera grinned as she raised her bow and takes out an arrow from a quiver. She aimed at the turkey before releasing the arrow.

The bird never stood a chance.

* * *

Primera returned to the city of Lescatie an hour later, holding a turkey by its claws. She walked through the city before arriving at the orphanage.

"I'm home," she calls out as she enters the front gate.

A loud cracking sound was heard before a chunk of wood flew to her head. Primera narrowly dodged the wood, which bounced off the door before clattering to the ground.

"Huh!?" she exclaimed angrily, looking around, "Who did that!?"

Her eyes landed on an unfamiliar figure who stood in front of a tree stump. He held an axe in one hand and a piece of wood in another. From behind, the figure is a man, about the same age as Elt. He is dressed in a long sleeve shirt, black trousers and what looked like Sasha's old boots. The man places the piece of wood on the stump before lifting the axe above his head. He then brings it down with great force, cleaning splitting the wood in one hit.

 _Who the hell is that?_ Primera thought, _I've never seen him before._

But then, another thought hit her, _Wait, why isn't there any spiritual energy being emitted by him? I am a half-elf, so I am very sensitive to spiritual and demonic energy. But I can't sense either of them. What the hell is this thing?_

"Primera!" a young voice suddenly exclaimed.

"Huh?" she answered.

A young girl runs up to Primera and hugs her.

"Hello, Emiyu," Primera smiled at the girl, "how has it been?"

"Pretty good," Emiyu smiled slyly, "Elt came over today."

 _Ah_ , a warm feeling spread through Primera's chest as she digested the words, _he's here_.

The stranger, having heard the commotion stood up straight and turned around. He looked very different to the other people. His skin, eye and hair colour indicated a heritage from the Far East, possibly Zipangu or the Mist Continent. He sounded like he was muttering something in another language. It sounded vaguely like the Lescatie language, but the pronunciation was different, as was the grammar.

"Who is this man?" Primera asked Emiyu.

"I can answer that myself," Astramille interrupted, "my name, which is a gift from General Sasha, is Astramille."

"So, Astramille," Primera said, looking at him suspiciously, "who are you?"

"Oh?" Astramille tilted his head slightly, "What do you mean?"

Primera put a hand over her quiver, "I'm sorry, I meant, what are you?"

Astramille closed his eyes and sighed, "I don't even know what you mean. You speak as if...HOLY FUCKER OF MOMS!"

Sasha would be pissed off at his foul language, but when Astramille opened his eyes again, Primera had handed Emiyu the turkey and aimed an arrow at him, ready to let loose.

"What are you doing?" asked Emiyu, shocked.

"I know Sasha is too kind for her own good," Primera said, her voice dripping with venom, "but this time she has gone too far. Why the hell did she bring a soulless...thing...back to the orphanage?"

"Um," Astramille said nervously, hands up high, "that is a long story. Why don't you come inside and I will tell you everything?"

"What is going on?" Sasha asked as she came storming out, several kids trailing after her, "Astramille, I don't care what world you came from but such language is unacceptable! What the-?"

"Oh hi," Astramille turned his head to Sasha, "umm, as you can see, I am in a bit of a predicament here. I was just minding my business chopping wood like you told me to. Then out of nowhere, this PSYCHO LADY just threatened shoot me!"

Sasha turned to look at Primera, who gulped and lowered her bow.

"What are you doing?" Sasha crossed her arms and looked at Primera angrily.

"Umm," Primera looked around before saying, "I was trying to protect Emiyu. I was alarmed by the fact that he had no soul. And by the fact he was strong enough to split those pieces of wood with one swing of that blunt axe."

Sasha's face softened, if only slightly, "Well, I assure you Astramille means no harm. In fact, he is quite helpful."

Primera raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "How so?"

"Well," Sasha said, "usually I would use magic to make a fire glyph to cook. Astramille said that I shouldn't tire myself out, so he went next door to help a lady chop firewood, in return for a few pieces."

Astamille smiled a smile that showed too many teeth to be looked at comfortably.

"It doesn't change the fact that he is a creep," Primera muttered, "by the way, look what I brought you."

She pointed at the turkey, "The kids are going to have a good meal."

* * *

After lighting a fire for Sasha, Astramille returned to the room where Elt and Wilmarina sat.

"Ah," he said when he saw the two close together, "getting nice and cosy, are we? Wilmarina, are you staying for lunch?"

"Umm," Wilmarina looked conflicted, "I don't think I should be here anyway. Father clearly said to avoid the commoners."

She frowned and crossed her arms, "Why doesn't she say that to Sasha? I mean, General Sasha even lives with them."

"Girl," Astramille, "how old are you?"

"Seventeen," Wilmarina replied, "just turned recently."

"Your seventeen, not seven," Astramille said, "you should be given greater freedom. Besides, aren't you a hero?"

"Indeed," she said, pride rising in her voice, "the rookie knight of Lescatie."

"So you are a seventeen-year-old," Astramille leaned onto the door frame, "and a hero of Lescatie. Yet the government allows this treatment of you? You are defending humanity, yet the nobles, the royalty and even your own goddamned family stripped you of yours, treating you as nothing but a weapon. If my government pulled this kind of bullshit on their soldiers, they're get their asses shafted to the ground by the military AND the common citizens."

Wilmarina let the words sink in. Yeah, she never thought of this. Here she was, standing at the frontline of the war, protecting humans from those that wished its destruction. Yet the Order is hell bent on controlling every aspect of her life, even dictating who she can or cannot meet. Why is it like this? Father claimed that she was better than the commoners, yet the commoners seem to have more freedoms than her, a hero.

"Why is your father so afraid of you speaking with commoners?" asked Astramille as he stood up straight and walked to his pile of books, "Is he afraid that you will…okay, I don't even know what is going on in his balding head, but I am from another world."

"Is that why you don't have spiritual energy?" Wilmarina asked.

"Yeah," Astramille replied, "there are no souls in my world. No gods or devils either. Just seven and a half billion humans and a tonne of other animals."

"Really?" asked Wilmarina suspiciously, "Then why do I see pictures of Templars in your books? And of churches and cathedrals?"

"Those guys are delusional," Astramille smirked, "believing in something as absurd as an all-powerful, all loving god. Those Templars are of a religion called Christianity. You know what they believe? Some crazy shit that you would laugh at."

"Well," Wilmarina said, "that does seem rather odd. If an all-powerful god truly hated evil, why wouldn't she destroy it?"

"Well aren't you a clever cookie," Astramille laughed, "and by the way, the god those Templars worship is a guy. Anyway, regarding your question for the all-powerful god, I have a riddle."

Everyone in the room looked at Astramille intently.

"Is God willing to prevent evil, but unable? Then he is not omnipotent. Is he able to, but not willing? Then he is malevolent. Is he able and willing? Then whence cometh evil? Is he neither able or willing? Then why call him God? This is the riddle that baffled countless religious people in my world."

Astramille smirked, expecting the residents of the orphanage to be confused as well. Yet Wilmarina just gave him the what-the-fuck look and said, "Well, the answer is simple. I cannot speak for the gods of your world, but the Chief God is not all-powerful. If she truly was, there will be no monsters. Why else would she empower hero to slay the demon lord, if she cannot do it herself?"

Astramille looked shocked, though he tried to conceal it. He cleared his throat before saying, "Well, admitting that your god isn't all powerful. Isn't that revolutionary? I must say, your Order of the Chief God is a lot more progressive than Christianity or Islam, the other major religion that believes in an all-powerful god."

He gestured at Wilmarina, "The fact that women can be soldiers or even be blessed by god to possess great martial powers…well…those two religions see women in a very different light."

It was at that time the smell of roast turkey wafted into the room.

"Lunch is ready," Sasha called out, "come and get it."

"Well then," Astramille nodded in the direction of the dining room, "come on, or the kids will clean out that bird."

* * *

Sasha, Primera, Elt and the children sit down at the table. Wilmarina and Astramille, on the other hand, stood by the table.

"I must go now," Wilmarina said as she headed towards the door, "I bet father would be suspicious if I don't return soon."

"Ah, yes," Astramille nodded, "and please don't tell him any of the things you read in my books or my riddle."

Wilmarina paused at the door before turning around and asking, "Why?"

Astramille looks at her seriously, "Centuries ago, my world was like yours in terms of technology and society. Thus I have reason to believe that if I spoke of unpopular ideas, my life would be at risk. The fact that I have no soul could be an excuse for any inhuman treatment I recieve."

"But…" Wilmarina said, "if your society and technology level is truly centuries ahead of ours, why wouldn't father accept you? You are the only one who can understand those arcane weapons, which will be very helpful in our war. I wish we had your cannons and iron ships. The Order will be pleased if such weapons are in their inventory."

"No," Astramille said sternly, "ignoring the fact that I am not educated to build weapons, I refuse to take part in your war."

He softened his stance, "I am willing to assist in healthcare and legal matters, but I don't want to take part in your genocidal war. The idea of killing something just because they are different does not appeal to me. My people have been on the giving end and the receiving end of atrocities that I will not speak of in front of the children."

Unbeknownst to everyone else, Sasha breathed a sigh of relief.

"What?" Wilmarina demanded, "Are you for real? Those monsters are bloody savages! They feast upon mankind! Their existence is an abomination!"

"Hmm," Astramille hunched forward slightly in a comical manner and stroked an imaginary beard, "is that so? This morning I ran into a Wurm. She actually caught me inside of her coils. But then she let me go."

"Yes," Sasha added quickly, "General Merse and Mimil witnessed it."

"And she didn't look like she wanted to eat me," Astramille continued, "instead looking like she wants to…procreate with me. Not that it is preferable, doing the horizontal tango with something that is half lizard. Regardless, it does not justify their murder. If you want to convince me to build cannons, then you better prove to me that those monsters deserve to be slaughtered without mercy."

Wilmarina looked really angry, "You are committing blasphemy. The monsters are our enemy."

She turns around and leaves, but not before saying, "Maybe that Wurm didn't like you because you have no soul."

After Wilmarina left, Primera rolled her eyes and said, "Ugh, what a rude woman. Damned nobles, thinking they are so great and stuff."

"Hey," Astramille turned to face Primera quickly, "at least she didn't threaten to kill me like a crazy killer."

"What did you say?" Primera demanded, "Call me names and I will live up to them!"

Elt put his arm around Primera's shoulder before cooing to her, "Now, now, Primera, you should know better than to argue with him. Astramille may be a little bit crazy, but he means well."

"Thank you, my man," Astramille said, "you-"

"Yes?" Elt asked.

"Never mind," Astramille said as he saw Primera's face, "it is nothing interesting."

Though the grin on his face said otherwise. Depending on whether one liked Astramille, they will say that he had the grin of "the cat that ate the canary" or a "shit eating grin". Astramille was grinning because he saw Primera's reaction to being hugged and spoken to softly by Elt. Damn, that kid is good at stealing the hearts of women. What is this, a love square? Elt, Sasha, Wilmarina and now Primera.

* * *

 **Well then, my dear readers, do you like Astramille? Would you say his grin is like the cat that ate the canary (or the grin of the Cheshire Cat) or a shit eating grin?**


	7. Chapter 7

**First Mission**

After Wilmarina left in a huff, the group went back to eating. Lunch is centred around the turkey, with a bread of some sort.

"Come, take a seat," Sasha beckoned Astramille, "this turkey is pretty good."

"Huh?" Astramille looked confused, "But I haven't washed my hands yet. In fact, have any of you? I certainly did not see you do that."

"Wash our hands?" a young orphan tilted her head.

Astramille felt a chilling sensation crawl up his spine, "Umm, yeah. You know, to prevent nasty bacteria from getting into your body?"

The only response he got was blank stares.

He pauses and facepalms himself before saying, "Okay, I don't expect you to understand bacteria, But you have soap right? Please tell me that you have soap."

"Well," Sasha said quietly, "we do, but that is imported from other countries, making it rather expensive."

Astramille made a face indicating disgust, as it meant that there was probably no baths or showers. It also meant that nobody washed their hands a lot. Assuming that they ever did. But then, an idea flashed across his mind. If Lescatie does not produce its own soap and the products offered are high end soaps, then he can easily make his own. There is an entire market to take advantage of. Astramille thanked himself, for among his books was a giant folder that contained all sorts of survival tips.

"Is that so?" he asked, "Well, I already see something I can do to boost our income and massively reduce the outbreaks of disease. Soap isn't hard to make, yet washing hands with it is perhaps the single most effective way of preventing disease. Verified by countless experts from countless nations."

"Is that so?" Sasha raised an eyebrow, "It doesn't stop rich people from dying of illness."

"There are other ways which nasty things can enter your body and cause all kinds of illnesses," Astramille said, "but since you are all eating, I won't tell you."

"Good," Primera huffed, "now take a seat, shut up and eat. The meat is almost gone."

Astramille nodded and sat down next to Elt and picked up the piece of bread on his plate.

"Say," he asked, "do you know what grain this is?"

Primera puts down her bread and asked angrily, "Why do you have so many issues? Just eat the damned thing!"

"What?" Astramille replied, "Just curious. I just landed in a world that is totally different to the one I lived in for the last two decades."

"Primera," Elt said, "he is just asking a question."

"I don't know," Sasha said, "but I'll be honest with you, I don't care either."

Astramille tilted his head before shrugging and said, "Alright, I won't care either."

The people ate in silence for the rest of the meal, except Primera kept on muttering under her breath.

 **SPACE**

After lunch, Astramille offered to wash the dishes but Sasha declined, stating that she could do it far more quickly. He nodded and went back into his books, searching through them again.

"Looking through your books again?" Elt asked.

"Yeah," Astramille picks up a thick binder folder which had the words _Surviving the Apocalypse_ , "I have formulas for making soap and glycerine. Mark my words, I will be dropping the outbreaks of disease and improving the health. With the latter, well, let me say the girls of Lescatie are going to have some very good skin. If they can afford to buy it, that is."

"What do you mean?" asked Elt.

"You see, my dear friend," Astramille flips to a page, "my mother is one of those crazy conspiracy theory people who don't trust big businesses and the mega rich people who run them."

"Nobody does!" Primera called out from outside the room.

"Whatever," Astramille said, "anyway, she likes to make her own stuff at home. That includes soap and toothpaste. Especially the toothpaste because she believes fluoride closes the third eye or some crazy random bullshit. None of which have scientific backing."

He grins proudly as he opens to a particular page, "And to think this knowledge will help me today. Thank goodness I kept the recipes."

"What does this 'glycerine' stuff do?" asked Elt.

"Oh," Astramille chuckled, "a lot. Let's see. It can moisturize the skin, cure things like pimples, acne and blackheads, reduces wrinkles, heal cracked heels, remove scars, treat mouth ulcers and offer some protection from sunlight. It is also edible, able to sweeten things in the same way as sugar. That said, I wouldn't trsut myself to make food grade glycerine."

 _Of course,_ he grinned to himself, _glycerine gets REALLY fun when I mix it with sulfuric acid and nitric acid. Fuck yeah, people are going to call me the Mad Medicine Man. Obviously, I'll keep the formula secret._

"Anyway," Astramille puts the book away, "I need an income to kick start my business."

He turns to Elt, "Is there anything I can do around here?"

"Oh yes," Elt nodded, "I'll take you to the notice boards. There will be all sorts of missions that you can do to get paid."

"Great," Astramille said, "well, I'll go as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Primera said as she walked in, "get him out of here. His voice is irritating to me."

"Your face is irritating to me,"

* * *

A little while later, Astramille and Elt stood in front of a board. The board was set in the middle of a busy market. It was one thing that was familiar to Astramille, as Australia did host such markets on weekends. Various stalls are seen, with their owners standing behind them. A variety of wares are being sold. Some were food and beverages, like fruits and vegetables, bread and meat. Others were cloths or completed clothes. A few sold jewellery and tools. And yet something was missing. Astramille couldn't put his finger on it, but it felt as if the atmosphere was different from home.

"Hmm," Astramille looked at the board, "okay, this isn't too hard to read."

Indeed, even if Mimil hadn't zapped him with that nasty spell, Astramille could get by with his English. After all, it appeared as if Lescatie spoke Early Modern English, the kind that William Shakespeare wrote his stuff in. Unfortunately, Astramille sucked at Shakepseare stuff. It was THE reason he got a C overall in high school English. The good news was that he can understand what is written. But he isn't sure about whether he'd get the pronunciation right without Mimil's magic. On Earth, English underwent the Great Vowel Shift before ending up in its Late Modern English form.

"How's this one?" Elt points to one piece of paper stuck to the board.

"Assistant for apothecary?" asked Astramille, "He is one of those people who prepare medicine, right?"

"Indeed," Elt continued reading, "ah, it says here that he needs help to gather herbs because his regular assistant is sick."

"Oh, the irony," Astramille remarked, "I am interested in this one."

"Wait, are you sure?" asked Elt, "It says you have to go into the forests of Lescatie, which may or may not contain monsters."

"Oh, so what?" Astramille asked, "You heard the lady. I was actually caught by a Wurm but I am still here. Damn, it feels good to have no soul."

Elt looked at him like he was crazy, though to be fair, anyone from modern society sent back to the Middle Ages would be seen as crazy. Astramille is just a tad more eccentric than the average modern man.

"Doesn't it feel like you are missing something?" asked Elt.

"Nope," Astramille shakes his head, "anyway, this is the one I choose."

Elt was about to talk again when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Turning around, Elt found himself looking into the face of Merse.

"Oh," he said, "hello, General Dascaros."

The general's face fell, as did her hand, "Is that the kind of greeting you offer to a superior officer?"

"Who is this?" asked Astramille.

"This is General Merse Dascaros," Elt said, "General Merse, this is Astramille."

"Huh," Merse looked Astramille up and down, "that name is waaaay too exotic for a mundane individual like you."

"So, _you're_ the one who dropped me off at the orphanage along with that girl," Astramille said, a venomous edge in his otherwise polite voice, "can you please control your daughter? Zapping people with translation spells without asking permission is not polite."

"First of all," Merse replied, amusement in her voice, "Mimil is _not_ my daughter. Secondly, how can you give permission if you cannot speak our language?"

"Fair enough," Astramille nodded, "I was in a catch 22 situation of sorts. Except even without the spell, I can understand the gist of what you are saying. Your language is what I call Middle English or Early Modern English. I speak Late Modern English but with a little bit of effort, I can learn your language. In fact, I think all her spell did was bring back memories and knowledge of Early Modern English."

"Catch 22?" asked Merse.

"A figure of speech from my world," Astramille answered, "one that I will not take the time to explain. I am on a mission, you see."

"Oh?" Merse crossed her arms, "To do what?"

"To find a mission on here," Astramille tapped the board with his finger, "that is within my abilities."

Merse snorted before breaking out into laughter. It took a while and an unhappy look from Elt to stop her.

"Alright, kiddo," Merse inquired, "what are you capable of?"

"Personally?" Astramille replied, "Not much. I have a total of thirteen years of education. Yet I can read the books that came through with me. In time, I may be able to replicate some of the weapons."

"Ooh," Merse said, "I must admit, some of those steel chariots had pretty awesome guns. You also have some pretty big ships. Completely made of steel too."

"Whether I can replicate them depend on the metallurgy of Lescatie," Astramille explained, "and the kind of tools available. Then and again, the Pakistanis of Darras can replicate the smaller hand cannons using simple hand tools. I don't see why I can't. The ships? I won't even bother. It takes a building full of engineers, each with about two decades of education, to design one. It then requires massive dry docks, countless workers and tools that, quite frankly, won't be found in this world. Some of the explosive compounds, however, are not beyond my grasp."

He paused, "Regardless, I need to build up a source of income. I intended to start producing soap and glycerine, both simple endeavours that even the children of General Fullmoon's orphanage can accomplish. It requires a few tools, which in turn needs a bit of the shiny. That is why I am here."

Astramille pulls the paper from the board, "So I intend to go outside of Lescatie and help this pharmacist get some of the herbs."

"Hmm," Merse said, "I haven't the slightest clue of what glycerine is. But if you want money..."

She points to another sheet, "Take a mission like this."

Astramille observes the sheet. It is not a piece of paper, but a piece of metal nailed onto the board. It appears to be copper as it had a dark reddish/browning/orangeish colour with lots of green washed over it. The green showed the oxidation of copper. Judging by the fact that the copper was almost completely covered by the copper oxide, that sheet has been here for years. Looking at it closely, he reads the sheet.

 _Doctor Wanted for Francisca Mistel Lescatie_

 _Francisca, the Fourth Princess of Lescatie, has been weak and sickly despite the best efforts of court physicians. Physicians who can create a miracle are invited to come to the royal castle._

 _Reward is negotiable_

"Hmm," Astramille rubbed his chin, "you want me to help the dejected princess?"

"Well," Merse shrugged, "if you can, that is."

"Nope," Astramille replied, "I'll do something easier."

He looks at the piece of paper, "I'll rather take my chances with the herbs."

* * *

After a bit of wandering around, Astramille finally finds the apothecary. It was in one of regular districts, the middle ground between the slums and central district. While the roads were paved and buildings in better condition, it could not stand up to the extravagance of the nobles manors. This district perhaps belonged to the middle class.

The apothecary itself is a brick structure, two stories high. Glass windows offered a glimpse to the interior, but the darkness made it difficult to see. Astramille looked at the sign that hung above the door. Apothecary is carved in a highly intricate, ornamental text.

But just as Astramille reached for the door, it burst open. In one swift move, he raised both hands and blocked the door before quickly jumping back.

"Oh, sorry," a voice said, "I didn't know you were there."

A young woman, about his age, walks out from behind the door. She has waist length orange hair that flowed out from under a sky blue beret that bore the crest of Lescatie. She wore a black pleated skirt that had another blue one on the outside, except the outer skirt did not go all the way around. The woman also wore a corset like piece of clothing that went over a blue…whatever the hell that is that she wore. She is also equipped with gauntlets and wore armour below the knee. Astramille always wondered why these fantasy characters have barely any armour. And in places that are not vital.

"Hello?" the woman waved her hand in front of Astramille, "Are you real? Or are you some illusion or whatever?"

Astramille glared at her before his hand shot forward and pinched the insolent fool's left cheek.

"OW, ow, ow!" she squealed, "Okay! I get it! You are real."

Astramille released his grip, "What makes you think I am not?"

The woman rubbed her pinched cheek, "You see, anything that is living gives off either spiritual energy or demonic energy. I sensed neither from my side of the door."

She stopped rubbing and looked at Astramille in the eye, "Speaking of which, why don't you have either? If you have a soul – which you do, or you wouldn't be moving – how come I couldn't sense you?"

"Lady," Astramille crossed his arms, "don't you think it is rude to ask all these questions after invading my personal space? Who do you think you are?"

In one swift move, she pulled out a slightly curved sword and had its blade at Astramille's neck.

"I am Eristia Vitral," the woman smirked, "a Hero of Lescatie, serving in the Order of Holy Knights."

"Another hero?" Astramille exclaimed, "Why are all the heroes women? What the hell are the men doing? And why do all of you have these nasty attitudes?"

"Speak, creature," Eristia demanded, edging her blade closer to Astramille's neck, "what are you?"

Astramille sighed and showed her the piece of paper to Eristia.

"Ah," Eristia returned her sword to sheathe, "you here to help the old man?"

"I am only here to help him gather the herbs. I heard that they grow outside of Lescatie."

"Is that so?" Eristia raised an eyebrow, "Do you know how dangerous it is out there?"

"Hey," Astramille threw his hands up, "I need a bit of money to help General Fullmoon. She's got an entire orphanage of kids to look after and whatever the priests are paying her is not enough."

"The Pious Disciple of God?" Eristia asked.

"Yes," Astramilled retorted, his patience running low by now, "now please step aside. I have a job offer to answer."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Forests of Lescatie**

Astramille stepped into the building and closed the door behind him. The interior of the apothecary is dim as the candles that are present in the room are unlit. A large wooden counter is seen, behind which a massive shelf stood. Astramille walked closer. The shelf contained bottles and flasks of various compounds. Some vessels are filled with liquids, the colours ranging from clear or barely coloured to a dazzling display of hues. Jars filled with pills and roots are visible. One even contained a lizard.

Astramille turned his attention to the books on the shelf. They are all very thick and bound with leather, yet wear and tear over the years are visible. He looked around the room. Various diagrams are visible.

"Hello," said a voice, "can I help you?"

Turning to face the speaker, Astramille sees a middle aged man. His grey hair had a receding hairline, revealing the top of his head. Wrinkles are abundant on his face, looking like they were chiselled in. An impressive beard covered his mouth. A pair of rounded glasses rested on his nose.

"No sir," Astramille smiled, "but I can help you."

He showed the man the piece of paper, "I heard your assistant is sick and you need help gathering some herbs."

"Ah, yes," the man chuckled, "well, I was expecting someone like a soldier."

"Huh," Astramille tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, "so it is dangerous outside of Lescatie."

"Well," the man clasped his hands together, "I don't know now, but Lescatie is a fortress nation. It boasts the higher number of heros and has the second largest army. Monsters aren't stupid enough to attack it head on. I don't think there will be a hundred waiting outside."

"Is that so?" Astramille raised his head, "Then I will take up the offer."

He paused for a bit before saying, "But I must tell you, I have zero experience, so if you could provide me with drawings or specimens, it would be nice. Oh, some tools would be useful."

"Ha, ha," the man laughed, "it is good that you are asking all these questions. It shows you are enthusiastic about this."

He leans in closer, "But you look like a lightly built person. I'm warning you, gathering herbs will take several days."

Astramille flinched.

 _Several days? I have to spend several days out in the wilderness. This is really fucking bad. It looks like I am in Lescatie before Druella's invasion. That means all kinds of monsters are outside the gates. Including Druella herself._

Astramille had one advantage, however. Since he lacks a soul, he gives off no spiritual energy. That means unless he is seen or heard, he cannot be detected. Even if he is caught, monsters should have no interest in him. Toss in some camouflage clothing and he should be fine. He is no stranger to the wild.

"Anyway," the man said, "I am going to get your gear."

He went back to a storeroom.

Astramille looked at his sheet. As dangerous as the mission was, fifty gold coins sounded like a lot of money. The man came back a little later, holding some clothes, a pair of boots, a backpack and what looked like a long knife.

"This is a hooded jacket," the man said, handing the jacket to him, "it will provide warmth."

Astramille takes the jacket and looks at it. It is indeed a hooded jacket that would stretch down to his knees. The colour is a mixture of green and khaki, presumably to provide camouflage. It is fastened with buttons, obviously because zippers haven't been invented yet. The material appears to be cotton.

"These are leather boots," the man said, "and you will need them to walk long distances. The shoes of the average town person will not be enough."

Astramille nods and takes the boots. As he was about to put them on, the man handed him the knife.

" _Langes Messer_ ," Astramille said, awe in his voice.

"I beg your pardon?" asked the man.

"The Germans called these swords langes messers," Astramille explained, "which is German for long knife."

He takes the knife from the man and twirls it in his right hand once. He then smiled.

"This is a good knife."

"Here is a walking stick," the man takes a long staff, about two metres long, "it'll help you climb mountains and keep monster girls at bay."

"What?" Astramille asked as he took the staff, "You think this can stop a horny Wurm?"

"Whatever, kid," the man said as he handed a plant inside a small jar to Astramille, "here is the Northern Wolfsbane."

Astramille takes the jar and examines the plant. Despite its name, the flower looked nothing like the Wolfsbane of Earth. If anything, it looked more like a poppy flower, except light blue instead of bright scarlet.

"And this is the Solar Glory," the man hands him another small jar, "I won't make you gather everything on my list, seeing how it is the afternoon and you have a long walk ahead of you."

Astramille examines the Solar Glory. It bore great resemblance to the flowers of the Australian Golden Wattle. While the Golden Wattle is bright yellow in colour, the Solar Glory is a brilliant orange. The man gives Astramille sheet of paper. It is a map of the nearby lands, with Lescatie in the middle. Patches of land are drawn around Lescatie, with labels stating the kind of herb that grew in them.

The man handed a backpack over to Astramille and continued, "In that bag, there are two jars labelled Northern Wolfsbane and two jars labelled Solar Glory."

He pointed to the map, showing the forests north of Lescatie, "The Northern Wolfsbane grows on the ground among the grass. It forms large clusters that are easily visible. The Solar Glory grows on trees. You have to climb them and pick the flowers. Are there any questions?"

"Yes," Astramille replied, "you never told me your name."

The man chuckled before replying, "How nice of you to ask. I am Gali. I do not have a last name. And you are?"

"I am Astramille," Astramille replied, "is there anything else I should know?"

"No," Gali shook his head, "there is nothing else. May the Chief God keep you safe."

"Thank you very much," Astramille said, "I will be off."

Astramille turns around and walks out of the apothecary. Eristia stood outside, looking at him with her arms crossed.

"Oh," Astramille said casually, "is the crazy lady."

"What!" Erisita exploded, "I am not crazy!"

"Whatever," Astramille retorted impatiently, "I am going to gather some Northern Wolfsbane and Solar Glory."

Eristia's eyes widened, "Are you...really going to go out of Lescatie?"

"Yes," Astramille nodded, "old man Gali needs help. His assistant is ill and I have to take his place."

Eristia paused for a moment before saying, "Well then, how long will you be going for?"

Astramille takes his backpack off and pulls out a jar that was expected to be filled. It was about the size as a five litre water bottle.

"Hmm," he said, "I have to fill four of these. It doesn't seem too difficult."

Eristia paused for a little while before saying, "You know what? I am coming with you."

"Why?" asked Astramille.

"Because," Eristia said, "that man's assistant is also my squire. Yuriy is his name. You see, Yuriy, despite being a commoner, makes a good servant. He is great at looking after me and tending to my needs."

 _A good doormat, I see_ , Astramille thought to himself, _well, at least he gets respected. Where I come from, doormats are not._

"I see," Astramille smiled, "so you are eager to help your squire. But I will be fine on my own."

"Are you sure?" asked Eristia in a haughty voice, "You may get eaten, you know."

"By lacking a soul," Astramille replied, "I am virtually invisible. No soul means no spiritual energy, so why would any monster be interested in me? I was even caught by a Wurm this morning, yet she let me go. I don't care what you have to say, but I don't need help from you."

"Hmph," Eristia said, "such arrogance, where does it come from?"

Astramille grinned, "It comes from knowledge. I have no fear for what I understand."

Eristia raised an eyebrow, "Then you must know something that I do not."

Astramille's grin widened, going from casual into shit-eating territory, "There is MUCH that I know but you don't. I don't have the time to waste to explain. I must hurry and get the flowers, for I must go into the forests north of Lescatie. Farewell, for now."

"Wait!" Eristia exclaimed as Astramille prepared to turn around, "How do you intend get there?"

"Why, by walking of course," Astramille replied.

Erisita smirked before saying, "Well, since I pity you, I'll let you ride."

"Ride?" Astramilled tilted his head.

"Come," Erisita said, "I'll take you there by horse. I am not doing this for you, though. I am doing this for Yuriy."

 _Finally_ , Astramille thought, _a woman who isn't obsessed with Elt. As much as a nice guy he is, I reckon he is overrated._

* * *

A little while later, Astramille hops off the back of a horse. Eristia remained on it.

"Thank very much, madam," Astramille said to her politely, "your help is appreciated, not only by me, but also Gali, Yuriy, General Fullmoon and the children of the orphanage."

"Heh," Erisita said proudly, "it seems you have some manners after all. Well, you're on your own from here. Don't get eaten, okay?"

Eristia then pulled on the reins and steered the to face the outer village of Lescatie again.

"Bye, bye," she said as she rode away, "hope you survive."

"Heh," Astramille spun the staff above his head before swinging it down and thrusting it forward with a powerful push, the last action executed while he slightly bended his knees to lower his centre of gravity, "I don't know how strong them monster girls are except for the Wurm, but I reckon I can hold my own. I have fifteen years of combat training."

Astramille looks around him. Behind him was the dirt road that he and Eristia rode in on. Eristia can still be seen, riding into the distance back to the middle class region. At the side of the road a farm house and a barn stood. A fenced off area growing some kind of fruit on trees can be seen. Nearby, a tall watch tower of sorts stood. Astramille looks up at the sky before looking into the forest. The forest is made up of countless oak trees. He looks down at the map. It said that the fields of Northern Wolfsbane lay to the north of the forest in a large grassy field. The Solar Glory lay further still, at the base of the Asacreta Mountains.

"Heh," Astramille put the map back into his bag before setting out, "I don't think I will be back in time for dinner. Sasha wouldn't worry about me, right? I am an adult, not one of her orphans. A mere slave too."

He then marches into the forest like he didn't give a fuck.

* * *

Druella landed back in the forest camp. Well, it isn't exactly a camp, seeing there is zero infrastructure. Monster girls are not like humans, who prefer comfortable surroundings. It is just a collection of various monsters. Most are content to even sleep on the ground. Various monster girls milled around. There were lizardmen, reptilian monster girls who travel around the world to kick asses and find a worthy male in the process. Right now, two of them are sharpening their blades on a rock. A minotaur stood behind them, looking at them impatiently as she waited for her turn to sharpen her massive axe. A pack of werewolves lazed around. Clearly, they are half asleep as they lazed around. One yawned before rubbing her eyes.

Druella walks past the monster girls and into a cave. A Lich looked through a stack of papers laid out messily. Several zombies stood around idly, waiting for orders.

"Well, Eliza" Druella crouched down in front of her, "what do you make of this?"

Eliza didn't even look up.

"I have no idea what these are," she said, "they appear to be mechanical implements of some sort."

She showed Druella a paper that was labelled _STEN Gun_ , "This looks like a one armed crossbow that doesn't have a bow string."

"What?" Druella questioned, "Then how does it work."

"I do not know what this is," the Lich replied, "but I am almost certain this is a weapon of sorts. It's the trigger that is triggering these thoughts."

She puts the paper down and picks up another titled _Nordenfelt QF 6 pounder_ , "I am _absolutely_ certain this is an artillery piece. Yet I do not understand these mechanisms."

Sure enough, aside from a drawing showing the schematics, there is also an exploded view showing the internal workings.

"What are these sophisticated parts for?" Eliza asked rhetorically, "A cannon is simply a metal tube that fires off a shell. Why does it need all these complicated parts? Do they make the cannon more effective?"

"Oh," Druella said, handing her the wooden mock up of the Winchester lever mechanism and its diagram, "here is one that has a wooden mock up. Can you figure this out?"

Eliza takes the model and the paper. She became engrossed immediately, looking at the internal mechanisms, testing the trigger, lever and toggle links.

"Likewise," Eliza spoke again, "I don't know what this us. This looks like a small hand cannon of sorts but seems to be ridiculously sophisticated. So many parts, all of them unnecessary."

"Do these weapons pose a threat to us?" asked Druella.

"I don't think so," Eliza replied, shaking her head slowly, "at least no more than cannons that already exist within the Order. Those cannons may hurt the beastmen, but against magic users like us, they are useless. There are so many ways we can bypass the fortifications and gunpowder weapons. Have faith in us, Princess Druella. There was a reason the Demon Army never widely adopted gunpowder within its military and phased them out quickly. Weapons are just weapons, mere force multipliers. A force multiplier of twenty used on a two will not beat a fifty. There is no doubt who the two is and who the fifty is."

Druella did not look convinced. There had to be reasons for such sophisticated mechanisms to be in place. Yet what Eliza said made sense. As devastating as the black powder was, it was unwieldy and required resource hungry weapons. The Demon Army used them briefly in shrapnel rounds that used Demon Realm Silver. The idea was to make an explosive weapon that could shower an area in Demon Realm Silver, incapacitating entire Order armies without killing them. Unfortunately, even if the Demon Realm Silver shrapnel didn't kill Order soldiers, the shockwaves from the blast certainly killed and crippled many. Cannons were quickly withdrawn after numerous complaints from Demon Army soldiers about having perfectly good future husbands reduced to bloody smears and scattered body parts.

"So," Druella continued, "you cannot figure out how these things work?"

"No," Eliza shook her head, "I could get other Liches to look at this, but we specialise in magic. Dwarfs would be a better option, being experienced with mechanical equipment. The best would be Gremlins. They are highly experienced when it comes to gizmos, but you know how unreliable those things are. They will serve anyone who flatters them and bribes them with sweets."

Eliza looks up, "But does it matter? Only the owner of these papers can figure this out. Miss Hinata said the Order soldiers killed him."

Druella nodded. What Eliza said was right. Odds are only the man killed by the Order can figure out the drawings and now he is dead. These things are of no consequence. And yet, she had to make sure. She takes the papers and the object back from Eliza and walks away from the cave.


	9. Chapter 9

**Northern Wolfsbane**

Astramille continued walking through the oak forest. The forest is beautiful. The thick trunks of the oaks reached into the air before branching out to form a green leafy canopy that the light filtered through. There was no road through this forest, only a grassy ground surface. Astramille smiled. Such massive forests with pristine air. It is something he hadn't experienced. Not even Australia had this kind environment, at least not near the big city he lived and studied in. That was the bad thing about big cities. So much of them are covered by concrete and bitumen and wildlife is reduced to those fucking magpies that get all aggressive in spring, the bastard noisy miner birds and of course, those damned bin chickens. Astramille thanked Mr Cross for not creating any monster girls based on them. And not for making drop bears and boomers.

Regardless, he continued walking through the forest, knowing that he has several kilometres left to go. And who knows what horrors awaited him in this forest? Will they be able to take him down? Maybe monster girls are stronger than the average human, but apparently many are undisciplined and lack formal training. He is confident he can hold his own, unless he runs into lizardmen or kunoichi. If he did, he is as good as fucked, in every sense of the word.

Astramille slows down as he contemplates his next moves. He knows that he is in pre-fall Lescatie. He has a good understanding of the heros, except for Eristia, whom he never heard of before. Out here somewhere, Druella is hidden, waiting to strike at Lescatie. It is obvious that she is aiming at the heroes, since all of them have some serious issues. Wilmarina is unhappy because her dad is a classist dickhead, Primera hates herself and those around her due to her half-elf heritage, Merse is afraid of being a woman due to having an absolute cunt for a mother and Mimil wants to be a kid but can't due to her status.

And Francisca? Well...she is just plain unfortunate, to be born in a body like that. Admittedly, the offer for negotiable rewards is pretty tempting, but Francisca's condition sounds like something that needs a legitimate doctor, not a criminal justice student who knows a thing or three about bacteria and antiseptics. His _Surviving the Apocalypse_ did have instructions to make penicillin, but there was no way he could actually pull it off. Besides, a weak constitution has so many possible causes that even a proper doctor could have trouble diagnosing without modern implements.

Regardless, Astramille's first priority is to start producing soap and glycerine. But while raw materials are available, he needs an accurate thermometer. One of those shitty handmade ones featured in kiddie experiments will be inadequate. Astramille needs to find a really good glass blower. They will also be useful in the future when he needs laboratory vessels like test tubes, conical flasks and the like. Gali's apothecary looked loaded with glass, so Astramille will go and ask him.

 _Perhaps_ , Astramille thought, _I could even make a microscope. Not something extremely sophisticated. Something like Robert Hooke's microscope. Gali has glasses, as do several monster girls. I will need to find a lens grinder. If I can prove the correctness of the germ theory, I will be able to prevent many diseases. Maybe even cure them. It is good to receive 21_ _st_ _century education._

The sound of a twig snapping caught his attention. Astramille continued walking, despite hearing the sound. It did not feel as if he was being watched. While that was not a reliable indicator of whether someone was stalking him, he is confident that monsters should pay no attention to him.

Astramille is dead wrong, of course. Just because he doesn't give off spiritual energy does not mean that monsters will not notice him. For starters, he can still be detected by the normal five senses. In fact, being a humanoid creature that is obvious biological in nature yet doesn't give off any spiritual energy or demonic energy makes him something that is unlike any other in the world.

Naturally, he will stick out a sore thumb, a novelty, at least to monster girls who are interested in things other endlessly procreating.

A kilometre or so behind Astramille, a shadow watched from the shadows. As it stepped out, it trampled a twig with its foot. The creature is a werewolf. She is very young, looking similar a human girl who just hit puberty. It appears she is attempting to stalk prey, the prey obviously being Astramille.

* * *

 _A little while ago..._

"Mama," an excited young werewolf runs into a pack, "guess what I just saw?"

A pack of werewolves lay sprawled out in the shade of a particularly large oak tree. They occupied a space that was walled off by undergrowth on most sides. A dozen werewolves of various ages made up the pack.

One of them opened a sleepy eye and said, "What is it, Nora?"

"I don't know," the young werewolf, Nora said, "but it looked like a man in a long hooded jacket with a big stick."

"Hmm," the mother closed her eye, "just a human traveller. Isn't he one of those medicine men we see crawling around these regions? Best leave them alone, because they keep the human men healthy for our consumption."

"Yes," another werewolf said, "if he's coming here, then he must be looking for that dreadful flower."

"I know," the Nora suddenly had an idea, "why don't I make him my man?"

"Hmm," the mother said, "does he have good spiritual energy?"

Nora tilted her head, "Spiritual energy? I didn't even feel anything."

"You must be dreaming, girl," a third wolf said, "if it is alive or undead, it has spiritual energy or demonic energy. A man with neither? Impossible."

"But!" Nora argued, "I really saw it! I even smelt the human smell."

"Whatever, kiddo," the mother said, "tell me when you catch it."

The eyes of Nora lit up like the American night sky on the 4th of July, "I shall, mama! Then I'll make him my husband."

"Don't bother," the mother said, "if he isn't producing spiritual energy, he isn't good husband material."

Nora puffed her cheeks, "I don't care, I will find him and I will fuck him."

She then runs through the undergrowth.

* * *

Back in the present time, the Nora begins to gain on the strange man. Sure enough, the man completely lacked spiritual energy or demonic energy. From a young age, she was taught to seek men and squeeze out their spiritual energy. But what to do with a man who didn't have any? Nobody knows, for such an entity has never existed before. She sniffed the air. Only the faint scent of a human man, mixed with the smell of the forest. Not even a whiff of spiritual energy. She didn't care, because even if he lacked spiritual energy, he can still be a toy for when she gets bored.

* * *

Astramille finally reached the end of the forest. As he stepped past the last of the tree line, he stood up tall.

"Well, hell," he grinned, "this isn't something I see every day."

The view before him is that of a vast meadow, stretching to the Asacreta Mountains. Astramille tried to ignore the fact that the mountains looked to be at least another ten kilometres away. At least the meadow before him is filled with flowers – among them the Northern Wolfsbane – so he can get to work right away. But first, he needs to take a short break.

Astramille sits down and take off the backpack. He reaches into it and takes out a jar that is labelled _Northern Wolfsbane._

"Sigh," he said, "I have to fill two of these. Then walk ten or fifteen kilometres to fill two of these with the Solar Glory. I definitely won't be home by dinner time."

He runs his fingers through his hair, "Well, who gives a damn? I am just a servant. Actually, slave would be more accurate. No Article 4 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights here. Besides, I am almost twenty. I am at an age where most medieval people would have gotten married and popped out a few kids already. Sasha wouldn't care if I stayed out, right? Then and again, even if she did care, I don't."

Astramille lays back onto the grass, "I hope nobody exerts that pressure on me. I ain't gonna get married, not when I intend to get home ASAP."

He missed the comfortable spring mattresses, the air conditioning, the fast food and playing games like War Thunder. Astramille never really realised how much he missed the comfortable life. Yet ironically, he also realised how...optional they are and how he feels like he can live well even without modern comforts. Then and again, how long can he live for without modern medical science? A simple cut can lead to blood poisoning, which killed quite a few European monarchs. Smallpox isn't an issue, given his immunity to it – unless the smallpox here is different. What worried him the most was the Black Plague. Elt said it killed many, meaning that it is just as nasty in this world.

Of course, with his knowledge, he can easily prevent epidemics from entering Lescatie. It is just going to take a ton of money and labour to construct bath houses, proper sewerage systems and aqueducts, not to mention infrastructure needed for production of antibiotics and soap. Hell, infrastructure would need to be overhauled in all of the slum regions to prevent disease outbreaks. And to be honest, the scumbag Order guys wouldn't be coughing up the cash.

Astramille is almost tempted to pull off a socialist/communist revolution here just for the lulz. He is by no means a communist or even a socialist but the bourgeoisie of Lescatie really need to get fucked hard. The ivory towers that reach into the heaven must be destroyed and the silver spoons that have gone so far up their asses that their tongues turned silver must be removed. Well, Astramille ain't going to volunteer for that last bit.

As Astramille prepared to stand up again, a powerful force impacted him from behind.

"What the?" he exclaimed as he faceplanted onto the ground.

The weight on his back began clawing at his back. Astramille swung his right elbow back. He felt a solid hit and heard a surprised yelp. Astramille rolled over forcefully, causing the weight to fall off his back.

Astramille spins around and stands up. He then puts his foot under the walking stick Gali gave him and kicks it up to his hand. He grabs it with both hands and crouches down slightly while pointing the stick at the weight.

* * *

"Ugh," Nora grunted as she regained her footing, "that wasn't nice."

She stands up on her hind legs, claws out.

The creature before her stood defiantly, holding a stick so that one end is pointed directly at her. The long jacket it wore stretched down to its knees, painted in the colours of the forest. The creature also wore black trousers and black leather boots. A backpack lay near its foot. The hood of the jacket obscured the eyes.

The creature gave off an eerie aura, not because it had something. Rather it lacked the vital signatures that marked an entity as living. The creature had neither spiritual energy nor demonic energy. While her five senses could register the man, her mana sensor could feel nothing. As a result, her mind has gone haywire, messed up by the creature before her. The more her sense tried to make sense of the creature that stood in front of her, the more it was like gazing into a void that threatened to suck her conscious in.

Nora crouched slightly as well, looking for an opening in the creature's stance. Even though she isn't that interested in claiming the man, her pride ensures that she must bring him to the pack to prove she did in fact encounter a man who gave off no energy.

 _Of course_ , she licked her lips _, I am interested in what the man milk tastes like without spiritual energy._

"What do you want?" demanded the creature.

The voice is definitely male and it spoke in the language of the Order, yet the accent is strange. She has listened to captured men from Order nations speak and the vowels sounded different.

 _Oh, who cares?_ Nora shakes her head, _I am just gonna take him down real quickly._

She lunges forward in a powerful leap, her claws fully extended. The man jumped back and swung the stick across with surprising speed, hitting her in the side of her head. She was knocked off balance and had her lunge trajectory changed. But the man did not stop. Preserving the motion from the first strike, he swings the stick, striking the werewolf on the top of her head before she even found her footing.

"Ouch!" Nora exclaimed, "Why are you such a meanie?"

"Fool!" the man spat, "I was sitting her minding my own business. I came here looking for herbs, not a fight. But if you want a fight so badly..."

He spins the stick a few times before making the same stance that Neo did in Matrix Reloaded before he beat the crap out of a bunch of Agent Smiths on a rooftop.

"...I can give you one."

"Hah!" Nora exclaimed, "You are a mere human. One who is not blessed by the Chief God. You are not even a warrior, just a strange man with a big stick."

She snarled, "You won't stand a chance against me."

* * *

 _So this is Kenkou's werewolf,_ Astramille thought, _Kenkou Cross stated that werewolves have high intelligence. This one is such a disappointment._

The werewolf descended onto all fours before leaping forward again, mouth open and claws extended. Astramille merely stepped out of the way and thrust the end of his staff into the base of the werewolf's skull as she landed. The impact jolted the brain of the werewolf. She staggered slightly before turning around.

"Such predictable movements," Astramille mocked, "now run back to mama, hug a teddy and suck on your thumb."

The werewolf growled angrily.

"No," she sneered, "I will prove myself to be an adult. That will involve fucking you senseless."

* * *

Before Nora even finished speaking, the man swung the staff in a wide horizontal sweep that struck her left knee. She staggered from the impact but before she could recover, the man spun the stick around and struck her on the head, followed up by multiple thrusting jabs on her chest. He then tried to jab her head.

Nora smirked before opening her mouth and biting down on the end of the stick. The man, shocked by the attack, tried to pull it back. The stick wouldn't budge in her mouth. It became evident that in terms of raw power, the man is far worse off. In one upward swipe of her paw, Nora snaps the stick in half before spitting out her half. She didn't just snap the stick either. She completely shattered it, sending splinters flying everywhere. The force of the impact jolted the stick out of the man's hands and caused him to stagger back.

Nora licked her teeth, "I hope your butt is clenched, because I am going to claim it.

* * *

 **Hello my dear readers, I am just here to provide a small explanation about Australian animals. The drop bear is a mythical/fictitious koala made up to scare tourists. Bin chicken is a colloquial name for the Australian white ibis. Boomers refer to adult male kangaroos in Australian slang.**

 **Trust me, you don't want a kangaroo monster girl. The big reds can hop at speeds of 70km/h, maintain 40km/h for two kilometres or comfortably hop along at 20 – 25. As for their strength? Google Kangaroo Roger and Kangaroo Kickboxing and you will get the idea. A monster girl kangaroo roided up on demonic energy could probably solo the Lescatie like Master Chief soloed High Charity.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kunoichi**

Nora and Astramille continued looking at each other while they prepared their next move.

Nora grinned confidently. The nasty stick that inflicted such pain is now in two halves and a thousand splinters. In that last clash, she figured out that the man is much weaker than she is. He is just a human, after all, an unblessed human.

Astramille, on the other hand was disturbed. He knew that werewolves (and by extension most of the mamano in this universe) are stronger than humans. What he didn't know was how much stronger they are. Now he has the answer and it ain't pretty.

"Why are you trying so hard?" he asked, "If it is a man that you seek, then go and find another. I have no spiritual energy. I should be of no use to you or your kind."

"Yes," Nora chuckled, "you are correct. You don't have the spiritual energy that we feed on. But I have never encountered a man like you before. I shall drag you to the pack and see if they can understand what you are. After I take you, of course."

Astramille chuckled before breaking out into laughter, "You are truly foolish. You heard my voice and assumed I am a man. Is my lack of spiritual energy not obvious to you?"

"Then what are you?" Nora demanded.

Astramille racked his brain for an answer before coming up with one, "I am a human from another world, one that has no souls, monsters or gods. Only humans and animals. So King Castor made me a servant of mankind who cannot be corrupted by demonic energy or feed demons spiritual energy. I am to travel outside of the fortresses and into monster territory, for a variety of purposes. Killing monsters, however, isn't one of them."

Nora narrowed her eyes.

"I don't believe you," she said accusingly, "Order scum are always out looking for a fight, to try and kill us monsters, even though the Demon Lord said to not kill humans."

"Well then," Astramille grinned, though his hood concealed most of it, "that is why I don't intend to fight or kill. You see, I am here to perform the menial tasks. Today, it is the gathering of herbs. I will not fight or kill because that needlessly escalates the conflict. On the other hand, by showing that I bear no ill will, we can go about our business without fearing each other. And without fear there is no temptation to make the pre-emptive attack."

Astramille continued, "Besides, my world has a very different system of morality, where even the rights of animals are protected by law. Harming them is forbidden unless in self-defence or for food. Even if I live in this barbaric world, my morality remains unchanged."

He gestures at the meadow, "I am here to find the Northern Wolfsbane. Now I don't know if it is the same Wolfsbane that I know, but the name makes it obvious that it is toxic to wolves at the very least."

Astramille kneels down and plucks a handful of bright blue flowers from the ground before standing up and pointing them at Nora. The light blue poppy like flowers suddenly gained a menacing air, being held by a soulless creature that messed around with the senses of those who merely laid eyes on him and displayed a sinister, shit eating grin. The said grin was made creepier as the hood concealed his eyes.

"Now then," Astramille said, "leave me alone. I have no intention of escalating this into physical conflict."

"No," Nora shook her head and said, determination in her voice, "I will bring you to the pack no matter what. I have never heard of a man with no soul before and chances are, neither have my pack."

She smiled and licked her lip in a predatory manner, "You will make a great toy."

Astramille shook his head and sighed, "Do you think that just because I am slower, weaker and disarmed, that I will come along willingly?"

"No," Nora grinned wider, "but forcing you is the fun bit."

Astramille whips out the long knife Gali handed him.

"In that case," he taunted, "I have no choice but to continue the fight."

Astramille crushes the wolfsbane and smears it along the blade several times over. The Northern Wolfsbane of Earth contained a deadly poison. It is time so see whether the Northern Wolfsbane of Monster Girl Encyclopedia does the same. Will the poison from a couple of flowers be enough? He does not know, but if Nora keeps up with her bullshit, both of them will find out first hand. He then enters a combat stance.

"This is my final warning," Astramille warned, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Neither do I," Nora licked her lips, "much."

She jumps towards Astramille, who prepared himself for a quick slash. But Nora evidently changed tactics, because she landed two steps in front of him. She then swiped at Astramille with her left paw. Astramille stepped back, preparing for a stab in Nora's gut but her right paw came immediately after the left. Astramille counters by delivering an elbow strike to her wrist with his left arm. The force of the impact merely blocked Nora's blow but completely destabilised Astramille's stance and preventing him from using his knife. Nora followed up with another leap and an attempt to knock Astramille to the ground.

Astramille manages to get out of her way in the last second, but Nora still managed to dig her claws into his jacket. They sliced through the jacket effortlessly and cut the long shirt underneath. Astramille took advantage of the gap and tried to slash away at Nora's stomach. Nora backed away with superhuman speed.

"Damn," Astramille muttered to himself, "this is a superhuman opponent alright."

The Wondering Scholar (or Kenkou Cross, given he is the true author), stated that werewolves had strong legs and exceptional stamina. They are capable of running at high speeds in difficult terrain for long periods of time. In prolonged fights, Nora's position only becomes stronger. If Astramille intends to get out of this situation without a raping, he needs to finish her off quickly.

But before he even finished this thoughts, Nora attacked again. She leaps forward. Instead of backing away, Astramille charges forward. His left shoulder impacts Nora's chest. Yet the speed at which Nora moved generated enough force to knock Astramille over. Both fall onto the ground, with man pinned beneath beast. Nora immediately straddled Astramille.

"Heh, heh," Nora chuckled, "you're mine now."

Nora slashes Astramille across his face, ripping off the hood and cutting through his face.

* * *

 _Finally_ , Nora thought gleefully, _I caught this man._

After ripping off his hood, she examines his face.

"Hmm," Nora said, ruffling his hair with a paw, "you related to Miss Hinata? You look like her brother."

"No," the man said, "didn't you hear me? I came from a different world, so I can't be related to anyone! And why can't I move?"

"Fufufu," Nora chuckled, showing her claws, "the claws of us werewolves are like Demon Realm Silver. They do not hurt the body, but cause the area to leak spiritual energy, depriving them of their strength."

She leaned in and licked the man's neck, "If we attack a woman, she turns into one of us. It's a pretty cool ability."

Nora then inhaled deeply, "Mmm, that is a nice smell. You use perfume?"

"No," the man replied, "soap. Palmolive."

"Heh," Nora began to turn her attention to the man's crotch, "anyway, time for the man event."

She began fumbling with his pants, but she couldn't figure out how to undo the fly. It almost seemed to have metallic teeth that refused to budge unless she ripped his pants completely.

"Hmm," she frowned, "hey, you, how do I open this?"

As she looked up to ask the question, she saw the man's hand speed towards her, holding the knife.

* * *

Of course, Astramille wasn't actually paralysed by Nora's claws. After all, he isn't powered by spiritual energy, so her claws would be in effective. This also renders him immune to all mamano weapons, because all their weapons are made of Demon Realm Silver. All he did was to pretend to be weakened by Nora's claws. When she dropped her guard, he simply tried to stab her.

Caught off guard, Nora took the knife to her shoulder. If could have been wore, because Astramille was aiming for her neck.

The werewolf screamed as Astramille pulled the blade out. Blood spurted from the wound, spraying over Astramille's jacket. Nora jumped off Astramille and backed away. He stands up, brandishing his now bloody knife.

"I have warned you," Astramille said, "that you will be hurt."

Nora whimpered and sniffed as she clutched her shoulder. Astramille hit a major vein, indicated by the dark red blood that flowed out and stained her clothing and fur.

"You, BASTARD!" Nora shouted, "How can you do this to me?"

Astramille frowned and retorted angrily, "You were the one that started this fight. How can you blame me for what happens? I even warned you several times. Now you are playing the victim card? Such stupidity!"

"Heh," Nora blinked back tears, "this wound is nothing. I little bit of demonic energy and I will be all good."

She began to back away, "I will be back for you. You will not escape next time we meet."

"If you live long enough," Astramille said coldly.

"Huh?" Nora looked shocked.

Sensations of burning and tingling spread out from the wound, followed by numbness.

"This is the Northern Wolfsbane," Astramille said, "a plant which I assume has toxic properties."

He said seriously, "Now, if I were you, I'd run back to the pack. You look like you can't produce enough demonic energy to counter the poison. So you are going to need you mama to lend you some. Unfortunately, I don't think you will make it back alive."

"Damn it," Nora said through clenched teeth, "I...did not know...that you could ignore Demon Realm Silver. You...defy...the laws of this world."

Astramille bared his shit-eating grin, "Well, didn't I warn you, little pupper? I am not from this world, so I do not obey its rules."

He paused before losing his grin for a more awkward one, "Well, except for the laws of physics and even that is a maybe. It seems that in this world, the laws of physics are more like the 'friendly suggestions' of physics."

Nora growls.

"Oh boy," Astramille tilted his head and put his hands on his hips, "you still want to fight? Like I said, it's over. You have lost."

"Heh, heh," Nora chuckled, a feral glint in her eyes, "so you have gotten away this time. But do not think you will have won. My pack will find you and hunt you down."

"That is impossible," Astramille raised his head and looked down his nose at her, "because I give off no spiritual energy. I can blend into the people of Lescatie, or even leave in a cart, all without being detected. You cannot track me using your spiritual energy sensor."

Nora grinned before tilting her head back, facing the heavens. She inhaled deeply before letting out a long howl. Astramille instinctively knew that she is calling for reinforcement. So he leapt forward, preparing to pierce her throat.

 _I am sorry_ , he thought, _I believe in the rights and liberties of the individual, but you are being too stubborn. I must try to survive and get back to my world._

"Graah!" he shouted as he put his weight and strength behind the knife, "I wash my hands of your death!"

A steel object suddenly shot out of nowhere and knocked the knife out of his hands. Astramille leans back and digs his heels into the ground, coming to a halt almost instantly. He looked around. Nobody is in sight, meaning that whoever tossed that must be inside the forest. The forest line is easily a hundred metres away, so whoever threw the object is dangerous. The object itself also carried tremendous kinetic energy.

"Damn," Astramille hissed, "so your reinforcements arrived already?"

A blur suddenly appeared off to his left. Astramille jumped back. Just in time, because the blur materialised into a figure in purple who wielded a sword.

"What the?" he exclaimed.

As his eyes managed to process what they are seeing, Astramille realises that he stood before a Kunoichi. Long black hair, face covered in cloth, super revealing modification of kimono, long tail and horns that look like shruikens.

"So," Astramille said as he stepped back, "you are the reinforcement."

"Not exactly," the kunoichi shook her head, "I have been watching you for quite a while. So you can hold your own against a werewolf. You aren't too shabby."

"Heh, heh," Astramille chuckled, "so what is this, you want revenge?"

"No," the kunoichi said again, "I am here to test your skills in combat."

"Well," Astramille glanced at the ground briefly, "I have no time for that. You see, I have to get two jars of Northern Wolfsbane and two more of Solar Glory. Time is money, you see, and I am running out of it."

The kunoichi walked closer and examined Astramille like a bird examining a juicy worm.

"Tell me," she said, "what is your name?"

"That is classified data," Astramille said, "but why are you interested in me?"

The kunoichi replied by walking forward until she is half a metre in front of Astramille, "You are a really odd one, you know? I can't get a single whiff of spiritual energy from you."

"I am not from this world," Astramille replied, "so I won't have any of the energy. Can you let me go and gather the herbs? Besides, that wolf girl looks like she is in great pain. Shouldn't you be taking care of her?"

The kunoichi looks back at Nora, who has collapsed onto the ground.

"Hmm," she turns to face Astramille, "fair enough. While we have no shared relation, I was taught to help a fellow monster girl. I heard your little talk and I must say, you are very good at saying pretty words, with all your rights and morals and whatnot. Is it true? You really believe in that?"

Astramille nodded, "Yes. I live in an Order nation, but I do not share their beliefs. My loyalty does not lie with Lescatie, but with whoever is willing to send me back to my home world. I don't want to stay in this shithole of a world anymore."

"Hmm," the kunoichi said, "fair enough. I trust that you are an honourable man. Perhaps I could hook you up with one of the girls."

Astramille puts his hands up Neil Degrasse Tyson "badass here" style and said, "Whoa, no thanks. I am planning to go back to my world, so it would be irresponsible of me to get married and have kids. Besides, I prefer living on my own."

"Hmm," the kunoichi said as she walked over to Nora, "you'll change your mind after we squeeze out the content of your nuts. Then and again, I don't think any monster girl is interested in a man with no spiritual energy."

She holds Nora's hand while taking out a round object, "I am Hotaru. What is your name?"

"The name given to me by General Sasha Fullmoon is Astramille," Astramille replied, "and quite frankly, I think it is great monster girls are not interested in me."

Hotaru throws the object onto the ground. It explodes into a huge cloud of smoke.

"I will remember you," Hotaru's voice can be heard, "Astramille. Perhaps we will meet again."

The smoke dissipated, leaving Astramille standing alone by the forest. He looks around. Fortunately the stuff Gali gave him is still around. Astramille picks up the splintered remains of the staff and shoved them into the bag. He also picked up Gali's knife, which is now stained with blood. Looking around, he saw something glint in the grass. Picking it up, he sees that it is a kunai knife used by ninjas. It will be proof that shit will hit the fan for Lescatie very soon. Astramille puts the kunai and the knife into the bag before starting to pick the Northern Wolfsbane. Then, he will travel to the Asacreta Mountains for the Solar Glory.

* * *

 **Sup guys, Dav0boy here to solicit some reviews and ideas for the future. As you see, our friend Astramille has no soul, thus is immune to mana corruption by Demonic Energy and the effects of Demon Realm Silver. My question is, should his ability render him immune to all magic or only to corruption? I lean towards all magic, because he is just a human being who has nothing except for knowledge on his side. But I am thinking that might make him too OP and inconsistent with when he was affected by Mimil's magic.**

 **What do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews for chapter 10, you have all been very helpful. I was surprised that most of you chose to make Astramille vulnerable to magic. I thought magic came from spiritual energy and demonic energy, so by lacking a soul, Astramille should be immune. I have wondered whether it is possible for him to be a Hero, because he can literally walk through Royal Makai and stay uncorrupted. Surely the Chief God would recognise this advantage and use it, being the bitch she is.**

 **Special thanks to Xenostriker j.g, for telling me that slimes and bubble slimes could be the bane of Astramille. I did not know they only needed semen or that the bubble slime can induce addiction. But slimes are slow moving and bubble slimes smell, so Astramille should be alright. Also, I don't see how Astramille is borderline sociopathic. Arrogant and condescending, perhaps, but sociopathic? I don't see it.**

* * *

 **Asacreta Mountains**

After four hours, Astramille finally reached the foot of the Asacreta Mountains.

"Well fuck," Astramille puts his hands on his hips, "this is going to be bad."

The Asacreta Mountains towered over him. In terms of size and scale, the mountains are not unlike those of Girraween National Park. To him, they should pose no problem. Yet the real issue is the Solar Glory. He looked around, but he couldn't see any of the flowers. The Asacreta Mountains are domes and peaks of bare rock, with vegetation only growing halfway to the top. Vegetation changed from meadows to shrubs and small trees. The Solar Glory trees cannot be seen. Then and again, did the Solar Glory grow on trees? Astramille can't remember.

But as he looked up at the sky, he realized that he will not make it back before dark. The sun is already halfway down and the colour is more of an orange. Heck, he may not even finish gathering the needed flowers before the sun goes down.

"I am better off finding shelter for the night," Astramille said to himself, "because there is no way I am going to have the stamina to do everything tonight."

He marched around the area, looking to see if he can find any shelter. He doesn't have an axe, so he cannot make anything too elaborate. Then and again, none of the trees looked good enough to form a shelter. Astramille is not familiar with the meteorological patterns of the region, but it feels like Canada in springtime. Then and again, who knows where on the planet Lescatie is. Of course, it hardly mattered. The weather did not require any advanced shelters.

Regardless, Astramille felt a nagging thirst. Walking for hours will cause anyone to be as thirsty as hell. Nearby, there is a creek or river of sort. Astramille ambles over to it. The temptation to drink from it is overwhelming, especially when there are no chemicals in the water dumped in by scumbag corporations. But there is the risk of catching nasty waterborne diseases, like cholera and dysentery.

"Oh, hell," he said, crouching down over the creek, "this is supposed to be Kenkou's ideal world, so the water shouldn't be filled with all sorts of nasty shit."

As he tried to scoop up some water, he noticed movement in the creek. Before he could react, something jumped out of the water and landed next to him. As it came to a stop, Astramille sees that it is a tiny humanoid frog about the size of a can of soft drink. In a flash, his hand slammed on onto the frog, clamped onto it and lifted it up.

"Hmm," he scrutinised it, "isn't this a mucous toad? It is so tiny, so I assumed it recently changed from a tadpole form, if one existed."

Astramille poked her in the throat. The mucous toad opened her mouth and inhaled. Astramille tilted his head in curiosity.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the tiny creature lets out a long, shrill, high pitched screech that threatened to rupture Astramille's eardrums. The decibel count had to be at least an order of a magnitude louder than any frog he has heard back on Earth.

"Jesus Christ!" he tosses the mucous toad away before wiping his hand on his jacket, "Damn, I can't believe it, I ran into a real life Pepe. Looks like normies aren't welcome here."

The poor creature was sent flying across the creek, bounced on the ground several times before disappearing into the grass. Suddenly, a large shrub catches Astramille's attention.

"There they are," Astramille said, "the Solar Glory."

Sure enough, there stood a shoulder height patch of undergrowth that contained the flowers.

"Hell yeah," Astramille quickly takes out a jar, "isn't this easy?"

Ten minutes later, he had picked every flower from the bush. Yet he only filled a fifth of one jar. Extrapolated, it means he needs to find nine more bushes of the same size to fill the jars. And it seems there are no more in sight, meaning he has a ton of trekking around to do. By now, the light is beginning to dim.

"Well then," Astramille puts the jar into his bag, "I guess this is all I can do for today."

Indeed, Astramille is getting really tired. It was about 9pm in his world when he was sucked into this one. Sure, he had a sleep in the orphanage, but a few hours isn't adequate for the amount he lost over the past days and the amount of walking he just did. Looking around, Astramille noticed that there is a large rock formation about 100 metres away and thirty metres above his position. He could sleep under that for the night. Astramille climbs up the side of the mountain. As he arrived, he noticed that it hung over a cave. The cave appeared to be fairly large, big enough to drive a tank into.

"Hmm," he smiled, "this is a nice cave. I guess I will stay here for the night."

He entered the cave and ventured deeper. While the cave is currently dry, Astramille could tell that water once flowed through the cave. Stalagmites and stalactites indicated that that the water also had mineral contents.

Astramille gets behind a large rock formation and puts his bag down. The then takes off his jacket, rolls it up and puts it on the ground. Astramille lies down and rests his head on the jacket. Fatigue set in and he fell asleep very quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Lescatie, Sasha Fullmoon is worried sick. Astramille stated that he was going to the notice board to find a job and Elt took him there. Elt returned alone and said that Astramille took the job of assisting an apothecary to gather herbs.

 _"What?" Sasha's eyes went wide, "You don't mean he is going to leave Lescatie?"_

 _"Umm," Elt looked confused "I don't know, the paper only showed the basic job description and the address."_

 _"Why do you even care?" asked Primera who looked like she was getting prepared to leave, "He's just soulless man who has a very annoying attitude. I only just met him and I already don't like him."_

 _"Excuse me?" Sasha exclaimed, "Astramille was entrusted to me by the King and the High Priests. Yes, it is his duty to be my servant but I am responsible for his wellbeing. If anything goes wrong…"_

 _"Come on, Sasha" Primera said, "he is not a child. He can look after himself. He's probably just picking herbs from a garden."_

 _"I hope so," Sasha said, shaking her head, "I certainly would not want him to be wandering outside of Lescatie, not with all those horny – I mean hungry monsters out there."_

 _"Don't worry," Primera said as she left with her bow, "I wager he'll be back before dinner time."_

Well, the sun has gone down and the first glimmers of starlight have begun to show themselves, yet there is no sign of Astramille. The street lamps turn on, almost spontaneously. The lamps are connected to the centre of Lescatie by a grid of metallic wire. It conducts magic that ignites the oil. It is an ingenious idea, thought up by none other but Mimil. Every night, she is to turn up at the Magitec and cast a spell into the grid. However, the lights have to be manually put out every morning by the residents.

Sasha walks out onto the street. Only a few people remained and even they were hurrying as they attempted to go home quickly. Sasha sighed and leaned back on the fence of her orphanage.

 _Oh, Chief God,_ she prayed, _please let Astramille return home quickly. The King and the High Priests entrusted him to me. Or, if you cannot, at least tell me where he is so I can find him._

Needless to say, not even a whisper could be heard from the Chief God. Sasha sighed. Once upon a time, she was a warrior nun who battled the monsters countless times and overwhelmed her enemies with her tremendous magic. Yet one day, she came to the realisation that she took away the smiles (and lives) of the monsters and their husbands. So Sasha wondered whether monsters are evil. Sasha did what she thought was the right thing but God did not answer her. Eventually, the Chief God stopped talking to her like a sulking child.

Sasha sighed again and said, "Why do I even bother? Even if the Chief God wanted to find Astramille, his lack of a soul makes him invisible to spiritual sensors and it is not like God is watching over every inch of land."

Suddenly, she remembered something. The hustle around Astramille made her forget about her orphanage in the woods. Today is that day of the week when she has to pay her other orphans a visit.

"Damn," Sasha cursed, "I forgot to buy the sweets. Well, I suppose I will have to go empty-handed. Surely they will understand that I had special circumstances."

Sasha looks up to the sky. In half an hour, she will depart for the woods.

* * *

Night fell upon the Asacreta mountains. With the sun gone, a myriad of stars are visible in the night sky, appearing as sprinkles of light set against an ocean of various shades of blue. But something else can be seen against the backdrop of a starry sky. It is a dark humanoid figure with large bat like wings and a long tail. It flapped its wings as it flew through the sky.

She is a young dragon, looking like a six-year-old girl with a pair of wings and a tail strapped on. Her arms and legs ended in massive claws. Grey colored scales covered her claws and legs while leaving her main body revealed. Various horns protruded from her head, which was covered in golden hair that reached down to her back. A pair of silver eyes peeked out from under the bangs. The aforementioned claws held a bunch of gold coins, two pearl necklaces, a potion in a glass vial and a golden amulet with a large emerald set inside it. Her mouth also contained coins and a diamond ring, held in place by her sharp teeth. She wore a long white dress that is tattered and torn.

This young girl is a dragon, one of the most powerful monsters in the MGE universe. When she grows up, she will be a fearsome monster, wielding claws that can tear through steel and a fiery breath that can incinerate anything. While this child lacks the characteristics that make her a dangerous monster, she already has the love of all things shiny and expensive. She had just raided a convoy that passed through the woods. Although she was driven away by soldiers, she managed to take quite a bit of the frightened merchant's belongings. Now she is seeking the cave she discovered recently to stash her newly found treasure.

Seeing the entrance to her cave, she descends from the sky and touches down to the ground. The young dragon then walks into the cave. Although it is pretty dark, she can see with relative ease. Her footsteps echoed through the cave as she walked through it. Halfway through it, she suddenly stops. Before her lay the prone form of a man. His head rested on a rolled up item of clothing. Next to him, a large travel bag sat.

The dragon tilted her head. The scent of blood could be smelt from him, along with the smell of werewolves. The man also had no spiritual energy.

She groaned through her teeth, the coins and the ring. This man must have gotten into a fight with the werewolves, got injured and ran here before he died. She will have to dispose of the man's body before it fouled up her treasure cave. The young dragon walked deeper into a cave before turning right at a fork in the cave. She keeps walking until she stops in front of a pile of treasure. It was an impressive bounty, comprised of gold and silver coins, jewellery, swords and even a crown. The crown was snatched off the head of a Lescatie Princess who went riding with her servants and guards. She raged and casted spells after the fleeing dragon. The dragon barely escaped that time. Yet the crown, made of gold and adorned with all sorts of shiny gemstones, was irresistible to a dragon. It was definitely worth the effort.

The dragon spits out the coins and ring in her mouth and dumps the treasures she held in her claws onto the pile. By now, the pile is big enough to fill a Lescatie war chariot. She examines her cash stash, grinning proudly.

The dragon now turned her thoughts to the dead man who polluted her cave. Although she does not have the arrogant attitude of an adult dragon, she already sees humans in general in a negative light. The fact that order soldiers claimed the lives of her parents made her hateful of them. Yet that nun who saved her and put her with many other monsters is so kind. It confused her to no end.

Humans are such strange creatures. Her father loved her mother and herself very much and treated them both with affection and care. Miss Sasha gave ample care to all the monsters of the orphanage in the woods. The kindness those two showed are very different from the savageness of soldiers who bore the cross002E

The young dragon walked back towards the exit of the cave. She stopped in front of the man and crouched down. That was when she heard breathing. The dragon backed away in alarm. The voice of her mother sounded in her ears.

 _Darling, one day, you will find a man of your own. He will fill you with love and spiritual energy._

 _What is spiritual energy?_

 _It is the energy that is present in human bodily fluids, particularly semen. All human have it and all monsters desire it._

Well, this human certainly did not have it. Then, what sort of creature is this? The young dragon circled around to look at the man better. He certainly looked human, but the lack of spiritual energy was disturbing. In fact, looking at him was messing with her head.

"Ah, damn it," she muttered, "What should I do with this man?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Orphanage in the Woods**

The young dragon considered her choices. As powerful monsters who are superior to all others (at least mom kept telling her that), dragons have few enemies that can be considered their equals. Naturally, a puny human will not stand a chance in a fight. Especially one who didn't even have spiritual energy, as it meant they are on the verge of death. This human smells of wolf blood. There was no doubt, he got into a fight with them. A mere man cannot possibly fight off a pack of werewolves. These days, the Monster Lord decreed that humans are not to be killed, so he probably escalated the fight and forced the wolves to make their attacks lethal to protect themselves.

"Well," the dragon sighed, "this going to be a pain. But I don't want a corpse to be fouling up my treasure cave."

Since he is dying, it is unlikely that he can put up a fight, even against a little girl like her. Regardless, at her age, she is a match for a healthy human, so this dying one shouldn't be a threat.

"Alright then," she huffed, "time to take out the trash."

The dragon grabbed the man by his trouser legs and began to drag him towards the exit.

* * *

 _"Stand back!" Astramille shouted, pointing both Gali's knife and Hotaru's kunai, "Or I'll hurt you."_

 _"Mmm," Hotaru licked her lips as she stepped forward, a lusty look in her eyes, "isn't that my kunai? You stole it from me, you little thief. And naughty boys need to be punished."_

 _The werewolf he encountered earlier jumps down out of nowhere and knocks him down._

 _"Heh," she snarled, "you got away earlier, but not this time. Prepare to get fucked in every sense of the word."_

 _She grabs Astramille by the legs of his trousers and drags him to his impending rape._

* * *

"Damn," the dragon huffed as she pulled him along, "this man is well fed."

It was then the man suddenly shouted, "NOOOOO!"

"Huh?" the dragon turned back, "What the?"

One of the man's legs broke free from her grip but before she could respond, it launched into her face, knocking her back a considerable distance.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, rubbing her eye, "That felt way too strong for a dying man!"

* * *

By now Astramille was wide awake. He had sat up, breathing heavily and sweating bullets.

"Ugh," he rubs his eyes, "Jesus, that was one hell of a nightmare."

As Astramille's perception of his surroundings cleared up, he could see a silhouette standing in front of him.

"Huh?" he exclaimed, "Is that a dragon?"

"Heh," the creature before him smiled arrogantly, "indeed, human scum, I am Mary, of the great dragon clan. Now tell me, what is your name?"

"Pah!" Astramille said, "You know who I am? I am Cold, Tired and Hungry! I gotta work tomorrow and then walk ten or fifteen kilometres back to Lescatie."

He then crawls back to his backpack and lies down, resting his head on his jacket. Why should he be bossed around by an immature lizard? What's she gonna do, beat the crap out of him in a fight? But as soon as he closed his eyes, a heavy weight landed on his stomach, winding him.

The silhouette of the dragon can be seen, this time sitting on his stomach. Astramille could hear her inhale before she spat out a ball of flame and contained it in her palm. It lit up the cave, illuminating her form. Grey scales can be seen, covering parts of her body. Golden hair grew from her head and flowed down her shoulders. Silver eyes glared at him. Seeing the montser girls in real life and reading them in the book are totally different experiences. For starters, while they looked cute in the books, in real-life, low light conditions where the colours were not technicolour, dragon girls are pretty fucking scary, what with those claws and wings and other stuff. Add in the shadows that are splashed across her form as she held the flame in her hand, the scare factor increased by an order of a magnitude or three. Add the uncanny valley effect and shit becomes downright terrifying.

"Foolish human," Mary hissed, "you have no idea what you are messing around with. I am a dragon for crying out loud. My kind has been the bane of yours for millennia. In the age of the former demon lords, we feasted upon your flesh. Now, since you're pretty healthy, GET OUT OF THIS CAVE!?"

Astramille gulped and sweated bullets. It looks like he pushed his luck too much. Now with more light in the cave, Astramille can see the dragon is but a child. But child or not, a dragon is still a fucking dragon. There is no doubt that he needs to tread carefully around one. If a werewolf can match him blow for blow despite more than a decade of kung fu training, Astramille does not want to know what a dragon is like in a fight. To make matters worse, there is no way a dragon this young is on her own. An over-protective mother dragon may be around and Astramille definitely does not want to be on the receiving end of an adult dragon's wrath.

Astramille calmed down his breathing. If he is to get out of this alive, he needs to play his cards carefully. He knows the Demon Lord forbid the killing of humans and it goes against the instinct of monsters, but he knows that instinct is probably weaker than the instinct to protect young. Yet he cannot show fear, because negotiations are to be done from a position of strength. If she is like a human, then she should have a fear of her mother, or at least a strong respect.

"Whatever, kid," Astramille smirked, "where's your mommy? Shouldn't good kids be in bed instead of disturbing the sleep of adults? I'll tell her you are being... _naughty_."

"SHUT UP!" Mary exploded suddenly.

She swiped at Astramille with her left claw. Astramille tilted his head to his left, but the claws still managed to rip three trails of blood across his left cheek. He took advantage of her loss of balance and counterattacked. Astramille grabbed Mary by her horns and pulled with all his might, throwing the young dragon off him. She fell to the ground and lost control of her fireball, which dispersed. In one swift move, he jumps to his feet and makes a grab for the backpack. By the time Mary picked herself up off the ground, Astramille was gone. The shadows of the cave swallowed him up.

"Damn it," she cursed, "I lost control of myself."

Mary then began to sob, as if hit by a mood swing, "Mommy..."

* * *

Astramille staggered deeper into the cave.

"Goddamned shit," he swore to himself, as he stumbled across the ground, "I can't believe it. I encountered a fucking dragon with mommy issues!"

Astramille felt the urge to feel how bad the wound is, but he went against it. He touched a mucous toad earlier and spent quite a long time without washing his hands, in a medieval city where people poured their shit onto the road at that. What he did know was that despite the harmless look of the young dragon, she easily cut into her cheekbone. It was a stark reminder that despite his knowledge, he is a mere human, pitifully weak against majority of monsters that exist in this world. To make matters worse, a lack of a soul means he cannot use magic or be blessed by the Chief God.

"Crap," he muttered, "what if this becomes infected? There are no antibiotics in this world. Hmm, honey. Yes, I could smear honey over the wound and the bandage it. But it looks as if neither are available in this cave. Fuck, I can't even see in this cave."

Yet up ahead, he could see light.

"That's odd," he thought, "it is dark outside. What could be giving off the light?"

Astramille slowly follows the light. When he arrives at the source, he gasps. Inside this cavern, there is a huge pile of treasure. The bounty included gold and silver coins, jewellery, weapons, a crown and various potions. The glow of light came from a few gemstones and several potions. They glowed different colours, bathing the cave in a soft light.

"Fascinating," Astramille said, forgetting about his wounds, "so this is magic. It is one thing to read about it in manga or seeing it on the screen. Witnessing it in real life is quite another."

He walks to the pile and picks up large gemstone. It resembled a sapphire, fitting snugly into one hand. The perfectly angled facets revealed the workmanship that went behind its creation. It glowed a blue light, indicating that it is full of energy. Astramille transferred his attention to the other stuff. Perhaps the reason that Mary girl was so pissed off was because she was worried that he might steal his treasure.

 _Well her fears are well founded_ , Astramille grinned to himself _, because I am gonna help myself to this. Of course, I can't carry too much weight, so I gotta choose carefully. I'll consider this compensation for the injuries she caused. Mary won't beat ME in a legal argument and I ain't even a lawyer._

* * *

Meanwhile, Mary remembered that today is Saturday. That means Miss Sasha is coming to visit again. Wiping her eyes, she walks out of the cave and flies away.

A little while later, Mary arrives in the woods. She touches down in a clearing. An old wooden cabin stood in the forest. It probably belonged to a trapper or hunter, as they would occasionally venture out into the wilds for extended periods of time. These served as supply depots for long trips. This particular cabin has been abandoned, evident in its run down form. A single cross adorned the roof. This is Sasha's secret orphanage, where she kept the monsters orphaned by the war.

As Mary walked to the entrance, she noticed a figure standing by the doorway. Like herself, she possessed scaled arms and legs that ended in claw-like hands and feet. She also had a long draconic tail. However, the similarities ended here. This one did not have wings or horns, but had a plume of flame that shrouded her tail and gave off a dim light. She is a salamander, one who appears to be twelve or fourteen.

"Where have you been?" she asked, arms crossed.

"Hmph," Mary snorted, "who are you to question me, lizard?"

"That's Ruby to you," the salamander snapped, "why are you out so late again?"

"Hey, lizard," Mary said, "what I do is no concern of yours."

"Excuse me?" Ruby exclaimed, "Sasha chose me to be the leader. I am responsible for everyone here in her absence. That is why I want all of you back before sun down! Why must you be so disobedient? What if you get hurt?"

"Hmph," Mary said as she swept her hair back, "I am a dragon. Even if things get dicey, I can always fly away."

"That arrogance of your will be the death of you," Ruby said, "speaking of death..."

The salamander paused for a bit, "I smell blood."

Mary jumped in surprised before trying to conceal her hands, but one swift grab by Ruby revealed her bloody claws.

"What did you do?" Ruby asked sternly.

"Eh," Mary scratched her head and said, "I...killed and ate an animal."

"You lie," Ruby narrowed her eyes, "because I smell no blood on your body or from your mouth. Tell me, what did you do?"

Just as she finished speaking, a glyph appeared on the ground. It consists of multiple concentric circles, with a variety of letters and symbols around the edges. The glyph radiated a white light, illuminating the surrounding forest and the cabin.

"Miss Fullmoon is here," Ruby said, "I'll go and get the other kids."

The salamander spun on her heels and rushed into the cabin, leaving Mary looking pissed off. The form of Sasha manifested above the glyph, which then vanished. Mary looked up in awe. For as long as she remembered, she looked down at humans, yet moments like this remind her that a select few are powerful.

"Hello," Sasha smiled kindly, "Mary. Sorry for being late. Have all the others gone to sleep."

Mary's defensive stance and facial expression loosened, with friendliness crawling back in, if only slightly, "Ruby is going into wake them up."

By now, several other little monsters of various ages ambled out of the old building and immediately surrounded Sasha.

"Ah, my darlings," Sasha said, "how are we all today?"

"What happened?" Ruby asked, "You are usually on time."

"Oh, I am so sorry," Sasha sighed, "today I got a human visitor from another dimension. There was quite a bit of confusion as to what is to be done about him. We had to negotiate with the king and talk to the high priests. He has settled in. We were pretty busy today."

"Which dimension?" asked a Lamia, "I know there are many, but humans are only known to exist in this one."

"He came from one none of us know of," Sasha answered, "where gods, demons and monsters are mythological, existing only in religion and legends. The people there have no souls, thus they generate no spiritual energy and can't do magic. But they have advanced technology."

Mary gasped sharply, "This man you speak of, does he have black hair, darkish skin, a bad attitude and has a reckless lack of fear of us monsters? Despite not being very strong?"

Sasha looked nervous, "How did you know? Don't tell me you met him."

She then began to panic, "Oh no, to think that he would be out this far from Lescatie. That poor man is in real danger."

Sasha put her hands on Mary's shoulders, "Can you tell me where he went?"

Mary shook her head, "I am sorry, I only saw him briefly. The last time I saw him, he was at the foot of the Asacreta Mountains."

"What?" Sasha said, shocked, "He went that far outside of Lescatie? And in those mountains? How can I find him? There is now way I can walk though those mountains and I can't use my spirit tracker on him because he has no soul."

"Wait," Ruby suddenly said, "the blood on your claws. Don't tell me you..."

All the little monsters gasped and whispered to each other. In the age of the current demon lord, it is forbidden to harm men unless in self defence. Men's bodies are seen as sacred sources of spiritual energy that need to be loved (and drained) and harming one is downright heresy.

"No, no!" Mary looked around, panicking, "I didn't mean to hurt him! I really didn't! But he told me to go back to mommy and I snapped."

By now, tears were welling up in her eyes, which she began to wipe away, "I am sorry, I shouldn't have overreacted. He probably freaked out at seeing a monster up close and personal. Especially if he came from another world where monsters don't exist."

Sasha's face softened as she embraced the young dragon, "There, there. Don't cry."

She paused for a bit, "Yes, Astramille may be weak and separated from the Chief God, but he is intelligent and cunning. I have faith that he is clever enough to survive and even make it back to Lescatie."

"Miss Sasha," said a kobold, "if you want, we can help you find him. Many of us can see fairly well in the dark. We can even smell him."

"Yes," Ruby looked back at Mary, "the blood on her claw should be fresh. Hold out your claw, Mary. Erina, get a good sniff."

Mary held out her claw and the kobold, called Erina, took several quick sniffs.

"Alright," Erina said, "I remember the smell. Let's go."

"Very well," Sasha said, "Mary, tell me where you last saw Astramille. I'll teleport us there to save time."


	13. Chapter 13

**Dragon's Treasure**

Back in Mary's cave, Astramille looked over the cash stash. He knows that he has to choose carefully, because aside from treasures, he also needed to get the canisters of herbs home. Of course, since he has this much money in front of him, Astramille doesn't even need to complete the mission to get enough money to start a business. Hell, with this much gold before him, he could probably buy a piece of land and kiss goodbye to sharing that tiny orphanage with god knows how many kids. But since he already accepted the task, his work ethic states that he must complete it. Besides, until Yuriy recovers, Gali has no one to rely on. That Erisita girl probably isn't going to lower herself to gathering herbs.

One item caught his attention. It is a golden crown with many jewels set into it. Diamonds and other gemstones were arranged to form the cross of Lescatie. Other gemstones were general decoration. If there was one item that he won't go back to Lescatie without, that would be this crown. There is no doubt that it belonged to a monarch. It should be disgraceful for a royal member to lose their crown, especially to a young dragon. There is a good chance that Castor or whoever the crown belonged to will be willing to pay more than it is worth.

Astramille grimaced as a jolt of main shot across his face. Looking down, his blood has run down his face and stained his shoulder.

"Shit," Astramille cursed, "I really hope this doesn't get infected. Wait, a werewolves claws are like that of demonic silver, meaning they won't cut into the flesh. Why is a dragon's different?"

Looking back to the pile, he notices a sword plunged into the coins, leaving about half a metre of blade and the handle revealed. Astramille walks over to it and picks it up.

"My, oh my," he said, admiration in this voice, "what a beautiful sword."

The weapon resembled a Swiss sabre from the late Medieval to the early Renaissance era. The entire weapon is about one and a third or one and a quarter metres long. The blade is about a metre, single edged and slightly curved. It glinted menacingly in the soft light, beautiful but deadly. The round pommel has the Order's cross set within it. The sword has a basket hilt, composed of steel filaments twisted to form a guard. At the base of the guard, something is engraved in a language that is not the language Lescatie used. Was it Hebrew or gothic, or something completely new? Hell, what should Monster Girl Encyclopaedia universe be like, if Mr Cross deliberate left stuff out?

Shaking his head and wincing when the pain returned, Astramile raises the sword. He then performed a few quick slashes. From the age of four, his father made him study the martial art called the "Xing Yi Quan". Translating roughly to "the fist that shapes the will", it is characterised by short, explosive and aggressive attacks that are designed to overwhelm opponents at close range. By his age, Astramille is expected to be able to pick up any weapon and use it with some proficiency regardless of its length, weight and shape. The sword is fairly large and heavy, yet it is also agile and manoeuvrable. Astramille sighed. He really needs to start lifting weights again. It has been years since he did any serious exercise.

Astramille continued to practice using the sword, the techniques taught to him flowing back into his memory. There is no questioning it. He is definitely keeping this sword. Sooner or later, he will need to fight monster girls to protect his pelvic bone and lower spine. Demonic energy heals the man during a rough session with his girl, but lacking a soul, the healing action may not work on him. So if he gets anything broken, it will take a long time to recover.

And that is assuming he _survives_ the experience.

Astramille once assumed that by not giving off spiritual energy, he would not catch the attention of any monsters. It was a reasonable assumption, given that spiritual energy is all a monster cares about. He did not believe that the love of the monsters is real for one moment. Hell, Astramille wasn't even convinced that the love of _human_ women from _his own_ _world_ is real. As far as he was concerned, love is just another social construct, like law and justice. It didn't change the fact that his assumption was wrong. Lacking spiritual energy just means he won't catch the _romantic_ (read sexual) attention of monsters. It doesn't magically turn him invisible like Harry Potter's cloak. This means that monsters interested in things other than sex will notice him. To make matters worse, monsters with a sense of curiosity or an academic streak are _more_ likely to notice him. That werewolf from earlier is a prime example, with Hotaru possibly being another. What scholarly races existed within this universe? Astramille hoped he will never encounter them.

Almost as suddenly as he began, Astramille returned to a neutral stance. He rests the blade on his shoulder as he begins to examine the hoard.

* * *

Druella sat on a large rock while a black mass of energy swirled above her right hand. A few seconds later it changed colour to a dark purple before glowing in a lighter shade. The mass of energy threw a veil of light purple across the scene. The purple mass itself then showed the face of another Lilim. Like Druella, she had the horns and wings of the succubi, but unlike Druella, her skin colour is like a human's and the sclera of her eyes are white. She looks less intimidating, almost kind. She is the Demon Lord of Royal Makai.

"Greetings, mother," Druella said respectfully, "I am here to make a report."

"A report?" the Demon Lord said, "This is unusual. Is there something of interest?"

"Yes," Druella said, "early this morning, a man dropped out of a magic portal, followed by a bookshelf that crushed him. He was caught by a Wurm, but released."

"A Wurm released a man?" the Demon Lord looked surprised, "He must have been married."

"Please allow me to continue," Druella said, "anyway, after the Wurm left, Order soldiers walked up to him, including the Hero called Mimil. You know, the strongest magic user in all of Lescatie. You know what that little bitch did? She killed him. Order soldiers then picked him up and took his stuff back to Lescatie."

"That is unacceptable!" the Demon presumably smashed her fist down on something, because the sound of wood snapping could be heard, "I can't believe that a young girl like her has been brainwashed to kill fellow humans for being tainted with demonic energy!"

"Miss Hinata, a kunoichi from Zipangu," Druella continued, "witnessed it herself. I learned two things from her. The magic portal that dropped him was of magic that is...not known to us, being neither godly nor demonic in nature. It was...completely alien. The second thing is, he came from a world that is unlike any that we know of. I know this because among his belongings Hinata scavenged were sophisticated mechanical objects and drawings of them. Eliza took a quick look and concluded they were weapons, quite possibly advanced gunpowder weapons."

"Damn it," the Demon Lord cursed, "if the Order manages to put them into mass production, I will have no choice but to escalate this war."

"I do not know whether the order knights managed to get the drawings," Druella said, "but I think we have most of them. Regardless, the weapons are not a problem. We have defeated humans with gunpowder weapons before. But the man that was supposedly killed is a real curiosity."

"How so?" asked the Demon Lord.

"For one thing," Druella said, "he isn't dead. Perhaps Mimil used a stun spell instead and now he is up and running again. Hotaru, Hinata's sister, saw him this afternoon. And here is the really creepy thing about him. He gives off no spiritual energy, apparently because he came from a world that has no gods, demons or even souls."

The Demon Lord tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, "Are you playing games with your mother?"

"Oh no," Druella replied, shocked, "this is genuine. A werewolf by the name of Nora chased him and tried to fight him. Before the fight, the man explained his lack of spiritual energy. He even used it to his advantage by pretending to have succumbed to the effects of Nora's claws. Nora dropped her guard and the man stabbed her shoulder. Had Hotaru not intervened, he would have killed her. Furthermore, according to Hotaru, looking at him for extended periods of time messes with your head. More specifically, your perception of depth and distance."

"So," the Demon Lord said, "we have this man who dropped into our world today, but in the same day figured out the strengths and weaknesses of monsters and how to use it to his advantage in a fight. The said man also lacks a soul, which means he is just a flesh bag, possibly with no morals. No, certainly with no morals, given how he tricked Nora and tried to kill her."

"Well," Druella shrugged, "to be fair, I'd freak out if something I never saw before attacked me and tried to fuck me. He came from a world where monsters don't exist, so seeing something like a werewolf must be scary, especially one that tried to rape him."

The Demon Lord sighs, "Okay, I'll accept that. So we have a human being with no soul, gives no spiritual energy and is immune to the effects of werewolf claws. By extension, he is also immune to...I don't know...our ENTIRE arsenal of weapons, because they are all Demon Realm Silver. I can see why you would report this. This is a huge issue."

"Really?" Druella raised an eyebrow, "He is merely a visitor from another world. He has no soul, so he cannot wield magic. And without magic, even the mightiest swordsman will succumb to our charm. Not even the blessing of the Chief God, our enemy for an aeon, can stop the monsterization process. Besides, he is but one man, what can he do?"

The Demon Lord frowned, "A thousand years ago, one man slaughtered a path to the heart of Royal Makai itself. I stopped him with love, otherwise I would have fallen too. Millennia before him, mankind have slain monsters horrifying beyond your wildest imaginations."

"Yes," Druella argued, "but they were men who were blessed by the Chief God until they had tremendous powers. A man with no soul has no hope of attaining such power. Besides, he is not the type to end up a murderous killer of monsters. Hotaru said he came from a civilised world, one where even animals are protected by law and cruelty towards them is a punishable offense. Hotaru also told me the man explicitly said he does not side with the Order."

"Hmm," the Demon Lord smiled, "advanced technology, progressive legal system and a lack of a soul. He can be a great asset, improving our laws and technology. A lack of a soul means that he cannot be taken by some monster and become _negligent_ of his duties. Work ethic is something that we monsters typically lack. He would make a good assistant to Ilassa."

"Ha," Druella laughed, "that nerd of a little sister? Alright, if you say so. But, I am still not too sure about him. If his world is really so peaceful and advanced, why do they have sophisticated weapons? There are no monsters or demons to threaten them. What are their weapons for?"

"I don't know," the Demon Lord replied, "but you raise a valid point. Perhaps their native wildlife is dangerous, just not as bad as the monsters of the previous era. Anyway, now that he is present, what do you intend to do?"

Druella paused for a bit, "I'll investigate Lescatie and this man for a while longer. I am curious to see how he can influence the Order. Will he be able to get the church to change their ways? Or will he just be another peasant who will be beneath the notice of the Order? Or will he be branded a heretic and killed?"

"If he is clever enough to use the power of werewolves to his advantage despite never encountering one in his life," the Demon Lord said, "he should be smart enough to not get on the wrong side of the Order. By the way, you owe me furniture."

"Wait what?" Druella asked, "Why?"

"Because," the Demon Lord said, "you made me break the arm rest of my chair. You told me Mimil killed the man in cold blood, which made me really angry. You didn't tell me she used a stun spell of sorts until later. Therefore, you are responsible."

"But mom," Druella whinged, "I didn't know you cared about some soulless man who came from some other dimension. He can't even give us spiritual energy, so why care about him?"

"A soulless man is still a man," the Demon Lord said, "just as deserving of love. Unless he becomes a heartless killer or something, he won't be a problem."

"But," Druella argued, "never mind. Well, that is all I have to say."

"What is his name?" asked the Demon Lord.

"Astramille," Druella replied, "just Astramille."

"Thousand stars, eh?" the Demon Lord chuckled, "Who the hell names their child that?"

"That name was granted to him by Sasha Fullmoon," Druella replied, "you know, that hero nun who believes in our cause. She's released monsters and leaked invasion plans. She will be instrumental in the Fall of Lescatie."

"Yes," the Demon Lord said, "and when Lescatie falls, the humans should get the message. No number of heroes will be able to resist us."

"The Order shall fall," Druella grinned a smile more sinister than Astramille's, "and a soulless man isn't going to change anything."

* * *

At the foot of the Asacreta Mountains, a large glyph appeared by the creek. After it vanished, the forms of Sasha and several other figures could be seen.

"Wait," Sasha exclaimed as she looked around, "I only wanted Erina and Mary to come, so why are you all here?"

Sure enough, it appeared as if half the children of the orphanage had stumbled in with her. Ruby is present, along with a bunch of beastmen and reptile types. And a single mantis.

"Tee hee," Ruby giggled, "we want to meet him too."

"Yeah," a youko nodded, grinning a grin wider than Astramille's shittiest grin, "he sounds like someone from my homeland. Maybe I'll take him as a husband."

"Wh-what?" Sasha gasped, "But you are far too young!"

Meanwhile, Mary ran towards the opening of the cave, dragging Erina along.

"Wait, Mary!" Sasha called out, "I am coming!"

The nun then tried to chase after the duo before tripping over a rock.

"Ugh," Sasha moaned before casting a ball of light, "how do these kids see in the dark?"

By then, all the kids have left her in the dust, running/crawling after Mary and Erina.

"Wait, children!" Sasha called out as she gave chase, "Astramille might panic!"

It was really strange how those little monster girls could run so fast. In theory, Sasha should be able to outpace them like a father chasing down a romping toddler. Yet Sasha found herself unable to catch the fleeing girls.

By the time Sasha reached the cave, the girls have vanished into it.

"Oh my," Sasha puffed, "they sure are fast."


	14. Chapter 14

I am afraid that not much will stop Astramille from becoming a shitlord. And why would Astramille be a couple with Druella? To any normal human, she is scary as fuck. I mean look at her, she looks nothing like other lilim.

But I did have a revelation of sorts. If even inanimate objects can be turned into monster girls, what about Astramille? Maybe lacking a soul does not make him immune to monsterization. Should he be classified as an inanimate object, in the manner that he has no soul? If exposed to demonic energy, will he turn into an incubus that does not produce spiritual energy? The Alp's profile says producing spiritual energy prevents a man from turning into a monster. Since Astramille does not produce spiritual energy, does that mean he will transform into an alp or even a succubus?

Succubus Astramille or Alp Astramille. Yeah, I'd hit that with an Abrams tank.

Since I wrote this entire fanfic based on the premise that Astramille cannot be corrupted, does that mean my premise is WRONG? If that is the case, then I may have to drop this entire fanfic altogether, because when Astramille gets corrupted, he is just going to be one more horny succubus inside Lescatie and that is going to be a boring story. On the other hand, because he has no desire to be a woman, could he stay male, becoming the first male monster?

Come on, readers, give me some input. Or rather, one simple answer to a question.

 **What should happen when Astramille comes into contact with demonic energy?**

1) Become Alp, not Incubus because he cannot produce spiritual energy, which stops men from becoming monsters. Then end up as succubus, also because he produces no spiritual energy

2) Become Alp, but stay male because he has no desire to become a woman

3) Your own suggestion

 **P.S. Thanks for 5000 views**


	15. Chapter 15

**You have prayeth, so you shall recieveth. Astramille will stay human and he will stay a shitlord. Except since SJWs and Femminazi don't exist in this world, he will direct his shittiness toward the Order, and maybe the monarchy for maximum lulz. Alright, before I spoil anything else, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Sasha's Secret**

Astramille hummed happily as he began shoving all sorts of treasures into his bag. He already has the crown on his head and wore so many gold necklaces and pendants that he looked like a wannabe gangster rapper. The sword is strapped to the backpack.

"Ooooohhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeaaaahhhhhhhh," Astramille grinned to himself, "I am gonna be soooooo rich when I go back to Lescatie. Just this crown is gonna get me a piece of land. As for the rest...heh, heh. And if I can play my cards right and pull a few mind strings, I might even get far more than the crown is actually worth. A crown is the pride of a sovereign, after all. I dunno if Lescatie is familiar with the concept of auctions, but it will very soon."

Just then he remembered something. The prospect of getting loaded distracted Astramille from something very important. First of all, he still needs to get the rest of the Solar Glory. Of course, one can argue that with all these treasures, Astramille doesn't need to finish collecting the herbs. However, for all the flaws one can attribute to him, Astramille is not one to break promises. It is why he never makes them easily. So when he promised he will get the herbs back, he will. Furthermore, Gali's jacket has been ripped and his stick shattered. That will be greater expenses for him. Besides, his assistant is sick, so Gali would have to go to the trouble of finding another assistant.

Pain lanced across his face again, which worsened when he clenched his teeth.

"Ugh," Astramille looked down at his shoulder, "fuck that dragon."

A huge patch of blood is visible on his shoulder and he can feel the blood run down his face.

"Hmm," he muttered, "I am going to need these wounds stitched up. But disinfection is a huge priority."

Astramille sighed, "If all else fails, I am going to need to use alcohol."

Just then, something caught his eye. Resting in the pile of treasure is a pocket watch, one that wererabbits liked to wear. Astramille's eyes widened. He picks it up quickly and examines it. Astramille takes the large glowing sapphire out of his pocket and hold it up to the watch as the low light made it difficult for him to examine the object. The watch is clad in brass, with hands and a chain made of the same material. A glass face looked up at him, reflecting his bloodied face.

Astramille's heart jumped to his mouth before performing a flip in his chest. His heart rate escalated as he turned the watch over and around. Astramille fiddled with various parts before disassembling the object. Looking inside, Astramille grinned. Well, before the pain reminded him that doing so is a bad idea.

"Well isn't _this_ interesting," he chuckled, "I thought that this world is trapped at a medieval level, but evidently that does not apply across the entire world."

Because the stopwatch is filled with parts like cogwheels and screws. The said parts were too small, too intricate and required too small an error margin to be made with consistent quality by a medieval blacksmith or jeweller. The screws would be particularly difficult, especially for mass production.

Astramille reassembled the clock and attached it to his belt. While the monetary value of this device may be minimal compared to other treasures in this room, it is easily the most significant discovery.

Because it told him that somewhere in this world exists a civilisation that is capable of building sophisticated mechanical objects and manufacturing parts in large numbers with great consistency. And such a city can easily build firearms. If a bunch of Pakistanis in a rundown mountain village can replicate sophisticated firearms like M-16s and AK-47s using little more than primitive hand tools, the civilisation that built this clock should have no difficulty in making 19th century firearms. Hell, even simple automatic weapons like the British STEN or the Australian Owen guns should be possible.

Yet there is one problem. Is the said civilisation pro-human or pro-monster? Most importantly, where are his papers which bore detailed drawings of the guns? There was even a wooden model of the Winchester lever rifle. If the monster girls figure out how it operates, then humanity is going to be fucked.

Yet if the Order gets their hands on them, mankind and monster alike are fucked, and in a different sense compared to the previous one.

* * *

"Are you sure he came this way?" Ruby asked.

Right now, the group were fairly deep in the cave, illuminated by Ruby's flaming tail. Eerie shadows danced across the wall as they progressed deeper.

"Yes," Erina replied, "the smell of Astramille's blood is getting thicker."

She frowned and turned to Mary, "What did you do to him? He must be bleeding out or something. Did you cut open his belly?"

All the monster girls muttered and looked at Mary with disapproval. Harming human men is the greatest blasphemy against the Monster Lord, perhaps second only to killing one.

"What? NO!" Mary exclaimed in denial, "I totally did not disembowel him, I merely cut open his face!"

"If Sasha sees serious injuries on that man's face," the Mantis said, her voice lacking emotions, "she will blow a fuse."

"Hey, is that light?" Ruby asked, pointing in front of her.

"Yeah," the youko said, "but we're in a cave now."

"Let's go!" Ruby said, "If Astramille is in trouble, we have to save him."

The groups began to run towards the light. They turned into corner.

"Whoa," the youko said, "that's a lot of treasure."

"Yeah," Ruby nodded, "a real hoard."

The mantis looked around before pointing at something, "Is this the man we are looking for?"

"Huh?" the group looked in the direction the mantis pointed at.

There stood a nasty looking man with blood splattered all over his clothes. He is pretty tall, slightly taller than Sasha. He is somewhat on the thinner side, indicating he is not a soldier. Yet the stance which he occupied and the way he held his sword communicated power and confidence. The sword itself would have been beautiful in any other setting, but held in the hands of a blood splattered man in a low light setting, it glinted with malice.

Before the little monsters could respond, the man swung his sword down in a single stroke and pointed the point at Mary.

"So, you dare return," he hissed, "after doing this to my face too!"

"Pfft!" Mary spat, "Just because you are holding a sword, doesn't mean you are scary! There's six of us and one of you!"

Erina exclaimed, "He is injured! We must help him!"

"You don't say," the man said coldly, "and you can thank Mary for that."

"Oh," the youko said, brushing her hair back, "do not mind that silly serpent."

She then looks up at the man, "Say, how about we ditch this joint and have some fun."

A naughty glint is in her eyes as she said that.

* * *

Astramille sighed and shook his head. Perhaps it was because he had no soul, rendering any charm magic useless. Perhaps it was because forensic psychology told him a young girl acting sexual is a sign that they have been sexually abused. Either way, Astramille was deeply disturbed that a girl who looked eight or something is _flirting_ with her.

"You need help," Astramille said coldly, "a child as young as you should not be acting like this."

"Ooh," the youko fluttered her eyelashes, "it is wrong to think about a child in a sexual manner. Practically every human civilisation from the Mist Continent to this one says that."

"So you understand," Astramille's stance softened, "yes."

"Yes," the youko licked her lips, "it is sinful and illegal. This makes it all the more...exciting."

Astramille swung his sword to the point was aimed at the youko, "So it seems like the Order is correct. You do lead mankind to sin and destruction."

Suddenly, Astramille saw a blur come flying at him. He instinctively stepped back and raised his sword. Just as the blur impacted him with tremendous force. Astramille stumbled back as he struggled to maintain his footing. The blur stopped and touched down on the ground. It is the mantis, both her blades out.

"Hmm," the mantis said emotionlessly, "you aren't so tough."

"Tch," Astramille snorted, "you caught me off guard. That is all."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" an older female voice echoed across the cave.

Turning to face the source, Astramille and the monsters see Sasha. She is breathing heavily and supporting herself on the wall.

"Astramille?" she said, horror in her voice, "What happened to you? And why is this cave full of treasure? Why in the name of the Chief God are you this far outside of Lescatie?"

"You mean my face?" Astramille asked rhetorically, "You can blame that fucking dragon."

"Mary?" Sasha frowned as she growled at the young dragon, "Did you do this?"

"I am sorry," Mary said reluctantly, "I snapped when he told me to go back to momma. I..."

"Ohhh," Sasha said, "I am so sorry."

"WHAT?" Astramille exploded in rage, "She ripped open my face for that! What if this wound gets infected? Given my understanding of your technological level, you don't have antiseptics or antibiotics! That dragon girl probably never washes her hands! You're a hero aren't you? Kill these little shits!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," Sasha said, "I'll fix you up real quick. Come here."

Astramille walks over to Sasha, who raises a hand to his wound. A golden mass of energy swirled around her hand before rushing into Astramille's wound. A burning sensation filled his wound.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing, this burns like hell!"

"I am sealing your wound," Sasha said, "it will only hurt for a while."

"Oh man," Astramille complained, "you're cauterizing my wound, right?"

"Indeed," Sasha said, "and I am done."

Sure enough, Astramille's wound was sealed, leaving only three scars.

"Are there any second degree or third degree burns?" Astramille asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasha.

"Are there any blisters near the scars?" Astramille asked in return, "Or skin that is charred?"

"Oh no," Sasha said, "that is what happens when cauterizing irons are used. We magic users are far more skilled. Anyway, tell me. What are you doing this far outside of Lescatie?"

"Didn't Elt tell you?" asked Astramille, "I came out here to gather herbs for Gali. Apparently his assistant is sick and it is up to me to help him."

"Well," Sasha frowned, "when we get back, we have to tell him you were unable to do so. It is too dangerous for a man like you to be walking around."

"Anyway," Astramille said before pointing to the little monsters, "you are a hero of Lescatie, right? Kill these little freaks! Isn't it your job to do so?"

All the monsters gasped and muttered to each other. Except for the mantis. She just stood there, looking between Astramille and Sasha emotionlessly.

"B-but," Sasha stuttered, "you said you did not approve of the genocidal war."

"That was before I almost got raped by a werewolf and had my face ripped open by a dragon," Astramille tightened his grip on the sword, "why are you letting them live? That werewolf actually touched my crotch and I still feel violated, even after so many hours!"

Sasha sighed before saying, "Alright, I will explain."

She looks to the little monsters before smiling, "Gather around, children, it is story time. Now, where should I begin? My story started when I was a little kid. Even back then, I was told that monsters were evil. Wicked things that feasted upon the flesh of man."

"Oh," the youko said, "we still do. Except a very specific piece of meat that only men have."

"Jesus Christ," Astramille shakes his head, "what were your parents doing when you learned all this?"

The youko tilted her head, "Umm, my mom _taught_ me all this."

"Whatever," Astramille cuts her off, "I don't want to know what you get up to."

Meanwhile, Sasha's jaw almost hit the ground. She believed that monsters took husbands, made children and shared happiness, but it seems they have gone a bit too far.

"Ahem," she clears her throat, "if I may continue. Anyway, I became blessed by the Chief God and turned hero. I fought in numerous wars against monsters. But one day, I realised that they take husbands, make children with them, care for them and share happiness with them. I am not convinced that they are evil. Besides, were they not the creation of the Chief God? I mean, if they exist, then it must be because God wills them to."

"And they share their husbands with their daughters," Astramille interrupted, "if that youko was truthful. That is very bad, General Fullmoon, very bad."

The youko responded by grinning in a naughty manner and making blowjob hand movement.

Astramille shakes his head and muttered something about incest leading to low IQ and various genetic issues.

"Well," Sasha said, "I don't know what Ming Mings's hand movements meant, so I don't know why you are pissed off. Continuing on, I asked the Chief God about it, because that was the most sensible thing to do."

"So, this Chief God of yours," Astramille asked, "does she send angels or does she talk straight into your head?"

"Both," Sasha replied, "sometimes she sends the angels, other times she speaks through oracles like me."

"And nobody has seen her with their own eyes?" asked Astramille again.

"No in recent history," Sasha said, "but there has been saints who saw revelations. Anyway, so I ask the Chief God repeatedly, but she never answered. I don't even hear her voice anymore."

"Huh," Astramille raised an eyebrow, "so your Chief God didn't even have the decency to explain. She is hiding something."

"Regardless," Sasha said, "I couldn't see monsters as evil creatures. So I leaked invasion plans to monsters, allowing them to escape before Order knights reach them. And I made an orphanage in the woods, to look after these poor little dearies."

"Alright," Astramille nodded, "I understand what you are doing and why you are doing it."

"You do?" Sasha gasped in surprise, "Really? I am so surprised! I mean, I told Elt that I couldn't hear god's voice and he just said everyone still loves me. I didn't even tell him about leaking invasion plans and sheltering monsters. Under a cross of the Chief God too."

"Yeah," Astramille replied, "because you are a decent human being. You are not the kind who would go out and slaughter innocent beings, especially when they look and act human."

He batted away the youko's hand, which was gravitating towards his crotch, with the pommel of his new sword, "Well, most of the time, at least. You doubted the words of the church, which is a sign that you are using your own brain instead of blindly following church doctrine."

Astramille's gaze fell to the crosses that Sasha wore on her outfit before meeting her eyes, "Eight or nine hundred years ago, the Western half of my world was just like yours. The church and the king controlling everything, by the will of God. Even though there is zero evidence that any kind of supernatural creatures or deities even existed. Anyone who dared to asked questions or did things differently were killed, tortured or otherwise treated in inhumane ways. Be careful, Sasha. Tell no one of your acts. I would not want a good person like you to end up like Giordano Bruno."

"So," Sasha said, "you can keep a secret?"

Astramille chuckled, "I am full of secrets. Can we go home now? I have walked all the way from Lescatie to this place, fought with a werewolf and lost a lot of blood. I am getting really drowsy now."

"Of course," Sasha smiled warmly, "but first, I must drop these children off at the orphanage."

"And I have to apologise to Gali," Astramille said, "I was unable to get all of the needed herbs. But before you take us back, there is something you should do."

"What?" asked Sasha.

Astramille gestured at the treasure before grinning like a Cheshire Cat that saw its next victim.


	16. Chapter 16

**Cholera**

As usual, Gali woke up early next morning. He cleaned his teeth with a chew stick, washed his face and prepared for a day of work. He then walked down from the upper floor, carrying the water he washed himself with, using the wooden staircase. As Gali reached the lower floor, he realised someone was waiting outside.

"Well," Gali said to himself as he walked to the door, "aren't you early?"

"I am sorry," Gali said as he opened the door, "we not open yet. HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!"

The man standing outside was no other than Astramille. Except he looked terrible. His hair is an absolute mess, three fresh scars are visible on his face, his shirt is blood stained and he looked like he didn't sleep for a week. The jacket that Gali gave Astramille is also ripped. He carried the backpack in one hand and the bloodstained langes messer in the other.

"Hello to you too," Astramille tried to grin, "Gali."

"Wh-what happened to you?" Gali asked, horrified.

"Long story, sir," Astramille replied, "can I come in?"

"Of course," Gali said hurriedly, "you look like you need a drink."

* * *

Gali poured two cups of tea, one of which he gave to Astramille.

"Many thanks sir," Astramille said, "I come to you with bad news."

"What?" Gali asked.

"Well," Astramille replied as he rummaged through the backpack, "I was able to get the Northern Wolfsbane as you asked, but not the Solar Glory."

"Did you walk all the way to the Asacreta Mountains?" Gali's eye nearly popped out of his head.

"Yes," Astramille replied, taking out one jar of Solar Glory that had barely any flowers in it, "I was attacked by a werewolf who tried to rape me, but I managed to fight her off."

"That werewolf didn't try to kill you?" Gali raised an eyebrow.

"No," Astramille said, "she was horny, not hungry. I did run into a dragon child. She was about three and a half feet high but was really fucking strong. She did this to my face and would have been alot worse if General Sasha Fullmoon didn't save my ass."

He paused for a bit as he looked down at the jar of Solar Glory.

"Anyway, I hope the Solar Glory wasn't that important, because I only got this much."

"Damn," Gali said, "the Solar Glory is needed to cure Yuriy's condition."

Astramille leaned in and asked, "Well, can I go and see him?"

"Sure," Gali said, "he is upstairs."

The duo ascended the stairs, with Astramille following. Gali led Astramille to a room. Opening the door, Astramille was greeted by the sight of a young man, lying on the med. They shared a degree of resemblance, with short hair and brown eyes and all. But Yuriy looked really unhealthy. His skin looked saggy and his eyes sunken. A nasty smell permeated the room.

Astramille instinctively held his nose, "This...this is cholera."

"Pardon?" Gali asked.

"Where I come from," Astramille explained, "this disease is known as cholera. It is caused from drinking infected water and results in severe diarrhoea, which leads to extreme loss of water from the body. I'd recognise the symptoms anywhere."

"Yes," Gali said, "that is why I sent for the Solar Glory. It contains something that stops the diarrhoea."

"That will not be enough," Astramille said, "he needs to drink lots of water. And not just water. It needs to contain an amount of salt and sugar. Well, the sugar can be replaced by honey or any kind of sweetener."

"Salt?" Gali said, "Well, I appreciate your advice, but salt is kind of expensive in Lescatie. As for sugar, well...it is the food of the rich and VERY expensive."

"It's okay," Astramille said, "I've got the money. I'll be back!"

Astramille stood up and ran out of the room, but stopped and poked his head back, "By the way, warn everyone around you! If you threw Yuriy's fecal matter onto the streets, the infection can spread! I need you to get clean water and to boil it before giving it to him. If you want to save Yuriy, then you need to trust me. Tell all your neighbours to boil their water before drinking."

"Understood!" Gali said as he stood up.

Astramille then ran out of the room.

* * *

Eristia rode towards Gali's apothecary. It has been two days since Yuriy came down with the diarrhoea. Was it really that serious? Yuriy is a tough man, her personal squire. Just as she was about to arrive, that soulless freak came charging out of the apothecary.

"Hey soulless freak!" Eristia calls out, "What are you doing?"

The man skidded to a stop before turning to face her, looking really pissed off, "My name is Astramille. And to answer you, I am trying to save your doormat before the cholera kills him."

"The what?" Erisita gasped, "Cholera? Kill him? Is he really sick?"

Vein's in Astramille's head bulged with rage as he exploded, "NO SHIT! This is cholera we are talking about! His odd of survival are about half unless he receives proper treatment!"

He calmed down slightly, "Of course, you upper class people don't care for the lower classes."

"No!" Eristia shouted, "I care about Yuriy! What can I do for him!? Anything, as long as Yuriy is saved!"

"Well then," Astramille said, "I need salt and sugar. Lots and lots of both substances. I heard Gali say salt is expensive, but are you willing to buy it?"

Hesitation crossed Eristia's face briefly before determination set in, "Yes."

She then pulled back on the reigns, turning her horse back to the central district before charging off.

* * *

Sure enough, Eristia came back a while later, holding a bag of salt and a jar of sugar.

"This stuff is pretty expensive," Eristia said, "so I hope you know what you are doing."

"I do," Astramille said, "come on in."

Astramille and Eristia entered Gali's apothecary. The man boiled a small cauldron of water over a fire. Several opened jars are lying around on the counter, as is an open book that was just as thick as Astramille's law textbooks. The racks that held the herbs and compounds looked messier.

"Ah," Gali said as he stirred the contents of the cauldron, "you are back. You see, I am making a brew of Solar Glory and Casnon roots. This disease is fairly common, yet difficult to treat. Solar Glory and Casnon appear to be of assistance."

He sighed, "Yet ultimately, Yuriy's life is in the hands of the Chief God."

"No," Astramille said, "his life is in OUR hands. We CAN save him."

"What makes you so confident?" asked Gali, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no fear for what I understand, Gali," Astramille answered, "and cholera is something I have a fairly good understanding of. I've had friends come down with it in our last camping trip. Do you have another small cauldron or teapot? I need you to boil up some water to mix in some salt and sugar."

"Yes," Gali replied, "I'll do that."

As Gali stood up and prepared to make the mixtures, Eristia turned to face Astramille, "So, uhh, this salt and sugar business. Can you explain?"

"Hoo boy," Astramille sighed, "this is going to be a long explanation. I'll try to keep this as simple as possible. Cholera is a disease caused by bacteria, which are tiny little things. Too small to be seen with the eye. Yet bacteria are alive."

"Wait," Gali stopped stirring, "so, the things that cause this...'cholera', are tiny living organisms?"

"Yeah," Astramille nodded, "you got it. Anyway, the cholera bacteria live in the intestines, reproduce like gut rabbits and release toxins. The toxins enter the intestine walls and massively reduces its ability to absorb water into the body. That causes what my people call...the rice water."

"Ah," Gali's voice quivered for a second, "so Vinci was right all along? He isn't a heretic?"

"What are you on about?" Astramille demanded, "Vinci? Heretic?"

"Vinci is a good friend of mine," Gali shook his head, "intelligent, observant and highly creative. One day, he came up with the theory that disease is caused by tiny living organisms after realising that boiling water reduced instances of diarrhoea. He spoke to the Order about his theory but was declared a heretic and imprisoned."

"What is this tomfoolery?" Astramille snapped, "So this man made a revolutionary breakthrough centuries before his time and the Order imprison him, maybe torture him, burn his works or even execute him."

"What?" Gali almost spilt his mixture, "The Order would do that?"

"Fucking churchmen, they're the same no matter which goddamnned world we're in," Astramille practically snapped, "so it is not enough they crush the people with heavy taxes, that they make the people poor and that they try to control everyone, even the hero Wilmarina. They are actively holding back development of human civilisation. They keep this bullshit up and we'll be fucked."

"But..." Gali frowned, "how do you know all this? And what do you mean by no matter which world? Are there other realms with church clergy?"

"That is a story for another day," Astramille said, "regardless, let's help Yuriy first."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the castle of Lescatie, Sasha stood nervously before the doors. Just yesterday, she brought Astramille here so the High Priests and King Castor could determine his fate. It seemed so cruel, for a man from such an advanced world to be made a mere servant instead of a scholar or other kind of researcher. He would be far more useful. Sasha had seen what Astramille's people were capable of.

Yet at the same time, she was grateful that he was not put into a position of influence. Sasha saw the kind of carnage that his people inflicted on each other. Sasha was no expert on weapons, but she can recognise gunpowder weapons when she saw them.

The same, of course, applied to dead bodies.

The book that was titled _Battle of Stalingrad_ was particularly brutal. Pile of corpses scattered across the snowy land, stretching all the way to the horizon. Comparison images of buildings and structures before and after only showed the devastating weapons at the disposal of humans. The thought of them being brought down upon monsters for the crime of wanting to find a husband and starting a family chilled her. Knowing the priests, Sasha feared that they won't be satisfied until monsters were exterminated.

The door opened, revealing the king, the priests and a few nobles. Among them, Wilmarina's father.

"General Fullmoon," King Castor smiled, "back here so soon?"

"Yes," Sasha bowed politely, "I am here to make a request."

"Ah," a priest smiled, "are you finally coming back to the castle? I told you that you should come and live in better conditions. You are a famous hero, General Fullmoon."

"No," Sasha shook her head, "I am here to request a rebuilding of my church."

"The one in the slums?" Cardinal Noscrim raised an eyebrow, "That is filled with those unwanted children?"

"Yes," Sasha nodded, "if that is okay."

Cardinal Noscrim smiled, though it wasn't any nicer than the one King Castor gave to Astramille yesterday, "Of course, but you must understand, our budget is rather...limited. I don't think I can justify the rebuilding of an old church in the slums."

Sasha frowned. The Order levied heavy taxes onto everyone in Lescatie. How can they be short on funds? Then she remembered the luxurious decorations and furniture that she saw in the cathedrals, which themselves were virtually plated with gold. The good food and fine clothing of the priests also entered her mind.

"Well," Sasha smiled, "I am not here to ask for money. I am here to see if there are any builders, because I don't know where to find them. I have the money to pay them."

"Oh," a priest said, "well, you can hand it over to us and we'll send the builders your way."

"I'll be fine," Sasha said, "I'll pay the workers myself. Oh, I almost forgot."

Sasha raised her hands in front of her, holding them palms up. A glyph appeared above them. An object materialised out of the glyph before it disappeared.

"This is..." King Castor stood up, surprised, "Princess Aeris Mistel Lescatie's crown! I was told she lost her crown to a terrible dragon! Did you defeat it?"

"Yes," Sasha lied, "I caught it off guard and she fled."

Sasha didn't like lying, but Astramille's words echoed in her mind.

Flashback

 _The Sasha and Astramille have dropped the monster kids off at the orphanage and returned to the church. The duo entered the front door. Sasha lit a candle with magic and sat down on a bench, with Astramille doing the same._

 _"This is a lot of treasure," Sasha said, "enough to rebuild this church and have a good amount left over."_

 _She turned to face Astramille, "Thank you, for finding it for us. I shall give this to the Order so they can help the people."_

 _"Are you kidding me?" Astramille looked shocked, "You are going to do that? Don't do it. If you want to rebuild the church, employ the workers and architects yourself and pay them yourself. Don't let this money go through the Order's hands. I don't trust those old gasbags as far as I can spit."_

 _Sasha knew she shouldn't laugh at this and chide Astramille for his irreverence. She couldn't because she was fighting a giggle that struggled to break out of her._

 _"This isn't a laughing matter," Astramille said to her, a seriousness that she didn't hear until now. In fact, it seemed totally out of Astramille's character of being laid back and informal, "those priests cannot be trusted. You saw the luxurious cathedrals right? Should a location dedicated to the worship of god be a glittering display of worldly riches? And the priests. Should the priests be wearing such fine clothing and be so fat from overeating, when the rest of Lescatie is suffering from poverty? Churchmen...pfft. No matter which world, they are the same. Especially when given power."_

 _"So," Sasha said, "you believe they will put the money into their own pockets?"_

 _Astramille smirked, his old character slipping back in, "I don't believe they will do so. I know they will. As for the crown, give it back to the King yourself."_

 _Sasha nodded. While Astramille's words were unpleasant, there was definitely truth in them. And the fact that he said that the clergy were the same back in his world meant that what the Order has been teaching is wrong or that the clergy themselves are hypocrites._

 _"Anyway," Sasha asked, changing the subject, "where do I store the treasures for now?"_

 _"Simple," Astramille shrugged, "in this church. Keep them here for tonight. Take the coins to a bank or something tomorrow, but not the treasures. We'll deal with them separately."_

 _"By the way," Sasha said, "you are holding onto that sword and that round object. They don't look very valuable to me."_

 _"Yes," Astramille said, "perhaps. I don't know about the sword, but this pocket watch is quite significant. It suggests that there are civilisations in this world have industrialised or at least are competent at using machines to make tiny objects that require great precision. I told General Merse Dascaros that making the powerful weapons from my world is impossible. Now I think I may have spoken too soon."_

 _Astramille stretched and yawned before saying, "I am really tired now. I have to go and sleep."_


	17. Chapter 17

**Princess Aeris**

A little while later, the door to the chamber opened again. A young woman pushed the door open. She appeared to be the same age as Sasha, in her early twenties. She walked in with her head held high, her posture regal and confident. Wavy light purple hair rolled down to her back. Her skin is pale. Her purple eyes, like her posture, radiated confidence. Her attire is similar to Francisca, except it lacked the puffy long sleeves. The dress part is much shorter, ending just above her knees. She wore a pair of elbow length gloves and knee high socks. Her feet are clad in armoured boots, which stand out against her characterisation as a princess who specialises in magic.

"Princess Aeris," Sasha began "I-"

"I know," the woman said, "you found my crown."

"Ah," Sasha nodded, "your power."

Aeris smiled, "Indeed. And it isn't that often when it is true."

Like her older sisters, Adelais Mistel Lescatie and Marise Mistel Lescatie, Aeris can hear the voice of the gods, wields great magic and are divinely blessed as heroes. Aeris, in particular can glimpse into the future. It contributed to the humiliation of the theft of her crown by a young dragon, as she was supposed to see it coming. The truth is that she can only do it with the right setup of the right items inside her room. Aeris can't just look into the future as she pleases. Not to mention the future changes all the time, so that Aeris rarely bothers to use her abilities.

"Regardless," Aeris said, "I would like to talk with you."

Aeris gestured at the door, "Come, this way."

* * *

Aeris led Sasha out of the chamber and down the hallways. Servants and soldiers bowed and saluted as they passed. Aeris and Sasha then ascended up some stairs until they reached the top of a battlement, at the top of the castle.

"So, Princess," Sasha asked, "what is it that you wish to speak about?"

Aeris looked out over Lescatie. The hustle and bustle of the central district can be seen. Worry crossed her face.

"Princess?" Sasha asked, concern creeping into her voice.

"I saw you," Aeris said, "in that cave with all those monsters."

An expression of terror crossed Sasha's face. A feeling of sickness welled up in her stomach.

"And all that treasure," Aeris said, "heck, there had to be a mountain of it. I saw your conversation with the Order priests earlier. You refused when they demanded to take your money."

Aeris walked back from the edge of the battlement before stopping in front of Sasha, who just managed to return her face back to neutral.

"I assume when you spoke of the money to pay the builder," Aeris said, "you refer to the treasures in that cave. Which I have reason to believe you have transferred to a secure location."

"What of it?" asked Sasha, "I found a huge amount of free treasure. I am merely using it to improve the conditions of the poor children left behind by war and disease."

Aeris narrowed her eyes, "You...have changed. Previously, you would do anything the priests ordered you to."

"Is that so?" Sasha forced a smile, "Well, people change over time. I was merely unsure that the priests would actually pay the builders."

Aeris chuckled before walking back to the edge of battlement, "Except I don't believe it was time that changed you."

She paused for a bit, "It is that man, right?"

"Who?" asked Sasha, "Elt? The red headed soldier?"

Aeris turned back quickly, "I think we both know who I am talking about."

Sasha gulped.

"The soulless man hailing from another world," Aeris almost whispered, "who father Castor made into your servant."

"Well," Sasha said, "he is very...eccentric. But he is a good person and he fits in very well in the orphanage. A big, strong man. Very useful for labour."

"Heh, heh," Aeris chuckled, "is that so? Is that all?"

Sasha looked at Aeris in the eye, "I do not understand what you are talking about."

"As you know," Aeris relaxed her posture, "I have the power to see the future. Yet the power isn't absolute. At the best, I can catch brief glimpses that correspond to the question I ask."

"I am aware of that," Sasha answered, "but what does this have to do with Astramille?"

"A man arriving from another world," Aeris said, "would be a pretty big event. Especially a soulless man. Yet none of my visions showed me his arrival."

"Oh," Sasha shrugged, "then it means he is nothing important. Your visions have rarely been accurate. No offense intended."

"Which is why I have a request," Aeris interrupted her, "that new servant of yours. Astramille is his name, yes? I request to meet him. My power isn't that great. I can merely glimpse into the future briefly and the future is constantly changing."

"Eh?" Sasha gasped, "Well, okay. Right now he should be at an apothecary run by a man called Gali. It shouldn't be too long until he returns to the orphanage."

"Hmm," Aeris said, "alright. But take me to him."

* * *

"Ugh," Yuriy moaned, "do I have to drink this?"

"Aye, kiddo," Astramille said, "this mixture of salt and sugar will save your life. With it, you have a one in twenty chance of dying. But without it, you have a one in two chance of dying."

"Ha ha," Yuriy laughed, though his voice was dry and raspy, "how do you know this?"

"Heh," Astramille chuckled, "I came from another world, my friend. One where the cure to cholera is known. It is actually relatively straightforward to cure. Now drink this."

Yuriy complies and drinks the mixture.

"Hey," Eristia said, "salt and sugar ain't cheap, so you better be correct."

"Trust me," Astramille said, "I have friends who went through this. So I am familiar with the treatment. Now seeing how your case is kinda severe, you normally need a mixture of salt and sugar injected straight into your blood."

Yuriy looked at Astramille like he was crazy.

"Don't look at me like that, sonny," Astramille laughed, "have faith in me. I am not going to do the injection okay? I am not qualified to be a doctor and the equipment needed are not here."

"So," Gali said, "tell me more. About bacteria."

"Well," Astramille said, "it will be a very long story. Besides, what is true in my world isn't necessarily true in this one. Our world has no magic, you know. No gods or monsters either. Just seven billion people and a shit tone of regular animals. That said, I live on a continent where the 'regular' animals are pretty fucking deadly, man."

"Since we're all here," Eristia said, "why don't you explain it all?"

"Hmph," Astramille snorted as he took the empty container from Yuriy, "only if you leave this room."

"What?" Eristia demanded, "Why?"

"If what Vinci said can get him imprisoned or tortured," Astramille replied, "then what I am about to say...can get me executed."

Before he even finished, Astramille found Eristia's blade at his neck. At this stage, Astramille is tired of it all. This world sucked dick. Literally. And not in a good way. Well, that depended on the particular fetish whatever other target audience had. Kenkou said that Westerners don't appreciate his "paradise" because they aren't overworked Japanese salary man. That's like saying a person can't appreciate the taste of a particular dish unless they were starving to death. Then and again, Mr Cross made the average overworked Japanese salary man his target audience so he probably didn't care about overseas people and their opinions. If he didn't make demonic energy stupidly overpowered, then the world would be fine.

"Is that so?" Eristia smirked, "Then I better lop off your head before you say anything funny."

Astramille has gone through so much shit by now that it wouldn't matter if she really did kill him. Hell, it would be nice if she did, waking him up from this batshit crazy dream. Going back to days of studying, working, hanging out with friends, playing PC games and reading manga. Good times, they were.

"Then do it," Astramille retorted with a shit eating grin, "and your Yuriy may not survive. Besides, what is the worst that can happen? That I get sent back to my world? Please do it."

"What are you doing Eristia?" hissed Gali, "This is the second time you threatened him."

"I am sorry," Eristia put her sword down, "but I am not one to care for heretics."

 _Hmm_ , Astramille thought to himself, _so this is the fervent religious nut. Gotta stay away from her._

He then turned to face Eristia, "You don't care for heretics eh? Then tell me, what do you people believe cases disease? Do you believe that they are instrument of divine judgement, used by the Chief God to punish the wicked? That when a person is sick, they should pray to a priest instead of visiting a doctor?"

"Well," Eristia looked conflicted, "but the prayer helps right? And the priests can heal and cure."

"Heh," Astramille snorted, "didn't stop the black plague, did it?"

"Yeah," Gali said, "and it was at that time that the Order began to look to apothecaries and other users of herbs. This was also because Welsple trusted medicine men and survived the plague with lesser casualties."

He pushed another container in front of Yuriy, "Drink."

Yuriy nodded obediently and began drinking.

"That's a good man," Astramille nodded, "you gotta replenish not only the water, but the other essential minerals and stuff. I ain't a doctor, but this much I know"

"Anyway," Eristia said, "I am just going to stay here so you don't say anything heretical."

"Suit yourself," Astramille turned his attention back to Yuriy, who finished drinking, "anyway, I will return to the orphanage and see whether General Fullmoon can help. We came across a bit of money recently and we'll be eager to help."

"Your help is appreciated," Gali nodded, "thank you."

"Don't think too much of it," Astramille said, "I am willing to lend my knowledge to humanity."

Just then, the sound of a door opening downstairs reached their ears. Conversation between two women followed.

"Who could that be?" asked Gali, frowning, "I definitely had the closed sign on."

 **SPACE**

"Are you sure this is polite?" asked Sasha as she followed Aeris.

Sasha had offered to take Aeris back to the orphanage to wait for Astramille's return. But Aeris was not willing to wait. So the duo decided to go to Gali's apothecary, even though it is clearly closed. Aeris looked the structure up and down before pushing the door open.

"The shop may say it is closed," Aeris said, "but the door is not locked. It means visitors may still be allowed."

Aeris entered the apothecary, followed by Sasha. Both of them looked around, taking in the sight of the fireplace, the books and jars scattered on the counter and shelves that are filled with more jars, bottles and books. The fireplace burnt brightly, heating a small cauldron filled with an unknown substance.

"Once upon a time," Aeris walked over to the cauldron, "people who did these were accused of using witchcraft and declared heretics. Of course, that time passed after the great plague. So many were killed in that terrible epidemic. Even heroes and clergy died in the plague, as did quite a few monsters."

She then looks at the herbs on the shelf before the sound of footsteps caught her attention. It was Astramille, descending from the top floor.

"Hello, General," he said, "I was going to return to the orphanage. What brings you here?"

"Oh my," Aeris frowned, "what happened to you?"

"Long story," Astramille smiled, "I don't believe I have met you?"

"I am Aeris Mistel Lescatie," Aeris replied, "third princess of the Lescatie Royal Family."

Astramille visibly froze in place as he tried to process what he heard. He then wondered what the protocols are required for meeting with royals.

"Come," Sasha gestured, "the princess said she wants to meet you."

Astramille raised an eyebrow before smiling and continuing down the stairs.

"Oh my goodness," Gali suddenly appeared behind him, "it's Princess Aeris!"

"Really?" Eristia appeared behind Gali.

"I do not believe this is a social visit," Astramille said as he stopped in front of Aeris, "princess."

He bowed before saying, "Forgive my poor manners. I have never been in a circumstance where I am in the presence of a royal."

Aeris chuckled, "That's okay."

"But one question, if I may," Astramille said, "what does a princess want with a mere servant?"

"I have many questions," Aeris said, "and I would like answers."

"As much as I would like to," Astramille shook his head, "I am very busy. Miss Eristia's squire has come down with cholera and I am helping Gali cure him."

"Cholera?" Aeris asked.

"When a person gets diarrhoea that can potentially drain water out of your body," Astramille replied, "one that is common even in my world, if you look at the poverty afflicted regions. Fortunately, curing it is relatively straight forward."

"Ugh," Aeris grimaced, "I remember when a noble caught that. It wasn't pretty."

"Well," Astramille said, "we are trying to save Yuriy right now. The cure is lots of water with salt and sugar added in it. The water should be boiled too. Gali told me that the Solar Glory can be of assistance."

"Really?" Sasha questioned, "The disease you call cholera is very common in the poor regions. Many young children are killed by it. Is the cure really so simple?"

"Yes," Astramille said, "and no. Yes in that plain old sugar and salt _can_ be of assistance, but doctors in my world have come up with more effective medicines. Medicines that I, a criminal justice student, am unable to replicate. Preventing cholera is a simple matter of hygiene."

He looked back at Eristia and Gali, "Umm, why are you two here? Aren't you supposed to look after Yuriy!"

"Oh! Sh-" Eristia cursed before turning around and running back to the room, followed by Gali.

"Hmm," Aeris smiled slightly, "you seem interesting."

"Thank you for your complements," Astramille replied as he began to head back to Yuriy's room, "but I must return to Yuriy. Cholera is a deadly disease, one that can kill a healthy person within hours."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," Aeris said, "what can I do?"

"Well," Astramille stopped before looking back, "you could hire some priest to do some fancy magic, or you can get me sugar and salt."

"Alright," Aeris said, "I shall."

This was surprising to Astramille. He wasn't expecting a royal to be compliant.

"Well," Astramille smiled, "thank you very much. Eristia, Gali and Yuriy will be grateful. So will I."

Evidently, Sasha thought the same thing as she asked Aeris, "Do you really trust him?"

"Not really," Aeris smirked back at her, "I am doing this to see whether the medicine men can be trusted. Astramille may not be one, but he speaks as if he has great understanding of this disease. Time will tell whether disease is a condition that can be cure using material medicine or divine judgement that is to be cured with prayer and repentance. That said, I think he is a decent person. Rough around the edges, perhaps, but that can be changed with time."

Sasha nodded in understanding.

"One question, princess," Astramille's voice rang out.

"Yes, Astramille?" Aeris replied.

Astramille walked down the stairs and removed the large watch that hung from the belt holding up his trousers. Trousers that are definitely not bought from around here.

"Do you know where these are made?" asked Astramille.

Aeris looked at the object. It is a pocket watch, one that she sees when she goes on monster hunting campaigns. Wererabbits often carry one around, but she never stopped to ask them where they got the clocks from. Monsters are to be killed on sight.

"Well?" Astramille pressed, "Do you know?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the long delay guys, because I have other things in my life to do. For example, drawing up character designs for Astramille. Another thing was I watched "What's in a Scene? – How SAO Became the Worst Anime Ever" by Mother's Basement. The primary theme was how stupidly OP Kirito's character is and I have been wondering, is Astramille going down the same path? I mean, making him immune to corruption and undesirable as a long term mate in the eyes of most monsters already gives him a pretty big advantage should he choose to side with the Order. Then there is the bit about known how to cure/prevent cholera (which is more than simply replacing sugars and salts lost by the body).**

 **I am now paranoid that Astramille is going down the path of Kirito, because that guy is one poorly written Gary Stu and the last thing I want is for Astramille to go down the same path. Especially when he decides to take on the Order (which will happen, Mr Guest, but not any time soon).**


	18. Chapter 18

**Magic vs Science**

Aeris tilted her head as she answered the question, "The last time I saw one was when I was out patrolling in the north of Lescatie, belonging to a wererabbit. Wererabbits often carry those with them. Unfortunately, she didn't live long enough to tell me. What is so significant about that watch anyway?"

Astramille glanced at Sasha, who suddenly seemed nervous. It looks as if she knows what is on his mind. After all, he had already explained to Sasha about the possible manufacture of Earth weapons. Of course, she wouldn't want to see monster girls slaughtered en masse by automatic gunfire. The question is whether he can remember all the parts to the guns. A STEN gun has 50 parts. A Ingram MAC-10 has 54 and an Owen gun has 64. And those are the easy guns, at least according to World of Guns. The Mauser C96 pistol and the Bergmann-Baynard Model 1910 had fewer parts, at 36 and 34 respectively, but parts are...more difficult to manufacture. The STEN is probably the easiest, given that it was specifically designed to use as little machinery as possible. The Owen gun, however is far more reliable, said to be the best submachine gun in World War Two. It was the ugliest as well.

"Lescatie is in a war against monsters, right?" Astramille asked, "And you need all the help you can get. I can be of assistance, in exchange for one thing."

Aeris smirked, "Well, you don't look that strong and by lacking a soul, you cannot be blessed by the Chief God or use magic. What can you do? And what does this watch have to do with war?"

"Well," Astramille opens the watch and shows Aeris the insides, "as you can see, this watch requires many small, intricate parts to make. These precise mechanisms are beyond the abilities of the average craftsman. No, they need specially designed machines. That means there are engineers in this world. With their assistance, we will be able to fight the monsters on equal footing."

"And how does that work?" Aeris asked.

"Simple," Astramille grinned, "gunpowder weapons."

Aeris looked at Astramille like he was crazy before snorting, "Really? Gunpowder weapons? You think they can win the war for us?"

Astramille grinned, "Oh, so you haven't seen their potential."

"Of course not," Aeris said, "it is not as if Lescatie is unfamiliar with cannons and muskets. And yes, I know they are destructive."

"But," she continued, "such weapons are very resource consuming to make. It takes about the same time to forge a musket barrel as to making a master sword. That is ignoring the amount of effort to make the rest of the gun and the ammunition. Gunpowder isn't easy to make, you know. The niter is the hardest part to make."

Aeris laughed in a haughty manner, "And all that effort for what? A weapon that is less accurate than a long bow, slower to reload than a crossbow."

She then looked at Astramille, "Its only advantage is that it needs barely any training to use effectively. A nation like ours that produces so many heroes simply has no need for such poor weapons."

"History is littered with the graves of empires convinced they are invincible," Astramille's grin entered shit-eating territory, "and Lescatie will be no different, if you really believe this. Coming from a civilisation that has a thousand years of progress and survived many wars, I can tell you that gunpowder weapons are the way to go. That is assuming you can industrialise."

"How so?" asked Aeris.

"Simple," Astramille replied, losing his grin and becoming half serious, "assuming your world follows the same trajectory in development, you will have truly devastating gunpowder weapons in eight hundred years or so. You see, in my world, monsters don't look like monsters. They come in the form of greedy rulers, who start devastating wars that kill millions of people and lay waste to countless cities. Disease and starvation become rampant. It was said that between the years 1900 and 2000, more people died from war related causes than in all of human history before that. Total war deaths ranged between ninety million and a hundred and forty million, depending on who you ask, in that one century."

"What?" Aeris exclaimed, "You mean..."

"Yes, princess," Astramille said, "we inflicted such destruction upon each other. Why would we do that? Territory, money, resources and...you know, the usual things that kings fight over today."

The atmosphere in the room changed instantly. In this world, small scale scuffles between nations occur every now and then. Even those are rare on the Order continent, for the church united all the nations into one fighting force. Conflict is rare between nations. A full scale planetary war that caused as many deaths as the black plague is a horrifying concept.

Astramille smiled, "Of course, if you promise to send me home, I can lend you such power. Besides, life isn't that bad. You are more likely to die in some accident. And of course, global wars that kill millions are no longer fought. Fates of the nations of my world are too intertwined for such a war to take place, but smaller conflicts still occur."

"Weapons that kill millions?" Aeris raised an eyebrow, "These are musket and cannons you are talking about, right? How can they do that?"

"Admittedly," Astramille replied, "gunpowder weapons only caused as small portion of casualties. But nobody can deny their destructive power once they lay eyes on them. In my time, we have handheld muskets smaller than a crossbow, yet they can fire dozens of shots before reloading. And reloading is a simple matter that takes seconds."

"Nonsense," Aeris said, "muskets needed to be loaded with a precisely measured amount of powder and a lead shot, which need to be rammed down the barrel with a rod. It is a time consuming procedure, for only a little firepower and pathetic accuracy."

Astramille glanced over at Sasha, "General, you have seen my books that depicted wars, right?"

Sasha nodded, gulping slightly, "Yes, and I can testify to their horrible nature. In this world, I don't remember the last time our soldiers got killed or injured."

"That is because our latest campaigns are failures!" Aeris said sharply, anger in her voice, "Every single time our armies get there, the monsters are nowhere to be seen! Are the stupid peasants making fun of us? Wasting our time and resources sending us on bogus campaigns. Don't they know the money for the campaigns come from the taxes they pay?"

Astramille raised an eyebrow at her outburst, "Anyway, what you said about muskets is correct, but I know of methods that can overcome such shortcomings. But like I said, I need machines capable of making perfectly precise parts. Which brings us back to our original question. Where can I find this. I already know the answer, however, which is that you don't know."

Aeris paused for a bit, "Well, I think there may be others who do. And since those parts are so small, it is possible they are made by dwarfs or even fairies. We do trade with dwarfs, who are capable of manufacturing good swords. But back to the topic of medicine."

"Yes, princess?" asked Astramille.

"Your claim is that disease is a condition of the body that can be cured by medicine," Aeris said, "right?"

"If we were on Earth," Astramille replied, "then the answer is a concrete yes. Here, I am fairly sure, but not completely. By the way, does this world have a name?"

"This world?" Aeris replied, "Not really. We refer to it as the world. Does it matter which world you are in?"

"Yes, because ultimately, there are fundamental differences between your world and mine," Astramille replied, "what applies in mine does not necessarily apply to yours. Where I come from, only the foolish believe that divine intervention can cure diseases. Yet in this world, I have even seen an angel with my own eyes."

"So," Aeris smirked, "your claim is wrong? You are not confident in it?"

"I am more confident in my claim than yours," Astramille replied sharply, "is that a good answer?"

"Well then," Aeris smiled, "how about a little wager? You keep using your salt and sugar mixture. If you manage to cure the...cholera...as you call it, then you will be right. But if he dies, then you are wrong."

"Interesting," Astramille tilted his head before saying, "but you said this is a wager. What are the stakes?"

"Not much, really," Aeris rubbed her chin, "other than the life of that man. Yuriy is his name, right?"

"Indeed," Astramille nodded, "but how do we know whether he was saved by divine providence or medicine? We need an experiment that variables such as this are controlled. Not that I expect you to be able to do that, or even comprehend what I was saying."

"If you mean how to determine whether medicine or prayer saved Yuriy," Aeris said, "then it is simple. Nobody shall pray for him. So if he lives, then medicine works."

"But," she added in a stern voice, "if he dies, then his blood is on your hands. And you will be branded a heretic, for leading humanity astray."

"You know," Astramille frowned and crossed his arms, "if you can just magically send me back to my home world. You have one less heretic to deal with and I get to live in the luxury of the twenty first century again."

"Hmph," Aeris replied, "alright then. I see you have no desire to hang around here. But the bet, Astramille. Shall we continue?"

"What are you betting?" asked Astramille.

"If you lose the bet," Aeris grinned, "then you are but a monster, a construct created and animated through magic to deceive mankind and lead to ruin. Perhaps you are a golem type, one designed by the demon lord to infiltrate Lescatie."

"Umm, princess," Sasha said, "if he was truly a construct made by a demonic entity, then there should be traces of demonic energy. Astramille has no soul, no spiritual energy or demonic energy. His explanation of being from a world that runs on different principles must be true. He isn't a demonic creation."

"Hmm," Aeris nodded, "so, you want to go home?"

"Yes," Astramille replied, "that would be appreciated."

"Then these shall be the stakes," Aeris grinned, "you cure Yuriy, you win. If that happens, we send you home. You lose, you die."

"Is that necessary?" asked Sasha, worried, "Surely using earthly medicines is not a crime punishable with death."

"Do not question me, General," Aeris turned to look at Sasha, "I have made my decision. I will order the sugar and salt merchants to comply with this."

"One question," Astramille interrupted, "if it turns out that you do not have the ability to send me home, what then?"

"We'll see what we can offer you," Aeris smiled, "a position in the military perhaps, if you can use gunpowder effectively. Though I am sure Welsple will want you more than us if knowledge is all you can offer."

"Hmph," Astramille huffed, "you make me sound unwanted."

"Whatever," Aeris said dismissively, "go back to help Yuriy."

"Wait," Astramille said, "I know. If I win and you are unable to send me home, then you must release Vinci and all other heretics like him."

"WHAT!?" Aeris practically exploded, "You want to-"

"Not all heretics, princess," Astramille winced at the shout, "I want to put the heretics on trial."

"Huh?" Aeris and Sasha said.

"I studied criminal law back in my world," Astramille explained, "and I fear that you may have put innocent people into prison. My wish is to judge them and release the innocent."

"Heh," Aeris grinned, "is that so? First you state that medicine can be trusted. Now you want to free the heretics?"

"Only the ones falsely accused, princess," Astramille responded, fighting to keep annoyance out of his voice, "I was told that Vinci believed in the power of medicine. I can make a good assistant out of him if I am trapped in this world."

"Hmph," Aeris humphed, "I accept your terms. I will go and tell the merchants to cough up the sugar. Nobody shall pray to the Chief God for Yuriy. I will see whether medicine is to be trusted."

She turned on her heels and marched out of the shop.

* * *

Astramille ascended the stairs and entered the room, followed by Sasha.

"General Fullmoon?" Eristia said, "You-"

"Just here to see what my servant has gotten himself into," Sasha smiled kindly before looking worriedly at Yuriy, "and it seems as if he has a difficult job ahead of him.""

"How did the talk with her highness go?" asked Gali.

"Better than I imagined," Astramille shrugged, "how is Yuriy going?"

"I am better," the young man rasped from the bed, "but still not so good."

"So?" Eristia asked, "What did the princess say? What was she like?"

"She's very assertive," Astramille explained, "the the point of being borderline aggressive. Her faith in the Chief God is very strong and she sees medicine men as untrustworthy. You know what? She even accused me of being a golem made to mislead mankind and bring them to ruin, one made to infiltrate Lescatie."

"Ha," Eristia laughed dryly, "that's Aeris for you. You know how she got her name? Apparently the queen received a revelation that Aeris was going to be a great warrior. So she named the princess after Ares, the god of war. Of cause, she couldn't just plagiarise the name of a god, so she made minor changes to it, making it Aeris. At least, that is how the rumour goes. Her military prowess is second only to Wilmarina Noscrim."

"And as for what she said," Astramille continued, "she made a wager with me. If the salt and sugar solution saves Yuriy, then I am right. I will be sent back to my home world. If I am wrong, well, I will be dead."

"What?" Gali said, "Really? You did this?"

"Yeah," Astramille grinned, "and if for some reason the magic users here can't send me home, I will be allowed to put the medicine men treated as heretics on trial. I'll be able to free Vinci. Assuming that his heresy it related only to medicine and nothing else."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Gali, "I mean, you are just a man who was to this dangerous world against his will. Why are you sticking your neck out for us?"

"Because," Astramille smiled, "I am just the kind of person who really hates injustice and something tells me Lescatie has a lot of it. Besides, I have no love for those who hold back the progress of humanity."

Astramille stretched, "Besides, there may even be a chance that I am having a crazy as dream and will wake up if I get killed. So, ultimately, it's a win-win."

"Oh," Sasha nodded, "but if you are not in a dream, wouldn't your family worry? You have disappeared for about two days."

"Pfft," Astramille snorted, "I live alone, so people will only notice when I don't turn up for my examinations in two weeks."

He paused for a bit before saying, "Speaking of which...FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKK!"

* * *

 **A thought crossed my mind as I wrote this chapter, inspired by the announcement and trailer for Bayonetta 3. I wonder what would a Bayonetta and Monster Girl Encyclopaedia crossover would be like. More specifically, how would monster girls and the Order would react if one day the Chief God decided to fuck it all and stop making angels look like winged human women. Then she churns out things like the Angels of Paradiso. For example, during a crusade, some hero summons an angel for support.**

 **A golden portal appears.**

 **Angelic singing could be heard.**

 **The air shines with a golden colour.**

 **Everyone can feel that the big guns are coming.**

 **And out of the portal comes Fortitudo.**

 **My guess is everyone will shit themselves. And from that day onwards, the Chief God and her freaky angels are considered to be the monsters and the Demon Lord's monster will be seen as cute angels that save humans. After all, angels from Bayonetta are genuine killing machines made for combat.**

 **Oh, as for the answer to the guest who asked when will Astramille screw with the Order? The answer is...very soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Holy Crap! 10k views! Thank you all so much for your support. Much love from Dav0_Boy. Sorry for slow update, I ran out of ideas as to what should happen in this chapter. Seriously, I need you guys to give me some ideas. I will have Astramille do stuff to the Order that challenges their authority and legitimacy in the eyes of the people as time progresses. What I need are a few ideas of what he could do.**

* * *

 **The Wager**

Princess Aeris returned to the castle. Soldiers and servants bowed as she did. As she walked down the hallway towards her own room, a figure stepped out from a separate passageway that intersected with hers.

"My, my," a voice said, "aren't we in a rush?"

Looking up, Aeris sees another young woman.

"Adelais," Aeris said, "what brings you here?"

Adelais, the eldest princess of the Lescatie royal family, smiled. Unlike Francisca and Aeris, her hair colour is a bright pink and is tied up at the back in a ponytail. One that appeared messy, but was beautiful in its own way. Her outfit is more elaborate, more suitable for a princess. A white gown adorned with lots of lace and ribbon. Not to mention a few gemstones and a cross made of gold. She wore a crown like Aeris's. She stands taller than Aeris, though her heels can probably explain a part of it.

Adelais frowned as she looked at Aeris, "Sister, I live in this castle as well. Of course I will wander about it some time."

She grinned, "What, did you not see this? I thought you-"

"My power to see the future is very limited," Aeris narrowed her eyes at Adelais, "and so is my patience."

Adelais smiled, "Sister, I was just teasing you a little. What put you into such a foul mood?"

Aeris scowled and explained the whole heresy shenanigan to Adelais. It was a fairly long explanation, but by the end of it Adelais understood. Unlike Aeris, who had a strong distrust for medicine men and others who "relied on powers not from the Chief God", Adelais did not show such aversion. And like Marise, her dedication to the Order and Chief God were not as strong as Aeris's. But their trust for those who utilise herbs and medicine are no greater than Aeris's either. After all, it was the pagans who made heavy use of such medicine, particularly from Zipangu and the Mist Continent.

"And do you know what else he said?" Aeris rambled on, "Something about industrialising and using gunpowder weapons. The damn fool said gunpowder weapons can be of great assistance. He even claimed it is possible to build them small, shoot rapidly and reload easily. What nonsense. He speaks as if we are not familiar with such weapons. And somehow the same people who make clocks can make such weapons."

"Now, now," Adelais patted Aeris's head, "you don't need to get so worked up over his words. After all, whether he is right will be proven with your wager."

Aeris batted Adelais's had away, "Don't do that, I find it aggravating."

* * *

Astramille had left Gali's apothecary with Sasha.

"Well," Astramille stretched, "finally I can breathe easier. Man, the fishy smell of Yuriy's diarrhoea is strong."

"Astramille," Sasha said, hurrying to catch up, "are you truly confident about your wager?"

"For any other illness?" Astramille stopped and looked back, "Probably not. But for cholera? Hell yes. I'd recognise the symptoms anywhere. And the cure is relatively straightforward, though admittedly not exactly easy. It is not merely the dehydration you have to deal with. It is also the loss of electrolytes like sodium, potassium and all other things like that."

"Umm," Sasha raised an eyebrow, "I don't think I understood what you said."

"Ah, never mind," Astramulle sighed before looking up, "it is rather advanced knowledge. Knowledge that even I do not completely grasp."

"Anyway," Sasha said, "you look like you need some new clothes. And a bath."

She frowned, "The smell of your sweat and blood is quite...intense."

"Come on," Astramille said, "I mean, yeah, I appreciate the offer, but I'll be fine. I mean, I might need a bath, but the clothes? I am fine without new ones. The kids at your orphanage need them more than me."

"Really?" asked Sasha, "You are fine with this?"

"Come on," Astramille laughed, "within two or three, Yuriy will be cured and I will be back home. Gotta study for my exam in forensic psychology. Anyway, since I will be gone soon, I won't need anything from this world."

He leapt up into the air and shouted, "I going home, WOOOHHH! Air conditioning! Cold drinks! Video games! Friends!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" a random passerby on the street shouted, "It's too early in the morning to make so much noise."

* * *

It didn't take long for the news of the wager to spread throughout the castle. First it was between Aeris and Adelais. Then it spread to Marise. Afterwards, the royal servants and guards. Within the highest echelons of the Order, the news spread like a wildfire. The high ranking clergy were offended that a mere human from another world arrived just today yet already speaks as if he knows more than those who lived here and studied her their whole lives. And to think he would dare to question the judgement of the Order Inquisition. High Priests like Wilmarina's father were divided over whether Astramille was a blasphemer, an insane person or a genuine genius. Most were convinced he was insane and not worth taking seriously. One minority thought his words may have some weight. High Priest Noscrim was among the other minority that saw him as a blasphemer.

Wilmarina walked down the hallway of her manor when a thunderous shout startled her.

"I cannot believe it!"

Wilmarina frowned. What has gotten into father now? She walked to the door that the shout came from. As she reached for the doorknob, the shout thundered out again.

"Damn that soulless man! How dare he spew off all that heresy, to Princess Aeris no less!"

Wilmarina's eyes almost popped out of her head and she gulped. Now she knew Astramille is a little bit eccentric as opposed to being different culturally. His head is full of all sorts of weird ideas, something that was probably shared with other members of his civilisation. The book with all those advanced looking muskets and nasty cannons, however, reminded her that Astramille's world may really be far more advanced than hers. Regardless, Princess Aeris is well known for her almost fanatical devotion to the Chief God, frequently leading extermination campaigns into the lands surrounding Lescatie. Saying anything heretical to her is more suicidal than attacking a Dragon with a quill pen.

Yet Astramille, a mere servant who arrived in Lescatie yesterday, dared to speak heretical stuff to her. The damned fool probably assumed that this world runs on the same natural principles as whichever world he came from.

"Father?" Wilmarina pushes the door open and entered the room.

High Priest Noscrim was standing over his couch. Opposite to him, the knight that taught Wilmarina sword arts sat in another couch.

"Oh," High Priest Noscrim calmed down, "Wilmarina. Have you returned from training?"

"Did something happen?" the Hero asked.

"That man who arrived yesterday," the knight said, surprisingly calm compared to Wilmarina's father, "Astramille was his name, right? Anyway, he made a wager with Princess Aeris. I, for one, do not see why Mr Noscrim here is getting so angry."

"He dared to imply that illnesses were not caused by sinful living," Priest Noscrim snapped, "and that they were caused by tiny living creatures too small to be seen."

"Well," the knight shrugged, "you can accept parasites like worms and lice. Can't you accept that he may just be speaking of very small parasites? Furthermore, Aeris and that guy's positions are not necessarily mutually exclusive."

"Don't you understand?" Priest Noscrim said, "He is implying that illness is not caused by divine punishment for disobedience or sin! He is an immoral being, one who can lead us to ruin! Astramille's ideas are heretical!"

"Father?" Wilmarina tilted her head, "Are you okay?"

"There is a heretic within Lescatie," Priest Noscrim said, "sheltered by a hero, spewing vile words that tempt mankind to stray from the path of the Chief God. Don't you understand the implication? Astramille is saying that the Chief God does not judge the wicked not reward the good. He is implying that morality does not matter."

Wilmarina contemplated this for a while. She thought back to all those years before, in the days where Elt and his parents lived in her manor as a family of servants. Particularly Elt's parents. Their entire family served the Noscrim family faithfully and with great competence over the generations. Yet they were cast out due to a blunder of HERS. The parents were left to die while Elt ended up in Sasha's orphanage. Well, Sasha's mother ran the orphanage at the time, but the point remained.

But the point remained. Elt's parents did not deserve to die and Elt did not deserve to be orphaned. So perhaps Astramille was right. Morality did not prevent illnesses or deaths and neither were indicators of a person's virtue.

"Well..." Wilmarina said slowly, "I do recall quite a few priests died in that plague. Did it mean they were immoral as well? Nobles were also killed in that plague."

"Now, now," the knight said, "Wilmarina, you should know that being a noble or clergy does not make one immune to the temptations of evil. Perhaps they were already corrupted, it's just that us mere mortals did not know. The Chief God is all-knowing and she has a plan for everything."

 _Even for the casting out of Elt and the death of his parents?_ Wilmarina thought bitterly, _I find it difficult to believe._

"Regardless," the knight said, smiling slightly, "perhaps his arrival was due to the will of the Chief God. Yet what is it that he will do?"

"Perhaps," Wilmarina suggested, "the Chief God intends that we try to solve our problems with our own hands instead of constantly turning to her? I don't know. Who am I to guess the will of the Creator?"

* * *

The hero's question was valid, for the miracle happened. Two days later, Yuriy was well enough to be declared clear of cholera. And a day after that, he became healthy enough to return to service as Eristia's squire.

In the central plaza, Astramille, Eristia, Gali and Yuriy stood. Located in the heart of Lescatie's central district that housed the wealthy upper class, it was a place reserved for trialling high end cases. Astramille looked around. As with other structures in the central district, the plaza displayed beautiful Renaissance styles instead of the Medieval styles prevalent everywhere else. Many people of all classes and occupations stood around the edges of the square, behind the Order soldiers standing guard. On this day, every member of the group is well dressed. Even Astramille wore a better outfit, with a new shirt and new boots. He kept his trousers, however.

"By the gods," Wilmarina whispered to herself, "he did it."

The young hero was standing off to the right of the square, stopping the people from crowding in. And she couldn't believe her eyes. Astramille, a mere commoner who didn't even have a soul, beat Princess Aeris in her bet. It was even more remarkable given that Aeris is supposed to be able to see the future. Sasha stood to her left.

"I was rather shocked when Aeris said no one was to pray for Yuriy," Sasha said, "but I had faith in both him and Astramille. And it paid off."

Order High Priests and members of the Lescatie Royal family gathered before Astramille's group. They spoke amongst themselves in hushed voices, mostly pointing at Yuriy. Eventually Princess Aeris spoke first.

"So, commoner," she said, with some measure of disbelief in her voice, "you did it."

"Indeed, Princess," Astramille said respectfully, though deep down he disliked Aeris, "Yuriy is not only cleared of his cholera, he is fit enough to return to service."

Astramille rubbed his chin, "But I must say, Yuriy is a pretty tough nut to crack. Left untreated, cholera has a fifty-fifty chance of killing the patient. Otherwise healthy people have died in mere hours. Yet Yuriy did not receive my treatment until two or three days after he displayed the symptoms."

"It was two days," Gali corrected him, "since Yuriy first displayed the symptoms."

"Regardless," Astramille said, "I have won the wager. Now, it is time for you to hold up to your half."

Aeris grumbled, "Fine, so you won the bet. You want to go back to whichever dimension you came from, right?"

"Yes!" Astramille threw his arms up, "Finally! I am outta here."

"Come here," Aeris said, walking forward and raising her hand, "remember the land you came from and will yourself there."

"No!" High Priest Noscrim shouted as he stepped out, "He has proven nothing!"

"Excuse me?"Adelais interrupted, frowning, "What do you mean? Astramille has won the wager."

"Don't you understand the implications of what he is saying?" Noscrim hissed, "He is implying that illness is not an instrument of divine justice, but a natural part of life! And that morality does not matter?"

"Where did you get that? High Priest?" Astramille said, "Nowhere did I say, implicitly or explicitly, that morality doesn't matter. Besides, what do you mean I have proven nothing? I won the wager, sir! Nobody prayed for Yuriy, yet he survived a potentially lethal disease. I won fair and square, so it is fair that I should be sent home."

"Indeed," Adelais relaxed her stance, "even if he is saying heretical stuff, wouldn't it be better that he is sent back to wherever he came from before he can infect others?"

Noscrim fell silent.

"Anyway," Aeris said, raising her hand again, "come here."

Astramille walked in front of Aeris, but stopped for a second.

"Is something the matter?" asked the King.

There was indeed something. His books. They need to be returned to his world. Not to mention the drawings of various weapons. Astramille doesn't expect monster girls to be able to reverse engineer the guns. They were only drawings, after all, and it is not as if the formula for smokeless powder, the necessary ingredient for automatic weapons, is written anywhere on them. But it is definitely safer to find them and return to Earth with them.

"Yes," Astramille said, "there is something I need to do. The books that were brought to this world with me. I must take them back. Within their pages lies knowledge that you consider heretical. And the bookshelf that came to this world with me. There is a locked compartment that I assume Mimil and General Dascaros did not open. It contains papers that...this world would be better off without."

"And what do you intend to do?" asked Aeris.

"I must retrieve them," Astramille said, "or destroy them. They contain drawings of weapons from my world. Should the monsters manage to build them...it will be the end of humanity in this world."

* * *

Outside of Lescatie, Astramille crouched over the remains of the bookshelf. Merse stood behind him, along with Mimil, Sasha and several soldiers, Elt included.

"Well shit," Astramille swore, "this is pretty bad."

"What is?" Merse asked.

Astramille picked up the lock, which has been opened and discarded to the side. The heroes and soldiers leaned in.

"That is a lock, right?" Merse asked, "You can make them that small?"

"Yeah," Astramille nodded, "but fundamentally, locks have barely changed over the centuries my people used them. They mainly became smaller and more compact. Of course, I am talking about door locks and padlocks, such as this one."

"Nice," Sasha said, "but why did you say this is pretty bad?"

"Well," Astramille stood up and showed everyone the lock, "as you can see, this lock is in good condition."

He gestured at the bookshelf, "Yes, this shelf may have been knocked around when I dropped down, but I am certain it was locked."

"It was," Merse confirmed, "we considered breaking it open, but I couldn't be bothered."

"What does this mean?" asked Sasha.

Mimil suddenly gasped, "I get it. Whoever took the contents chose to pick sophisticated lock from another world instead of simply smashing open the shelf. And when they saw whatever papers inside, they deduced that it was something of value."

"Even though the papers were of drawings of things that nobody outside of Lescatie could have seen," Astramille said grimly, "so it indicates whoever took it has an interest in complicated mechanical objects. Or they recognised that the paper is very different to the parchments I have seen in this world."

"Ah, yes," Sasha said suddenly, "the paper from your world is so white and smooth."

"Anyway," Astramille said, "I need some clues as to where those papers are."

"Pfft," Merse snorted, "good luck finding them. It has been several days since we returned here."

"I know," Astramille sighed, "I am stuck here. For longer."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bushes a fair distance into the woods, a kunoichi watched in disbelief. Miss Hinata, as Druella called her, could not understand. That man is obviously meant to be dead. Yet here he stands, conversing with the others.

Druella must be informed of this.


	20. Chapter 20

**Change of Plans**

By now Druella has lost interest in the drawings. Sure, they were fascinating for a while and the paper they were drawn on was like nothing else in this world, but Druella was neither a gremlin nor a dwarf. This kind of stuff did not interest her. Her primary aim is to convert Lescatie into a Demon Realm. Unfortunately, what Hinata told her threw her calculations off. Right now, she is sitting in her favourite tree, conversing with Hinata.

"What?" Druella said, "You didn't know he survived? Didn't Hotaru tell you?"

"Damn," Hinata cursed, "that girl shouldn't keep things from me."

"Hmm," Druella frowned, "whatever. Regardless, the owner of the papers lives and hasn't gotten himself in trouble with Lescatie authorities yet. Quite surprising given that he came from another world and is inside an iron-fisted theocracy. There are so many questions I want to ask him. Where did he come from? What is he? What are these papers?"

"Princess," Hinata questioned, "didn't you already know that they were drawings of cannons and a musket?"

"Yes," Druella said, "but they are different. The Sabbath has captured human muskets before. Quite useless weapons with pathetic accuracy and slow reload. Regardless, I am familiar with muskets and the drawings were far too sophisticated to be those pitiful matchsticks. No, I want to get to the bottom of this. The same applies for the cannons. The heroes are a big enough threat to us. The last thing I want is for Lescatie to suddenly equip their ordinary soldiers with killer weapons from another dimension. I would prefer to make the Fall of Lescatie as bloodless as possible."

"Understood," Hinata nodded, "that is all from me. I shall take my leave."

Hinata jumped off the tree and disappeared into the forest.

"Hmm," Druella smiled, "maybe, things will be more interesting."

They will be, but probably not in the way she hoped it would.

* * *

Astramille and the party shuffled back into Lescatie.

"So, uh," Mimil asked, "what now?"

"What now?" Astramille said rhetorically, "Well I can't find the papers and it has been a few days. I'm just going to pretend that the papers never existed, take the books in Sasha's orphanage then get Aeris to send me home."

"But didn't you say if monsters were able to build them, humanity would be done for?" Merse asked.

"Alright," Astramille said as they approached nation's southern border, "first of all, I was exaggerating. The drawings were of rapid fire, rapid reloading, high accuracy, long range muskets and cannons."

"What?" Elt's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Are you for real? The monsters are bad enough as they are. We don't want them to have that kind of firepower."

"Indeed," Merse said, "the last thing I want is for weaker monsters to be able to use such deadly weapons."

"Calm down, Elt," Astramille looked over his shoulder impatiently, "and hear me out. Gun making is a sophisticated art. It requires tools that won't be invented for at least seven or eight hundred years. And that is assuming that your world will go down the same path of history, which I consider unlikely."

"What if we do?" asked Mimil, speeding up to match Astramille's pace.

The man sighed, "Alright, I'll bite. There are several things that rapid fire guns need. Arguably, the most important one is the coil spring. This applies to both gas operated and blowback operated guns. A coil spring is nothing more than a wire that is coiled up to that it has elasticity. Yet it is nearly impossible to make in this world, because it needs high quality steel, in opposition to the iron that you are using."

"Excuse me?" Merse practically exploded, "Here in Lescatie, the soldiers are provided with the best weapons made of high quality metal."

"Besides," Mimil added, "we do have iron springs."

"Iron and steel are quite different, General," Astramille said, "the latter being difficult to produce in large quantity, given the current technology. Yet high quality steel is important, because a fast firing weapon is going to need to sustain a few hundred explosions in its barrel per minute and the spring needs to be able to be compressed and released at the same rate. But the spring is not the only thing needed. You need tools that you are not going to find in any armourer's toolset."

"Like?" asked Elt.

"You need metalworking lathes and steel milling machines. Lots and lots of them. Now, I know lead shots in this world are probably just lead poured into a mould and cooled. Won't work for a fast firing weapon. You need a cartridge that holds the bullet and the powder into one object and that itself needs some good quality brass and very precise work. No human is gonna be able to make the ammunition and without ammunition, guns are useless. And the tools too. You can't have simple iron tools. You need steel tools that contain iron, carbon, chromium and half a dozen other substances that you probably never even heard of. And don't get me started on the powder needed."

"We can't use that black stuff?" asked Mimil.

The young hero has seen cannons in action before. Despite their limited use against small groups of fast moving monsters, she still finds something that has the same power as a mid level explosion spell fascinating. They also packed a heavy punch in the unlikely event they scored a direct hit.

"That mix of charcoal, sulphur and niter we call black powder?" Astramille laughed, almost sadly, "Nope, you need smokeless powder. The easiest one to make would be cordite. Which, of course, is not easy at all. The process involves very corrosive stuff, very flammable stuff, very toxic stuff and obviously very explosive stuff. Hundreds have died just trying to find a safe way to produce it and the entire process is really time consuming."

He stops and turns around to face the group, "It is absolutely impossible to build such weapons in this world unless technology progresses for a few centuries. But as long as the Order hold all the political power, that isn't likely. Now, let's just all go home now. I'm going to take Aeris's offer and go home!"

"Do you really dislike this place?" Sasha tilted her head.

"Look," Astramille said, "I am sorry if I hurt your feelings, but let's be honest. Outside of the central district, Lescatie is a shithole. A literal shithole. I mean goddammit, build some sewers, aqueducts and some proper toilets and I guarantee you that deaths by disease will plummet and your children will actually have a good chance of living past the age of seven. And roads. For the love of all that is holy, repair the bloody roads! Lescatie's infrastructure is falling apart and none of the fools with power are doing anything about it. I heard soldiers claim Lescatie is a superpower nation. I pity their ignorance."

By now, the group has entered Lescatie.

"Anyway," Sasha said, "I will be returning to the orphanage. I assume that Princess Aeris will be sending you back?"

"Yes," Astramille said, "I told her to come to the orphanage so I can bring all my books back. Don't want heresy spreading around, do we?"

* * *

In Sasha's orphanage, Princess Aeris stood by Astramille's pile of books. Several royal guards stood by her side, more for decoration than anything. She flipped through the book that Wilmarina and Elt read a few days ago, the _New Weapons of the World Encyclopaedia._ Like Wilmarina and Elt, she recognised the swords, spears and armor. Aeris even recognised the old fashioned muzzle loaded cannons, muskets and arquebuses. Then, the gunpowder weapons evolved into large howitzers, breech loading cannons and smaller rifles and pistols. There were also images of flying machines, horseless gun carriages and ships with giant cannons.

"Is it really that interesting?" a soldier asked, while keeping an eye on the curious orphans who looked in and whispered to each other.

Aeris nodded, "Of course. I am glimpsing into the combat capabilities of another world and I must say, I am impressed."

"You can read it?" the soldier said, surprised, "I thought it came from a different dimension."

"Even so," Aeris said casually, "the language is that of the Sax-Jutos kingdoms to our east. I can read it with no problem, since I am supposed to be married to one of their princes."

"Well?" another soldier asked, "What do you read?"

"Astramille wasn't kidding when he said their wars kill millions," Aeris sighed, "I can certainly understand why."

"By the gods," the soldier said, grimacing, "that is brutal."

"Sorry for being late," Sasha said as she entered the room, "we were unable to find the papers."

Aeris snapped the book shut, "Umm, excuse me? You didn't find them? Is this some kind of a bad joke? I just had realised how powerful your weapons are and you are telling me the plans to build them is somewhere out there, or even in the hands of a monster?"

"Is that a serious problem?" asked Astramille, confused, "I just gave a long explanation why it is literally impossible to reverse engineer. The needed abilities simply do not exist in this world."

He then grinned, "But I take it that you are impressed by the kind of firepower in our possession."

Aeris exploded, "Impressed? I am shocked and disgusted! You're no better than animals! In every one of your wars, not one was against a monster or other non human entity. You slaughtered millions of your own kind without mercy!"

"How did you..." Astramille said, "you went through my property, didn't you."

"I am the third princess of Lescatie and a great hero," Aeris said, hostility still in her voice, "I have the authority to do so."

"Except," Astramille replied, "doing so is very rude. Gentlemen do not look in each other's mail. And were you not afraid that you might read heretical stuff?"

He paused for a bit, "But I am surprised. You can read my language? That is Late Modern English. The language you people speak is something like Early Modern English."

"Your...Late Modern English...is identical to Coygan, spoken by Sax-Juton kingdoms to our East," Aeris said, "and your Early Modern English is Niauxian, spoken by kingdoms close to ours."

Astramille frowned and rubbed his chin.

 _This does not make sense,_ he thought, _the names of the Lescatie people sound French, yet they definitely communicate using Early Modern English. And what is this Sax-Juton? Could it be the analogues to the Britton of Earth? And why are they speaking Late Modern English? Is this truly the world that Kensou Cross envisioned? Did he really go into such detail? Or am I trapped in some insane unending nightmare, built on my knowledge and interpretation?_

"Hey," Aeris called out, "what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," Astramille replied quickly, "nothing at all."

"Whatever," Aeris said, "I don't care what you say, but I will not be sending you back home until you find those papers."

"What?" now it was Astramille's turn to be surprised, "You are kidding me, right?"

"If by kidding me you mean joking with you," Aeris narrowed her eyes, "then no."

"It has been days," Sasha said carefully, "just the rain would be enough to destroy them."

"Indeed," Astramille said, "besides, I do not believe the monsters would be able to engineer weapons."

"And why is that?" asked Aeris.

Astramille sighed.

"I just told Mimil and a bunch of other heroes. You want to know, you go and find them. The general idea is that the tools and skillset simply do not exist in this world. Rapid fire, rapid reload, high accuracy and long range firearms isn't something that can be made by a few skilled craftsmen. It takes an entire industry base that will not be present in this world for the next few centuries. Furthermore, those papers only showed basic drawings. They simply do not contain enough information to build a weapon on. It would be like asking a person to bake a cake with only the instructions for the icing."

He smiled, "In short, it is impossible."

"I'll talk to Mimil," Aeris said as she prepared to leave, "as I believe she can give me the exact explanation you gave her. I will not permit you to return to your world unless you bring me those papers."

Aeris left with her body guards, leaving Astramille with his questions about the nature of the world.

"Well, shit," Astramille said, "that was unexpected."

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for making only such a short chapter after such a long break, but switching universities and a holiday to Tasmania took much of my time. Hell, I just hopped off the plane today.**

 **But the biggest reason was that Kensou apparently made another book, called Salvation, the Fallen Knights of Lescatie. It detailed quite a few new heroes. Most surprisingly, one hero is the Brave Musketeer Paula Tronmail, who is apparently modelled after Western Cowboys (and is monsterized into a Holstaur, possibly because her boobs were about the size of her head). Why did this bother me? Because it indicated that there are 19** **th** **century level firearms in the MGE universe. Despite being called musket and being loaded with a shit tonne of useless decorations, her gun clearly resembles 19** **th** **century revolvers. Furthermore, she carries quite a few bullets on her belt and they appear to have brass cartridges.**

 **That is right. Apparently, MGE world has access to late 19** **th** **century guns and ammunition which require industrialisation to be viable. The weapons are a few experiments away from evolving into automatic weapons. This effectively negates Astramille's advantage of understanding modern weapons. And apparently, Lescatie has enough of musketeers that after its conversion to a Demon Realm, made the Dark Musketeer a class of its own, using magic bullets. Which really kind of screws up my story.**

 **Yikes.**

 **This book single handily destroyed all progress I made in this chapter and could possibly ruin my entire story.**

 **I need some serious help to overcome this obstacle. How can I write around this sudden introduction of near modern technology? Now that I think of it, I should have seen it coming with the Gremlin and the Automaton monsters and how Kensou mentioned steam and gunpowder are known.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Lescatie Library**

Unfortunately, Astramille was going to be trapped in this world for longer. It really pissed him off. Astramille wanted nothing more than going back to his world or waking up from this crazy nightmare, whichever one it was. But it seems that Princess Aeris is hell bent on keeping him here until he brings her the papers or destroys them.

"Damn it," Astramille cursed as he tugged at his hair, "what did I ever do to get into this situation? I got groped by a werewolf, had my face ripped open by a dragon and am currently living in a world with no modern medicine."

He paused as the realisation hit him, "Speaking of which, is my face getting infected?"

"For the love of the Chief God," Primera exclaimed as she passed outside the door, "Are you ever going to stop complaining? A little infection isn't going to kill you."

Astramille sighed and looked at his pile of books, "You know what? Since Sasha said we are done with chores for now, I intend to study for my examinations. Criminal Law in Context test will be in less than two weeks and Police and Society will be in eleven days."

"You could go to the Lescatie Library," Sasha suggested, "that place is nice and quiet."

"Yes," Primera said entering the room, "then maybe this place will be nice and quiet too. Actually, you know what? I will lead you there myself."

"Oh," Sasha looked surprised, "how kind of you."

Astramille picked up two text books and followed Primera out of the room.

* * *

Primera led Astramille though the streets of the Lescatie slums.

"So," Astramille tried to make conversation, "how is it in Lescatie?"

"Hmph," Primera snorted, "it was just as everything you said to Sasha."

 _Of course,_ Astramille mentally facepalmed, _Sasha would have told her everything. I must really watch my mouth from now on. The last thing I want is to get executed or something._

"Well?" asked Primera, "How about your world? How is it there?"

"It is a massive place," Astramille replied, "thus it is extremely diverse. Some regions are poorer than the slummiest regions of Lescatie while others are so rich that…well…it is hard to explain to someone who hasn't seen it."

"And you?" asked Primera, "How were your conditions?"

"Average for my age group in my region," Astramille said, "I currently have to pay rent to live in my place of residence. I work inside a shop and study at a university. Criminology and Criminal Justice."

"Care to explain?" asked Primera.

Astramille smiled, proudly, "A Bachelors degree in Criminology will let me work within the criminal justice system, which is tasked with protecting the rights of the people and punishing wrongdoers by upholding the law."

"I don't understand what you mean," Primera chuckled, "bachelor's degree. Sounds like a marker for loserdom."

"Being granted a bachelor's degree means that I have studied for at least three years in a very specific field," Astramille cut in sharply, "after finishing twelve years of education in more general subjects. Should I want to continue, I can get a master's degree or a PhD by studying more."

"Hmph," Primera retorted, "so you're a scholarly type, right? You won't be much use around here."

"Only because it is dangerous to be right when the government is wrong," Astramille grinned like a Cheshire Cat, "as said by François-Marie Arouet, also known as Voltaire."

Primera clenched her teeth as she spun around, "You are a really smug person, you know? And it is grinding on my nerves."

Astramille stopped and looked at her, "I fail to understand. I have barely spoken to you. Why do you think of me in this way?"

"No reason, really," Primera said, "perhaps it is because you have no soul. Perhaps it is because you ramble on about things that nobody knows. But you give off an aura that is _very_ unsettling. You look and behave in a human way, but you are not a human. Or a monster. You are an enigma, one that makes me feel creeped out."

"So it is the uncanny valley effect" Astramille frowned, "understandable, but you are still discriminating against me for something I cannot change. Well, I won't bother trying. Just take me to the library."

* * *

The duo reached the front of the Lescatie Library. Astramille looked up at the structure. It resembled a gothic cathedral, with its pointed roofs and stain glass windows. Astramille couldn't see the exact details. The library sat at the top of a flight of stairs.

"Here," Primera huffed, "the Lescatie Library."

"Thank you, Primera," Astramille said politely, which was so out of character that Primera seemed surprised, "I will return when it gets dark."

"Huh," the half-elf raised an eyebrow, "it seems there are other sides to your personality."

"Well," Astramille said, "I am not a two dimensional character."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Astramille quickly hurried up the stairs and disappeared into the library, leaving Primera confused.

And suspicious.

* * *

Astramille walks through the open doors of the library and enters the structure. Compared to the other buildings in the upper class district, the library looked older. It was as if all money meant for infrastructure went to building those beautiful yet useless churches. Astramille sighed. It reminded him of those corrupt regimes that starved their own people just for a bit of shiny stuff. Was it really worth it? Especially when those regimes usually met their demise at the hands of those they oppressed.

Regardless, he entered the building, walking past the doors and into the building. Astramille looked around. Despite the unimpressive exterior, the roomy interior held row after row of bookshelfs. A few tables are laid out neatly. Various people walked around or sat at the tables. Astramille looked around before finding a table. Walking over to it and sitting down, Astramille puts one of his textbooks on the table while opening the other one. It didn't take long for him to get tunnel vision and lose track of everything around him.

 **SPACE**

A young woman walked through the library, pushing a cart that contained many books. She wore a short white skirt secured by a belt, which has a buckle with the Lescatie crest. The belt support pouches that carried writing implements. A tight white blouse made her curves obvious, though her looser jacket somewhat countered the effect. The woman herself has long hair that is a light pink, tied up in a low ponytail. Her aqua eyes looked over the books before returning them to their places on the shelves.

She is Stella, one of the librarians of the Lescatie Library. Librarians were tasked with maintaining the archives of Lescatie that contained all knowledge that was at the disposal of the nation.

As she prepared to enter the next aisle, she stopped dead. A human sat at a table in front of her. The word human is used loosely, because while the...thing looked like a human, it certainly did not give off the aura of one. Not a single whiff of spiritual energy could be detected, indicating that the...humanoid creature, did not have a soul.

Stella stepped out from behind her cart and walked over to him. Librarians were not trained for combat, but Stella has more than a few tricks up her sleeve, just in case anyone tried something funny.

Just then the man looked up and made eye contact.

* * *

Astramille was intending to stretch himself. He had no idea how long he has been here, but he was feeling fatigue creep up his legs. Sitting for long periods of time was never comfortable for him. That's when he looked up and saw a young woman in front of her. Like quite a few others in this world, she had bright pink hair and light blue eyes. Astramille still can't wrap his head around how people could get technicolour hair. Of course, having weird hair is pretty mundane in a world with fucking monsters, magic and gods.

"Umm," Astramille said, "hello there, madam. Is there something you want from me?"

"Oh," the librarian seemed surprised before mumbling a reply, "no, not really. I have just never seen you before. Who are you?"

"I am Astramille," Astramille replied, "I arrived in Lescatie a few days ago. This is the first time I came to this library."

"You?" her eyes widened, "you're THE Astramille?"

The man raised an eyebrow, "Yes. Is something wrong?"

"Well," the librarian calmed down, "you went against the word of the Order and the monarchy, yet you are still alive."

"Barely," Astramille grinned, "though I have decided to keep my mouth shut. Better safe than sorry. By the way, you haven't told me your name."

"Oh," the librarian blushed, "forgive my rudeness. My name is Stella. I am one of the librarians of the Lescatie Library."

She saw the books Astramille were reading, "Can I see your books?"

Astramille nodded and handed her the books. Stella flipped through the pages quickly, evidently not looking closely at the words and pictures.

"Fascinating," she said, "what kind of parchment is this?"

"Oh," Astramille replied, "uh, that isn't parchment. This is paper."

Stella's eyes went wide, "Really? You must be a foreigner, because the paper of Lescatie is of lower quality. Only parchment can be this good."

"Well," the man smiled, "I am not from around here, that is for sure."

Astramille paused for a bit before taking out the brass watch.

"By the way, Stella," he said, "can you tell me more about these clocks and where they are made?"

"Ooh," Stella's eyes lit up, "a brass pocket watch. These things are expensive in Lescatie."

"I didn't buy it," Astramille smiled, "Sasha gave it to me."

"Really?" Stella said, "I thought Sasha barely made enough money to look after all those kids in her orphanage."

"Recently," Astramille replied, "she kicked out a dragon from the Asacreta Mountains and took all of her stuff. There was so much treasure. As thanks for my support, she gave me this watch and a sword. Anyway, can you tell me where these are made?"

Stella took the watch from Astramille and opened it skilfully.

"Hmm," she said, "mechanical pocket watch, spring driven. Lots of intricate parts. Certainly made by a master craftsman."

"Can you explain?" Astramille asked.

Stella smiled, "Every craftsman needs to start off as an apprentice, where they acquire a license to practice in a regulated profession. This can be carpentry, metalworking or whatever. After they acquire the license, they become a journeyman, where they travel for years, acquiring experience in different places and learning different techniques. After that, they can settle in a guild for a few years before presenting a masterpiece. If it is accepted, they can then go off an open their own guilds."

Astramille stayed silent as he contemplated all of this.

"Well then," he said, after digesting what he heard, "would it be possible for me to find the ones who made this one?"

Stella looked over the clock before shaking her head, "I am sorry, but I cannot tell. What I can tell you is that the chances are, people who make such high quality watches are rare. These things are expensive, largely used by the church, the government and the military. The average commoner cannot afford one."

She then asked, "Why are you so interested?"

"Because," Astramille grinned, "I believe the techniques that are used in the construction of clocks can be used to build devastating gunpowder weapons that can wipe out entire armies of monsters."

He stands up, "Now then, what kind of writing implements do you have? I hope you are not limited to quills."

"Of course not," Stella laughed, "we also have many brushes which are mainly used for art, but can be used to write. We also have styli, which leave dark lines in paper that can erased."

Astramille paused. Styli is the plural form of stylus, those pointy sticks used on interactive boards and graphic pads. But there is no way that this world could have that kind of sophisticated digital technology. Then and again, with all kinds of magic, who knew what kind of wacky technology these people could come up with.

"Can you show me?" Astramille asked.

Stella smiled and led Astramille away from his table towards the back of the library. The young lady pushed open a door to what appeared to be a storeroom. Inside are rows of shelves tables. Astramille looked around. Upon the shelves sat boxes of various writing implements, containers of ink and stacks of paper. On the tables are tools for writing and binding books.

Stella walks over to one shelf and takes out a long thing object before presenting it to Astramille.

"This is a pencil," Astramille said incredulously as he takes it, "not something I expect in Lescatie. What next, steam power?"

Stella tilted her head, "Well, not here, but if you go East to the Sax-Jutons, they have ships that are powered by paddles. The paddles are driven by what the Sax-Jutons call 'steam power'. To the north of the Gaulberian kingdoms lie the Gothian kingdoms and they too use steam."

 _Holy shit_ , Astramille thought to himself, _okay, this was unexpected. For starters, I saw no sign of technology in Lescatie. Hell, I didn't see a single musket troop or cannon. Nothing here suggested that technology was anywhere beyond the medieval level. Now we're talking about steam? Either the Gothians and Sax-Jutons are incredibly advanced or that Lescatie is incredibly backward._

"Ahem," Astramille cleared his throat before continuing, "that was unexpected but moving on. Can you tell me about the Sax-Juton kingdoms? Better still, can you give me a lecture with a map?"

"Really?" Stella's eyes practically lit up, "You are asking for a lecture? Most people aren't interested in learning about things that do not affect their daily lives! It isn't often that I get to talk to people for extended periods of time."

"Ah, yeah," Astramille nodded and gave a fake smile, "um. Okay. Then let us begin."

 _I hope this won't take too long. This girl is kind of...eccentric. The last thing I want is a person from this world stalking me all the way back to Earth. That will be really bad. It would be WORSE if that happened after she turned into a monster._

* * *

By the time Astramille returned to the orphanage, the sun was beginning to set.

 _Damn,_ he thought, _Stella sure can talk._

Stella certainly gave an interesting (though long) talk about the world. She even used a map to help Astramille study. It is only a map of the order continent. The Galberian kingdoms, similar to the French on Earth, is where he currently is. The difference is that while the kingdoms share a similar language and culture, they are not a part of a single sovereign nation like modern day France. This would be similar to Earth's own history, reflective of the times before kingdoms joined to form nations. To the east of the Galberians lie the Sax-Juton Kingdoms and to the north the Gothian Kingdoms, not dissimilar to the English and Germans. It is a real pity that he won't be around for long enough to explore, because Astramille is plotting to get back to Earth.

And he might just have the way.

* * *

"Well, well," Sasha said, "you sure took your time. That means no dinner."

"Heh," Astramille chuckled as he put his two textbooks into the pile, "that's okay."

"You seem to be in a good mood," Primera said, almost suspiciously, "what's up with you?"

"Oh, nothing," Astramille smiled, "I've just thought of a few ways I can get home. I don't know why Princess Aeris is so intent on keeping me here, but she won't have what it takes to."

Sasha and Primera looked confused. Astramille has no magical powers and has zero connections in this world. How can perform dimension crossing magic? Aeris said that he is to be kept here until the papers are found, so anyone who helps him will incur the third princess's wrath. Nobody know what it like, for nobody experienced it and lived to tell the tale.

Yet Astramille is an enigma as well. Raised in a completely alien civilisation. Judging by the huge stash of books, he is evidently literate and well educated. The way he almost instantly recognised there were feelings between Elt and several heroes indicated that is very perceptive even without mind reading magic. Sasha knew this even better, when Astramille predicted that the Priests will try to take the money she confiscated from Mary. So it wouldn't surprise her if Astramille pulled out a plan out of the mass of insanity that is his mind and gets back to his world.

* * *

 **Sorry, buttson117, Astramille doesn't always talk like that. It really depends on where he is and when he is at the place. For example, he wouldn't talk like that in the library with Stella. But I do like how you described him as having an endless supply of insanity. Mind if I use it?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Homecoming plans**

The next morning, Astramille continued with working for Sasha. As a man who is in the prime of his life, he is capable of the heavier jobs that Sasha once did herself. Sasha certainly didn't feel any guilt in making him do the work, the kids obviously enjoyed his help and Astramille swore Primera enjoyed his misery.

 _If this is a dream,_ Astramille thought, _then may I wake up from it. If it I was genuinely sent here by some arcane means, then when I find those responsible, I will have all sorts of things done to them._

"You are doing well, _servant_ ," Primera had said before she left, "I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Astramille was chopping firewood at the time and was tempted to throw the fucking axe right at Primera's gloating face. But attempting to murder a hero of Lescatie _probably_ isn't one of the smarter things to do. Damn Aeris Lescatie, who insisted on keeping him here. Of course, Astramille only had himself to blame. If he had kept his stupid mouth shut when Aeris offered to send him back, then right now, he'd be in his air conditioned apartment, playing War Thunder and eating ice cream. But **NOPE**. He just had to blurt out the existence of papers JUST as Aeris reached out with her hand to use whatever magic she had to send him back. Astramille's mouth has gotten him into trouble before, but comparing his previous problems with this one is like comparing a Southern American conservative to a member of the Waffren SS. To make matters worse, this time he probably can't sweet talk his way out of this world.

"Astramille," Sasha said as she looked out a window, breaking him out of his thoughts, "come in now. That is enough work."

Astramille nodded before walking into the orphanage.

That was when a magnificent idea entered his mind. Astramille may just be able to worm his way out of this world and back to Earth.

"Why do you have that creepy grin on your face?" an orphan asked, tilting her head.

"What?" Astramille returned to reality, "Oh, uh, nothing really...ha ha."

Sasha looked at him with some suspicion, but then thought nothing of it. Astramille being madder than a hatter is nothing new. Astramille went straight to his pile of books, making several orphans look at him in a weird way.

"Hmm," he said as he looked through the pile, "please be here. Please be here."

Finally, his eye lit up as he took out a book from a plastic folder.

"Aha," Astramille grinned to himself, "here it is."

He flipped through the papers before nodding in satisfaction. Astramille then appeared to be contemplating something before putting the papers back into the folder and back onto the pile.

"General Fullmoon," Astramille said to Sasha, "is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Not really," Sasha shook her head, "well, except to not be so formal. Can't you just call me Sasha?"

"It is awkward," Astramille replied, "besides, there is a class difference between you and me, right?"

Sasha tilted her head, "What, do you come from a civilisation with a rigid caste system?"

"No! Heavens no," Astramille said quickly, "the civilised parts of our world has abolished such systems. But back in the days when people rode around on horses and whacked each other with swords, we had a class system that pretty much determined your social standing for the rest of your life. I am assuming there is one here too."

Sasha sighed sadly, "Well, you aren't wrong...but."

Astramille replied, "But nothing. When in Rome, do as the Romans do. I also call Merse General Dascaros."

"Rome?" Sasha asked.

"A city with a grand history," Astramille explained, "once upon a time it was at the heart of the mighty Roman Empire. Now it is the capital of the country Italy. Look, the point is, if I want to survive, I have to blend in, at least until I can get back to my world. And I really hope that will happen soon, because I have a future there. Here? Not so much."

"Alright," Sasha chuckled, "if it makes you feel safer. By the way, what do you intend to do?"

"I am going to take a trip to the library," Astramille said, "I have important business."

* * *

Sure enough, Astramille walked towards the library, taking with him the book.

 _Of course_ , he thought to himself, _why didn't I think of this earlier? I only told the people that those papers contained drawings of mechanical firearms. They have no idea what the images looked like._

Astramille looked down at his papers. The papers are detailed drawings of a Mosin-Nagant type bolt action rifle. Astramille acquired them a few years back when he travelled to Mississippi with his friends for a vacation. It was inside a gun shop that he got them. Astramille managed to get onto good terms with the owner, who, despite having initial racist views, took a liking to him due to Astramille's knowledge of guns. The gun shop owner asked Astramille where he was from. Feeling like being a troll, Astramille said that he was from Tibet and was seeking to be a freedom fighter so he can fight the evil Chinese Communist Party and liberate his people.

The dude believed him without a doubt. It never crossed his mind that Keiichi Kinjo isn't a Tibetan name. Hell, he even gave him a copy of a set of instructions on how to make a Mosin-Nagant bolt action rifle. Astramille was puzzled why anyone would have random instructions on making dangerous weapons lying around. The man explained that one day the government is gonna take away his guns or something like that, so he has a tonne of instructions on how to make firearms. Even today, Astramille wondered how he managed to smuggle it back to Australia without getting caught by the customs. That book contained detailed instructions, even telling the reader the tools needed. The said tools are advanced power tools found in a modern workstation, so it is unlikely that monsters would actually be able to reproduce the gun.

But if the Sax-Jutons and Gothians can use steam, does it mean this world has already industrialised? Almost certainly, because humans have already been using wind and water powered machines before they used steam. And if humans have this kind of technology, does it mean the monsters do as well?

Astramille shook his head. He is thinking too much. Whether humans or monsters have the technology is irrelevant. As far is Astramille is concerned, it doesn't matter what happens to this world. All he wants to do is to go back to his world. Whether this one becomes one cleared of monsters or cleared of humans, it is irrelevant.

The plan is simple. Copy the images onto another sheet of paper, maybe drag it through the dirt to make it look weathered. Perhaps wet it and dry it again just to make sure. Then present them to Aeris, saying that he found them fluttering around outside of Lescatie. After all, there is no way that anyone could possibly know that those weren't the papers he lost.

Astramille entered the library, heading straight to the reception. This time, a middle aged man with silver hair manned the station. He appeared to be reading paperwork of sorts.

"Excuse me," AStramille said quietly, "I am looking for a librarian called Stella. Is she here today?"

The man looked up impatiently, "Who are you?"

"That is hardly relevant," Astramille said, "is Stella here? I have some business to take care of with her."

"I am here," Stella said from behind him, "ah, Astramille. Good to see you again."

"Stella," Astramille smiled, "I have a favour to ask of you."

He takes out the booklet, "Are you capable of copying images onto different pieces of paper?"

"Of course," Stella's eyes lit up, "I have the magic to do so."

This was surprising to Astramille, "You know magic, huh? Well that is great. I have some images I want you to replicate for me."

Astramille takes out a ring from his pocket, which he took from Sasha's treasure pile. The ring itself is intricately carved gold with a large emerald on it.

"I can pay you very well," Astramille grinned, "so, can you do it?"

"Of course," Stella smiled, "and with the kind of price you are offering, it will be of high quality."

* * *

Mimil looked at the exchange with surprise. When did Astramille, a mere servant, get that kind of wealth?

The young magical girl was reading a novel in the library when she noticed Sasha's new servant arrive. Thank to him, Princess Aeris practically dragged all the Generals, high ranking heroes and the most experienced artisans together and had a meeting. It went on for a long time, Aeris got really angry at times and nothing constructive came out of it.

All because of this freak's papers.

Mimil wondered what Astramille could be doing offering a ring to a librarian. Could it be that he wants to marry her? But why? Didn't he keep on saying that he wanted to go back to his world? And now Stella is leading Astramille to the storeroom?

Mimil smiled to herself and closed her book. Time to get some dirt on Astramille.

* * *

Stella entered the storeroom with Astramille following.

"Alright," she said, turning to Astramille, "what do you want reproduced? We have all kinds of paper and all kinds of writing implements."

She gestured at all the parchment, papers, ink and all the other supplies one would find in a workstation. Hell, Astramille can even see coloured pencils, something he missed last time he came here. How does a medieval society have access to this kind of stuff? Perhaps with regular contact with dwarfs, who are said to be great artisans. Or with fairies like the Leanan Sidhe, who feed upon the energy inside art and take human lovers. Astramille noticed that there is a lack of a printing press. In the medieval times, Europe certainly received printing technology. But magic probably did the job, perhaps more effectively and efficiently.

"Okay," Astramille said, taking out his papers, "I want you to copy a few images."

He puts the booklet on the table while Stella looked curiously.

"This is some kind of musket?" asked Stella.

"I will not tell you anything," Astramille said, "all you need to do is to replicate the drawings onto paper that is very similar to this."

"Well then," Stella frowned, "this is really high quality paper. I mean really, really high. It might take me a while to replicate this paper. But it can be done."

"That's okay," Astramille smiled, "I can wait. Thank you very much. Now here are the drawings I want you to copy."

* * *

Mimil was listening in on the conversation using magic. Compared with all the other spells she had at her disposal, it was easy. Hardly surprising, given that she is perhaps the brainiest person in Lescatie. Yet she still couldn't figure out what Astramille and Stella were talking about. What drawings was Astramille talking about? And how high is the quality of paper that he showed her? Mimil has certainly seen some of Astramille's books and marvelled at the smoothness and whiteness of the paper.

Mimil shook her head. Astramille is up to something. And she intended to find out.

* * *

Astramille thanked Stella again before walking out of the room. He isn't certain that his plan would work, because he needed to get back to Earth in time and he doesn't know how long Stella would take in finishing her task. So, he needs a backup plan.

Astramille sighed. He hasn't even graduated from university yet and already he is attempting to fraud the government of a country he hasn't even lived in for a fortnight. The person on the receiving end of the fraud being a powerful hero and one of the most fanatical Order devotees only made the attempt more dangerous. Astramille doesn't even want to think about the possible consequences if Aeris found out. Here, there is no right to fair trial and right to not receive cruel or inhumane punishment.

Astramille shook his head. Now he needs a Plan B in case the current one fails. Then maybe make a Plan C. But travelling across dimensions is no easy task. Astramille first needs to find a person capable of the spell. Then he needs to convince the said spell user to assist him against the wishes of Princess Aeris. That is the difficult part. In this society, everyone conforms to the social order and few will be willing to stand up to royalty.

 _Unless_ , he thought to himself, _I can find someone who can use the magic, wants to see me gone and has more authority than Princess Aeris. That is the key._

Astramille grinned, because he knows one person who may fit the criteria. There is doubt as to whether he can use magic, but his daughter certainly can. The man hates Astramille's guts so he certainly will be happy to see him gone. And most importantly, being a high priest, he just might be able to outrank Aeris. If not, he should be able to get all other priests to join in on the plan. A princess, no matter how powerful, can't possibly overpower the entire Order-run bureaucracy of Lescatie. Not even the medieval kings could challenge the might of the church. Of course, Astramille has to give something back in return.

* * *

 **Can't believe its chapter 21 before I released Astramille's real name. But don't expect it to be used until much later in the story (or maybe not so late, I dunno). And yes, you can literally download instructions on how to make a bolt action rifle at home or watch a youtube video. Crazy world we live in, right?**

 **But yes, I revealed the name because I contemplated writing an alternate universe spin-off where the triggered wiccans send him off to another fictional universe.**

 **Now, my dear readers, tell me which fictional world do you think needs a shitlord criminal justice student to screw things up (or fix things, depending on your perspective)? Should the Belladonna's of RWBY need the assistance of a shitlord to take on the Schnee Dust Company's lawyers? Do the Puella Magi need someone to fuck up Kyubey's plans in a glorious manner? Or do you think some other fictional word need some Lols and Trolls?**

 **ON a side note, the book with Paula Tronmail and her guns is considered non-canon, so that is good for me.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Really sorry for the delay, my people, but I have been really busy. University assignments are a pain in the ass. And I suppose I was wrong when I said a Criminal Justice student needs to read 80 pages a week. It's more like 150. But it is worth it, because it gives me insight into how the political system of Australia works. Good on paper, but open to all sorts of abuse.**

* * *

 **Visit to the Noscrims**

After Astramille left, Mimil walked over immediately to the room he walked out of. It was the supply room of the Lescatie library. Librarians worked to duplicate important documents or to translate documents from other nations.

Inside, Stella looked over the papers carefully.

"Hmm," she frowned, "interesting. This looks like a gunpowder musket. It doesn't look like any I have seen, but I am guessing it is made in a Sax-Juton or Gothian kingdom. Lescatie firearms are much bulkier and less refined."

Stella flipped through the pages.

"However," she muttered to herself, "much of these I do not understand. Oh well, he paid me to copy, not to understand. Wait, did he say he needed paper that is similar to this in quality?"

Stella looked at the paper closely, "Yep, I can copy the drawings, but I can't make the paper."

Just then, knocking at the door could be heard.

"Coming," Stella said.

She opened the door and saw Mimil standing outside.

"Ah, Miss Miltie," Stella smiled kindly, "how can I be of assistance today?"

"I saw that you were having a conversation with that...thing," Mimil said, "and I am curious as to why he offered you a ring."

"Ah," Stella blushed a little, "he is such a nice person. Offering me such an expensive piece of jewellery for a simple task."

Mimil's mind began to calculate all possibilities. If Astramille, who can be assumed to be short on funds, willingly gave such an expensive object for a simple task, then it can be two things.

One, he is in love with her. Or in love with her body, at least. Mimil has seen the dirty looks that men would give Stella when they thought nobody saw them.

Two, there is more to this job than Astramille told her.

Given Mimil's understanding of Astramille's personality, option two seemed far more likely.

"Okay, Stella," Mimil said, "I need to take a look at Astramille's papers."

"Eh?" Stella looked confused, "Why?"

"I suspect he is up to something," Mimil replied, "because...think about it, how can a mere servant be wealthy enough to offer you a ring?"

"You saw it?" Stella asked.

"Yes," Mimil replied, "but that is irrelevant. Show me the booklet."

"I am afraid it is confidential," Stella said, "because why else would he pay me so much? Perhaps he came here on an errand from Sasha."

She leaned in closer to Mimil, in an almost menacing manner, "You may be the most powerful magic user in all Order nations, but you have no authority over me."

Mimil grinned, "Perhaps, but I can report what I saw here to the Order. They will certainly take my word over yours. I wonder how the inquisitors will deal with you if I told them a tall tale."

Stella gulped. The Lescatie Inquisition is the branch of the Order that nobody wanted to mess around with. While virtually all branches of the Order limited their violence tendencies to monsters, the Lescatie Inquisition is brutal to man and monster alike. They are not above torturing suspects to death in the pursuit of heresy, even though truth serums and spells are available. A ring isn't worth the amount of shit she will get herself into if the Inquisition decided "that soulless man infected her with heretical thoughts."

"Fine," Stella grumbled, "just don't damage it. I will only let you have a quick glance."

Mimil nodded and took the papers before flipping through them. And she hadn't the slightest idea of what she saw. Well, Mimil recognised that the drawings are of some kind of musket or arquebus, but that is about it. There were many sophisticated parts which even she cannot decipher.

"Stella," Mimil said, "can you translate the text?"

"I could try," Stella sighed, "but there are many words which I cannot even understand. I mean I get the general meaning of the paper, but the more technical side of things? Not at all."

"Oh," Mimil seemed disappointed, "that is unfortunate. A pity I don't understand whatever language the book is printed in."

"Well," Mimil said quickly, "can you make a copy of those papers for me?"

Stella narrowed her eyes, "You are intending to pay, yes?"

Mimil looked up at the older girl and grinned naughtily, "With the amount Astramille gave you, he paid for the both of us. Either that or I tell the inquisitors."

Stella sighed, "Okay, fine. Leave it to me."

"Thank you," Mimil waved as she turned around, "I'll be relying on you."

"Sure, sure." Stella smiled, until Mimil left the room.

Then her face turned demonic as she hissed, "You little pink shit."

Stella cleared her throat and looked at Astramille's papers, "Regardless, I am going to need some help."

* * *

Meanwhile, Astramille wandered into the market square. He although he looked like he was casually strolling, Astramille was actually in deep thought.

 _Alright_ , he said to himself, _so I have Stella on my side. I have no guarantee that she can actually pull off the task, which is why I am on plan B. To convince the Order bureaucracy to send me back to Earth. Aeris might be powerful, but she is only a princess. Surely some cardinals and high priests can send me home. I just need something to bribe them with. So I need to know about Lescatie and the Order._

Astramille wondered what he could use. First, he thought about everything he knows about Lescatie. It is a generic medieval city, even including the unsavoury bits, like that lady tossing shit onto the street where children played. It was nothing like those medieval fantasy stories where everything was all shiny and magical. Lescatie seemed so...mundane. Were it not for all those monsters and the magic he saw, Astramille would believe he merely went back in time and ended up somewhere in Shakespearean England.

Next, the Order bureaucracy. This bit is also similar to Earth. While the church did not have the same kind of direct political power, it certainly exerted a massive influence over society and the monarchy. So, Astramille will extrapolate from his knowledge of Earthly societies. In Europe, the church was the first to form a professionally staffed, hierarchal bureaucracy specifically tasked with creating laws and judging sinners according to them. The church also introduced key ideas that shaped Western civilisation.

Astramille thanked himself for choosing to major in policy and politics related courses. They are instrumental in helping him understand the way individuals, societies and governments work. Such knowledge will be essential if he intends to return to Earth. Or fail that, survive or even thrive, perhaps by becoming an advisor to a member of royalty or nobility. Anyone who enlists his services will certainly decimate their political opponents, or even overthrow the monarchy.

* * *

A little while later, he returned to the orphanage.

"Back so soon?" Sasha asked.

"Not really," Astramille smiled, "I have more business to deal with."

Sasha looked bewildered, "What business could you possibly have here? You arrived in our world for only a few days."

"Business with Gali," Astramille replied, "the old man invited me to talk with him about medicine from my world. After what I pulled off on Yuriy, it is hardly surprising."

"Oh," Sasha smiled, "right. Well, go on then. I pray that you will be able to pull off a few miracles in the future."

Astramille felt bad for lying to Sasha. He really did. But he had no choice if he wanted to bug out of Lescatie, especially before Druella's invasion.

He then walked into the room where the treasures are held. Sure enough, they are still there. He picked up a few gemstones and the sword. While everyone else was busy, he snuck out the front and walked away.

Astramille asked for the directions to the Noscrim manor, eventually arriving in front of the gate. While Astramille was expecting riches of a corrupt official, he wasn't expecting the magnitude. The manor was massive. Standing at three stories high, the magnificent brick structure stood out from the well maintained garden that boasted a huge array of exotic plants. The building reminded Astramille of the manors in which the British aristocracy lived in.

"Hey! You!" shouted a voice, "What are you doing?"

Turning to face the voice, Astramille sees a tall armoured man wielding a large sword, standing on the inside of the gate. He easily stood over six feet, something that should be impossible in a medieval setting. Then and again, the soldier would have been well fed and trained, so it isn't out of the realm of reality. And unlike the female knights and heroes Astramille has seen, this guys armour looked like it would actually protect him.

"I said, stupid peasant," the knight said rudely, "what are you doing here?"

"Tsk, tsk," Astramille retorted, "such terrible manners. Surely the Order of Holy Knights has better to offer."

The knight seemed taken aback, clearly not used to someone lower in status and smaller talk back to him. He then sneered.

"Watch your stupid mouth," he said nastily, "or I'll make sure it'll never utter a sound again."

Astramille smirked and showed the soldier a gemstone, "I am here on business from General Sasha Fullmoon to meet with High Priest Noscrim."

He put the gemstone in the soldier's left hand, "Now, would you be kind enough to let me through?"

The knight smiled, "Seems like the peasant knows his place. Well, since you're here on business from the hero, I'll let you through."

"Thank you for your understanding," Astramille nodded at him.

"Follow me," the knight said, "I'll take you to the High Priest."

Astramille followed the knight, who led him down the path. The path was paved with what looked like granite. There was even a fountain, which the duo walked past.

 _Fucking corrupt scumbag_ , Astramille cursed under his breath, _if Druella ever invades Lescatie, I hope she tosses bastards like you to the Dark Elves and Amazonesses._

The knight stopped in front of the manor and pulled open the door. The inside of the building was just as luxurious as the outside. White marble tiles covered the ground, while the walls appeared to be furnished with some expensive looking wood. Long carpets stretched across the hallway. A staircase led to the upper floors.

Just then another man walked up to the duo. He is older, looking to be in his forties, with wrinkles showing on his face and greying hair. He is dressed in priest apparel.

"Sir Percival," the priest said, "who is this?"

"A servant sent by the Hero Sasha," Percival replied, "on some kind of official business."

"Indeed," Astramille added, "I am here to meet High Priest Noscrim."

"What could possibly be so important that would require you to meet the High Priest," the priest asked suspiciously, "but not important enough for General Fullmoon to come on her own?"

"She is busy," Astramille replied, "looking after those children in the orphanage."

"Ugh," the priest rubbed his forehead, "those children. Are those unwanted kids really that important to her? She wouldn't live in the castle or a place of residence fitting for a hero of her status."

"Anyway," Astramille said, "is it possible for me to meet his holiness?"

"Ha ha," the priest laughed, "if it is on the orders of General Fullmoon, then sure. Follow me. Percival, go back to the gate. You don't want other commoners wandering in, right?"

The knight nodded before walking back out.

"Now then, young man," the priest said, "follow me."

Astramille then followed the priest, who led him up the stairs. A little while later, he stopped in front of a massive door and knocked.

"Come in," a voice said.

The priest pushed open the door before walking in, Astramille following behind.

The room is an office of sorts, as there are many bookshelfs tall enough to reach the ceiling. Expensive looking chairs and other furniture dotted the room, but were dwarfed by the magnificence of the desk the High priest sat at. The polished table was covered in intricate carvings and decorated with ornaments. On the desk sat a pile of paper and writing implements.

Behind the desk, sat High priest Noscrim himself. He is really young for someone who has a teenage daughter, certainly younger than Astramille's parents. He looked no older than forty. Although his demeanour is more stern and serious compared to his daughter's, Astramille can tell they have the same eyes. They almost blazed with anger when they saw Astramille.

"Excuse me, priest," Noscrim said, "why did you bring this soulless heathen to me?"

"High Priest," the priest said, "he said he was here on business from General Sasha Fullmoon."

"Ah," Noscrim's eyes softened, though that was due to anger being replaced with contempt, "that's right, you're the servant boy. I remember you. You spoke out against us and took Princess Aeris's wager!"

"What?" the Priest almost jumped, "This is the Astramille you were talking about?"

He then said, "I apologise, High Priest, I will dispose of him immediately."

"You will not," Astramille said, an edge in his voice.

"So, you dare talk back to me?" the priest smirked, "Do you believe General Fullmoon will be able to protect you, impertinent fool?"

The sound of a sword leaving it's sheathe could be heard. Before anyone could react, the priest found the blade of the Swiss sabre at his neck.

"No," Astramille smiled, "but this sword can."

The Priest swallowed, but Noscrim merely stood up.

"Now, servant boy," he said menacingly, "put the sword down. You are in so much trouble for threatening a priest."

"Now, now," Astramille smiled as he took the blade away and returned it to the sheathe, "don't be so upset. I came here intending to hand over some treasures."

"Remember when Sasha said she wanted to rebuild the church?" Astramille asked, "She recently ran into the money by separating a dragon from her treasure stash. This sword was among the treasures. I was told to give it to lady Wilmarina as thanks for visiting the orphaned children."

"What?" Noscrim said, "She went to the slums?"

"Yeah," Astramille said, "some red headed young man was there too. What was his name again? Elt or something."

"WHAT!" Noscrim thundered, "He didn't try anything, right?"

"Not that I could see," Astramille said, "but I am glad to have gotten your attention at last. You weren't taking me seriously before, but let us talk properly now."

Noscrim paused for a bit before nodding and saying, "You may leave now, Priest. I wish to speak with Astramille."

Astramille grinned. Now, let the show begin.


	24. Chapter 24

**Rational Choice Theory**

High Priest Noscrim sat back down.

"Do take a seat," he said in a calmer voice, "now tell me. Elt didn't try to get close to Wilmarina, right?"

Astramille complied and sat down on a chair.

"Ah," he said, "finally some furniture that reminds me of home. Oh, uh, no your holiness. The man is denser than a slab of bedrock. He didn't even recognise that Wilmarina had feelings for him. I knew it the first time I saw them together."

Noscrim asked, "Explain, servant."

"First of all," Astramille said, "you do not need to be so nervous. Calm down. Nothing bad has happened. Or, not yet."

"What do you mean?" Noscrim smiled, "I am calm."

"Sure, sure," Astramille waved his defence away, "I'd believe you if I was some regular commoner who can't see past your face or listen to the tone of your voice properly. But I can see that the muscles in neck and arms are very sense. Also, your knuckles are whitening."

Noscrim chuckled before relaxing his posture, "You certainly are sharp, Astramille. I can see that you are indeed not 'some regular' commoner. But do return to the topic. How did you know?"

"Quite simple, really," Astramille said, "I am I will explain."

Astramille leaned back before beginning, "It was the day that I was transported to this world by some arcane magic. After you, the other High Priests and the king spoke to me and Sasha, we headed back to her orphanage. Elt voiced his concern about a strange man living with a nun and a bunch of kids. Pointless worry, because Sasha is a hero with magical powers while I am just a soulless man who doesn't even have the potential for magic."

Noscrim tilted his head, "Well, Elt certainly can be a little slow. I think he is anaemic. His head doesn't get that much blood, I suppose. But how does this relate to Wilmarina having feelings for that rat?"

Astramille winced, "Your holiness, while I understand your concern for daughter, I don't see why you should call him a rat. Anyway, after Elt said that, I cracked a joke. I said, 'Don't worry, I am not going to steal your girl'. The General quickly dismissed any relationships between him and Elt. But you know what Wilmarina said? She practically shouted, 'What do you mean, his girl?' I made a joke about Sasha and Elt being a couple and your daughter instantly became jealous enough to shout into the face of a stranger."

"Indeed," Noscrim frowned and rubbed his chin, "Wilmarina is usually such a perfect girl. I certainly raised her better than that. Did she really shout in your face over a joke?"

"Yeah," Astramille leaned forward in his chair and grinned like a Cheshire Cat, "like I said, totally jealous."

"UGH!" Noscrim exclaimed, "I have done so much to keep her away from him, but why must she develop an attachment to that peasant!"

"Well," Astramille scratched his head, "I heard he is a Holy Knight. One with formidable sword skills too. Apparently he is one of the best swordsmen in all the recruits. Does that make you feel better?"

"He is still a commoner," Noscrim spat, "certainly not good enough for my daughter. There are so many noble men and heroes who would be worthy lovers. Yet she still pines for that man, even after so many years."

"I do have a theory," Astramille leaned forward, the relatively relaxed expression on his face turning serious, "as to why she has feelings for him. And if it turns out I am right, I may possess the knowledge to make her...lose her feelings."

"Is that so?" Noscrim raised an eyebrow, "But I don't believe you. How can a man with no soul or magic look into the soul of another person?"

"True," Astramille smiled and leaned back, "I have no soul, so it is impossible for me look directly into another's soul."

"BUT!" he quickly added, pointing into the air, "I can examine the behaviours of a person and make a decent estimate of the cause. That is the science of psychology, the study of the mind. I studied two forms. One is political psychology, where politics, politicians and political behaviour are studied from a psychological perspective. The second form is forensic psychology, the application of psychological knowledge to the legal system. Of course, I have also studied politics and criminology. I do intend to be a political leader in my world."

"Huh," Noscrim said, "sounds pretty impressive. So, you claim that you can find the root behind Wilmarina's...love?"

There was evident disgust in his voice at the last word.

"Your holiness," Astramille added, taking advantage of Noscrim's sentiment, "her feelings can hardly be called love. Surely you were once young and had feelings of attraction for someone who is wholly unsuitable?"

Noscrim chuckled, "Ha, you're a clever one, Astramille. Indeed, there was one beautiful maid who I couldn't get off my mind when I was young."

"You see, your holiness," Astramille added, "that kind of thing happens all the time. It is a common occurrence when one transitions from childhood to adulthood. Once I like a beautiful girl too. Turned out I fell in love with the dreams and delusions I imposed on her, not the girl herself. The girl was beautiful but was also an absolute...I am not going to use unclean words in front of a Priest. Regardless, I came to the understanding that my love was a foolish one."

Noscrim nodded in approval, "Very astute, Astramille. You are truly different from what I imagine you to be."

 _Ha, ha,_ Astramille internally grinned, though his face showed no emotion, _first, I got your attention. Then your belief. Next I shall grasp your trust and then I will be able to go home. Of course, I may need to gain the trust of enough High Priests to the extent they have the courage to go against Aeris's orders._

"Well," Astramille said, "I have a few things to say. Your holiness, I know you do not like me and I can understand it. We came from completely different worlds and I know that I cannot have you trust me in just a few words. So, it is with great humility that I ask for a favour."

"Oh?" Noscrim raised an eyebrow.

"I wish to return to the comforts and luxuries of my home," Astramille said, "yet Princess Aeris denied the request. She feared that the monsters could build the gunpowder weapons drawn on some papers scattered outside of Lescatie."

"I know," Noscrim narrowed his eyes, "so you are not permitted to leave until those papers are returned."

"Such fears are unfounded," Astramille said, "for the weapons depicted in the drawings are far too complicated to be reproduced. They require machines, tools, substances and materials that do not exist in this world. And let's not forget that the drawings are not even complete. The weapon depicted is a firearm made by the company called Winchester. The full thing has more than seventy parts to it, but that drawing showed no more than twenty. Building a gun out of that would be like trying to bake a cake with one third of the recipe."

"Your reasoning is sound," Noscrim said, "too bad Aeris probably won't listen."

"She didn't," Astramille sighed and rested his head on his hand, "and I am stuck here."

"Alright," Noscrim said, "but how does this relate to me helping you?"

"I want you to cast a magic spell that can send me back to my home dimension," Astramille said, "and in return, I can help you in anything you want."

"And your word can be trusted?" asked Noscrim, "Besides, why should I help you against the orders of Princess Aeris? I am powerful, but going up against the most fanatical princess of Lescatie? I would prefer my compensation to be worth the risk."

Astramille grinned. He caught the High Priest. While Noscrim showed superficial resistance, his last statement indicated that he was willing to listen. He agreed in principle. Now it was merely a matter haggling over the price. It was as said by Adam Smith, the father of modern capitalism, one needs to appeal to the interests of others. In this case, Astramille is appealing to Noscrim's desire to get rid of Elt. It seemed to be working, because a High Priest is actually listening to a mere servant, one that he had a great dislike for just moments ago. But it was a rational choice, because he was going to access some of Astramille's knowledge.

"Of course," Astramille said, "I will be making the same offer to any High Priest who is willing to listen. While Aeris may have the power to counter one of you, even she would not go against several High Priests. We help each other."

"And how do you intend to help me?" Noscrim asked, "I am a powerful clergyman. You are a servant."

"Simple," Astramille replied, "in your case, I can help remove Elt from your daughter's life. In a clever and subtle way that will not raise any suspicion."

"Oh," Noscrim leaned forward, "do tell."

Astramille launched into his explanation. It was useless to have Elt killed. While it would physically remove Elt from Wilmarina's life forever, doing so will certainly leave some mental scarring in her. It will compromise her combat capabilities maybe even her faith in the Order or humanity itself. It is a risk that cannot be taken, especially since the monsters are known to lure humans to their side using beautiful but deceptive words.

"She is already in 'love' with Elt," Astramille said, "and until those feelings are eradicated, physically removing Elt from her presence will do nothing. This is the heart of the problem. In fact, until we solve it, killing Elt or anything like that will make things worse. She will have to give up on him first."

"If keeping Elt away for so many years didn't work," Noscrim seemed perplexed, "how can you do it?"

"First," Astramille said, "it is the matter of finding out why she likes Elt so much. This is something _you_ need to find out. Perhaps it is something your servants can assist you in. But make no mistake, until we find out why, any move we make can easily backfire."

Astramille coughed, "Damn, my throat is getting parched from all this talking. I usually don't talk much."

Noscrim called in a maid who walked in holding a tray. She served up tea and some biscuit-like snacks.

"Here you go, visitor," she smiled, "this is the finest tea, imported from the Mist Continent."

She then left the room, leaving Astramille and Noscrim.

"Well," Astramille said, "this was unexpected. I thought you hated me, High Priest."

"I did," Noscrim smirked maliciously, "but you have proven that you possess the potential to neutralise the problem that has been plaguing my manor for as long as I remember. One that I thought I solved a decade ago."

He leaned back in his chair, "Admittedly, I could detect that you possessed no soul the moment Sasha brought you to us. You should understand how disturbing it was for those who have some magical power. We genuinely thought you were something that was inferior to the monsters outside of Lescatie."

Astramille winced, but smirked on the inside, _Stupid old man, you have no idea what I am capable of. I can help you get rid of Elt, but I am doing it for me._

"Is that so?" asked Astramille, "Well I am glad that I have proven myself. But I have a question. Are you actually capable of sending me back to my world? Because that is what I am asking for in exchange. If you are unable to do so, then I am afraid the deal is off."

"Unfortunately," Noscrim said, "I do not know myself. After all, sending individuals across dimensions...that will be difficult. Especially one that is completely unknown to us."

"But," he added, "I can speak to other High Priests to see if they can research this."

He smiled, "Of course, that means you have to offer them your service. And I don't see how you can help them."

"The Order Priests aren't the only ones I can offer my service to," Astramille interjected, "I can assist the monarchy."

"Oh?" Noscrim raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"Simple," Astramille replied, "I heard the fourth princess of Lescatie is sick. A job advertisement offering 'negotiable' rewards for curing her illness, whatever it is, caught my attention. If I can pull off the miracle on Princess Francisca, I may be able to gain the support of the royalty."

Noscrim didn't look convinced, "Young man, countless apothecaries, priests and healers tried every possible way. Not a single one succeeded. Do you think you can succeed where many others failed?"

"Huh," Astramille said, "that was unexpected. But who knows? Has only one cured Yuriy's illness before?"

Noscrim fell silent. Who knows? Maybe this servant boy in front of him can actually perform another miracle.

"So," Noscrim said, "you intend to rally the Order and the monarchy so see if they possess the magic to send you home."

"Yes," Astramille said, "the key point is to gather enough authority to overrule Aeris. Then I can return to my world. It is paradise compared to this place. For starters, you don't have to worry about monsters. The most dangerous creature the average man will encounter is another man."

Astramille then looked at Noscrim in the eye and said, "However, to do so, I will require your assistance."

"Why me?" asked Noscrim.

"Don't be so humble," Astramille chuckled, "you are a powerful High Priest and the father of Lescatie's most powerful hero. My words will never reach the King. But yours can. I merely suggest that you recommend me. Regardless, while I am doing this with the aim of getting home, this plan is something we can all benefit from. Should I succeed with Francisca's condition, admittedly."

"I do like the sound of that," Noscrim nodded, "but my cooperation is based on your ability to remove Elt permanently."

"To achieve that, however," Astramille interrupted, "I need to know everything about Wilmarina, Elt and Princess Francisca. And relationships between the three, if any existed."

"I can tell you what you need to know," Noscrim said, "at least, what I can remember. It has been so long since the three were together."

"The three were together?" Astramille was confused, "How could a mere servant be with a Hero and a Princess."

"A plot to go up the social ladder on the part of Elt's parents, of course," Noscrim sneered, "thank goodness I stopped it. But you said you wanted to know about the three, right? I will tell you everything I know."

 **SPACE**

High Priest Noscrim knew remarkably little. Francisca, Wilmarina and Elt played together as children. He explained that Francisca was able to play with a noble and a servant because unlike her older sisters, she had no strategic value. Francisca barely had a day of good health from the day she was born and was said to be incapable of bearing children. She was therefore useless in political marriages. And unlike her older sisters, she can't use magic or fight. As a result, the royal family paid her little attention, allowing her greater freedoms than her sisters. Soon after Elt's family was kicked out, Francisca's condition worsened. Nobody has seen her in years and the royal family barely talks about her.

"Hmm," Astramille said, "I see."

Already, Astramille had the basics of a plan, which he told Noscrim.

"Hmm," the High Priest said, "such a cunning, devious plan. You suspect that Francisca's condition worsened because she lost her friends. So your plan is to try and cure Francisca, while keeping Elt at your side, right? The excuse is that with Elt as company, her condition will improve."

"Indeed," Astramille smirked, "this won't just keep Elt away from Wilmarina. He'll be removed from the military altogether. And if he happened to be a social ladder climbing scumbag, then he'll transfer his attention to Francisca."

Noscrim frowned, "But doesn't that mean he will be with the Princess instead? His jump in class would be even greater!"

"But at least he won't be with Wilmarina," Astramille shrugged, "and if he, by some divinely comedic luck, actually becomes a couple with Francisca, that should strike a deathblow to Wilmarina's heart. She will give up on Elt."

"Ha, ha!" Noscrim laughed before clapping, "Magnificent, Astramille! You surpassed my wildest imagination! I never expected you to be a mind master of such a calibre. You know, if you go back to your world, I might actually miss you. A mind like yours is something I wish my servants had."

 _No shit,_ Astramille grinned internally, _I didn't read all those books for nothing._

"Surely you flatter me," Astramille replied, "I am but one of countless people from my world who received similar levels of formal education. Regardless, will you help me, so that I can help the royal family and your family? After all, everyone benefits from my plan. I get to go home, you won't have to fear Elt's influence on your daughter, the princess gets well and we all live happily after ever."


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the delay, but a shit ton of assessment (2 large essays and 1 team project) came up and I had to dedicate effort to those. Then I felt burnt out for a while. But I am back!**

 **I also had a conversation with a certain person via private messaging. I asked what he/she thought about Astramille using unethical (if not borderline criminal and psychopathic) means to get home.**

 **This was the response:**

Moralities be f***, if I were in his place I will do everything to go home, even if a few bodies have to drop. Why? Because we know how Kenkou Cross' work works. In the end, it is always a happy ending for the majority.

 **So I am here to ask for a favour. Tell me if you like how Astramille starting to use Machiavellian means to get home? Is consorting with the Noscrims and maybe the Inquisition going too far? After all I did promise that Astramille would screw over the Order and maybe the monarchy, so is this breaking that promise?**

 **Then and again, Inquisitor Astramille leading a bunch of soldiers with semi-modern weapons into battle sounds pretty fucking awesome.**

* * *

 **The Fairy Kingdom**

As Astramille left the manor, escorted by the knight, Wilmarina watched from her bedroom window. The hero had returned while Astramille and her father were talking. She overheard from the priest and the knight that Astramille had come to visit.

Shocked doesn't even begin to describe how Wilmarina felt, given how their last meeting on the town square. She was even more surprised that Astramille had managed to turn the conversation around. According to the maid Azura, the high priest even offered high quality tea from the Mist Continent and biscuits. Azura even said she heard the high priest laugh.

Wilmarina initially felt relieved. Astramille is truly remarkable for changing her father's perception of himself. She recalled the times when the high priest fumed with rage at his disrespect.

But what Azura said next froze her heart.

"I heard Astramille saying by the time he was done with Elt, the peasant boy will be no more, or something like that. I have heard rumors about that man and his parents from the older servants. No wonder the master is pleased."

Wilmarina quickly retreated to her room. After successfully holding in her tears, she discovered her sadness turning into rage. Why should this stranger interfere with her life? Did he not claim to come from a more enlightened society that frowned upon separating lovers? Is he a hypocrite like her father and the Order?

Her hands clenched into fists. Astramille better not be serious about doing away with Elt. Otherwise, Astramille will be dead before he knew what hit him.

Wilmarina glared at Astramille from her window. She will be wary of him from now on.

* * *

The Monster Girl Encyclopedia universe doesn't just contain Heaven and the human world. A myriad of other dimensions exist as well, among them the Fairy Realms. Created by Titania's with magical power rivaling the gods, they are home to a variety of fairies. Entering a fairy realm is difficult as it requires fairies to dance a "fairy circle" to teleport someone there.

Unfortunately, fairies are not the best at border security, having the tendency to bring back anyone they believe is a good playmate. This can range from humans to monsters like pixies and members of the Sabbath. Thus, the fairy realms are becoming demon realms at disturbing speeds.

Of course that did not apply to all fairy realms. The fairies are so fun obsessed and borderline drugged with happiness due to kesaran parasan pollen filling the skies.

This fairy realm is different. A lack of kesaran parasans meant that while the fairy residents of this realm were happy, they weren't in a drug-induced happiness. These fairies can also think about things other than games and fun.

Other than the lack of living hallucinogenic drug dispensers, the world was remarkably similar to other fairy realms. Beautiful natural scenery stretched to the horizon. Some regions possessed massive forests while others were large grasslands. Towns of mushroom houses and tree houses are scattered throughout the realm, inhabited by the various fairies and other animals. A castle stood in the distance, its architecture remarkably similar to Victorian-era England. That is the castle the titania of this dimension lives in.

A figure of a curvy, busty woman sat in a large room, behind a wooden desk. She looked to be in her early 20s. Her long waist length hair is straw colored, while her eyes are blue. She is draped in sparkling translucent robes. A pair of large butterfly wings adorned her back. She is a titania, fairy queens that ruled over the multitude of fairy realms. Her name is Aine and she is perhaps the only titania that exhibits definite anti-monster sentiment. After all, she saw how other fairy realms fell to demonic corruption and swore it would never happen to her world. Thus Aine maintained ties with order nations, selling fairy powder and sweets in exchange for knowledge and technology. The architecture of her castle reflected her particularly close ties with Sax-Juton nations.

Right now, she is examining a disassembled firearm, part of which are scattered on her table. The weapon was purchased from an inquisitor in the Sax-Juton kingdom of Brenlon, evident in the Old English script. Long before the Order unified the continent under a single banner, Gothian and Sax-Juton peoples had a feud that lasted almost as long as the one between elves and dwarfs. Superior metallurgy allowed Gothians to make better swords and armor, but the Sax-Juton use of longbows and crossbows were equally devastating.

The Sax-Jutons were the first to acquire gunpowder, given their close proximity to the warring nations of the Mist Continent. Fortunately, by that time the Order has unified the fighting forces of the continent and the Gothians did not have to face Sax-Juton cannons. Although gunpowder use has spread to other Order nations, firearms are most common in Sax-Juton nations, especially Welsple.

The titania then began putting the parts together with dexterity one would expect from a trained musket trooper. If Astramille was present, he would be shocked. As a gun nut and military otaku, he would recognize the weapon as a modern rifle.

Of course, the gun as only a muzzle loading musket. The only difference was that powder ignition as done via a tiny gemstone that contained fire magic. The trigger assembly activated the gem, which would ignite the powder. Such weapons are called gemlocks, which can only be used by those who possess some magic potential. Matchlocks and flintlocks were more common.

The sound of footsteps distracted the titania from her task.

"I am back, my queen," said Stella as she entered the room.

"Well, I must say," Aine sounded surprised, "I wasn't expecting this. You don't come back as often as the other Leanan Sidhes."

"Sorry," Stella grinned before stopping in front of Aine's desk, "but I have received a job that I can't complete without some help."

"So that is why you came back," Aine said with mock disappointment, "oh well, what is it?"

Stella put the papers on Aine's desk, "A man said he wanted drawings in this book replicated and printed onto paper of this quality."

"Oh?" Aine picked up the papers, "This is some fine paper. Not even the Mist continent nations could make this."

She flipped through the pages, "Hmm, Sax-Juton language. These look like images of some mechanical implement."

After a few more pages, she frowned, "But this is nothing like the stuff the Sax-Jutons have. Its way more sophisticated. And tools it lists as necessary are not known to exist in this world."

"Of course not," Stella replied, "this man, called Astramille, came from another world, where there are no monsters or gods. Humans and animals there do not have souls. Astramille didn't tell me this himself, of course, but I did a little snooping around. General Merse told me about him. She was drunk as hell at the time."

"Huh," Aine nodded, "so uhh, he wanted the drawings replicated on paper of this quality, right? Well, it is going to take the combined magic of several fairies. I may even have to take part in this project personally."

She paused for a bit before continuing, "But before we do, I would like someone to have the entire document, images and text, copied onto another book. This is so we can return the original papers to the owner. And so that we can try and duplicate this ourselves or pass this to our allies."

"But," Stella frowned, "Merse said Astramille himself said it was impossible for what he called 'modern gunpowder weapons' to be built in this world. It required an entire industry base."

"Well," Aine smiled, "he only saw Lescatie. As good as that place is for making heroes, it ain't the best place to get an accurate view of technology. I always thought it was largely a backward shithole, ran by ultra conservative maniacs."

She looked at the paper again, "Besides, what we lack in these so-called 'electric power tools', we can make up in magic and Sax-Juton steam and magitec. And if chemical substances are needed, we can use magic and alchemy to make suitable substitutes."

Stella nodded, "Well then, I will quickly duplicate this document."

"Not quickly," Aine said as she handed it back to her, "but in great detail."

Stella nodded in acknowledgement before leaving.

* * *

The Leanne Sidhe entered a large cathedral like structure. Like the castle, it is built to human scale. Aine's realm contained quite a few buildings suitable for humans. The real difference was that they were heavily influenced by Sax-Juton architecture, though Gothian and Gaulberian influences could also be seen.

The interior of the building was beautifully furnished. Polished floorboards of Lescatie Oak and carpet imported from Talaram covered the ground. Stained glass windows, with a Gothian art style, adorned the walls.

Stella continued her walk until she pushed open a door. Inside the room, vast rows of shelves reached to the high ceiling, each one crammed full of books. Some of the books were for humans while others are tiny, for the fairies. The room was like the Lescatie Library, but kept in much better condition. Lots of fairies can be seen. Most of them were in their smaller forms, though a couple of Leanne Sidhes were in human size as well. Also visible were male humans dressed in clerical outfits.

"Hey girls," Stella grinned, "look who is back?"

The Leanne Sidhes looked up, as did a few fairies.

"Whoa, Stella," said a fairy, swooping down upon her glittering wings and stopping in front of Stella's face, "it isn't often that you come back. How have you been?"

"Yeah," said a Leanne Sidhe, in human size, "Lescatie is not the kind of place you want to stay in for too long. Unless you live in the dazzling central district."

"Busy," Stella laughed, "but don't worry, I brought back some goodies."

She showed everyone the booklet, "I ran into a man who was summoned to this world or something. And he brought this thing with him."

"Hmm, 'A Guide to Drilling, Reaming and Broaching a Bolt Action Receiver at Home'," the Leanne Sidhe said, "so it is a guide to crafting something."

"Oh," Stella raised an eyebrow, "you understand, Celeste?"

Celeste, like Stella, worked as a librarian. But while Stella worked for the Order in Lescatie, Celeste worked for Welsple and reported directly to the monarchy. Like Stella, Celeste looked like she was in her early twenties. But she is ancient, almost as old as Queen Aine. Both were from the era of the previous Demon Lord, which contributed to their distrust of monsters. Her orange hair is shoulder length and rather wild for a fairy. She is dressed in a long white coat with two rows of golden buttons. Under that she wore a black vest, white shirt and an ornamental tie/ribbon hybrid. Dark grey trousers and knee high boots give her a more no-nonsense kind of look.

"Indeed," Celeste replied, "drilling, reaming and broaching all refer to crafting processes. Welsple machinists would understand. So the man has instructions for making sophisticated machines."

"Really?" Stella asked, "Because I read the first five pages and it is all about law stuff and whether making this firearm is legal and some story about how the writer got interested in making guns at home after visiting a funeral."

Now Celeste seemed confused, "What? That's, kind of…screwed up?"

Just then something flew through the air and hit Celeste in the back of her head. It made a distinct crack sound before falling to the ground and shattering.

"Quiet," said a fairy who fitted the old fashioned teacher steretype, fluttering in the air and holding chalks that looked ridiculously huge in her hands, "this is a library. You want to talk? Go outside."

"Tee hee," Stella poked her tongue out, "we're going now."

Stella and Celeste quickly transformed into their fairy size forms and fluttered out.

"Damn, kids," the fairy said, "it's finally quiet."

* * *

The two Leanne Sidhes flew out of the library, Stella holding the booklet that was bigger than herself and probably heavier. Hell, a booklet does not have more than a hundred pages. Fairies, by virtue of their small size, could lift things that are heavier than themselves. Call it the square cube law roided up by magic.

Another difference between Stella and Celeste could be seen. Stella and most other fairies have wings like a butterfly. Celeste was a part of the minority with wings of other insects. Hers in particular was that of the dragonfly.

"So," Stella said, "where next?"

"Eh, come to the printing houses," Celeste replied, "you said you wanted those papers reproduced, right?"

The two then fluttered over to another building. This one is vastly different. Unlike the other buildings which have Order Continent influences, this one looked Chinese, or Mist Continent influenced. Despite the Mist Continent being called "uncivilized", quite a few revolutionary inventions came out of the continent. Gunpowder, double piston flamethrowers, porcelain, silk and moveable type printing.

It is only natural that the building would be influenced by Mist Continent architecture, for it is the printing building. A three storey building with Oriental style roof, it contains many printing presses. As Stella and Celeste entered, the sight of all the machines entered their eyes. Fairies fluttered about, talking to each other. The duo transformed back into human size

"What is _that_?" Stella was particularly surprised at one.

"That is the latest invention from Malum," Celeste said, "we just got it a week ago and we just put the parts together two days ago. It is Bishop Derrick Acton's rotary printing press. I'm telling you, the Sax-Jutons don't make swords and armor like Gothians or heroes like the Gaulberians, but damn, they produce all sorts of clever mechanical devices."

Indeed, the rotary printing press was an invention of the enlightenment era, the late 18th or early 19th century. Certainly not something one would expect in a medieval type fantasy world. But neither were quasi-modern firearms or spring driven pocket watches.

"So," Celeste asked Stella, "what of the papers?"

"Ah yes," Stella said, handing the rather thick booklet to her, "a guide to making something called a 'Bolt Action Receiver', whatever that is."

Celeste flipped through the pages until she reach the end of the booklet, where a bolt action rifle is displayed. While the receiver and bolt ensemble is of the Mosin-Nagant design, the rest of the rifle resembles a more modern design with a synthetic body.

"So," Celeste said, "this appears to be a musket of sorts. It lacks a serpentine, so it is an internal ignition musket."

"I read through the booklet," Stella replied, "it only told us how to make the receiver. Don't know what it is, because I have never heard of a gun part called a receiver."

"Same here," Celeste shook her head, "I am familiar with guns, but the end product shown here…never seen it before."

"Who cares?" Stella shrugged, "Queen Aine gave us orders. Copy the entire document onto another medium. Then I want only the images copied onto paper the same quality as this document."

Celeste's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "Are you for real? This is some damned good paper. I have never seen any quite like it."

"I know," Stella smiled, "Queen Aine said she will partake in this project herself."

"By the way," Celeste said, "make a few copies of the document. I want copies dispatched to various guilds, workshops and monasteries."

"Alrighty," Stella grinned, "let's do this."


	26. Chapter 26

**Reconnaissance and Counter Reconnaissance**

Mimil was minding her own business and eating her favourite ice cream when Astramille walked up to her.

"I have been looking for you," he said, "the townspeople were kind enough to tell me where you were."

Mimil looked Astramille up and down with a contemptuous gaze, "What do you want with me, Mister Soulless?"

"My name is Astramille, you should know by now," the man replied, "and I am here with a proposal."

Mimil snorted before going back to eating her ice cream. The strawberry and mint flavour always made her day better.

"I want to help Princess Francisca overcome her illness," Astramille said, "and for that, I need your help."

"Oh?" Mimil raised an eyebrow before continuing, "But I thought you were Mister Divine Miracle. I heard you beat Princess Aeris in her wager."

She then sneered, "So why don't you just heal Francisca yourself?"

"Because it would make you look bad," Astramille smirked, "and because I can help you in return."

Astramille continued, "The princess has been sick for a long, long time. I heard many people tried to help her. Apothecaries, priests, healers and even Saint Christina and Saint Claudia tried. Even though the Saints actually cured Francisca a few times, she always relapsed back into illness."

His grin widened, "Even you tried, did you not?"

Astramille leaned in closer and whispered, "And failed."

The man quickly leaned back and away when he saw Mimil's fist clench.

"Alright, Mister Soulless," Mimil said with an edge in her voice, "if you needed help to have your head beaten in or face burned with fire, you could have just told me. Why go to these lengths and remind me of my only failure?"

"Because," Astramille grinned, apparently not fearing Mimil's magic, "I will need your assistance to help Francisca. And in return, I may help you in anything that is within my power."

"HA!" Mimil laughed out sarcastically, "I am the greatest magic user in Lescatie. I broke many records at young ages, records that the Order believes may never be broken again. I am a great hero of Lescatie, perhaps second only to Wilmarina! You are a soulless man who dropped into this world like the sack of shit you are. What can you do that I cannot?"

Astramille looked shocked. Certainly, he was not expecting a little girl from the middle ages to inflict such burns. He might need some holy water for that. Especially the dirty language. But what also shocked him was how easily she dismissed him as useless. Then and again, she did not hear the conversation between himself and the High Priest.

 _Take that, stupid man_ , Mimil grinned internally, _you are just another adult who think age makes you better._

"What can I do? Oh, lots. Like cure Yuriy of his disease without a speck of magic or divine assistance," Astramille shrugged, "and beating Aeris in her wager in the process. You know, the princess who is supposed to be able to see the future? And I almost forgot, I got on the better side of High priest Noscrim, who will personally recommend me to assist Princess Francisca before the king and the Order High Council. You know, the same high priest who had an explosive outburst before a large crowd just a few days ago?"

Now it was Mimil turn to be shocked. So this soulless man not only just managed to cure Yuriy by chance, but also made the high priest turn his attitude around completely in a matter of days? How in the world did he do that? Furthermore, Astramille just dropped into this world a few days ago from a civilisation and culture that is completely different and already made himself unpopular. Yet he has already turned this around, making the High Priest warm up to him? That is something that requires a deep understanding of the High Priest, impossible for a commoner who has no contacts with nobility. The most startling part was beating Aeris.

"Of course," Astramille put his hands into his pockets, "I was aware that as a 'Little Miss Genius', you actually have quite a few problems. For example, the complete lack of friends. In your world and mine, girls of your age would be in a group of friends. Playing games together, studying together, complain about homework together and talk shit about boys together. Yet I have never seen you with anyone."

Mimil flinched as the words hit her right in her heart. It wasn't easy being the best magic user in Lescatie. She barely had any time off to make friends. And the other students at Magitec didn't seem to like her either. Not when she first entered. Not when she rose up through the rankings. Not when she became the most powerful magic user.

"Hmph," Mimil continued eating her ice cream, "it is difficult to engage with those who are far below you. They never understand me. Nobody does."

"That is a curse of being a genius," Astramille pulls out a seat at her table and sits down, "you see, our world measures intelligence using IQ, which stands for Intelligence Quotient. A normal person has an IQ of 100. A person with an IQ above 130 is considered gifted and a person with an IQ below 70 is considered mentally retarded or impaired. A person has difficulty communicating with those who are thirty points higher or thirty points lower. I suppose that is why you don't have many people to talk with. Perhaps not even your parents."

"Well," Mimil asked, "what do you want?"

"I want you to help me with Princess Francisca," Astramille replied, "as for exactly what, that will be determined."

"Hmm," Mimil narrowed her eyes, "but what is it that you will offer me?"

"Perhaps I can put a word to your parents," Astramille replied, "let them take better care of you. Maybe get other students to be less judgemental."

He paused, "But, my words will only be influential if I managed to cure Francisca. So, are you willing to help?"

Mimil contemplated this for a moment. What Astramille said was really tempting. At last, there was a human who could understand what she has been going through. Her apathetic parents, jealous schoolmates and greedy order clergy, not a single person knew what she was going through. And her failure to cure Francisca is the only failure on her records. Many people consoled her. If Saint Christina couldn't pull it off, then nobody could.

Astramille's offer was good. Too good, in fact. Mimil's mind went into overdrive. Everything was suspicious. This man dropped into this world less than a week ago. Already, he went from being hated to being acknowledged by High Priest Noscrim of all people. He beat Princess Aeris in a wager, even though she can see the future. Yet Astramille is no hero. Hell, he doesn't even have a soul. As he said himself, the Astramille did not have a single speck of magic within him. How the hell did he do all this?

More importantly, how did Astramille even know so much about her? Mimil didn't have friends she talked to alot, so Astramille couldn't have learned about her from them. Her parents barely leave the door unless they wanted to spend her money. So it couldn't be her parents. Her teachers, if they can be called that, pay little attention to her. What is the source of information that allowed Astramille to turn everything around?

Mimil contemplated her options. Primera claimed that there was something very unsettling about Astramille. Having conversed with him, Mimil agreed with her assessment. Can he really be trusted? Whose side is he on? Who is on his side?

Most importantly, _what_ is he?

"Hello?" Astramille said, "Your ice cream is melting."

That last sentence hammered the inside of Mimil's head like...a hammer.

"Huh, what?" she snapped back to attention, "Damn it, I better eat this."

She then began to really dig in.

"Well," Astramille raised an eyebrow, "what do you say?"

Mimil thought about it before nodding, "Alright, Mr Soulless, you have my support. But tell me, what do you want me to do?"

Astramille already stood up, "That depends on the diagnosis. I will contact you at a later date."

As Astramille walked away, Mimil began contemplating her options. She can't exactly make sense of what he is up to. Mimil then noticed that this was the first time in her entire life where she encountered a person that was beyond her understanding. She smiled as Astramille left. First the business with Stella and now this. Astramille is certainly an interesting person. She will play along for now.

If only to find out the truth about him.

But first, she needs to gather intelligence on Astramille. Mimil closed her eyes and thought. Who has extensive contact with Astramille? Sasha is one candidate. After all, Astramille lives under her roof and is effectively her servant. But would she be a suitable source of information? Hardly likely. If Mimil suddenly began to ask questions about him, Sasha would answer, but she may also convey to Astramille that Mimil began to ask questions. It is uncertain how he might respond to that. Primera is another choice. The half-elf lived with Sasha as well so she should know a great deal about Astramille.

Mimil shook her head. Primera is hardly a person who one would want to be in an extended conversation with. Mimil swore she deliberately made things difficult for everyone. Even though she is a good shot with her bow, there aren't many people who can tolerate her. Primera spends her time in the forests of Lescatie as if she was too good for human company. Elt appears to be the only person whom she even remotely tolerates. Even then, she behaves in a hostile way that is completely unwarranted. Finally, she appears to be completely biased against Astramille, once again for no apparent reason. Her testimony will probably not be accurate. Well, Primera is right about Astramille being unsettling, but certainly her dislike of him is unwarranted.

Mimil's mind then turned to another candidate. Yes, Gali and Yuriy. Astramille worked for them for quite a while, didn't he? Did he not stay with Yuriy while he was sick? It was Yuriy who was cured of his disease by Astramille, with assistance from Gali. Eristia may also have some knowledge about him.

Mimil grinned. She will certainly ask those three about Astramille. Not to mention Stella, especially since Mimil has dirt on her. The Lescatie Inquisition was truly a force to be reckoned with, a powerful incentive to making people act in according to the religious texts.

* * *

Astramille was in deep thought as he walked towards the orphanage through the rich zone. As far as he knew, everything was going to plan. Currently, he has the trust of High Priest Noscrim, and certainly that of Yuriy and Gali. Eristia and Sasha appear to not hold him in suspicion and Merse doesn't give a damn about him.

 _However_ , Astramille thought, _Elt does not appear to trust me, nor does Primera. Of course, what they think about me is a trivial issue. The real problem is Aeris. I have proven to her that I can pull off miracles of my own._

But that could be THE problem. He practically humiliated the most aggressive warrior Princess in all of Lescatie, if not Gaulberia or the Order Continent. A Princess hero who can see the future beaten by a mere human. No, a creature that has no soul, and is therefore the lowest of the low. Lower than the monsters, perhaps. What comes next can be really bad as well. If Astramille fails, Princess Aeris would be more than eager to slit his throat. And if he succeeds, he may be humiliating her further.

Astramille froze, his eyes widening. Several onlookers briefly glanced at him but went back to their business.

He just realized that the whole plan seemed extremely dangerous. Princess Aeris is a facet of this world that will always threaten his survival. Astramille already crossed her once. If he succeeds, does that mean he might seriously cross the line? After all, the first law of power is to never outshine the master. Of course, it is almost impossible Aeris will seriously hate him. He _is_ helping her sister, after all. Yet Astramille understood if he pulled off another miracle, he may be seen as a destabilising influence upon Lescatie. And the Middle Ages were not friendly to destabilising influences, particularly when they threatened the power of the monarchs and clergy. Astramille recognised he threatened both.

For the first time since arriving in this world, Astramille wondered whether it would be safer to associate with monsters instead.

He sighed as he entered the front door of the orphanage.

"Well, well," Primera sneered as he walked in, "look who is back?"

Astramille didn't even respond as he walked straight inside. The orphans didn't pay attention, but Primera could sense that something was amiss.

"Hello," Sasha said as she looked up, "back already?"

Astramille gave a weak chuckle, "Yeah."

He then walked to his bed and sat down on it. He then rested his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Sasha asked, looking in worriedly.

"Yes, of course," Astramille looked up, "look, you don't need to worry about me."

"Really?" Sasha frowned, "because you don't look well right now and Primera said something about you not wearing your usual smug grin."

Astramille could help but snort and smile.

"See?" Sasha beamed, "It came back. Not a smug one, but a nice one."

She continued, "Look, if there is anything bothering you, you can tell me."

Sasha pointed to herself, "I understand, okay? Being dropped into a civilisation that is very different to yours may be shocking. There is much you aren't familiar with. I can help you."

Astramille looked up and nodded, "Thank you, General, your offer is most kind."

He then stands up, "But I am truly okay."

 _Yes_ , Astramille thought, _I am trapped in an alternate world with no modern medicine, technology or concepts of human rights. In the middle of a suspicious clergy, a warrior princess with anger issues and an entire army of powerful monsters prowling outside the gates of Lescatie, including the fourth daughter of the Demon Lord herself .My every word and action has the potential to lead me to my demise. Yet with all these dangers, I have never felt so excited before. I am definitely going to do this. Beware, you who are a member of the Order and the Lescatie royal family, because Keiichi is gonna play dirty._

"Sasha," Primera frowned as she watched from the door, "his creepy smile came back."

Sasha chuckled nervously as she turned to face the half-elf, "Well, it means Astramille is back to his old self."

"But I liked him when he was looking scared," Primera pouted, "it made me feel like terrorising him some more."

"Ah," Sasha looked angry, "you will not distress him. Am I understood?"

Primera rolled her eyes, snorted and walked away, leaving Sasha to watch Astramille awkwardly.

* * *

 **Skull Flame, I am not sure what you mean by what Wilmarina wants but if it is Elt, well, I am not too sure myself. But playing the Order for fools? There might be quite a lot of that coming up, at least while he remains in Lescatie.**

 **And thank you Ramax Viscurio for liking my story!**

 **Buttson117, glad you like the story too. The one thing I hate is black and white morality, so I wanted to make Astramille have a less than…stellar (no pun intended) morality. And indeed, the fairies will be quite a major player in the story.**

 **Lightdreamer1, I think he meant that the universe is Kenkou Cross' work, meaning that since everyone is guaranteed to have a happy ending, a few dropping dead is a small price to pay. Except with Astramille in this universe, the number of bodies dropping** _ **probably**_ **isn't going to be small and the happy ending is NOT guaranteed.**

 **Destroyer22202, I just realised that I have gone quite a lot of chapters without even mentioning the monsters' side, much less a meeting. But too bad, I don't know what other excuse I have for Astramille to meet a monster. Anyone reading this with an idea should comment in the reviews.**

 **By the way, a bit of a retcon here. The booklet with instructions for a bolt and receiver (in the hands of the fairies) will no longer have the design for a Mauser type bolt. We're in a pre-industrial world. Even with magic and stuff, it would help have the weapon simpler. So instead of the Mauser bolt, the booklet would be for a Mosin-Nagant bolt. I also don't want to let the Order suddenly get a good weapon that will instantly turn the tables, as the Mauser bolt is considered the pinnacle of bolt action design while Mosin-Nagant is somewhat crude (despite its reliability).**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Wild Card of Lescatie**

Back in the Noscrim Manor, High Priest Noscrim stood by the window of his office that overlooked the fountain. He held a cup of tea, but was deep in thought.

"Is it wise?" asked the priest, who stood by the door.

"What are you speaking of, father Durand?" asked Noscrim.

"Trusting Astramille," Durand replied, "the man appeared in our world just a few days ago. He even committed heresy before the people of Lescatie. Do you honest believe that such a man can be entrusted with anything?"

"Heh," Percival, who was standing outside the door, added, "Astramille isn't that bad. He certainly knows how this world works."

"Silence, you tin head," Durand snapped, "this is important. I do not believe Astramille is to be trusted. Do you, High Priest?"

Noscrim turned to face Durand, "Not really, Durand. I do not trust him any more than I trust the other High Priests."

"Huh?" Durand was confused, "But you are..."

"Using him?" Noscrim smirked, "Yeah, I am. Just as he is using me as a way to go back to whichever godless dimension he came from. This matter is not a matter of trust. It is simply a transaction where both of us get something we want. I want that peasant boy removed from Wilmarina's presence permanently and he wants to go back to living his life. If I were him, I wouldn't want to be living in that filthy overcrowded orphanage either. It isn't a life fit for a man who is worthy of the aristocracy."

"What do you mean?" asked Durand.

"I spoke with Astramille earlier," Noscrim said, "and I had some new insights in this person."

"Do explain," Percival prompted, "what is it about him that makes you think he is an aristocrat?"

Noscrim turned and walked back to his desk. The ornate piece of furniture was made of Lescatie Oak, crafted by the best carpenters of Lescatie. Noscrim put the tea cup down and sits down.

"First of all," Noscrim said, "he not only claimed to be trying for a government position, but also proved that he has the knowledge to do so. His understanding of the human mind is remarkable and knowledge of the rules of our society impressive."

He paused for a while.

"We barely spoke," Noscrim continued, "yet it was as if he could look deep into my mind and speak of all my fears. And come up with a solution that might work. All this being done by a man who only dropped into our world a few days ago."

He looks up at Durandal and Percival, "To gather this much information, much of which not freely available...he is far too educated to be a mere peasant. In terms of pure brain power, he may even be a match for Mimil. Perhaps aristocracy or even royalty. He gives off the vibe of a very manipulative and corrupt government official or those money lenders who charge interest. That is why I do not exactly trust him."

"And yet," Percival raised an eyebrow, "you are using him? On such an important endeavour?"

Noscrim answered, "Simple. Because ultimately, I have the upper hand in any confrontation. I am a powerful High Priest. My daughter is the most powerful hero in Lescatie, my son also a formidable hero in his own right. My word will certainly be taken over his. If push comes to shove, I can simply claim he was spreading heretical ideas and have him...eliminated. The Inquisition already dislikes him."

He then looked to Durand, "Besides, he cannot use magic, so he is reliant on us to go home. It is unlikely he will turn on us on a whim. Rational choice theory, as he put it."

The three all laughed.

* * *

Gali wondered whether the Chief God was smiling upon him. For Astramille turned up again, asking for his services. For Gali, it was one of the best things in his life. Someone who shared his beliefs is living in Lescatie AND not on the inside of a jail.

"Well, sir?" Astramille asked, "Will you lend me your assistance?"

The duo was conversing to each other inside Gali's apothecary. Right now, Astramille and Gali were sitting across each other, tea in hand. Business has gotten better since Astramille proved that even the mundane can pull off miracles with medicine. Nobles and clergy were interested in acquiring his secrets. Gali had to explain he did not know the mechanisms behind Astramille's cure. Astramille practically became famous in medical circles. Of course, with the Order and the Inquisition possibly censoring his work, word will take time to spread, not to mention that the non-magic medical circle in Lescatie is pretty small. Yet if the Leanne Sidhes associated with Queen Aine get wind of this, then it will spread like wildfire across the Order Continent, if not the world.

"Oh, please," Gali chuckled, "just call me Gali. This old man hasn't done enough to warrant being called sir."

"Regardless," Astramille continued, "this is a fairly large project I am taking, one that has a significant risk. But I do have the backing of High Priest Noscrim."

"Are you speaking the truth, lad?" Gali asked, shocked, "Because I still remember the tantrum he threw before the nobles and royalty of Lescatie. He really made a fool of himself."

"Yes, indeed," Astramille chuckled, leaning back in his chair, "but I have made an offer he cannot resist. One that I will not share here due to confidentiality. He will recommend me before the king to cure Francisca."

Gali leaned back into his chair and sighed, "Francisca, you say?"

Astramille moved forward in his chair, "Is there a problem?"

"Well," Gali said, "it just that nobody is optimistic about succeeding. I mean, saints were brought in from foreign lands, as were great doctors. Hell, even after the saints cured her, Francisca relapsed into illness. Is she even still alive? I haven't heard from her since...forever."

 _Still alive,_ Astramille thought, _seeing how Druella hasn't turned this place into a demon realm yet._

"I certainly hope so," Astramille sipped the tea, "I would not want for my planning to go to waste. If I help Francisca, Aeris may finally let me go back to my world."

"Well," Gali shrugged, "good luck with that."

"Anyway," Astramille put his teacup down, "I would like to access Francisca's medical records."

"Well," Gali shifted in his seat, "I may not have them. It has been so long, you know."

"In that case," Astramille asked, "does anyone have them?"

"You can try the archives in the royal castle," Gali said, "and of course, that is where your connection with Noscrim would come in handy."

"Of course," Astramille said, "if you can't find the documents, I need you to tell me your treatments."

Gali shrugged and shook his head, "I tried absolutely everything. As did many other medicine men. It didn't help her at all. The saints came in and did their bit. Francisca improved, but always relapsed shortly after."

For a while, he looked ashamed, "Seeing how we already failed to stop the black plague, our inability to help Francisca possibly contributed to our persecution more."

"Not to be offensive," Astramille said, "but I can understand. It is impossible for your compatriots to make effective cures given your limited understanding of the human body. However, detailed knowledge of the human body is not required to massively improve public health."

"Really?" Gali seemed intrigued.

"Indeed," Astramille replied, "but that is a story for another day. In short, I want two things today. All of your medical records on Princess Francisca's illness and the names of those who participated in her treatment."

Gali sighed, "Well, I do my best to find the documents. But I am telling you, medicine men are not exactly trusted these days. Besides, it has been such a long time ago."

"Yes, you have told me about Vinci," Astramille said, "ah, right. I almost forgot. Aeris promised me that if she cannot send me home, I will be permitted to put the medicine men on trial and release them if possible."

"That is very kind of you," Gali smiled, "but I still don't understand why you would do this."

"Heh," Astramille leaned back in his seat, "I just hate people being oppressed. Especially when the oppressed ones are those who are making more contributions to mankind than the oppressors. I mean, what is with the hatred of medicine men? In the middle ages, the clergy of my world planted herbs and used them to cure illnesses themselves. So, uh, is there anyone who I can find?"

"Check the dungeons of Lescatie," Gali laughed dryly, "oh, and a few mages and clergy took part, not to mention the saints. Recently, Mimil made an attempt but failed as well."

Astramille stood up, "Well then, I will be off to Lescatie Library. Then, the royal castle. Thank you for your time."

"No problem, kid," Gali smiled back, "come back when you have a plan to treat Francisca's illness."

* * *

Druella stood by the monsters camp. As time passed, even more monsters arrived. Even the dim witted Wurm that released Astramille was present. All of them were motivated by one thing.

The acquisition of husbands.

The lilim was engaged in a conversation with a Gyoubu Danuki.

"So, is it true?" Druella asked.

"Indeed," the racoon dog monster girl nodded, "the man, called Astramille, managed to beat Princess Aeris."

"Just clarifying," Druella put up a finger, "is Nakamura your family name or given name?"

"Family name," Yui replied, "my given name is Yui. why do you ask?"

"Like I said," Druella explained, "just making sure I don't offend you or anything. I don't believe we are on first name basis?"

Yui chuckled, "Not yet, but if you can get me a man, who knows?"

"Anyway," Druella said, intrigued, "continue. How did that soulless man beat the third princess of Lescatie?"

"From what I was able to glean," Yui explained, "the conflict between Aeris and Astramille began a few days ago, when Astramille claimed illness was caused by physical factors. Princess Aeris disagreed, so they made a bet. Astramille was to cure Yuriy using only physical medicine. A mixture of sugar and salt was used to cure Yuriy's cholera."

"I thought Princess Aeris had the power to see the future," Druella rubbed her chin, "that is why I have been so patient in preparing this assault."

"And yet," Yui added, "she has not responded to the release of captured monsters. Nor has she determined the reason why the recent expeditions by the Lescatie army have failed."

"So her prophetic powers are a mere bluff," Druella grinned, "otherwise, there is no way a mere human could beat a hero."

"But," Yui added, "that cholera is a serious disease. I've had servants die from it in mere hours. Epidemics of it has devastated small villages in all the continents of the world. Yet Astramille cured it using only sugar and salt? I am not convinced the cure is so mundane. That man must have an unknown side."

"Indeed," Druella agreed, "the Kurai sisters spoke of him being pulled through a magic portal. The magic was said to be completely alien in nature. Perhaps he possesses some arcane powers that operate independently of spiritual energy."

"So?" Yui queried, "Are you going to postpone your invasion?"

"Indeed," Druella replied, "this Astramille is a wild card shuffled into the Lescatie deck at the last moment before the game."

She grinned, "So let the game begin. Will he prevent the fall of Lescatie? Will he face his end at the hands of the Order? Will he escape back into his world? Or will he succumb to the succubus energy and become a lover to one of ours? Regardless, I need more information."

"Then send us," a voice said next to the two of them, "I believe we are the most suitable."

Turning to face the speaker, Yui and Druella sees two kunoichi. Hotaru and Hinata. The kunoichi are of the Kurai clan, the most famous on the Mist Continent. They were legendary from before the time of the current Monster Lord, responsible for countless acts of assassinations and espionage. The clan was almost annihilated by the feudal lords and their armies. When the current Monster Lord came into power, the Kurai clan defected and joined the side of the monsters. Becoming monsters made them even more powerful and not a day passes when anti-monster rulers live without fear of assassination. Of course, they don't know "assassination" means something different in the current age.

"Ah," Druella said, "perfect. Well, I know you can be trusted."

"No," Yui disagreed, "we are here to secure intelligence. Lescatie has many magical barriers and detection wards. Only one as experienced as me will be able to evade them and enter."

"Excuse me?" Hotaru exclaimed, "We're experienced ninjas from a clan that is known around the world. You are a sleazy slave keeping merchant who never did a day of hard work."

"That is why I am better for the job," Yui smirked, "you blockheads do not have the finesse to get info out of a man without fucking him."

Hinata narrowed her eyes, "So? That is what we can easily do. Fuck his little brains out. He isn't bad looking at all. It's just...I don't know...he feels kind of weird."

"Weird?" Druella raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Hotaru nodded, "I think we have different symptoms, but do you know that feeling when there is a memory on the edge of your mind but vanishes when you try to actually remember it? Well, I get that feeling."

"Indeed," Hinata added, "I just have trouble focusing my vision on him. I can look at him, but find it hard to accurately judge his position relative to mine. A few days back, when he tried to kill a young werewolf called Nora, I threw a kunai knife at him. I was aiming for his chest, but missed and knocked the knife out of his hand. If it was any other person, then my kunai would have hit him right in the sternum."

Druella looked confused before smiling, "Is that so? Perhaps that is a symptom of your senses trying to make sense of an individual who has no soul. Most interesting. I shall study him closely. Perhaps hand him over to the Sabbath to see what experiments they can perform on him. But it seems I must postpone the invasion further."

She turned to face Yui, "Nakamura, you are to infiltrate Lescatie as soon as possible."

"Yes ma'am," Yui replied, "I will make preparations, but I will have to make multiple infiltration trips into Lescatie to locate Astramille and understand him."

"Then take as long as you need," Druella said, "I am not charging into Lescatie using half-baked intelligence."

"Ladies," Yui turned to Hotaru and Hinata, "I am going to need you to tell me everything you about Astramille. We better go now."

The Zipangu yokai turned and left, leaving Druella to fall into deep contemplation.

* * *

 **Hey whaddup guys, long time no see. Unfortunately, I couldn't do much in this chapter other than shove in filler. But I had the idea to not make Astramille the only smart guy. After all, nobles and maybe even the clergy would be familiar with manipulation and backstabbing, so it is fair that Astramille would be suspected and guarded against.**

 **That said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and write me a review. It will help me determine which way I can write this.**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Royal Archives**

Princess Francisca Mistel Lescatie is the fourth princess of the Lescatie royal family. Unlike her older sisters, who are powerful heroes who received the divine blessing of the Chief God, she is a sickly girl from the day she was born. With no real abilities and unable to even bear children, Francisca served no purpose and was therefore paid little attention. For a while, it was fine for her, as it gave her more freedom. She often played with Wilmarina and Elt. Yet one day, Elt vanished and Wilmarina began to spend long days training to become a hero.

Left again on her own, her condition worsened dramatically. Healers, medicine men, mages and even saints were called in from distant lands. Saint Christina from the Sax-Juton monarchy of Malum and Saint Claudia from the Gothian kingdom of Yorkan were employed. It was after those two failed that King Castor gave up. It was widely believed that it was the Chief God's will that Francisca would remain sick.

Which is why the king was surprised when a servant came in and claimed that a man stated he had a chance at curing Francisca's illness. At the time, he was strolling in the royal gardens with Aeris.

"What?" Castor asked, "Is it true?"

"Indeed," the servant said, "there is no doubt. That soulless heathen is here, claiming that he may be able to cure Francisca's condition if he is granted access to the royal archives which recorded her medical history, as he called it. High Priest Noscrim is here too, along with a weird medicine man and that pink haired librarian who talks a lot."

"Hmph," Aeris snarled, "so the fool won by luck last time with Yuriy, so he comes back?"

"I do question his intelligence," Castor rubbed his chin, "if he hadn't informed Aeris about some dangerous artefact, she would have sent him home. Besides, if he had returned to his world, what happens here should be of no concern."

"Yet he blurted out the existence of those papers and that dangerous artefact," Aeris smirked, "so it means he either cares about humanity in this world or he is an idiot. Judging by the fact he claimed that gunpowder weapons will greatly aid us in our righteous crusade against monsters, I wager he is the idiot."

Aeris turned to face he father, "Father, do not heed the words of that fool. He doesn't know what he is speaking of."

Castor nodded, "Indeed. What can a soulless man achieve that Saint Claudia and Saint Christina couldn't?"

"I believe he should be given a chance," said a voice, "after all, he cured Yuriy with no assistance from magic or the Chief God, am I right?"

Turning to face the speaker, the trio see Princess Adelais walking towards them.

"You," Aeris said, an edge in her voice, "what do you want?"

"Tsk, tsk," Adelais said, "I want a chance for our dear sister to be able to walk and talk amongst us. Surely that is not a bad thing?"

"And since when did you start to care about her?" Aeris narrowed her eyes, "because I never even hear you talk about Francisca."

"Haven't we all forgotten about her?" retorted Adelais, "It is about time that we make another attempt at making her well again."

She turned to face the king, "Father, I believe that Astramille should be granted a chance at curing Francisca. Who knows? He might even pull off another miracle."

 _Damn it_ , Aeris cursed, _I should have just sent Astramille back to whichever dimension he came here from. Now I have to deal with his heretical bullshit._

"But what would it mean for the faith of the people?" Aeris continued, "Would you have their faith weakened because you employed the techniques of an unbeliever?"

Adelais grinned, "Oh? But has Astramille ever denied the Chief God or her teachings?"

"No," Aeris rebutted, "but he implied-"

"Nothing," Adelais cut her off, her usually friendly and kind voice sounding menacing, "he has said nothing of the sort. He suggested that illness was caused by tiny organisms, but did not imply anywhere that the Chief God played no part in punishing sinners with disease."

"Alright, ladies," Castor rubbed the bridge of his nose, "please stop fighting. You know, why don't we just let the damn fools into the archives."

"High Priest Noscrim isn't a damn fool, father," Adelais reminded the king, "he is a hero, raised a powerful hero and another even more powerful one. The man must be doing something right."

"I know, dear," Castor replied, "I was speaking of Gali and Astramille. Adelais, can you show them to the archives? I want to be left alone."

Adelais bowed gracefully before saying, "Yes father."

She then turned and left.

"Why can't you be more like your older sisters?" asked Castor, facing Aeris, "Kind, polite and womanly."

"Hmph!" Aeris crossed her arms and looked away, "I am Aeris Mistel Lescatie, third princess of Lescatie and one of its greatest warriors. Acting all womanly is below me."

"With that attitude," Castor said, "you are going to die a saggy old maiden. Just like General Merse."

* * *

"I must say, Astramille," Noscrim said, "you are either some kind of a diabolic genius or have the luck of the devil."

"Hmm?" Astramille turned to face the High Priest.

Astramille, High Priest Noscrim, Gali and Stella were gathered in front of the door to the royal archives, guarded by a pair of knights in ornamental armour who tried to look like they weren't listening to their conversation. It has been a few days since Astramille spoke with Mimil, Gali and Noscrim. He also made an attempt to enter the royal archives, but the angry look Aeris gave him was so sharp that Astramille was afraid it would castrate him. Since then, Astramille has scoured the Lescatie Library with the help of Stella and read over all of Gali's notes regarding Francisca's treatment. High Priest Noscrim pulled some strings to allow Astramille into the royal archives, particularly those that may contain confidential information. After all, he was highly invested in the idea to get rid of Elt. He went as far as to convince Sasha to let Astramille free for an indeterminate time and paid labourers to replace him.

"I mean," Noscrim said, "soulless you curing Yuriy of cholera without assistance from the Chief God? Using only a mixture of salty and sugary water? I am not convinced."

"Ha," Astramille laughed out loud, "well, I was pretty sure that illness was cholera, having witnessed the exact same symptoms on other people. It really isn't that hard a disease to cure. Even untreated, Yuriys chance of surviving was about one in two. Of course, I must admit the mixture I used was a simplified version of the ones the doctors of my world used. I mean, I am merely a student who isn't even studying medicine. So don't expect me to find a cure for the Black Death or small pox. You're not going to invent a non-magical cure for a few centuries at the very least and that is assuming your entire government give your medicine men its full support."

"Hmph," Noscrim said arrogantly, "so you acknowledge the power of magic?"

"Of course," Astramille nodded before retorting with a Cheshire grin, "but I also understand that your magic failed to completely cure Francisca's condition."

"So," Stella interrupted, "what am I doing here? I mean..."

She glanced at the other people, "Gali here is a medicine man, one who is regarded as competent and experienced. High Priest Noscrim is also quite powerful, knowing some strong magic."

She asked Astramille, "And of course, you are the mind behind this whole attempt. So tell me, where do I fit in? I am a highly literate in many languages, but where do I come in?"

"Well," Astramille said, "perhaps there may be notes in foreign languages that were not translated at the time. Your expertise may be needed."

"But," Stella tilted her head, "what about Elt? He isn't here today, but you mentioned that he will come into play."

"Well," Astramille explained, "he was a friend of Francisca, so he may have some insights of what happened."

"But so was Wilmarina," Stella added, "and she isn't here. In fact, she should be. After all, isn't she more educated than Elt? Doesn't she know magic?"

"Wilmarina is busy," Noscrim said impatiently, "she is the greatest hero in Lescatie. The girl is constantly training to make herself stronger so she can protect us all. Such a mighty hero is far too important to be take part in such a trivial exercise."

"I wouldn't call restoring the health of Lescatie's fourth princess trivial, High Priest."

Turning to face the speaker, the group see Princess Adelais walking towards them.

"Of course," High Priest nodded, "but it is lesser compared to the security of the nation."

"Perhaps," Adelais closed her eyes and smiled before looking at Astramille, "so, young man, you are here to perform a miracle?"

"I cannot make guarantees," Astramille replied courteously, "except that I will do my best."

Adelais smiled before saying, "That is good enough."

She turned to the guards, "Let us through. We have permission from the king."

The knights nodded and opened the door.

"Come through," Adelais said as she led the way, "let us find the medical records."

* * *

Astramille looked around as he entered the royal archives. The place was massive, with rows upon rows of bookshelves. The wheeled shelves rested on rails and are stacked right next to each other. Adelais walked up to one cluster. She raised her hand and chanted something. Her eyes glowed. To Astramille's surprise, the shelves began to glide along the rails to towards both ends of the rails before stopping. Adelais waltzed up to one of the shelves that have been exposed now.

"I recall this was the place the medical records were stored," she turned to face Astramille, "come on, I am counting on you."

"The princess has spoken," Noscrim nodded towards Astramille, "now, let us get to work."

"I am excited," Gali said, barely containing his excitement in his voice, "I hope we can do it."

The group began looking through the shelf, taking the books and moving them to a table within the room. They then began to read through the books, or at least explain to Astramille the meaning of all the terms. Stella began writing notes using her pencil on a book titled "Treating Francisca's Illness" while Adelais just watched.

* * *

A few hours later, the group takes a break. Having read through a mountain of books of data gathered over years, they come to an understanding of sorts.

"Well, kid," Adelais leaned back in her chair, "what do you make of Francisca?"

Astramille rubbed his chin. Francisca was weak and sickly from the day she popped out from between Queen Diane's legs. She wasn't as strong, fast or bright as her older sisters. The royal family never put much hope in her, so she was left free. Therefore, she played alot with Elt and Wilmarina. At that time, she was only prone to getting ill as opposed to being completely bed bound.

When the little trio hit the age of six, however, things went downhill. Wilmarina began to go through her hellish hero training, meaning she had to leave early and come back late. Elt, of course, vanished because the Noscrim manor threw his whole family out on their asses. The parents subsequently died and Elt ended up in the orphanage.

So Francisca ended up on her own, with no friends. From that day onwards, shit hit the fan. It got to the point where she couldn't even step outside and is currently bound to her bed. Apparently she was infertile, being barren or whatever people called it in the middle ages. How people can even figure that out without modern medical equipment was beyond him. Just by recognising that she didn't menstruate?

Needless to say, the royal family tried everything they could to help her. Apothecaries, saints, mages and monks all tried their hand. To Astramille's surprise there weren't many insanely stupid medieval medicines being used, which isn't to say all medieval medicine was bullshit. Of course, unlike medieval Earth, there is a Chief God in this world, along with angels. It wouldn't be surprising if the angels passed on cures to humans and taught them medicine. Apothecaries were quite skilful with their use of herbal remedies, with detailed recipes included. Some of them addressed some symptoms, but no medicine or combination of medicines cured her completely.

Astramille sighed. Chronic illness is a challenge even for modern medicine, so a criminology student who just happens to enjoy reading all sorts of random crap doesn't stand a chance. Besides, all he did was read a shit ton of reports, logs and diaries. Currently, Francisca's symptoms are pain everywhere, a lack of strength and generally feeling like crap.

"Well?" Noscrim said, "Everyone is waiting."

Astramille falls forward until he faceplants onto the desk. The people around him all looked surprised.

"I don't know," he said weakly while still lying face down, "these symptoms are far too vague and can be anything. I mean, feeling pain all over isn't really descriptive, nor is a lack of strength. There are thousands of illnesses with similar symptoms, even though they have all sorts of causes."

"So, that's it?" Noscrim frowned, "I had to pull some strings to get into here, and this is the best you can do?"

"Oi," Astramille shot back up, his forehead red from the faceplant, "like you can do any better. At least I am honest. Besides, how can you expect anyone to accurately diagnose an illness without even meeting the patient? I need to speak with her myself. Also, I need to talk to all the members of the royal family and all the servants that served her or are currently serving her. If possible, I would like to speak to all the apothecaries, clergy, mages and saints that took part as well."

"Well," Stella asked, "have you figured out anything? Anything at all? Because it isn't like we will be able to summon all of them here on short notice."

"Of course," Astramille took Stella's notebook and her pencil, "while I am not sure which illness is plaguing the princess, I have some insights that may come in handy."

"Well," Gali said enthusiastically, "share them."

Everyone looked interested, even High Priest Noscrim.

"Alright," Astramille said as he began to scribble down notes, "listen up. Records indicate Francisca has practically never seen a day of good health since her birth, whereas her sisters were all nice and healthy. So I am guessing that something was different while the Queen was pregnant with Francisca. Perhaps the queen got new habits that aren't good for her, or the environment she resided in changed for the worse. Could it be smoking? Drinking? Emotional distress? Fighting with her husband? Or perhaps taking all those random medicines that she didn't need, which in fact harmed her?"

Adelais frowned, "Well, it has been almost twenty years, so I really don't remember."

"What I am interested in is", Gali interrupted, "can she be cured?"

"I am not optimistic about curing her," Astramille replied, "but considering that she survived for this long with so little care means that her condition is not life threatening. At least for now. Anyway, let us continue. There is no mention that the illness never spread to other members of the royal family or any of the servants. So I am under the impression that the disease does not spread easily, though whether it is true depends on whether she's had extensive contact with anyone."

"No," Adelais said, "other than the servants, our family...didn't really pay attention to her."

"I assume your parents and your sisters weren't too close to her?" Astramille was practically interrogating the princess, "Didn't hug her? Kiss her? Tell her bedtime stories?"

"No," Adelais shook her head, "I recall that she did some parenting when we were young, but...I suppose the stress of having four young children really got to her, or perhaps she got tired of looking after a sickly daughter."

"Indeed," Gali nodded, "records indicated that apart from generally being unwell, Francisca was also prone to catching colds. Furthermore, the colds would last up to two and a half weeks. Colds rarely last for more than one. That is also on top of getting all sorts of infections that are hard to cure. However, in recent years, she hasn't been getting them."

"The last time anyone bothered to properly check Francisca," Noscrim looked over some papers, "it appears that her symptoms have been limited to bodily pains and general lack of energy."

He looked up at the group and held up the papers, "However, these papers were dated almost ten years back. So who knows what Francisca is going through right now?"

Adelais fell silent. The last few minutes have been nothing short of a full scale assault in her conscience. Yet she understood every word the group said was true. How long has it been since anyone other than those maids entered Francisca's room? Everyone spoke ill of Francisca, ranging from the maids to the daughters of the nobles, but did she every intervene? Has she even visited? No.

"Alright," Astramille cracked his neck in a loud and gross way that made everyone cringe, "so, let me sum up what I have so far. I know that her immune system is weak, evident through her long recovery times for illnesses and the frequency with which she catches them. I am under the impression that the queen was neglectful for a period of time, one that still hasn't ended. That plays a significant role in her poor health, and a lack of caring friends and siblings made things worse. I recognise that her condition is not contagious, given that no other people have been infected."

Astramille cracked his neck in the other direction, causing Stella to make a gagging sound, "But that is the extent of my knowledge. I don't even know what is afflicting her, much less how to cure her. I _could_ meet with her face to face and ask her how else she feels and examine the living conditions she is in."

Adelais' eyes lit up, "I can arrange that. I should go back to the father and-"

"No," Astramille said, "tell no one. Not your father, not the maids, not the knights and definitely not your sister who has anger issues."

"Why?" Noscrim raised an eyebrow.

"Because," Astramille replied, "I suspect that the maids are treating Francisca poorly, so if they know that we planned to visit her, they might pretend to give her good care for the duration of our presence."

He grinned, "No, what I intend to do is to observe the interactions between the maids and the princess without them knowing. I wonder if the maid's treatment of Francisca is contributing to the illness.

"Then," Adelais asked, "what do you intend to do?"

"Simple," Astramille replied, "put me in the room next to hers with a person who possesses magic that allows us to see and hear through walls. I want to keep an eye on the maids. If you don't trust me, I can have the High Priest keep an eye on me. Hell, even have Stella and Gali by my side."

The High Priest gave Astramille a dirty look, "While I abhor the idea of spending my time with a bunch of peasants, I was the one who recommended Astramille. Therefore, it is my duty to ensure he doesn't do anything stupid."


	29. Chapter 29

**The Mosin-Nagant**

After the meeting, the people bid each other farewell while promising another meeting they will make greater preparations for. Stella returned to the Lescatie Library and went to work immediately. She began translating Astramille's summarised diagnosis of Francisca's illness into every language she knew.

Stella had the feeling that the man, for all his madness, was probably onto something huge. Who knows? Perhaps Yuriy surviving his illness was down to chance, but if Astramille can cure Francisca, then all doubt about his abilities will vanish. He is almost guaranteed to be catapulted to fame within Lescatie. The Gaulberian kingdoms will certainly hear of him. Select groups within the Sax-Juton and Gothian kingdoms will know about him too. What worried her was the possibility of monsters getting wind of Astramille. Will they try to entice him to join the Monster Lord? Will he agree to join? And if he does, what will be the fate of the humans, elves, dwarfs and fairies?

"Well, well," said the Chief Librarian, the silver haired man who spoke with Astramille, "aren't you working hard?"

"Chief Librarian," Stella grinned, "the newcomer is trying to think up of a way to cure the princess. I am translating the notes into other languages. Perhaps he may call in the people who took part in the cure years ago. Who knows, he might even succeed."

"Ah," the Chief Librarian nodded, "but it won't be easy. Anyway, keep going with your work."

Of course, it didn't take long. It wasn't like Astramille made much notes to begin with and Stella didn't bother using writing implements. She simply used magic.

* * *

Once again, Stella returned to Aine's fairy realm, taking with her the papers. The first stop was Aine's castle.

"Well," Aine said, "back again so soon?"

"Heh, heh," Stella grinned, "I have something really good. You know the princess of Lescatie who is always sick? Well Astramille and I are working on curing her for good and I have the notes of what he has written down."

"You mean Francisca?" asked Aine before continuing sarcastically, "Come on, that girl has never been healthy, despite mankind's best efforts. If Saint Claudia and Saint Christina can't cure her, I honestly don't see how Astramille can."

She paused for a while.

"By the way, the firearm," Aine said, "we have managed to engineer it."

"Huh?" Stella asked, "Already? I thought Astramille said it was borderline impossible."

"Well," Aine shrugged, "not exactly. The people from Malum started off with making a wooden prototype. We have made the receiver and the bolt. The fairies couldn't read the dimensions, so they scaled the receiver based on the final image of a complete firearm. It is smaller than our current muskets. For something that is supposedly a futuristic firearm, it is remarkably simple. The Mosin-Nagant, as the rifle is apparently called, was made by a drunk Russian gunsmith and a drunk Belgian engineer. The Mosin-Nagant has been in service since 1892 and this booklet was printed in 2015. So were taking about a hundred and twenty years of service."

"Ah," Stella said, "where is it? Can I go and see it?"

"Go see the engineering division," Aine replied, "you should know where they are."

"Alright," Stella said, "well, see you later, I am going."

"Wait," Aine said, "hand over the notes. I want to see what that stranger from another world makes of Francisca's illness."

Stella puts the stack of notes on Aine's desk and walks off. Aine begins reading the papers that Stella left behind.

"Hmm," she said, "fascinating. I am impressed that Astramille made all these deductions. He certainly is right."

For as long as Aine could remember, the Chief God has only blessed humans into heroes. In all the centuries she lived, not a single elf, dwarf or fairy hero has ever existed. Primera Concerto is an exception, but even then, she is a half-elf as opposed to a pure elf. Heroes were once rare among humans, but they have become common in recent decades. Lescatie in particular appears to be birthing many of them. Aine understands that even with her power, she and other anti-monster fairies are highly vulnerable to corruption. Thus she has been keeping an eye on families that produce an unusual number of heroes. The Lescatie royal family is on the top of the list. Adelais and Marise are formidable mages, known throughout the Order Continent. Aeris combines her powerful magic and physical strength that isn't expected from her frame. She is known to be highly aggressive and to possess genocidal tendencies, never hesitating to end the life of those she perceives to be in her way. Aeris is feared by monster and Order forces alike. And the king was talking about letting him marry Prince Reginald from Welsple? The poor man would be ruined harder than Lescatie's economy.

The Noscrims is also a candidate. Wilmarina Noscrim is said to be the most powerful hero in Lescatie despite being only seventeen or so. Her sorcery skills and swordsmanship surpass anyone in Lescatie. She is the ideal hero, noble and valiant, seeking to wipe out monsters for good and ensuring that the believers of the Chief God should rule the world. Charles Noscrim is Wilmarina's older brother. While outclassed by Wilmarina, he is nevertheless a dangerous opponent. Azura is currently in the manor and will be replaced with another one before the Noscrims suspect she is a fairy.

Thanks to her note taking, Aine has a relatively complete record of activities. And Astramille was correct. Queen Diane was a good mother to Adelais and Marise, but she petered out after Aeris. Aeris was a headache for the entire family. Refusing to act girly, bad manners and generally acting the part of the rebellious princess. While she did grow up to be responsible, it wasn't before she exacted a toll on everyone's mental health. Diane did drink a little for a while, but not excessively. She also did not pay as much attention to Aeris and Francisca as she did to Adelais and Marise. Francisca became skittish and lacked confidence. Aeris responded by becoming meaner until her mid teens. Perhaps her female hormones finally kicked in and made her presence tolerable, at least while her mouth is shut.

 _So alcohol during Diane's pregnancy and neglect after birth_ , Aine thought, _weakened the immune system of Francisca, eh? I don't know what the immune system is, but it sounds like a mechanism tasked with protecting against illness. Perhaps I should send another leanan sidhe to stay by his side and learn from him._

Yet at the bottom, written in Zipangu language, was that Astramille suspected the absence of Elt worsened the condition. He recognised that before the age of six, Francisca was prone to illness and wasn't the most confident girl around. But after Elt and Wilmarina left, things got worse. Big time. So the loss of her mental wellbeing contributed to her illness.

"Very impressive," Aine said, putting the paper down, "Astramille. First the musket and now this diagnosis. You have my interest."

The only question was, why was this written in Zipangu script? Was it the language of his homeland, in the other world? Aine shook her head. She really didn't care. There were more important things to be worried about.

* * *

Stella found herself inside the engineering complex, which is made up of a series of buildings. Unlike other buildings, these seemed ahead of their time. They were similar to hangars for aircraft. They are supported by concrete pillars, while sheets of metal made up the walls and roofs. Unlike the other fun loving fairy kingdoms which were occupied with playing and entertainment, Aine didn't fuck around. Her subordinates spent some time learning from humans and dwarfs. Elves were too snobby most of the time, so they were largely exempt.

Stella entered one of the buildings. The structure differed from the others as it was made of bricks, its architecture revealing a Sax-Juton heritage. She then walked down the hallways until she entered the building that Astramille would describe as a lecture hall. Many people were inside, ranging from blacksmiths, gunsmiths, jewellers, carpenters, mages, clergy and scholars. While humans made up majority of those present, dwarfs and fairy family creatures were seated as well. Clothing and other accessories demonstrated that they came from all over the world.

"Hello," Celeste said as Stella entered, "you have such good timing. We were just about to examine the wooden mock-up of the Mosin-Nagant."

Indeed, there was a wooden object on the table that Celeste was talking about. It consisted of a long wooden tube with a large openings cut into it. Some of them are rounded and smooth while others were rectangular. Within it sat a cylindrical object with a single protrusion. The object itself was made up of multiple parts. There was also clearly a trigger assembly.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Celeste said, "please quiet down. We are beginning."

The chatter died down.

"A few days back," Celeste said, "our girl Stella brought a drawing, depicting what appeared to be some internal ignition musket. The drawings are otherworldly in origin. While there were text of Order Continent languages, the dimensions are written in these squiggly lines that none of us deciphered."

She looked over to a group of people, "Not surprisingly, the Sax-Jutons here were the first to offer up a prototype, given that most of the document could be read in their language. Can you explain what these mechanisms are?"

The leader of the group nodded. A man in his thirties stood up. He has hair and eyes that are coloured in a deep navy, though streaks of paler colour are present in his hair. His build is lean, and more muscular than one would expect from a bishop. After all, bishop Acton spent most of his spare time working with machines. After he received the papers, he immediately gathered a group of smiths and went about replicating the device. The wooden prototype is finished. An all-metal replication is partially completed, currently resting within the Malum Holy Arsenal.

"Greetings," bishop Acton began, "I am Bishop Derrick Acton from the Malum Order. My subordinates have thoroughly examined the copies of paper which were delivered by Lyria."

A Leanne sidhe in a scholars outfit smiled and waved. Acton said something to her and she fluttered to Celeste's desk and picks up the object.

"According to the paper," Acton said, "the mechanisms are a part of a firearm called a Mosin-Nagant, named after the creators, who were apparently intoxicated when they designed the weapon more than a hundred years ago. The mechanisms we completed consist of the bolt..."

Lyria carefully pulls out the bolt assembly from the receiver and holds it up.

"...and the receiver."

Lyria then holds up the other part.

"Within the receiver," Acton continued, "is a storage compartment, called the internal magazine. It has a spring inside, which pushes ammunition upwards towards the bolt."

Lyria puts the bolt back into the receiver.

"The bolt can then be moved forward and locked down, pushing the ammunition into where the barrel is supposed to be. You pull the trigger and a firing pin inside the bolt shoots forward, presumably igniting gunpowder in some unknown method."

Lyria pushes the bolt forward before turning it down. She pulls the trigger. The back of the bolt shoots forward. Lyria then rotates the bolt and pulls it back before repeating the action.

"Judging by the mechanisms present," Acton continued, "this weapon uses a special type of ammunition where the powder and shot are contained in one unit. The powder is also ignited by an impact from the firing pin. We do not know exactly how it works."

"Thank you," Celeste said, "and so Malum is ahead in the arms race to replicate this weapon. I thought Welsple was ahead in the firearms race?"

"For now."

Everyone looked to Stella. The leanan sidhe was smiling.

"You may have the papers," Stella said, "but I have close contact with the man who owns the papers. You can only guess how the gun works. I can find out."

She opens her copy of the booklet to the first page, "Besides, this booklet clearly states that while the Mosin-Nagant is a classical favourite that served the Russians through two full-scale planetary wars, it is a museum piece. A mere relic designed more than a century ago. It has long been superseded as an instrument of war by weapons far more devastating."

"So..." Bishop Acton, "you are saying..."

Stella nodded, "I can get Astramille to come and work with us. Then, it is only a matter of time before we can not only build Mosin-Nagants, but also whatever other weapons his people are currently using."

She continued, "Astramille is a real piece of work, you know? Just earlier, we were working to together to find a way to cure Princess Francisca."

"The fourth princess of Lescatie?" gasped a man, Gothian judging by his clothing. He was dressed like a vampire with his black cloak, vest and long pants. Gothian attire is seen as weird by other Order nations due to heavy use of dark colours.

"Surely you jest," said his companion, a young woman dressed like a Gothic Lolita, except more gothic than Lolita, "she has been sick for a very long time. Saints blessed with the divine power of god couldn't heal her. So this soulless man who arrived in our world for a few days claims he can do it?"

"I have faith in him," said a voice, "is that not enough?"

Aine has entered the room, to everyone's surprise. She walked gracefully towards Celeste, taking her place behind the desk. Celeste left and took a seat.

"My queen," Celeste said, "it isn't often that you come down here."

"Yeah," Aine replied, "because I've finished perusing Astramille's documents. Stella went to the effort of translating them into languages of the Order nations. These documents are a summary of Astramille's diagnosis of Francisca's condition."

Just then, another man in Gothian attire stood up, "I apologise, Queen Aine, but this is ridiculous. Medicine men, mages, clergy and even Saints have tried to heal her and failed."

He crossed his arms and sneered, "To suggest that some man who came from another world can do better is travesty, an insult to our capabilities."

Aine regarded the man. He is Otto Marasken, a high priest in the Gothian kingdom of Khrizno. He appeared to be in his mid fifties, with blonde hair going grey and wrinkles on his face. Unlike Acton, Marasken appeared to be relatively frail. However, there is no doubt as to who is more powerful. Maraksen is an alchemist, capable of manipulating the elements of nature and using them to forge swords and armour of tremendous power or to perform rapid healing of injuries. Such powers are said to come from pagan gods that the Gothians worshipped before the Order of the Chief God re-entered Gothian lands. To this day, Gothians prefer to worship their gods. While the Order of the Chief God officially accepts their religion as a subset of their own, a mutual distrust exists between Gothian nations and other civilisations on the Order Continent. The fact that Gothian kingdoms make up the largest percentage of Order nations converted to demon realms did not help things.

"Perhaps, Otto," Aine replied, "but who knows? Astramille might be onto something."

She puts down the papers on the desk, "Come and see for yourself. And let me remind you that Astramille hasn't even spoken to Francisca or those closest to her yet."

Representatives from the nations walked up to the desk and shuffled through the papers, picking up those that are written in their language and returning to their seats.

"Stella," Aine ordered, "keep me updated on Astramille's actions. I want you to report to me...actually, never mind. I shall send another leanan sidhe. She will report his actions to me, and maybe inspire him to recreate weapons that are supposedly 'far more devastating'."

"What?" Stella said, "Why? I can do that."

"But aren't you working at the Lescatie library?" asked Aine, "It would be too bothersome for you. Better to find..."

"No!" Stella exclaimed, "I can quit my job at the library. Entrust me to Astramill-I mean, entrust me to keep an eye on him."

"Oh," Celeste raised an eyebrow, "what is the meaning of this?"

"I feel really cooped up in that library," Stella pouted, "especially since Lescatie is bringing in fewer texts from other nations and the people are too repressed to be creating major works of art. There isn't much for me to do and I might go crazy. But if I stay by Astramille, I have a feeling he will show me incredible things and I will be able to feed on some good energy dwelling within his works. Who knows, I might even inspire him to recreate the arcane technologies of his world and unleash them upon the foul monsters."

Aine rubbed her head and sighed, "Alright, you can. But I need you to bring him to me in the next few days so we can make formal arrangements."


	30. Chapter 30

**Cancellation of the Cure**

Astramille yawned as he sat up on the bed. It has been two days since the last meeting and today is the day for the second one. This time, he intends to bring his biology textbook and some history books. It was at that time Astramille noticed that there was candle light coming from the main aera of the church. Sauntering to the church, Astramille gently pushed the door open. Inside, Sasha was on her knees, praying to a large cross.

"O, Chief God," she said, "our lord who art in the kingdom of heaven. Please let the people live healthy lives with smiles on their faces today too. The smiles on the faces of the children make me happier than anything in the world."

Astramille smiled as he leaned on the door. Unfortunately, it swung open wider. Astramille managed to regain his balance thanks to his martial arts training, but the door still made noise. Sasha turned around while saying, "Children, you should be asleep...oh, it's you."

"Heh," Astramille chuckled as he shut the door, "sorry about that. I saw that the candles were lit, so I came here to see what was up."

He walked forward until turning into the front aisle and sitting down on the bench.

"I see you are praying," Astramille nodded at the cross, "for the children and the people."

"Indeed," Sasha said, "I pray many times a day. For the wellbeing of the people."

Astramille decided against making a smartass atheist remark. After all, gods existed in this world and it was best for a squishy human to not offend them. Besides, Astramille knew when to be an asshole and when being one was out of the question. After all, the god believers in this world possessed some serious power and no court was going to protect his right to freedom of speech.

"You're not going to say anything?" asked Sasha.

"Say what?" asked Astramille in return.

"You're not going to say something about corrupt churches?" Sasha raised an eyebrow, "Wow, what next? You'll convert to our religion?"

Astramille signed and leaned forward, "Alright, when I said churchmen were all corrupt assholes, I was obviously exaggerating. I am not going to retract the statement that they can be corrupted with the desire for wealth, power and prestige. But that is a universal failing of mankind, not limited to the church. Doesn't exactly excuse them though, nor does it excuse my bad attitude. I'm just jaded, you know, by the crap that has gone on in my world for millennia."

Astramille nodded at the cross, "But why do you pray? Did the Chief God start responding to you again?"

Sasha sighed and turned to face the cross again, "No, I still don't hear her voice."

"Well then," Astramille stood up and stretched, making his joints crack and Sasha frown in agony, "I got to prepare my things. I will be meeting with the group to properly discuss Francisca's illness. Soon I will be meeting her to diagnose her."

Sasha looked surprised, "You...are actually going to do it?"

Astramille grinned, "Of course, if I pull off a miracle, I may earn the right to have some magician sending me back to my home world."

He closed his eyes and changed his grin to a gentle smile, "Ah, yes. Home, sweet home."

Astramille then cleared his throat, "Ahem. Anyway, I will be bringing some of my books. They may contain knowledge that can help me beat Francisca's illness. But I'll be honest, Francisca sounds like she has some kind of chronic illness. A doctor from my world would find himself hard pressed to cure her. I hate to admit this, but without some magical help, I am not optimistic about curing her."

He paused for a bit, "Well, I better not distract you. I have my own things to do."

Astramille then turned and headed back to the living areas.

* * *

A few hours later, Astramille, Sasha, Primera and the orphans were seated at the table. Two others are also present. They are Mimil's parents, sent here by Noscrim to replace Astramille as the primary source of labour. After finishing their prayers, they begin to eat.

"I must say," Astramille said as he chomped on a piece of bread, "it's nice to not have to do all the heavy labour. Thank you very much."

"Ha," the man smiled, "is that so?"

The man is Victor Miltie, the father of Lescatie's greatest magic user. Since Mimil began raking in huge profits, he hasn't been working very much, preferring to drink away his boredom. Along with Chloe Miltie, they have been ordered by the Noscrims to work for Sasha _and_ spend time to take better care of Mimil.

"Well," Astramilled continued, "how's your relationship with Mimil going?"

"She seems to be suspicious of us," Chole explained, "because, well, to be honest, we haven't been paying that much attention to her. We were insecure, unsure of how to be a good parent to such a child. She surpassed us in every conceivable measure."

She glanced at Astramille, "So you're Astramille, right?"

"I am," the man replied, "why do you ask?"

Chloe chuckled, "You know, when I first offered to read Mimil a story, she looked at me like I was weird. Later as Victor and I tried to get affectionate with her, she said, 'Must be the work of Astramille'. I explained to her that High Priest Noscrim told us to take better care of her, but she kept saying you had a hand in it."

She asked, "Did you?"

"Yes," Astramille replied, "because I know what it is like to have neglectful parents."

The entire room fell silent. Astramille continued, "I am the middle child, you see. My elder brother is the pride of the family. I suppose he is like Mimil, except his talent was medical research. From a young age, my family placed great hopes on him. No small amount of resources and attention was paid to him. He currently works in some big business back in my world."

He took a sip of water, "My younger sister is the apple of everyone's eye, so to speak. Everyone loved her. She could use pretty words and her cute face to bend others to her will. I dare say she is the most popular girl in her school. If my brother was the pride and my sister was the favourite, then I am nothing. My parents were largely apathetic to me, and it really messes with your head."

Astramille looked at Chloe and Victor, "Seriously, you two. Take good care of Mimil. I am not saying you should spoil her rotten or anything, just be sensitive about her wellbeing."

"You don't want someone like her to end up like me," he finished, "because there exists the possibility that she turns to the darkness."

"What?" Primera said, before sneering, "Don't be stupid. We are different, you soulless fool. We stand for something, Astramille, that is bigger than ourselves. You are a non-believer, a selfish arrogant. No wonder your parents didn't like you."

"That is enough," Sasha said sternly, "Astramille has done plenty in his time here. He also contributed to the saving of Yuriy's life. And soon, he will be trying his hand to cure Francisca as well. He has done more for this church than you expect, Primera."

"I am leaving," Astramille stands up, "I have important business."

He then leaves for his stack of books. After all, he has to prepare for meeting Francisca.

"Damn it, Primera," Sasha sighed and shook her head, "why must you be so difficult?"

* * *

A little later, Astramille is walking to the library again, this time carrying his high school biology textbook and his university health sociology textbook. Granted, the meeting wasn't meant to be for a few more hours, but Astramille was worried that if he spend any more time with Primera, he might be tempted to strangle her. It would go badly for him, seeing how he isn't a hero.

As Astramille pushed open the door and entered the library, he was immediately greeted by Stella.

"Well hello there," she said, "I thought the meeting won't be for a while."

"Yeah," Astramille sighed, "but I can't stand being near Primera anymore."

"What a cunt," Stella shook her head, "don't worry, she's like that to everyone. By the way, we reverse engineered your firearm."

Astramille fell silent for a while. It seemed that he had difficulty digesting what she said.

"You what?" he asked again.

"Well," Stella looked away, "not exactly. Derrick Acton, a clergyman from Malum, managed to create a wooden model of your weapon. At least, the receiver and the bolt. We haven't made barrels or bodies yet."

When she looked at Astramille again, she was shocked. For Astramille made a face of pure anger.

"You are a fool," he hissed, "when I gave you those papers, I did not intend for you to mass produce them and distribute them. I only wanted a copy of the document. Why did you have to do this?"

"Because we are at war," Stella said in return, sounding just as angry, "Queen Aine recognised the threat that monsters pose, as do other Order nations that are not blinded by their own arrogance. The Gaulberian kingdoms may be foolishly reliant on their heroes, but the Sax-Jutons and the Gothians are not."

She walked forward until she was right in Astramille's face, "We have been handed the design papers of a super weapon that can make even unblessed peasants dangerous to the average monster. Do you honestly believe that we are going to let this opportunity slide? Unlike you, we are facing an existential threat."

"But what if the papers fall into the hands of monsters?" Astramille demanded, "You will have sealed your own doom. And do you really think a bolt action rifle is going to turn the tide against the monsters? We know nothing of their full power. Besides, a weapon that simple and dangerous can easily be reverse engineered and used against humanity. I do not intend to be claimed responsible for humanity's fall."

"Not possible," Stella replied, "but while we're here, let me tell you a little secret."

She grabbed Astramille's hand and pulled him into the back room. Although neither of them noticed, a figure watched them from behind a bookshelf. Mimil Miltie.

"Things are getting more and more suspicious," she narrowed her eyes, "papers? Queen Aine? Super weapon that makes even peasants dangerous? What are those two talking about? It surely doesn't sound like the contents of a new novel. First, my parents are actually working, then they are spending time with me. What is going on? I intend to find out."

And unbeknownst to her, another figure was watching too. A grey hooded cloak covered most of her, leaving her long pants and shoes revealed. Under the hood is a pretty face with brownish eyes and framed with black hair. Although she was dressed in Gaulberian clothes, she was doubtlessly from Zipangu.

She is Yui Nakamura in her human disguise. As ordered by Druella, she has been scouting out Lescatie, trying to find details about Astramille. She asked the people of Lescatie. Most don't know about Astramille, but a few of the middle class people claimed that Astramille visited the Lescatie library a lot. And sure enough, here he is. Not only that, she managed to get a piece of news. Too bad it was very bad news. The heroes of Lescatie are bad enough, now their regular troops are not far from being armed with a super weapon?

But there are many questions that need to be answered. Who is Queen Aine? She has never heard of her before. While Yui didn't know all the ruling families of the world, she was pretty sure Diane is the Queen of Lescatie. Yui shook her head. Things are going really bad for Druella's plan. It is better that she goes through the invasion soon, or Lescatie will be even more dangerous as time passes and whatever super weapon they were talking about becomes widespread. What could the super weapon be? The fact that barrel suggests that it is some kind of firearm, but she had no idea what the bolt and receiver is. Yui was also confused at the words simple and dangerous. She was familiar with various rifles and pistols, but none of them can be described as simple. Regardless, a killer weapon that was simple and dangerous meant that it could be manufactured en masse very quickly and be easy to use.

She sighed. Lescatie is about to get much more dangerous.

* * *

"Alright," Astramille crossed his arms, "what is this about?"

"Like I said," Stella replied, "we have created the bolt and the receiver. We understand how a bolt action firearm works."

"You..." Astramille seemed legitimately surprised, "understand how the gun works?"

"Yes," Stella smirked, "Acton figured it out first and explained it to all of us. We even recognised that the ammunition intended for the gun is designed to contain the gunpowder and shot within the same round and to fire upon impact by a firing pin. Now, we don't understand how your world makes it work, but we can have internal magic ignition mechanisms instead."

"No way," Astramille lowered his head, "I thought..."

"What?" Stella raised her arms in exasperation, "That we're all a bunch of backwards fools scrabbling in the dirt and drowning in our own crap? Like I told you, only Lescatie is like that."

"Whatever," Astramille replied, "give me back the papers. I am going to present them to Princess Aeris. Then I will be out of this damned hellhole of a world."

"Wait," Stella's eyes widened, "aren't you going to cure Francisca?"

"Like hell I am!" Astramille snapped, "The only reason I am still here was because I blabbed the existence of papers and a model of a weapon. I convinced High Priest Noscrim to speak for me before Princess Aeris and Princess Adelais also helped. But when I hand in the papers, Aeris will let me go home to Earth anyway. I am done sleeping in that damned church in the slums."

He held out a hand.

"Now, Stella," Astramille demanded, "hand over the papers. I paid for your services with a ring, now I demand the delivery."

* * *

Mimil was eavesdropping on the conversation from outside the room, using her magic. So it seems Astramille struck some sort of a bargain with Princess Aeris, Wilmarina's father and Princess Adelais. She also heard the name Acton. Mimil wondered if Stella meant Derrick Acton from Malum but if she did, then Astramille has some serious connections. Just how many contacts does he have? How the hell did he get so many people to dance to his will even though he just arrived in this world? And what is this bolt action firearm? Why were the Sax-Juton and Gothian nations mentioned?

Mimil frowned. Everything about this man seemed suspicious. Yet it appeared that Astramille was still on the side of humanity or at least cared for its wellbeing. However, Mimil just recognised how important it was to figure out Astramille's background. She has no choice.

It is time to pay a visit to Wilmarina.

Just then, Astramille storms out the door, holding some papers. Stella followed close after.

"Wait," she said, "where are you going?"

"To the royal castle, of course," Astramille retorted angrily, "today is the day I leave this world for good."

"What?" Stella stepped in front of him, "Are you kidding me? You're not going to at least stay until we figure out how the Mosin-Nagant works?"

"Hah," Astramille laughed in a snarky manner as he tried to sidestep Stella, "even if all your regular soldiers are equipped with the weapon, it wouldn't make a difference in the long run."

He then shoved her out of the way and continued walking, "A new weapon requires new doctrines, in both training and combat. A military official from my world once said it takes three years to build a ship but three hundred to build a custom. Besides, it takes an entire industry to build and sustain an army dedicated to use my weapons. Good luck in creating that."

Stella wanted to walk after him but stopped herself. She clenched her fists and shouted at the top of her voice, "YOU IDIOT!"

She then turned and ran back to the printing room and slammed the door shut.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello, my dear readers. Once again, I have come to a point where I am not sure how I should continue the story. Last time, we recognized that Astramille staying human would be the best out of three options presented at the time.**

 **Here, I think I wrote myself into a corner. Certainly, Astramille would be presenting his papers to Aeris, but then what?**

 **Does Aeris send him and his book back to his home dimension out of her annoyance of his heretical ways, leaving Stella and other fairies of Queen Aine's kingdom to try and figure out the Mosin-Nagant themselves? The appeal of this path is that Aine's faction is handed the blueprints and have reverse engineered a weapon from a technologically superior civilization. Now they have to mass produce it, its ammunition, train soldiers to use the weapon effectively and officers to utilize newly equipped armies.**

 **Perhaps Stella and her kin convince him to stay long enough to over see the completion of the Mosin-Nagant and perhaps improve upon it. Maybe also introduce simple automatic weapons like the Sten or Owen guns and quick firing artillery, as such weapons aren't that complicated. Perhaps lend them his history books and write down everything he knows about modern and pre-modern warfare. It would be interesting to see the balance of power shift towards peasant armies armed with modern firearms, and how the Order, secular authorities and heroes react. And how would the monsters deal with the sudden appearances of these armies that use revolutionary tactics and weapons?**

 **Alternatively, Adelais and Castor intervene, expecting him to cure Francsica. This would force Astramille to spend a long time in Lescatie and certainly create opportunities from him and Elt to get close to the royal family. Perhaps the princess slowly gets well and begins to be more confident in herself. Maybe being unable to use magic, she begins to rely on Astramille's guns.**

 **I suppose the main decision I have trouble making is whether Astramille should stay in this world. I also have other questions.**

 **What would Druella and her underlings do if they got their hands on Astramille? Lescatie will certainly fall, no matter what Astramille does, but how would the monsters as a group respond to Astramille? I am fairly sure that besides screwing men, they all have different ideologies. Of course, I am entertaining the possibility that he escapes Lescatie with the help of Aine's faction before Druella's faction can catch him, but how monsters react to a man with no soul and no spiritual energy (not to mention all those horrible crap that humans of our world do) will influence whether Astramille will stick with humanity or defect to monsters.**

 **Does the Order decide Astramille makes a convincing scapegoat for Lescatie's fall, and declare him to be a heretic who is to be executed? Or will the Order finally recognize that Lescatie was doing things the wrong way and change? And how will the more modern Sax-Juton and Gothian kingdoms see Astramille after Lescatie's fall?**

 **These are the questions that are currently bugging me, so I am asking for your input. The main question is how Druella (and by extension other monsters) sees Astramille. The ones that come after are secondary.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Exit Denied**

Inside an office within the Lescatie Royal Castle, Aeris worked busily. Currently, she is reviewing the paperwork regarding the expenses of their latest failed expedition. Unlike the other princesses, who are more content to live the role of royal princesses, Aeris is dead serious about monster slaying business. Like Merse, she really didn't give a fuck about being girly. This is reflected in her office, which completely lacked anything designed for comfort. The mood of the room is cold and hard, with undecorated stone walls and tiled floor. Bookshelves stretched to the ceiling, crammed with books and stacks of paper.

On her worn wooden desk, Aeris read through the papers. The last expedition was one that was marched to the edge of the lands controlled by Lescatie. Wanhnor, a small village under the protection of Lescatie, complained that there was a monster village nearby, seeing how monster activity increased. Aeris wasted no time in deploying an expedition there. Yet while there were signs of monster activity, such as extinguished campfires, footprints and discarded objects, no monsters could be found anywhere near the place.

This puzzled Aeris deeply. Wanhnor claimed that there was a village, yet by the time the Lescatie military arrived, they were all gone. A village can't possibly be moved that quickly, yet there were certainly credible reports of men being kidnapped. She sighed. Perhaps it was a nomadic group of monsters with opportunistic tendencies, who would move with the seasons. Defending against their attacks are difficult, but they seldom stayed long enough to establish themselves as a serious threat.

Just then a knock at the door could be heard.

"Come in," Aeris said without even looking up.

Astramille entered the room, holding some papers. He was led in by a knight.

"Astramille," Aeris grinned, "what perfect timing. I am feeling really frustrated. Perhaps you can help me by letting me punch your face."

The knight quickly left the room and shut the door behind him. He knew that Aeris was as temperamental as she was powerful.

Astramille smirked, "That won't be necessary. I have brought you the papers."

He set the booklet down on Aeris's desk. Aeris picks it up and looks through it.

"If you are looking for the object," Astramille replied, "well, we were unable to recover that. However, Stella came to possess this paper. She then somehow managed to make a functional wooden model. It was Stella who returned these papers to me."

"Oh?" Aeris said, "Is that so. I assume you are here so that I can send you home, right?"

"Yes," Astramille nodded, "send me and all of my stuff home."

"I don't think I can," Aeris said, "I mean, there's nothing I'd love more than sending your smug heretical ass back to whichever godless world you came from. But I am afraid after your little stunt where you claimed you can heal Francisca, father and sister Adelais won't let you. You shouldn't run your mouth, Astramille. It makes me think you come from a world where speech is not restricted by authorities."

"You are correct," Astramille replied, grinning at Aeris's surprised expression, "freedom of expression is recognised by quite a few nations in the world. Regardless, I am afraid I can't do anything for Francisca."

"Is that so?" Aeris smirked just as scarily, "So, heretic, care to explain?"

"The explanation sounds like a really long excuse," Astramille sighed, "but I have come to the conclusion it is almost impossible for me to cure her."

"Hmph," Aeris said, "well, you better explain that to Adelais and the king. I think you should really take this as a lesson to understand when to keep your mouth shut. For a servant like you, that would be all the time. By the way, you said Stella managed to reverse engineered one of your weapons."

"Not her," Astramille shook his head, "apparently somehow she made many copies of the papers and distributed them everywhere. It was a clergyman from Malum called Derrick Acton."

Aeris narrowed her eyes, "But Malum is a long way away. How did she..."

She then shook her head, "Never mind, she probably used some magic to facilitate long range communication. God knows what she gets up to in her spare time. Sometime I wonder if that strange girl is even human."

Aeris looked up at Astramille, "Well, rapid fire, rapid reloading, high accuracy, long range muskets and cannons, eh? Not surprised the Sax-Jutons are getting into them. They are scholarly fools, relying so heavily on their weapons. What if the weapons fail? In the end, you can only believe in the gods. I don't even remember any Sax-Juton nation that produced a hero that rivalled ours. Even those Gothians make better heroes."

"Indeed," Astramille replied, "but I imagine that heroes are born rarely, especially those of Mimil and Wilmarina's class. But any man can be trained to use a firearm effectively. It is easier to create vast armies of such soldiers, though it will be very costly."

Aeris stands up and stretches herself, "Alright, servant, we better talk to Adelais and father."

* * *

Needless to say, Adelais wasn't too happy about what she heard.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "We put in so much work last time we met."

"Actually," Astramille said, "we didn't make any progress. All I did was sum up the notes within the archives and offered a layman's explanation of the possibilities. I had no new insights. And being a law student instead of a medicine student, you really can't ask much more of me. If my elder brother was pulled into this world, he may be of greater use but me? Sorry, but I have reached the limit of my knowledge."

Castor smiled, albeit contemptuously, "At least you are honest, servant. I have had many healers come with great claims, yet none had a lasting effect."

He turned to Adelais, "See? Surely it is the will of the Chief God that Francisca remains ill. No mortal can do anything about it."

"No," Adelais said slowly, her eyes downcast, "I don't believe it."

"Too bad, sister," Aeris smirked, "this is the reality of the situation."

Aeris then turned to Astramille, "Well then, mister, you delivered to me the papers as you promised. Now, I will send you home, as _I_ promised."

She whispered under her breath so quietly that nobody heard, "Good _riddance_ to _bad rubbish_."

"Thank you, your highness," Astramille could barely contain his excitement in his voice, "I will make preparations. I do have quite a lot of books to take back."

"Wait," Adelais reached out, "if you must go, at least pay a visit to the Francisca. I'll get Noscrim, Gali, Elt and Stella here too."

Astramille sighed, "Fine, but if I get delayed I want physical proof that I was in this world. Something that cannot be forged or duplicated when I go back. I have examinations coming up and I need legitimate reasons for not turning up. However, I want you to tell the others that the meeting is cancelled. I wish to speak to Francisca myself."

"That can be arranged," Adelais said, hope coming back into her voice, "I will send messengers to the homes of those who were in our last meeting and cancel the current one."

"But I need a messenger to go to the barracks," Astramille added, "because I need Elt to be here."

"Really?" asked Aeris, "That red headed rat of a servant? What can he do?"

"Well," Astramille scratched his head, "the record show that Francisca's health went truly downhill after he and Wilmarina vanished. Maybe the kid knows something useful?"

He glanced over at Adelais, "It certainly appeared he spent more time by Francisca's side than any of you did.

* * *

Adelais must have been really keen on the meeting, because within the hour, a confused Elt was escorted to the castle by the messenger. Elt had to be liberated from his training, to which Merse voiced her complaints. But a royal summons is a royal summons and no general is going to go against it. So Elt and Astramille stood before the king, his wife and his two daughters.

"So, Francisca has been ill?" Elt asked.

"You didn't know?" Aeris taunted, "Some friend YOU were. Everyone who is somebody knows."

"Come on now," Astramille said, "we have a princess to save. Let's get going."

And so the attempt to cure Francisca began.

* * *

The fourth princess of Lescatie, Francisca, lay in her bed, situated in a room that so many have forgotten about. More than a decade has passed since she was condemned to be bedridden by her accursed body. As the years went on, fewer and fewer people visited her, until the number dwindled down to the maids. It was as if she was forgotten by everyone. Turning her head, Francisca looked out the window. It has been so long since she had played outside with Wilmarina and Elt. Francisca tried to look back to those days, but the faces of her childhood friends have blurred over a long time ago. She cursed herself for the miserable experience. But a knock at the door brought her back to reality.

The door then opened. Several people walked in, none of them the usual maids who delivered her food and assisted her in taking care of her bodily functions.

"Hello, Francisca," one said, "look who is here to visit you?"

The bedridden princess frowned before asking, "Who are all of you?"

The tall man with black hair almost exploded then and there, were it not for his attempt to hold in his emotion.

* * *

"Who are all of you," Astramille said, anger bubbling in his voice, "really? You don't recognise the faces of your own family?"

Francisca looked dazed.

"I must say," Astramille glare at the royals who are present, "to think that Francisca would not even remember your faces. When was the last time you came in here?"

He continued pressing on with his questions, "Or is that a question you can't answer because you _don't remember_ the last time you visited."

Aeris snarled at Astramille, "Silence, you fool, who are you to question the conduct of the Lescatie ruling family?"

Adelais, on the other hand, tried to talk to Francisca, "It's me, Adelais, your big sister."

"I," Francisca stuttered, "I don't remember your face."

"Elt," Astramille glanced at the red headed youth, "you're up."

Elt gulped and walked forward, "H-hello, Francisca. It's me. Elt."

"Elt?" Francisca asked weakly, "Is that really you?"

"How did you remember me?" Elt asked, "You even forgot the faces of your own mother."

"Your hair," Francisca replied quietly, "it's kind of difficult to forget."

"Indeed," Astramille nodded, "he does stand out."

"Oh," Francisca sobbed as she reached out, "it's been so long. But you have finally returned to my side."

Elt took her hand and replied, "Sorry, I've gone through a difficult time. I am here now."

Francisca coughed, "Do you know, Elt? I often think back to the times when we played together. Those were the best time of my life. But now I am here, alone in this room. Nobody ever talks to me. Not even the maids, who seem to loathe my existence. All due to this sickness that plagues me."

"It's okay," Elt replied, looking back at Astramille, "Astramille will cure you."

"I'll do my best," the man nodded, "but for now, I make no promises. When do I begin?"

"Right now," Castor said, "I heard that you wanted to speak with the princess. Now is your chance."

"I am no saint," Astramille replied, "nor am I a god. Just a soulless mortal who can only deliver his best try."

* * *

Francisca herself didn't offer anything useful, beyond complaining that she felt terrible for a decade, with all her pains and aches almost constantly bothering her. Yet Astramille listened carefully and took notes.

"Well?" asked Aeris impatiently, "You have any ideas?"

"She hasn't offered anything new," Astramille sighed, "so I have made no new insights."

"Still," Adelais encouraged him, "you have offered perspectives that no-one before you have."

"Can you..." Francisca asked, "actually cure me?"

"I am not optimistic," Astramille replied honestly, "perhaps if I can find out what illness you have, the royal family could bring back the saints who made you well for a while, along with the medicine men who made a difference. Then we can make a hybrid cure that might cure you. Like I said, however, the possibilities are not encouraging."

The entire room fell silent.

"Anyway," Astramille stood up, "I have to question the people that came in contact with her."

He turned to face the king, "Your majesty, I would like you to bring me the servants who looked after her, as well as her majesty the Queen and Princess Marise."

Astramille paused, "I may ask some questions that can be considered intrusive, but if you wish to cure your daughter, then you really should answer them honestly."

"Of course I will," Castor nodded, "it is only fair that we do. It's for our daughter, after all."

Astramille turned to Elt and said, "Elt, talk to Francisca some more. I am going to have a nice chat with everyone else."

* * *

As the group left the room, they encountered Noscrim and Gali.

"High Priest?" Adelais questioned, "What are you here for?"

"Your messenger told me that Astramille cancelled the meeting," the High Priest said respectfully, "and evidently our medicine man here did as well. We are just curious as to why this is."

Astramille regarded Noscrim carefully. This time, it appeared as if he was trying to keep his emotions under control. Noscrim tried to put on a facade of not being angry for being left out. Perhaps he thought Astramille was keeping secrets or was backing out of his deal. Of course, Astramille easily saw through it all. Noscrim was evidently not used to duplicitous speech, as his body language betrayed him. Hardly surprising, given that such a powerful person within Lescatie doesn't need to lie. He could probably say whatever he pleased. It is obvious that he is here because he thought Astramille was going back on his promise of keeping Elt away from Wilmarina. Only, Astramille hadn't actually made the promise.

"Your holiness," Astramille interrupted, "I was only intending to have a short talk with the people who came into contact with the princess. Perhaps I can learn some useful things."

He paused before grinning, "But since you are here, your holiness, I just thought of something great."

"Oh?" Noscrim seemed interested, though cautious, "And what would that be?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Order of the Lescatie Inquisition**

While Astramille was the one that suggested to bring in the church, Noscrim went further by involving the Inquisition.

"If you want answers," Noscrim said, "nobody beats the Order of the Lescatie Inquisition."

"Well," Astramille shrugged, "I hope they aren't too hard on the servants. We are merely questioning the quality of service delivered to Princess Francisca. It's not like they've committed heresy or anything. And I hope you don't intend to interrogate the royal family via the inquisition."

On one hand, the historical Inquisitions of Earth weren't as bad as the press made them to be. There were actually a bunch of inquisitions based in different places in different times, such as the Spanish Inquisition, the Portuguese Inquisition, the Episcopal Inquisition, the Medieval Inquisition and so on, with different degrees of shittiness. The image conjured up by the word is usually of men in black hooded cloaks torturing some poor suspect while a nasty priest interrogated the victim. The truth was that vast majority of the torturing was done by monarchs and lords. They believed their authority came from the divine right to rule and really didn't like heretics who denied it. The uneducated locals could also fear that the heretics may bring divine judgement upon their entire group, because apparently the big man upstairs cannot deliver precision punishment despite his omnipotence.

Witches were especially popular as scapegoats for everything that goes wrong, and the uneducated masses don't know better. In fact, the church was the first to recognise that witchcraft is nonsense. In 1080 AD, Pope Gregory VII wrote to King Harald III of Denmark, proclaiming that putting suspected witches to death for causing bad weather was illegal. Not to mention incredibly stupid. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say some of the inquisitions were more humane compared against its peers in Europe of the time. If the heretic refused to repent, the inquisition will hand them over to the secular authorities, who had no problems burning them at the stake. After all, the inquisition wanted to bring souls back into the church away from heresy. The local authorities? Not so much.

The problem is this world is not based on reality. It was based on Kenkou Cross's imagination, which would doubtlessly be swayed by the stereotype of the churches holding the medieval world within its oppressive iron grip. As much as Astramille liked Voltaire, he really didn't like how he lied about the inquisition. If the Lescatie Inquisition is like the stereotype, then shit is really fucking bad in Lescatie and he should leave for the more enlightened Gothian and Sax-Juton nations. The Sax-Jutons sound like a better option, with their late modern English. Who knows? Maybe he can try to get to Zipangu.

Inquisition or not, Astramille did not intend to interrogate the servants this early. In fact, his plan was to go home ASAP now that he has handed the papers to Aeris. But it seems Adelais was determined to make him stay for longer. Besides, Astramille would also have preferred to watch the servants for a while before questioning him, but things didn't go the way he wanted. It wasn't as if he was in some shitty fanfiction where he was some kind of Gary Stu that can easily solve any problem that comes his way.

Astramille is also more interested in getting back before the examinations. He really doesn't want to make all the effort in the semester so far to be in vain. But if princess Adelais offered an artefact from this world that will prove his story to be true, it is alright. At least for a little while. Who knows? He might even sell it for some rip off price and retire, removing his need to even study or work for the rest of his life. That said, he has already sunk more than two years into his degree. May as well finish it.

So Astramille and Noscrim found themselves inside a large empty room of sorts. It was situated in a cathedral near the heart of the nation. The duo is seated behind a desk. A stack of papers, a bottle of ink and writing implements are on the desk. Astramille noted that the bottle has a screw cap. Perhaps it is mass produced somewhere? Perhaps from an industrialised nation within Sax-Juton or Gothian lands.

"Say, Astramille," Noscrim said in, "while we are here, let's talk about Elt. It will be a while before everyone arrives anyway."

"You are pretty determined to keep him away from your daughter," Astramille replied, not looking up, "perhaps as determined as Wilmarina is to get with him."

"That girl," Noscrim sighed, "it's really getting to me. It has been a decade, yet she is still longing for him? What rational, logical reason does she have to like him so?"

"There isn't one," Astramille leaned back in his chair, "at least I don't believe she has one. Did you have a reason for lusting after your family's maid when you were younger."

"I got over her," Noscrim said, a stern edge creeping into his voice, "and married a lady of noble blood. I do not understand why Wilmarina thinks about Elt so much."

"I don't know either," Astramille nodded, "I have met with him and talked with him before."

"And?" Noscrim prompted.

"Like I said before," Astramille said, glancing at the door impatiently, "he is slow in the head. Denser than bedrock. He will never recognise that a girl likes him until she confesses right to his face."

He then chuckled, "Hell, maybe even then he will say…"

Astramille than began his impersonation of Elt, "Oh, is that so? I like you as a friend too. To a man, such words from a girl he likes is nasty. To a woman, those words are devastating."

Noscrim tried to suppress a laugh, and only barely succeeded.

"Yet like I said," Astramille turned serious again, "we can't just kill Elt. Hell, if we did, things will go really bad. She may not do anything to you, your holiness, but I daresay she isn't above getting rid of me."

He cast a sideways glance at Noscrim, "This endeavour of keeping Elt away from Wilmarina is really damn risky."

He paused for a bit, "That is why I am contemplating the termination of our deal."

Noscrim paused for a bit before the words set in, "What?"

"You see, your holiness," Astramille explained, "the whole reason that I made the offer was because Aeris was against the idea of me going home. Yet now she shows no such resistance, after I returned the papers. Heck, she even offered to send me as soon as my business with the royal family. I won't need your help anymore."

Noscrim seemed to be surprised, but he then smiled, not without a sense of resignation, "I see, that is how you do things. My cooperation is based on your ability to remove Elt from Wilmarina, but your cooperation is based on my ability to make Aeris change her mind. Since you have no need for my assistance, you will no longer offer me yours. Isn't that right? I shouldn't be surprised. You seemed like that kind of a person when we spoke in the manor."

"Sorry, your holiness," Astramille apologised, "if it was a minor issue, I would have gone through with helping you anyway, even if I didn't need your help. But standing between the most powerful hero in Lescatie and her love is suicidal. I know the kinds of decisions that young women in love have the tendency to make, and throw in the kind of powers that Wilmarina has? That is dangerous by every conceivable measure. I only agreed on the first place because I had a suicidal desperation to return to my world. Since taking such a risk isn't necessary, I won't take It anymore."

"I do understand," Noscrim said, "a soulless man with no powers sabotaging the 'love' of Lescatie's most powerful warrior…sounds like a one-way ticket to the afterlife via death cruel enough to make our inquisition shiver if she finds out. Well, I can't exactly blame you. Besides, you have already given me insights on Wilmarina's obsession. I may be able to find out a solution on my own."

He paused for a moment, "Thanks, kid, you've done more for me in getting rid of Elt than any other person in Lescatie."

Astramille chuckled, "The honour is mine."

Just then, a bunch of people in hooded black robes walked in.

 _Wait, what?_ Astramille looked shocked.

A few of them also wheeled in a bunch of nasty looking torture devices.

 _Oh, shit._ Astramille lowered his head and sighed, _It seems Mr Cross didn't do any accurate research about the historical inquisitions._

And then, the first victim was brought in. A young-looking maid, not even in her twenties. She scanned the surroundings nervously with her doe like eyes, which gazed at the nasty looking torture devices for longer. The maid gulped.

"Your holiness," Astramille began, "I have a very small favour to ask. I am requesting to personally interrogate her."

"Oh?" Noscrim said, "An interesting request. Can you explain why?"

"I fear for the life and wellbeing of…umm…" Astramille before turning to face the maid, "what is your name?"

"Alicia," the maid whispered, "just Alicia."

"You see," Astramille replied, turning back to Noscrim, "currently in my world, torture has been outlawed as a method of extracting confessions, at least in the civilised nations of the world. We see it as savage, barbaric, unnecessary and counterproductive to the aim of extracting confessions, a method that should stay buried under the sands of history. I intend to interrogate Alicia without using these torture tools."

He turned to face Alicia, "But, if Noscrim is not satisfied with your testimony, well, I believe you know better than me what will happen next."

Alicia nodded again.

"Is my request okay?" asked Astramille.

"It is," Noscrim nodded, "in fact, I am actually interested to see what you can do without resorting to force."

He then said to the inquisitors in black hoods and said, "Inquisitors, we are going to do this without bloodshed today."

 _Show me what you can do, Astramille._ Noscrim thought to himself, _if you can extract a confession or even determine the cause of Francisca's illness…_

"Anyway," Astramille said, "let us begin. Tell me about yourself. Name, age, how long you've been here and your impressions of everyone."

"Well," the maid fidgeted, "as I have told you, my name is Alicia."

A licia proceeds to tell everything she knew to Astramille, Noscrim and the inquisitors present. She did not have a surname as her social status did not merit her one. Alicia is eighteen and has lived in the castle since she was seven and spent her time in training to be a maid. She also went to great lengths. Meanwhile, Astramille wrote down everything she said, though it is clear he is not used to using quill pens.

Ten minutes later, Astramille allowed Alicia to leave.

"Well?" Noscrim asked, "Did you get anything useful?"

"No, your holiness," Astramille replied, "I will have to repeat that procedure with every other person who needs has had contact with the Francisca over the years. The process will take a fair amount of time."

"What are you looking for?" asked an inquisitor, "It seems that the questions you asked had nothing to do with this case, other than the ones regarding her perception of the other maids."

"I am trying to determine her reactions to different questions," Astramille replied, "so I can tell if she is lying or not."

"We have truth spells for that stuff," the inquisitor replied, "and if that doesn't work…"

He patted the iron maiden he wheeled in, "This certainly will make them tell the truth."

Indeed, a formidable array of torture devices were lined up in the room. Aside from the iron maiden, there were thumbscrews, racks (the kind designed to stretch the victim until their joints were dislocated or even until their limbs were ripped out of their sockets), chairs of Judas, Spanish donkeys and a fuck load of other evil looking devices.

"Excuse me?" Astramille questioned, "You literally have spells that can make people tell the truth, yet you would still use these cruel machines? And why didn't you tell me earlier? I would have just rounded up all the servants, made you guys use whatever truth spell you had and saved a huge amount of trouble and time. I mean, ugh, so much energy and time could have been saved if I knew you had that kind of ability earlier."

"Really?" asked Noscrim, "What would you have asked them?"

"Oh, quite simple really," Astramille chuckled, "I will merely ask them about how well they have been treating the princess. It is really that simple. Francisca's illness is chronic in nature and does not appear to be infectious. I don't think it is an illness as much as a condition of her body."

He paused for a bit, "Oh, I want Alicia back in here. This time, I intend to ask questions relevant to the case."

Noscrim sighed and shook his head, "Why didn't you do that just before."

* * *

Once again, Alicia found herself in the room, except this time, she looked more relaxed.

" Hello again," Astramille said, "I called you back because the Inquisition told me they had interrogation techniques I didn't know of. Apparently, they have spells and things that can make people tell the truth."

Alicia gulped.

"Anyway," Astramille said, "I just want to know if you have been looking after Francisca. From what I know, she has been very ill. Bound to her bed. She needs to be fed and requires help to deal with her…umm… needs help to answer the calls of nature?"

Noscrim looked confused, "Care to elaborate?"

"Umm," Astramille said, "it's a polite way of saying going to the toilet."

"Ugh," Alicia's face was scrunched up, "yeah, helping her with her…bodily functions and cleaning up after her. That's the worst part of the job and the older maids force it down on us."

"Certainly, I can understand your displeasure," Astramille said, "I must commend you for demonstrating much professionalism and work ethic as you tirelessly do the job that is supposed to be done by her family. Yet what do the Lescatie's do? Abandon her to you maids, to the extent that she has forgotten the face of her own family!"

"What?" Alicia gasped, "Are you for real?"

Astramille nodded, "I heard it myself and saw her lips utter the question. 'Who are you'? That was what she said after meeting her family for the first time in a decade."

"Hey," Noscrim leaned towards Astramille and whispered, "watch your mouth kid. For all I know, the royals could be listening using magic. If Aeris heard you say this, you won't even have an intact corpse."

"My," Alicia said, not hearing what Noscrim whispered, "that is really sad."

"You wouldn't do that to your own children, would you?" Astramille inquired.

"Never!" Alicia stood up, "I would never be so negligent of my parental duties."

"Good," Astramille smiled, "now, it is obvious that you don't want to help Francisca with all the dirty work. I understand that it can be a tiring job to look after a person who just won't get well. In that case, the best thing to do is to help her become well again. So, Ms Alicia, tell me everything."

Needless to say, Alicia had said everything. She explained how instead of nutritious meals, the maids would only give her the meagre basics to survive. Bread and water, perhaps some meat and vegetables when the maids felt pity for the princess. Apparently, none of them believed they would eventually be caught. Astramille was, in fact, shocked by how honest she was. The truth spells worked like a charm, making her talk more than Stella. The inquisition let Alicia leave.

"Well," Noscrim said, "incredible, you managed to squeeze out such a testimony."

"Credit belongs to the inquisitors with their truth telling spells," Astramille said humbly, "if only my world had such useful truth spells, then things would be much easier for law enforcement agencies and our judicial system."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the roof of the church, a figure sat. It was Mimil Miltie. She had been listening in on the conversation. She knew something was up when she saw Noscrim and Astramille walking away from the royal castle together. Once, she thought Astramille was bullshitting when he bragged that he had the support of Noscrim. Yet seeing them so close together proved otherwise. So she tailed them until they entered the Cathedral of the Order of the Lescatie Inquisition.

"Hmm," she though as she popped another piece of candy into her mouth, "what an interesting conversation. So Astramille wasn't kidding when he had the support of Noscrim. Is that what he promised the High Priest? To remove Elt from his daughter's life once and for all?"

Mimil wondered what to think about that. She had spoken to Yuriy, Gali and Eristia. Surprisingly, none of them said anything useful, though Eristia agreed that Astramille gave off an uncomfortable aura of sorts. She jumped off the roof of the cathedral onto lower roofs before hitting the ground.

She is going to pay Wilmarina a visit.


	34. Chapter 34

**Interrogation of the Queen**

After interrogating all the maids, Astramille and Noscrim has confirmed that they treated Francisca poorly. Primarily, a poor diet has complicated the princess' condition. To spare the disturbing details, Francisca basically suffered the disturbing things that elderly people in nursing homes. Yet Astramille was unable to determine the cause of Francisca's illness, which frustrated him to no end.

Of course, the maids that did the abuse and threatened junior ones to be quiet about it were hauled off into the dungeons by the inquisitors on the order of Noscrim.

"Come on, young man," Noscrim said, "you heard it yourself. The treatment of the princess by the maids was reprehensible."

"I know," Astramille nodded weakly, "but still…you intend to torture them, right?"

"That is up to the inquisition," Noscrim replied, "we already have their testimonies, but the inquisitors may see it fit to punish them for their crimes against the princess."

Astramille fell silent. Of course, this went against everything he believed in and was taught to believe in. Yet he was a mere commoner, Astramille simply had no say over their fate. Especially since he did not want to get onto Noscrim's bad side.

"Well," Astramille said, "I suppose it is time for the royals."

Noscrim nodded solemnly. While the Order has significant power and the backing of gods, this is the first time in Lescatie's history that any institution attempted to interrogate the royal family. After all, King Castor was the first king to make Lescatie a bulwark for the Order of the Chief God. To think that the Order would "turn on" the royal family in such a manner…

Needless to say, all the torture tools were removed from the premises. Their presence will most likely piss of Aeris a lot, and an angry Aeris probably would be dishing out the torture rather than taking it.

First to enter the scene is Adelais. In contrast to her usual friendly demeanor, she looked angry. A controlled, bubbling anger.

"So, Astramille," she glared at the surrounding inquisitors, "what is the meaning of this?"

"I will have you know, your highness," Astramille quickly said, "this was NOT my idea."

"I know," Adelais said, "it isn't like you to pull off something like this."

She shifted her glare to Noscrim, "But to think the High Priests of Lescatie would dare set the Order of the Lescatie Inquisition on us. I do not recall anybody giving you such authority."

"The inquisitors have left," Noscrim replied, "I am aware that it is inappropriate for them to interrogate you. Astramille said it himself, didn't he? He is just asking about things."

"The main questions I have are for the queen," Astramille replied, "because Adelais has already told me everything she knows, Francisca did as well and I am not going to question Aeris. That crazy woman already has serious issues with me and I do not intend to worsen them."

"You intend to interrogate my mother?" asked Adelais.

"Actually," Astramille said, "as per my agreement with Aeris, I would rather be sent home using her magic right now. I am done sleeping in that church in the slums and sharing the limited space with a bunch of noisy kids and an elf with serious attitude problems. My exams are only a few days away and studying for them has been impossible in this environment."

"Studying to enter a position of power?" asked Noscrim.

"Yes," Astramille replied, "hopefully a position in the government. But back to her majesty's question, yes, I intend to question her."

Adelais hesitated before saying, "Any question you have for her, ask me instead."

Astramille paused for a moment, "No, I won't delay the inevitable. Evidence so far points to the queen as the cause behind Francisca's illness. If not the cause, then she is at least complicit in it."

While Adelais fought to maintain her composure (and did so successfully seeing she is a hero of Lescatie who has faced situations far more shocking) Astramille could see traces of shock flash across her face. Hardly surprising, because while Astramille alluded to the possibility of queen Diane smoking, drinking or having some other bad habit contributing to Francisca's poor health, he never explicitly stated that such behaviors played a major role.

"I understand," Adelais said, "but I will be staying by her side throughout the whole process."

Astramille nodded.

* * *

A little while later, Adelais led queen Diane into the chamber. The queen sat down carefully while Adelais took a seat next to her. For a mother of at least one daughter who is of similar age to Astramille, she looked remarkably young. Of all the princesses of Lescatie, Aeris bore the greatest resemblance, though the queen completely lacked the princess's aura of murderous intent.

"Well then, your majesty," Astramille said, "I have a few questions to ask. Please answer them honestly, as failure to do so will make healing Francisca even more difficult."

Diane nodded.

Noscrim glanced at Astramille subtly, wondering what he is thinking of.

Astramille didn't waste any time. He launched into questioning immediately.

"Your majesty, is Diane your given name?"

The queen looked slightly confused (like Noscrim and Adelais) before replying, "Yes."

Astramille, on the other hand continued, "Has your relationship with the king been good?"

"Why are you asking all these personal questions?" asked Adelais.

"These questions are relevant," Astramille replied, "our world knows that relationship dynamics within a family can affect the health and wellbeing of its members. Unless our similarity as living beings are only superficial, then it is fair to assume that our bodies function in more or less similar ways."

"Except," Noscrim said, "you have no soul, but can still live as one of us. If our souls are separated from our bodies, well, that is death. So what makes you so sure that your methods will work? We are totally different."

Astramille paused for a second before saying, "You know, you are absolutely correct. Why am I even bothering?"

He stands up, "Your holiness, I will leave the rest to you."

"Stop, priest" Adelais said, her voice laced with authority, "Astramille has already established himself as knowledgeable about Francisca's condition. He _will_ continue with the questioning. You will not interfere."

The atmosphere was tense before Astramille finally broke the ice.

"Very well," he said, "since the princess trusts me, I will not let her down."

He sits down again. _Damn, it's like I am watching a power struggle between secular rule by the Lescatie royal family and religious rule by the Order. Well, since I believe in separation of church and state, I will be on the side of the ruling family. Of course, it's not like either of them are going to like it if I introduce things like parliament and rule of law._

"Very well then," Astramille said, "you never answered my question. Has your relationship been smooth?"

Diane chuckled weakly, "As smooth as a relationship between a queen and her busy family members can be. We never were as romantic as the fairy tales, but we got along. It was at its worst during that plague. A fair number of people in Lescatie died. It will be a while before we return to the level of military and political power before the plague. In that last decade, Castor worked so hard to do that. Our relationship could be described as cool, if not cold."

She quickly added, "But I do not blame him. He has important work to do after all."

Diane looked over at Adelais affectionately, "And I am proud of my daughters who are able to assist him."

Astramille nodded before continuing, "Well, your highness, I have some questions to ask about you from very long ago. From when you were pregnant with Francisca."

Diane chuckled again, "Do you think I can really remember the details from so long ago, when so much as happened?"

"Oh," Astramille said, "not much. Just some...lifestyle choice you made. You see, medical science in our world recognizes that seemingly small habits can have major impacts on life. I won't launch into a speech about it. It is way above your education level. So I just want to know if you have been smoking?"

"Really?" Diane seemed genuinely confused, "There are few things I hate more than the smell."

"Ah," Astramille said, "I see you too are a hater of smokers. But what about drinkers?"

"Huh?" Diane's smile vanished.

"You know," Astramille said, "drinking alcohol during pregnancy. That really screws up your children, you know? It causes things like Fetal Alcohol Spectrum Disorder, the symptoms include harm to the development of the nervous system, causes the developing baby to be malnourished and their facial features to be distorted. They are more likely to commit crimes and stuff…"

Adelais gulped visibly, but Diane managed to hide her emotions. From those untrained in the art of observing people and reading between their actions, gestures, grimaces and whatever other little things that people do that betray their emotions, but not from Astramille.

"…but when I saw Francisca," Astramille continued, "she did not display such symptoms."

Everyone in the room visibly relaxed.

 _Heh,_ Astramille thought, _easy as cake. It is practically confirmed. Alcohol during Francisca's pregnancy played a role. It's a question of what_

Or did it? Astramille knew better than anyone that his previous conclusion rested on the assumption that the humans of this world have more or less similar physiology compared to the humans of his world. Given that the humans of this world can use magic and cannot live without a soul, that assumption was shaky at best. Thinking back, the curing of Yuriy looked more and more like something that happened by dumb luck.

"Well then," Diane smirked, "why are you wasting my time? Haven't you already established the guilt of maids?"

"Of course," Astramille said, "if you had paid more attention to your daughter and visited her more often, you would have known about the abusive actions of the maids _and_ put a stop to it."

"I am the Queen of Lescatie," Diane retorted, "don't you know how busy I get?"

"Your holiness," Astramille said, "your highnesses, consider this interrogation over. There is too little information and it seems the queen is not willing to cooperate."

"You aren't interested in making her talk?" asked Noscrim.

Astramille replied, "In the jurisdiction I lived in, testimonies made under duress are not admissible by law. I will not force anyone to say anything. And I think using a truth spell would be a bad idea. I think it will stir up rivalry between the royal family and the Order. I would rather not sow the seeds of division into this nation."

He stood up and handed his notes to Noscrim, "Besides, I have upheld my end of the bargain to princess Aeris. It is time for her to do her part."

"Hmm," Noscrim nodded, "we have only known each other for a short time, but I have found you to be an interesting person. I'll be missing you, kid."

Astramille turned to Adelais, "As per an agreement with princess Aeris, she will send me and my belongings back to my world if I did something. Something which I will not go to the length of repeating here. I did it, so she must be told that she is to send me back home now."

Adelais looked at Astramile sadly. Noticing this, Astramille sighed and apologized, "Sorry, your highness, I got your hopes up. But what can you expect? I do not have a soul and cannot use magic, and the scientific knowledge that can cure your sister is as far beyond me is as advanced armor making is beyond an illiterate farmer."

He walks towards the exit, "I must go now. I have to make sure that all the things I brought into this world are taken back with me, lest they have unintended consequences."

* * *

The princess and the man walked down the roads of Lescatie, unescorted. Nobody was foolish enough to attack _her_ without a decent sized army. Astramille also carried with him a very expensive piece of paper that listed his achievements and contained the seal of princess Adelais and an ornamental dagger resembling the ones used by the Knights Templar of Earth. The weapon was forged in the Gothian nation of Khrizno, the blade itself being composed of an alchemized alloy that could not be replicated by the smiths and magicians of Lescatie. It was a gift to Adelais when she turned eighteen, along with several other objects. Adelais ensured the chosen object can be proven to have come from another world and the arcane composition of the dagger's blade did just that.

"So then," Aeris began, "you are finally going home?"

"Yeah," Astramille replied, "I can't wait. If I stay in that orphanage with those damned kids for a moment longer, I will go mad."

"If _you_ stayed any longer," Aeris said, "I might have to murder you."

Astramille gave her a sideways glance, "Sounds like you've been contemplating actually."

Aeris shot back, "I have done more than just contemplate. I've planned your death, you know. But that doesn't matter."

A chill ran up Astramille's spine. Thank fuck that he was going to leave Lescatie today. If he had to live in this shithole any longer, he may as well defect to the monsters and simply plead that the monster girl he gets paired with doesn't have, fur, feathers or other freaky things sticking out of them. That kunoichi had a nice body. Ah, those boobs. She had a nice ass too.

"Wipe that sick grin off your face," Aeris' voice boomed, shattering Astramille's delusions, "and clear out your mind."

"You can read my mind now?" asked Astramille, shocked.

"I can tell from that goofy, retarded grin your mouth made and the way your eyes narrowed that you were thinking of something EXTRA HERETICAL!" Aeris answered, with EXTRA EMPHASIS on the last two words.

"Pssht," Astramille said, "who care what I am thinking? All I want is to go home."

"Awww," Aeris teased, "the little boy wants to run back to his mama?"

At this stage, Astramille really didn't give a damn anymore. He was going home anyway. So he said, "Yeah, because all the other boys and girls in this world have the intellectual and emotional development of a mentally retarded three year old."

Aeris didn't respond for a while.

"Why did you give up?" she asked eventually, "You didn't seem to be the kind of person who does so easily."

"I have already told princess Adelais," Astramille replied, "I said that the knowledge that can cure your sister is beyond me in the same way that armor making is beyond a peasant."

The duo eventually reached the old orphanage. Sasha and the children were surprised to see the two.

"Princess?" Sasha said when Astramille and Aeris entered the yard, "Astramille? What is going on?"

"Not much," Astramille replied, "just that the princess here is sending me back home as promised."

"Oh," Sasha blinked a few times rapidly, "you're going back?"

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," said Primera's voice, though she can't be seen, "you're finally leaving this place."

"Why do people hate me so much?" asked Astramille, puzzled.

"Your lack of soul is disturbing," Aeris replied, "Especially to those of us who have high end magical powers. You literally give me headaches. I can't believe Adelais and Sasha tolerate you for so long."

"Well," Sasha said, "I don't have any symptoms, though I am not sure about princess Adelais. But I find Astramille tolerable. He has been helpful to me."

"Hmph," Aeris snorted, "so this man is somewhat useful."

"Princess," Astramille said, "can we go?"

* * *

Astramille stood by the pile of books, placing his hand on it.

"Well then," Aeris said, "get all the kids out of here. I'm sending him back."

Sasha ushered the kids out of the room, assisted by Mimil's parents.

Aeris' eyes glowed gold and an aura of the same colour gathered around her. Astramille gulped as Aeris pointed her hand at him. Who knows? She might be preparing some killer spell that will obliterate him so completely that not even a body can be found.

"Now, Astramille," she said, the energy levels around her rising, "think of the place you want to be in."

Astramille closed his eyes and thought of the room he rented. Once upon a time, he would think the unfurnished room that only contained a mattress and a table was too bare. Now Astramille misses the luxuries of internet, cold drinks, showers and computer games. He is going to play some War Thunder when he gets back. Actually, scratch that. He had two exams to get out of the way first. Fuck.

And yet, when he opened his eyes, he was still standing in the room, facing a princess who is equally confused.

"My spell," she muttered, "it didn't work?"


	35. Chapter 35

**Diplomatic Immunity**

While Astramille and Noscrim were interrogating the maids, Stella returned to tell Aine the bad news. At the time, Aine was looking over a copy of the Mosin-Nagant's drawings.

"Well, well," Aine said, "you're back again. It's kind of odd, you know? You have been coming back a lot."

"I have bad news," Stella said in a shaky voice, "the man who brought us the drawings of the Mosin-Nagant is leaving Lescatie for his world.

"What?" Aine said, "He is leaving?"

"Indeed," Stella nodded sadly, "he shouted in my face angrily. He believed that even if our weapons are mass produced, they won't make much of a difference in the long run. Yet if they fall into the hands of the monsters, they will pose a serious threat to humanity. Astramille did not want to be responsible for the fall of mankind. At least, that was the gist of his outburst."

"Bullshit," Aine snapped angrily, "what is he implying, that we are inferior to the monsters? Yes, they do pose a threat and perhaps they are more receptive to using new weapons than the Order. But no evidence suggests that they can adapt to take advantage of new technology as quickly as _us_. We aren't bound by the same ideology as the Order. There are no old farts holding back _our_ progress."

"Well," Stella said, "I don't blame him for thinking that. Astramille hasn't set foot in a technical nation. Seeing that new…uh, printer made by Bishop Acton would surely change his mind."

"You did tell him that people from Malum basically figured out how the Mosin-Nagant works," the Titania questioned, "right? We're just a few words of instruction away from building operational ones of our own."

"I did," Stella sighed, "but the guy said that it wouldn't make a difference. Such a revolutionary weapon requires revolutions in tactics, doctrines and training. He even said 'It takes three years to build a ship, three hundred to build a custom.' It is clear that he doesn't believe we are able to effectively use the weapon."

"Well he is wrong," Aine said, "I remember when Celeste first introduced me to gunpowder weapons three hundred years ago. In this time, we have kept up with the progressive Order nations in their design and usage, even surpassing them in some areas."

She paused for a while before continuing.

"Stella, I have a mission for you. I want to you stop Astramille from leaving. Bring the man to me, by force if necessary. Now go. I will send all fairies that are currently on standby to assist you. Care for a quick description?"

"Ah, yes," Stella said, "his greatest feature is that he has no soul. Trying to focus your senses on him may cause a variety of unpleasant physiological effects. Externally, he looks like a person from Zipangu. Except he is dressed in some crappy peasant clothes. His face is scarred by a chicken or something."

"Excellent," Aine said, "now go back. I shall send reinforcements later."

"I don't think I need that many," Stella said slowly, "sure, Lescatie is pretty big, but to my knowledge, he does not move around that much."

"I am not taking chances," Aine said sternly, "so hurry."

"Alright," Stella said, "I will. I shall return with him."

* * *

"What do you mean?" asked Astramille.

"Are you stupid?" Aeris growled, "You are still here in this room. I failed to send you back to whichever world you came from."

"Oh, Jesus," Astramille staggered back, "no, this is so not happening."

"Oh, Chief God," Primera, who had arrived in time to hear their conversation, "no, is he going to spend more time with us?"

"Please, princess," Astramille begged, "I upheld my end of the bargain. You have got to get me out of this world."

Aeris paused for a while before breaking into a smile, "Of course, child. As much as I dislike you, I am not the kind to go back on a promise. I certainly have no interest in keeping you here. Close your eyes again."

Astramille breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes again. Aeris began chanting in some unknown language. Astramille wouldn't see it, but apart from a golden aura, a pentagram of sorts appeared at her feet. It glowed a golden color, as did the glyphs that surrounded it.

By now, Astramille could sense that the air itself was charged with energy. It was so thick and powerful that it made the hairs on his body stand up on an end. Static electricity began to zap his skin. Something felt odd, however. Why would Aeris tell him to close his eyes again? Earlier she said she was incapable of reading minds, yet why is she asking him to close his eyes and presumably think of his home place? It didn't make sense.

"Umm," Astramille opened one eye, "are you…"

His other eye opened in shock, for Aeris held a massive ball of energy above her head. It looked like she was preparing to cast some super attack that looked like it was meant to be cast by a god level being. The princess had a scary glint in her eye and an even scarier grin.

"Don't worry," she said, "I'll send you out of this world…."

As she prepared to send the ball of energy towards Astramilleshe shouted, "AND INTO THE NEXT!"

Suddenly, a magical blast impacted her. Losing her concentration, the spell dissipated, releasing its energy into a wave that instantly increased the temperature in the room by twenty degree. The heatwave sent Astramille staggering back and made him cover his face.

Aeris turned to face the caster of the spell with a snarl, "You."

Standing before her is Sasha Fullmoon herself, her hands out in front of her and remnants of magical energy within them. The warrior nun looked both scared and angry.

"Princess!" she exclaimed, "what are you doing!? You were about to obliterate him with a very powerful magic attack!"

Astramille's legs failed him, and he fell back to the ground. To instantly raise the temperature in the room by twenty degrees, that attack must have contained a huge amount of energy. And to think that release was due to an interruption of Aeris's attack…Astramille shuddered at the estimates of how powerful that attack would be at full power.

 _She'd easily take out an armored vehicle,_ Astramille thought, _and if that attack functioned like a HEAT warhead, I dare say it would obliterate any vehicle that doesn't have reactive or composite armor of modern armored fighting vehicles._

"So?" Aeris glared at Sasha, "I promised that I would send him from this world. I didn't promise him that it won't be the afterlife."

"You were about to commit murder," Sasha said, "and inside a church too."

"I wasn't about to commit murder," Aeris retorted, "I was about to execute a heretic. General, surely you know I have the authority to do so."

"And what heresy has he spoken?" asked Sasha.

"He claimed that disease was caused by tiny organisms and not the will of god," Aeris replied, generating a field of energy that threw off sparks occasionally, "and that is heretical."

"And aren't heretics supposed to be trialed before the inquisition first?" asked Sasha.

Aeris growled, "General, you have no authority to stop me. Let me at him."

"You will not commit murder inside this church," Sasha said, defiance entering her voice, "not in the presence of the children."

Aeris regarded Sasha carefully. The Sasha she knew was kind, polite and courteous, no matter how she was treated. She always did what was asked of her, and more, seeing how she stubbornly remained in the slums in the name of looking after the orphans. Yet the Sasha before her openly defied her, in defense of a man who has no worth whatsoever.

"I invoke diplomatic immunity," Astramille suddenly said.

"What?" Aeris and Sasha both replied.

"Diplomatic immunity is defined as legal immunity granted to diplomats," Astramille quickly added, "which generally prevents them from being prosecuted by the host nations laws. They can be expelled, however."

"Hmph," the energy field around Aeris dissipated, "so why should I grant you…'diplomatic immunity'? You are a heretic who should be destroyed."

"First of all," Astramille gathered his wits and continued, "I came from a whole other world. You can't expect to judge me like a person who is familiar with all the laws. Secondly, I can claim that I represent the one hundred and ninety-five countries of my world. We're talking about seven or eight billion people, with more than forty million military personnel in various roles. They won't like it if you murder one of their citizens."

"You are threatening me," Aeris glared daggers at Astramille, "I knew you were insane, but this is a whole other level."

"You know," Astramille said as Aeris began to walk closer, "I can always leave this place. I have a letter from Adelais listing my achievements and a Gothian blade."

"Oh?" Aeris stopped and raised an eyebrow, "And where will you go?"

Astramille stood up taller, "I have extensive contact with the librarian Stella. She gave me a lecture about the nations surrounding Lescatie."

He paused for a bit, "You know, princess. As soon as you told me you won't send me back to my world until I bring you my papers, I was prepared to leave Lescatie. I always plan ahead, you see."

"Hmph," Aeris said, "and do you honestly think you will be accepted? Do not believe that the other nations will be as tolerant of you as General Fullmoon. Where will you go anyway?"

"East," Astramille smirked, "to the Sax-Juton nations. You told me yourself that my books are written in their language. It is reasonable to believe I can speak it. If that doesn't work, I can go to Zipangu. After all, my homeland, Japan, is my world's counterpart to this world's Zipangu. Hell, if you permit it, I can leave today."

"And let you spread your heresy everywhere?" Aeris asked rhetorically, "Oh come on, just accept your fate and die."

"Wow, princess," Astramille said, "with an attitude like that, you will die a saggy old maiden."

The room instantly fell silent.

"Umm," Sasha raised an eyebrow, "I don't think that helped."

"Shut up!" Aeris thundered, and the room shook with her outburst. Even the people in the street felt the air shake.

"How dare you imply that dying a saggy old maiden is a bad thing! I am NOT like those sisters of mine!" the princess continued her rant, "I don't give a damn if I never get married. What's so good about getting married anyway? Nobody gives General Merse crap for not acting manly! Is it because they are afraid of her more than they are afraid of me?"

She snarled, "Then I shall be even more terrifying. Now, soulless scum, come to face…"

Astramille was no longer in the room.

"Where is he?" Aeris looked around angrily, "Did the cowardly fool escape when I wasn't looking?"

 _Actually,_ Sasha thought to herself, _doesn't it make Astramille smart? For all I know, the kid probably deliberately provoked Aeris so he can get away. I hope he can live a bit longer._

* * *

Meanwhile, in Gali's shop, Gali worked hard to produce his next batch of medicine.

"Alright," he said as he poured a blue substance from a test tube and into a bowl that contained a green liquid and some herbs, "that should be enough."

Gali then consulted a thick textbook, "Now, for the…"

Just then, something burst through the doors and stopped just as suddenly.

"Wha-?" Gali looked up, "Who the hell-?

"It's me, old man," the person, revealed to be Astramille, said, "I'm Astramille. You know, the guy who-"

"I know who you are," Gali said, slightly angry, "but why in the Chief God's name did you burst into my store like that?"

"I have a homicidal maniac of a princess on my tail," Astramille gasped for breath, "and this is the only other place that I know."

"Homicidal maniac?" Gali raised an eyebrow, "Princess?"

Then then facepalmed, "Damn it, son, you pissed off Aeris, didn't you?"

"I dunno," Astramille shrugged, "one moment she was okay with sending me back to my world. Next thing you know, she tried to murder me."

Gali sighed as he stirred the contents of the bowl, "Well, I'm just a medicine man. It's not like I am standing up to that crazy woman."

He paused and looked at the man, "And I imagine that there is no chance that you are going to help with Vinci?"

"Are you crazy?" Astramille asked, "She is already intent of killing me. Do you honestly think it would be wise for me to do up to her and demand to release a heretic?"

"Right, right," Gali nodded, before asking, "so, uh, you want me to hide you?"

* * *

Out in the forests of Lescatie, Druella conversed with a bunch of monsters. Yui had returned, bearing news that was bad beyond the capacity of the human language to describe. Astramille and some big boobed pink hair librarian spoke of a firearm. The words "super weapon", "bolt action", "dangerous" and "simple" were used to describe it.

"Lady Druella," Hinata said, "we are facing a crisis. To our knowledge, firearms are primitive weapons. The only thing that is easy about them is the training of their use. Everything else about them is hard. Yet if what Nakamura told us is true, Lescatie will very soon have access to firearms that can be mass produced."

"I think they were referring to firearms," Yui replied, "because I heard the words barrel and body. But I also heard them describe receiver and bolt action. Oh, and the word rifle."

Druella turned to face another monster. She is quite short and looked like a young girl. Except she has green hair and a pair of green triangular ears sticking out the top of her head. A pair of aviator glasses rested on her head. She sat on a weird machine that hovered above the ground slightly. The monster girl is a Gremlin, a monster hailing from ancient ruins that are capable of handling the technology of the ancients. Furthermore, gremlins can also interfere with the operation of machines, making them a threat to mechanized forces.

"Well then," Druella said, "Hailey, what do you think?"

The gremlin grinned, "Yes, I have heard of rifles. Welspe, Malum and Manskan use a technique called rifling. They carve spiral groves on the inside of the barrels. It makes the musket balls spin, giving greater accuracy. However, they are much harder to manufacture and take longer to reload. The three nations therefore deploy them as auxiliaries to frontline fighters, using them to pick off command or support units."

"What about the drawings?" asked Druella.

"Not sure," Hailey sighed, "you are right to say they are mechanical action firearms. But I do not understand their means of action."

"Is Yui correct in saying that Lescatie will soon have mass produced…um, rifles?" Druella asked.

Hailey snorted and looked at Druella, "What? Of course not. These things aren't easy to make, you know? It is hard enough for individuals or guilds to make them. To mass produce them, you need an entire industry, which takes a massive investment and commitment from those who hold power. That probably isn't going to happen in Lescatie. Or any other Gaulberian or Gothian nation. Power there is held in those who use magic and they aren't interested in suddenly having large numbers of armed, unblessed peasants challenging their primacy. I daresay development of such weapons will be suppressed as being 'dishonorable' or even as 'black magic'."

Druella nodded. But there are other questions that have to be answered. Astramille hasn't even been here a fortnight, yet somehow he managed to get involved with a clergyman from Malum, a person from a nation a long distance away. How did he spread his influence so far and wide? And who is this Queen Aine? Sounds like quite a powerful character.

"You're delaying your invasion?" asked Hinata.

"Well, yeah," Druella replied, "don't worry, I will compensate you for your time, right? It's just…that Astramille changes so much. He's the wild card whose actions I cannot account for."

"You know," Hinata growled, "you are getting pretty obsessed with this guy. Why don't I just bring him to you so you can drain his nuts?"

"Come on," Druella scoffed, "I am thinking of getting a powerful hero as my man, just like mother. A weak soulless person like him who can't provide spiritual energy is beneath me."


	36. Chapter 36

**Letters of Regret**

"Anyway," Gali said, "since you are here, I am interested in hearing your plans."

He then poured the contents of the bowl into a small cauldron. He sets it above one of the furnaces in the room.

"What do you mean?" Astramille sits down on a stool at the counter.

"Well," Gali chuckled, "I saw the kind of stuff you pulled off on Yuriy. Miraculous, you know?"

"Ah," Astramille nodded slowly, "but I have acknowledged that his recovery was by chance. The real miraculous cures of my world are as far out of my grasp as they are out of yours."

"Regardless," Gali said, stirring the cauldron, "what do you intend to do now? You can't hide in Lescatie forever."

Astramille understood what he meant. Lescatie is a big city-state, apparently the biggest on the Order Continent. A man can easily blend into the crowds. Except he has no soul and Aeris has made it known to him that some magic users will have unpleasant side effects from being near him. Seeing how Lescatie is crawling with heroes, he will almost certainly run into someone who will detect that he is That Guy.

"Damn it," Astramille loudly faceplants onto the counter, drawing a look from Gali that was a mix of shock, surprise and confusion "why the hell is my life going to the shits!? All the other isekai anime protagonists get to live their lives with harems of hot women, lots of useful stuff and bucketloads of power. The only things I have are a bunch of useless books and the only people I have around me are a bunch of religion fueled, goddess boosted death machines hell bent on turning me into mincemeat."

"Umm," Gali continued stirring the cauldron as he poured in some seeds, "I'm not trying to kill you? In fact, I think highly of you. Would you like to sit up?"

Astramille sighed, "No, just let me stay like this for a while."

Astramille thought back to all his actions ever since he entered this world. And against what his pride told him, Astramille recognized that he did little except causing clusterfuck after clusterfuck and all of it is now coming to bite him right in the nuts. Right off the bat, he told Sasha that he didn't believe in god. While he did justify that there was no evidence that divine beings existed in his world, there is no doubt they did in this one. Nor is there any doubt that people who deny god are seen as evil. So already, he attached a bad label to himself.

Then, he deliberately teased Elt, saying Sasha is his girl. _Right in front of Wilmarina_. The most powerful hero in Lescatie who is obsessed with him. Granted he isn't familiar with the lore but pissing of the most powerful hero in Lescatie was a bad move, in every conceivable measure.

 _Then_ to make matters worse, he revealed everything about himself to the monsters. Though technically, the jury is out on whether that was a smart move or a dumb one. On one hand, as an outsider with no spiritual energy or soul, the monster girls may have no interest in him. Except, Astramille has been openly associating with members of the Order. And without the ability to produce spiritual energy, there is no guarantee the monster girls would let him live. Especially since he attacked a werewolf with the intent of killing her and the whole event was witnessed by a kunoichi. On the other hand, Astramille is ultimately an outsider and has no real stake in the struggle between men and monster. Perhaps he could invoke diplomatic immunity with them and be more successful than with Aeris. Regarding the attack on the werewolf, Astramille could argue that he wasn't sure whether Nora was telling the truth about wanting only to play with him as opposed to tearing him into pieces. Besides, that ninja succubus called Hotaru seemed reasonable enough.

The curing of Yuriy's cholera was fine on its own. It was how Astramille handled himself _after_ the curing that was bad. Openly challenging the authority of the princess by making that bet was stupid beyond words. In fact, when they first met in this place, when Yuriy was sick, Aeris seemed perfectly amicable with him. Sasha said that she wanted to meet with him and ask him some questions. She even offered her assistance to cure Yuriy. And Astramille openly opposed her claim that medicine men were not trustworthy. He even made a bet that he could cure Yuriy with the salt and sugar water mixture. Astramille won the bet, but then rubbed his victory in her face. In front of her sister, father and a bunch of nobles.

Even then, Aeris wasn't openly hostile towards him. She agreed to send him home with her magic. He was the one who messed up that interaction by alerting her that schematics for modern weapons may be on the loose. So Aeris did the reasonable thing and told him to find it, for he was responsible for the loss and such an act endangered Lescatie. Perhaps he didn't think it was reasonable, seeing how he understood very well that it was impossible to make an operation firearm out of those pictures, but Aeris didn't know that. So, she had to err on the side of caution to protect her people.

A nd how did Astramille show his gratitude to a powerful princess who is probably used to getting whatever she wanted, literally got headaches from being around him and had to repeatedly swallow her pride to accommodate him? By acting like a total ass. Hardly surprising that Aeris wanted to kill him. And finally, he just had to claim that she was going to die a saggy old maiden. What a nice thing to say to a lady.

 _Goddamn it, Keiichi,_ Astramille thought to himself, _you better call yourself Ass-tramille. As in, Dumbass-tramille_.

The best thing he could have done is to lie low. Use the grey man skills to blend in. While his lack of a soul may still cause some reactions, it should be easy for him to move around at night. Having a stack of books may complicate things, especially since they are otherworldly in origin. That is what a rational person would do.

So, why did Astramille do so much stupid crap? Contemplation brought out the answer. It was because he was arrogant. Astamille believed that being in another medieval fantasy world would be as easy for him as for any other isekai protagonist. Even though there were signs that the world is more like a realistic medieval one, if magic and monsters were ignored. The atrocious conditions of the slums, the abject poverty, the oppressive theocracy and the open persecution of heretics were only some of the warnings. It was like Natsuki Subaru's isekai adventure, except he didn't have the ability to come back from the dead.

Astramille sat up, his hair messed and forehead red from the impact of the faceplant.

"Alright," he said, "I have made so many mistakes since I came to this world. And I have a feeling that I won't live long enough to rectify them."

So, how can he get out of his situation? Not many ways. It's not like he can go crawling back to Noscrim. The High Priest already got what he wanted, which was tips on how to get rid of Elt. And after Astramille demonstrated himself to be a person who is looking out for number one and is willing to back out of agreements, it is unlikely that Noscrim will help him again.

"Ha," Astramille chuckled, "ah, I have been so stupid. I looked down at the people of this world with arrogance. I believed that because they are where our world was a thousand years ago, I was superior to them. That because I had a better education I was smarter than them. And thus this is my retribution. Being alone inside Lescatie with a killer on my tail and no one willing to support me."

"I am," said a female voice.

Turning to face the speaker, Gali and Astramille see Eristia standing at the door, Yuriy behind him.

"Eristia?" asked Gali, "Yuriy?"

"I heard that little self-reflection of yours," the hero smiled, "and it was surprisingly honest. You don't get that often. Besides, you did help my squire survive a potentially deadly disease."

She sits on the stool next to his, "So, mister soulless, who is this killer on your tail? I can help you…dispatch him."

Astramille laughed, "It's princess Aeris. Do you remember that she once promised me to send me back to my world?"

Eristia nodded, "I didn't hear it myself, but I have overheard from other heroes. Mimil spoke to me, asking about you. Apparently, she thinks you are a suspicious character."

"Well," Astramille replied, "Aeris was unable to send me back to my world, so she decided to try to send me to the next world, of you catch my meaning. Of course, I admit was being implicitly heretical and disrespectful to her. Now, I imagine she is asking around, trying to find me to finish me off."

"Well," Eristia seemed hesitant, "it's not like I can go against her. I'd definitely lose to her in a fight even if I did."

"That is why," Astramille replied, "I need to leave Lescatie."

"Well," Eristia laughed, "that can be arranged. So, where are you looking for?"

"The librarian Stella told me that to the east of the Gaulberian nations lie the various nations of the Sax-Juton peoples," Astramille replied, "and to the north the Gothians. I am not even going to stay in a Gaulberian nation."

Eristia frowned, "That is really far away, you know. In fact, I don't even know where that is other than it is to the East."

"Ah," Gali suddenly said, "I know where you speak of. Welsple was founded by a disciple of Saint Alice Welsple. In contrast to other saints and heroes who were more spiritual, Saint Welsple was interested in studying the material world and using it to benefit humanity. Her reception was mixed. Some saw that she was merely using the creations of the Chief God instead of directly relying on her powers. Others thought she was playing god by changing the natural order by creating new things."

Astramille nodded, "Well, she I would get along."

"She's been dead for four hundred years," Gali said, "and one of her loyal followers who took her family name founded the nation. The name was Dean Welsple, the first monarch of the nation. To this day, Welsple studies the material world in the same way magic is studied here in Lescatie. Not only do they have medicine, but also wonderful machines that do not operate on magic. Yet it seems that even with their machines, they cannot effectively combat monsters. The Sax-Juton nations are perhaps the weakest on the continent."

"So," Astramilled asked, "do you know da way?"

"Yeah," Gali chuckled, "I've even got a map. I'll get it for you when I am done with this potion."

"You know," Astramille said, "it is very kind of you."

"Hey," Yuriy said, "you did save my life. So, if we can't stop the princess, the least we can do is to help you leave Lescatie."

Astramille nodded. So it seems not everything is as hopeless as he thought. He might just be able to get out alive.

"Another favor," Astramille said, "I need a few letters written and delivered before I escape Lescatie."

"Oh?" Eristia seemed interested, "Do already have a lover who you must abandon?"

Astramille made a face that conveyed disdain, "Sorry, I'll prefer a girl from my world."

It was, of course, a lie. He'd rather stay on his own. That lifestyle is his favorite. He certainly didn't like having more people in his life to answer to and in this day and age, a partner has definitely become one.

"Seriously," Yuriy said, "you're really going to venture out in the wild like that? There are monsters out there, you know? That dagger isn't going to help you."

"Let me see," Eristia suddenly looked interested, "the dagger."

Astramille handed Adelais' dagger to Eristia who examined it carefully.

"Yep," she nodded, "the design of the hilt and handle reflects a Gothian heritage. And if that wasn't enough, the magic resting within the blade would definitely give it away."

Eristia narrowed her eyes at Astramille, "How did you get this?"

"A gift from Princess Adelais," replied Astramille, showing her a Adelais' letter with her seal, "proving what I did here in Lescatie is all real. It is an artefact that my world cannot replicate for all the technology it has. It will prove to the authorities of my world that I did indeed spend a period of time in another world."

Astramille takes the dagger back and puts it in the sheath.

"But I suppose," he sighed, "now it will be proof to foreign monarchs that I am capable of pulling odd miracles."

* * *

Night has fallen upon the orphanage in the slums. The sky has darkened, allowing the stars to show their faces. Sasha stood at the gate of her orphanage, looking around anxiously. It has been hours since Astramille fled the wrath of princess Aeris, who stormed out after him. Given that he hasn't been executed and had his body hung from some high point, is can be assumed he is alive and has evaded the princess. But he still hasn't come back and that was worrying.

"Damn it, Sasha," Primera complained, "he's got away, alright? Why do you worry about him so?"

"Indeed," Victor said, "he is not a child. He is a young man, old enough to look after himself. And big enough too. He is pretty tall and fairly well built."

"But the king made him my servant," Sasha said worriedly, "I am responsible for his safety."

"Forget about him," Primera grunted, "who cares about that soulless freak? Just being near that guy makes me feel uncomfortable. Come on, let's eat. Mimil's mother made a decent meal for us."

Just then, a person in blue rode up to the orphanage. She gets off the horse and walks to Sasha. Removing her cloak, she reveals herself to be Eristia.

"General Fullmoon," she said, "I assume you are waiting for news about the soulless servant of yours?"

"Yes," Sasha nodded vigorously, "do you know his whereabouts?"

"Not precisely," Erisita shook her head, "he told me he was escaping Lescatie. But first, he told me to deliver a series of letters.

Eristia hands one letter to Sasha before jumping onto her horse.

"Wait," Sasha said, "if you can find him before he gets out…can you convince him to stay?"

Eristia chuckled, "Astramille said he knew you'd say something like that. He told me that when you do so, I reply with the question of whether you can convince Aeris to not hunt him. Most importantly, Astramille said to not worry about him. Look, just read the letter."

Eristia then rode away.

* * *

Entering the orphanage, Sasha quickly walks over to the table and unfolds the papers.

 _Hello, General Fullmoon. By the time you are reading this, I would have already left Lescatie. I am sorry to leave without telling you, but with princess Aeris on my tail, I have no choice. However, this letter is also a confession. As you are well aware, I came from a world that is enlightened and technologically advanced. Thus, when I laid eyes upon this theocracy where the religious authorities ruled, where the poor lived in squalor and where the military is backward, I arrogantly assumed that I was better. The bad encounter with Aeris changed that._

 _It's quite funny how much Aeris has changed me. Looking back at our interactions, I can safely say that my foolishness and heresy was responsible for her attitude towards me. Do you still remember when we first met Aeris in Gali's shop? Despite her skepticism about me, she was kind and reasonable, even offering to pay the costs for Yuriy's treatment. It was only after I repeatedly demonstrated that I believed that I was above her did she truly turn hostile._

 _I suppose I abused my luck. Now I have no left while I remain in this city. So I have one choice left. I shall travel leave Lescatie. I shall travel far from this land. Perhaps to the Gothian nations, where the blade that Adelais gifted me was forged. Perhaps east to Zipangu, which appears to be a reflection to the ancient times in my homeland, Japan. I will leave my books behind, so the knowledge within them can be studied by those who will not burn them out of religious fanaticism. In fact, I have chosen Stella to watch over the books. I have written to her, telling her that she can come and collect them whenever she pleases. They shall be my final gift to the people whom I failed._

 _It will be with all of my strength, tenacity, cunning and defiance to fate that I face any challenge that I meet outside the walls of Lescatie._

 _Keiichi Kinjo_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Gali's store, Astramille sat with Gali and Yuriy.

"So," asked Gali, "you aren't leaving immediately?"

"No," Astramille shook his head, "I guarantee that Sasha will make a fuss and try to find me. Aeris will probably dedicate forces to chase me as well. I can't outrun heroes blessed by the Chief God or cavalry troops. So I will wait for a day or two when things have died down. But for now, I must plan. Sorry, Gali, but I might have to stay for a while."

"Eh," the man said, "no problem, as long as you tell me more about the medicine and treatments from your world, I'll be fine."


	37. Chapter 37

**Preamble to the Escape**

"So, let me get this straight," said Celeste, glaring at Stella, "you allowed Astramille to escape, yes?"

The other leanan sidhe gulped. Right at this moment, the two are sitting opposite of each other in what appeared to be a courtroom. Celeste sat in the highest seat, with two other fairies on either side of her. Both wore identical outfits to Celeste, signifying they had the same rank. Stella sat before the trio. Several other tables are present. This was the interrogation room of Aine's dimension.

The original plan was for Stella to return to Lescatie. Then, Aine would send in leanan sidhes who would enter Lescatie from stealthy, predetermined insertion points. Some inside Lescatie, some outside of the nation. The said points are present in the nations that Aine has agents in.

Needless to say, the plan was shot to hell when Stella returned to the Lescatie library with Celeste and half a dozen other fairies and discovered the letter. While several leanan sidhes were very angry that Stella let Astramille slip away, Celeste calmed them down. She immediately ordered two leanan sidhess to secure Astramille's books from Sasha Fullmoon. Another three were dispatched to find the agents that are already in Lescatie. As soon as the other leanan sidhes left, she returned to Aine at full speed and told her what happened. Without hesitation, Aine ordered that the fairies which received the order to go to Lescatie leave immediately and that Stella is to be brought back for questioning.

Which is what is going on right now.

"Technically," Stella said slowly, "Astramille already escaped by the time the order was…"

"Not true," interrupted the leanan sidhe to Celeste's left, "the order to stop Astramille was given to us at UST 0944. The chief librarian gave us the letter at UST 1310 when it was already dark. There was a three-hour plus gap."

UST referred to Unified Standard Time. It is the time that all operations within Aine's dimension use. Aine's operatives that work in the human world or other dimensions use the UST regardless. The UST is one method that Aine uses to coordinate the actions of her subordinates.

"However," Stella argued, "you read the contents of the letter. It clearly stated by the time we receive it, Astramille would be long gone. He claims to be heading north to the Gothian nations, or east to Zipangu."

"Use your head, Stella," Celeste said sternly, "making that kind of a journey requires a lot of preparations. It isn't something a soulless unblessed man can suddenly undertake. Unless he has managed to make allies within Lescatie that you were unaware of, it is unlikely he can suddenly depart. Our agents in Lescatie have already informed us about him. Judging by his interactions with Noscrim, he is a cold, calculating individual. He isn't the kind to suddenly march out into the wild."

"Come on, Celeste," Stella whined, "Astramille has an angry princess Aeris on his backside, intent on murdering him. Do you honestly believe that he won't escape at the first opportunity? I would rather face the armies of the demon lord than face Aeris."

"Regardless," Celeste said, "thanks to your dereliction of duty, Astramille has evaded our grasp. Now, we have to dedicate far more assets to recapture him. Aine has already sent all fairies on standby to Lescatie. It will have a negative effect on our other operations."

Celeste stood up, "Has your time in the Lescatie Library dulled you? Made you slow? Perhaps it would be better if we withdrew you and placed you somewhere else."

* * *

It wasn't that long after Sasha received the letter that the orphans reported there were strangers outside. Walking out with Primera, Sasha sees who women. One appears to be in her early twenties while other seemed younger, appearing to be twelve or thirteen. They are dressed in scholarly outfits.

"General Fullmoon?" asked the one on the left.

"Yes," Sasha nodded slowly, "and you are?"

"We are associates of Stella," the one on the right said, "and she told us we have to collect the books of a man called Astramille."

"You're not with the inquisition, are you?" Sasha asked suspiciously.

"No," the one on the right shook her head, "just scholars who were told that there were books of otherworldly origins. The letter Stella received warned of not letting the books fall into the wrong hands. Stella herself had other business to attend to."

"Who are you?" asked Primera.

"I am Isla," the fairy on the right said, "and this is Kaia. Can we retrieve the books? We must not let them fall into the hands of princess Aeris or any of her associates."

"Sure, come in," Primera suddenly interrupted, "now the books are in a massive pile. It's kind of hard to miss. Go ahead. I'll talk to Sasha for a bit."

"Thank you," Isla smiled, "come on, Kaia, we have work to do."

Isla and Kaia stepped past Primer and Sasha, entering the orphanage itself.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasha.

"Something is odd about them," Primera narrowed her eyes in the direction the two women walked in, "they possess a magic about them. It isn't human."

Sasha's eyes widened, "Monsters? In Lescatie?"

"No," Primera shook her head, "their magic definitely isn't demonic. And as far as I know, elves do not have that kind of magic aura either."

"That's why I was suspicious," Sasha said, "I thought they were inquisitors who were using some new magic I am not familiar with."

"So," Primera grinned, a grin that looked similar to Astramille's shit eating grin, "I'll…provoke them a little."

She then quickly ran into the room, with Sasha following.

* * *

Isla and Kaia examined the pile of books while several orphans are gathered around them, looking at them curiously. Well, it is more of several neat stacks. Isla picked up a book titled _History of Naval Warfare_. She flipped through the portions describing the age where wooden sailing ships attacked each other with broadsides of cannon fire. It was when the book described ships built of iron the size of a castle and lobbed thousand-kilogram shells over tens of kilometres that really got their attention.

"Impressive," Isla showed the page to Kaia, "hey, get a look at this."

Kaia looked at the page, "A steel fortress that floats on water and can attack targets beyond visual range? What are the humans of Astramille's world trying to fight?"

Just then Isla suddenly raised a hand and pointed at something. A sound like shattering crystal was heard, and an arrow fell out of the air. Before it hit the ground, Kaia had also turned around.

"Nice reflexes," Primera said, having shot the arrow, "and that magic of yours, it isn't human."

Isla glared at the half-elf, "And what of it?"

"Who are you, really?" asked Primera.

"That is irrelevant," Isla said, anger creeping into her voice, "we are Stella's associates who are here to pick up Astramille's books."

"Hmm," Primera continued, "your magic…you're fairies, aren't you?"

"And so what if we are?" demanded Kaia, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Just curious as to what kind of fairies take interest in arcane technologies," Primera asked, lowering her bow, "from what I know, fairies only care about what is fun."

"That is no concern of yours," Isla retorted, "besides, did Astramille not dictate that Stella pick up the books? She then told us to do so in her place."

"What I don't understand is your magic," Primera said, "without uttering a single word, you deflected my arrow. That requires proficiency in high end magic. Something I do not expect of mere fairies."

"Kaia," Isla ordered, "teleport the books back home."

Kaia immediately turned to face the books. She pointed both her palms at the pile. A magic sigil manifested under the book pile. At the centre, a butterfly motif dominated, while various glyps and symbols also appeared. It glowed a soft pink. Before Primera could load another arrow, the sigil vanished, as did the books.

"Excellent work," Isla praised, "Kaia. Astramille's work is saved."

"So, fairy," Primera asked, "what are your goals?"

The two fairies simply smirked before vanishing in a burst of glittering particles.

"You think we should report this to the Inquisition?" asked Primera, "Not only do they have good reflexes and some kind of telekinesis, they are also capable of instant teleportation. Fairies usually don't bother with learning those kinds of spells."

"I would rather not," Sasha sighed, "I would prefer that Astramille have as much of a head start as possible. If he is to escape, then the authorities must learn of his escape as late as possible."

"Pfft," Primera snorted, "even with his departure, you care about him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mimil was at home reading a book when her parents returned.

"You're back," she said as her parents entered the house, "how was work today?"

"Surprising," Victor replied, "the man called Astramille fled Lescatie. Hardly surprising as princess Aeris was, and still is, screaming for his blood. He left his books behind in the scramble. Then, two fairies came and took his books away. It's been a wild day."

 _He ran away?_ Mimil wondered, _Impossible. The Astramille I knew is cocky and arrogant. He sees us as inferior to him. Perhaps that is why Aeris wanted to kill him. But is he really the kind of man who would run into the wild with zero preparation?_

Obviously, the answer is no. Astramille could easily get all sorts of information. He even found out about her own past. In her conversation with Wilmarina, Mimil also discovered that Astramille somehow knew enough about her and Elt to advise High Priest Noscrim in finding a way to separate the two. It would be wildly out of character for Astramille to pull off something as insane as running into the wild with no preparations.

Then, it hit Mimil. Why _wasn't_ it possible? As she understood, Astramille has the power to easily sway people into believing him. Hell, he convinced High Priest Noscrim to listen to him and had the trust of princess Adelais. It wouldn't be beyond Astramille to have somehow contacted factions outside of Lescatie to get him out if things turn bad. In exchange for knowledge of course, particularly about the powerful guns he bragged about.

This theory is supported by the fact that two fairies collected the books themselves. Since they were human sized, they are guaranteed to be leanan sidhes, if not Titanias. Mimil frowned. But why would leanan sidhes be interested in firearms? Or any weapons as a matter of fact? Then, she remembered her encounter in the library between Astramille and Stella. She recalled that Malum, a Sax-Juton nation far from Lescatie, was mentioned. Could it be that the leanan sidhes were assistants to humans residing in Malum, and said humans ordered them to retrieve Astramille's books? Or were they were leanan sidhes who served Stella? And if those fairies were powerful enough to teleport at will, they can certainly magic Astramille away from Lescatie. Sax-Jutons are known to use firearms more prominently, so it is hardly surprising that they would be interested in Astramille's books.

Mimil sighed. This is something he should report to the Lescatie Inquisition and the royal family. The idea that fairies are interested in advanced weaponry, however, was a disturbing thought. Fairies are known to defect to the demon lord because they have games that are more fun. Even if it was the humans they served who desired the weapons, the fairies must be wildly out of character to help them. This smells like another mysterious faction, albeit one that Stella claimed to be anti-monster.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Gali's apothecary, Astramille was asked about medicine of his world. Gali was intent on grilling him for every bit of information before he left. So they were on opposite sides of the counter.

"Alright," Astramille said, "fine, I'll answer any question you have tonight. But bear in mind I am not a qualified doctor."

"Heh, heh, boy," Gali laughed while looking at him over a fuckload of paper, a few bottles of ink and multiple quill pens within reach, "weren't you the one who said that advanced medicine isn't even necessary to reduce death rates or something?"

"Well," Astramille leaned back on his stool slightly, "that much is true. If Lescatie spent more on infrastructure and parents educated about basic hygiene, the death rate would drop. But be careful with what you say. The officials of the Order can claim you are a heretic and try to kill you. You know what happened to Vinci, right?"

"Yeah," Gali nodded, "but your forbidden knowledge is far too tempting."

Astramille contemplated Gali's answer for a while before asking, "I have always wondered why you didn't move to a nation that is more accepting of your work?"

"Heh," Gali said, "what kind of a man would I be if I just abandoned Vinci and left?"

Once again, Astramille paused for a while before replying, "You would be a man who is cowardly and without honor, one who would abandon a close friend, or at least a close associate, to his fate. But you would also be a man whose work be acknowledged. A man who has a greater chance of living another day without fearing that the theocrats of Lescatie may suddenly put him to the sword."

"Heh," Gali said, "I stay in Lescatie because almost all of the other medicine men have left. If I don't stay, then who will look after the people who have been forsaken by the church?"

To this question, Astramille had no answer.

"I respect you a lot more," Astramille finally said, "so I shall tell you everything I know. And I shall pray that the Chief God would have mercy upon those who struggle to survive. Now, where should us naughty heretics begin?"

"Start with telling me how we can reduce the death rates without even using advanced medicine," Gali said.

And Astramille did. Using cholera as an example, Astramille told Gali that cholera has been virtually wiped out in developed countries. From what his brother told him, Astramille was fairly sure that treatment of water before drinking and the usage of sewers was responsible. Thus, in areas of the world where the public infrastructure is inadequate, cholera is still present. Many other diseases can be brought under control if Lescatie would invest in a sewer system. As early as the 1970s, doctors and epidemiologists recognized that the role of medical treatment in improving population health was exaggerated. Their studies revealed that deaths from infectious diseases declined long before effective treatments for them became available. Astramille knew this from one of his earlier sociology classes. The addition of aqueducts that bring water allover Lescatie would be ideal, though Gali and Astramille both recognized that the powerful people of Lescatie would baulk at such expenditures. Gali concluded that the best they can achieve is to advise people to boil water before drinking and washing with soap.

Another health issue that is relatively easy to solve is heavy metal poisoning. Metals like lead and mercury are highly toxic and can lead to all sorts of nasty health issues. Astramille admitted that he didn't know much of the details, only that heavy metal poisoning is really, really bad and possibly incurable by the current level of medicine. Things like lead glass, lead containers and usage of mercury in early hat making were all sources of heavy metal poisoning. Astramille warned that mercury should never be used as medicine, for too many from his world made that mistake before it was recognized to be a mistake.

Astramille also warned Gali that narcotics like opiates must be avoided until advanced understanding of the human body is attained. He recalled that the Victorian era saw parents give so-called soothing syrups to calm down disobedient children, except those syrups contained things like heroin, alcohol, chloroform, opium and cannabis. While they were effective in stopping children from being a pain in the ass, it frequently killed them. In fact, Astramille stated that using medicine to treat mental issues is not advised, as even the doctors of his world did so with caution.

Astramille also briefly mentioned aspirin, which is extracted from willow and other plants rich in salicylates. To his surprise, Gali smirked and pointed at a jar which was filled with long thin leaves and told him the Lescatie Oak leaves probably had the substance, given its effectiveness in reducing pain, fever and inflammation.

What really surprised Gali was antibiotics. It was difficult to believe that a substance extracted from mold could effectively fight infection, but Astramille explained how millions of lives were saved by the miraculous substance, which was then experimented on and improved. He also warned that bacteria resistant to antibiotics were increasing at an alarming rate, threatening to send humanity into another dark age of medicine.

By the time that talk was finished, it was getting late. Gali offered Astramille a place within his apothecary to sleep. Accepting the offer, Astramille went to bed. But he couldn't sleep, for the threat of Aeris turning him into worm food was all too real. He must plot his escape carefully.

* * *

 **Edited to change a minor mistake pointed out by Blaise Welshman. I don't have a editor or a reader so mistakes like this can easily slip by, especially since I don't always start from the start of a chapter and finish. I take ideas, arrange them in order and fill them out, which explains my writing.**


	38. Chapter 38

**The Fairies Intervene**

The next day, Mimil told her parents that she had to leave early. She wasted no time in going to the royal castle, for she recognized that Lescatie may be facing a threat from a faction of fairies that are entirely unknown. Granted, the leanan sidhes appear to be affiliated to the Order of Welsple and are described as explicitly anti-monster, so the threat may not be too high. Of course, she must report that Astramille probably escaped Lescatie, that sneaky little fucker.

She quickly walked through the streets of the upper-class region she lived in, heading to the royal castle. Mimil reflected back to all the changes Astramille brought to Lescatie. From her own parents actually working again and spending time with her to those faceoffs between Astramille and the authorities of the nation.

"Well, hello there," a voice called out to her, "if it isn't Mimil."

Stopping and turning around, Mimil sees Wilmarina walking to her.

"What's with the rush?" the older hero asked.

"I am reporting to the royal family," Mimil replied, "some fairies, leanan sidhes, took away Astramille's books. According to my parents, the man himself fled Lescatie and into the wild, not before leaving a letter that sounds unlike something he would write. I am wondering what is going on."

"Huh," Wilmarina seemed relieved, "so he finally left, huh? Good for him. Lescatie isn't the kind of place he would want to live in."

"Are you sure you're just happy that he won't interfere with your relationship with Elt?" asked Mimil, "I still, wonder what you see in him."

"That is no concern of yours," Wilmarina replied, "but the fact that Astramille is gone is certainly a relief."

"Of course," Mimil decided to add, "there is the possibility that he is still lurking somewhere in Lescatie. Based on my understanding of Astramille, he is one cunning son of a bitch. I wager that he could be hiding, waiting for his agents to come and rescue him."

"Oh?" Wilmarina seemed interested, "Why do you believe that?"

So Mimil told her everything. From things Wilmarina was already familiar with such as Astramille's personality and the nature of his books to things she didn't know, like his possible connection with fairies and Order officials from foreign nations. One of them was Acton, a man who is known in Lescatie as someone who wastes time on useless trinkets. By everyone who didn't know him well, at least. The other was a queen called Aine. Given that two leanan sidhes claimed to be the librarian Stella's associates and magicked his books away, it is possible that Astramille has extended his influence into a fairy realm. Not to mention that Aine sounds like a fairy name, suggesting that Astramille is somehow connected with a titania.

"By the Chief God," Wilmarina frowned, "that man really is something, isn't he?"

"I know," Mimil agreed, "there should ne no way for a man who has barely established himself in this world to extend his influence so far and wide. I mean, it has barely been a week since I dragged his ass into Lescatie. To think he could get into contact with a high ranked clergy from a Sax-Juton kingdom and a titania…"

Wilmarina frowned. Indeed, Astramille had some serious powers of persuasion. What the maid Azura told her and what the servants said to each other in these days testified to all that. But how did he get in contact with Malum? How did he get involved with fairies, with a suspected titania no less?

"Could it be that Astramille is lying?" asked Wilmarina, "About not having a soul and therefore no magic? Perhaps he does have some kind of magic powers that can operate independently from a soul."

"Indeed," Mimil nodded, "after all, I recall that he dropped out of a magic portal. Certainly, the magic was arcane and alien to me. But if it operates on a whole different set of principles, then there is no reason that Astramille can't use magic that is native to his world. I have read through his books before. His people have created some insane things and I am not convinced it can be done without magic. Have you seen their horseless chariots? Their flying machines? Ships made of steel the size of castle with cannons the size of a pillar? I think the Inquisition was wrong to trust him. There is far too much about Astramille that does not make sense."

And yet Wilmarina wondered. Would it be possible for _her_ to make use of Astramille's mind? To make his remarkable abilities work to _her_ advantage? Of course, the question was pointless if Astramille already left. Yet it was a possibility that now nagged at her. Could the man convince father to allow her to be with Elt?

"What are you blushing about?" Mimil asked, with one eyebrow raised, "And you look like you are about to-"

"Nothing," Wilmarina shook her head, "nothing at all. But if he leaves Lescatie, wouldn't that make all your problems go away?"

"Not necessarily," Mimil shook her head, "Astramille is the kind of guy who looks out for himself, and himself only. That is the impression I get from him. After all, when he believed that he no longer needed your father's assistance to return to his world, Astramille decided to stop helping him break you two apart. Not that you were ever together in the first place. My worry is that he will make a deal with the monsters out of ignorance to their nature. I must hurry to the royal family."

"Shall I accompany you?" asked Wilmarina.

"Please," Mimil retorted, "I am not some random child."

The two parted, with Mimil heading to the royal castle and Wilmarina continuing on her way. It was at that time that she saw something strange. Azura was walking through the streets in a real hurry/

 _Huh?_ Wilmarina thought, _Isn't that Azura? What is she doing? She can't be up shopping this late in the morning. Besides, its Jeanne's turn to go to the market today._

The eyes of the maid and the heroine briefly met, causing both to flinch. After a brief pause, Azura recovered and continued on her way. Wilmarina narrowed her eyes before a grin that resembled Astramille's shit eating grin spread across her face. Could Azura be running off to meet a lover that she didn't know about? How interesting.

* * *

Azura sighed as she walked through the central district. To think that she would run into lady Wilmarina on her way. Such a coincidence.

Last night, Isla appeared out of nowhere and conveyed to her that a major operation has suddenly began. Isla told Azura that she is to quit her job at the Noscrim manor and move out to meet her at the tavern called the Valor Springs. It was a small establishment on the border of one of Lescatie's slums.

A little while later she arrived in front of the slightly dilapidated structure. Pulling open the doors, the leannan sidhe maid walks in. Almost immediately, she was greeted by the smell of alcohol, sweat and smoke.

"Ugh," Azura frowned and put her hand over her nose, "I don't like this place."

"Heeeeey!" a drunk customer drawled out, "Little laaaaadddyyyyyy. What are you doing here?"

Azura ignored him and tried to walk towards the counter, but the man grabbed her wrist.

"Come on," the man said before hiccupping once, "what's the hurry? Come with me…I'll show you a good time."

"Hands off me," Azura hissed as she tried to pull back, "I have to meet someone."

The man was about to say something when Azura raised a foot and brought down the heel on his foot. The man yowled before stumbling back and falling backwards, hitting his head on the floor. Several other patrons laughed and cheered, but most didn't see or care what happened.

"I was not expecting that," said a female voice, "you never seemed to be the warrior type to me."

Looking to the source of the voice, Azura sees a young woman with sharp green eyes and shoulder length orange hair that looked wild. She wore a long, hooded cloak that looks like its been around for a century and a hunter's outfit. The said young woman was sitting at the counter, leaning on her elbow and holding a canister of ale in her hand. Azura's eyes widened.

"You're…" she began to say.

"Bartender!" the woman interrupted her with a shout, "Get this girl a glass of your best wine. I'll pay for it."

The bar maid smiled and immediately went to the back. The woman turned back to face Azura.

"Yes, yes," she said, "it's me, Celeste. Now I know what you are thinking, but last night, Isla and Kaia messed up and had to go back home early. So, I am here instead. Surprised?"

"Well," Azura stuttered, "I wasn't expecting someone of your status to get involved."

"Heh," Celeste chuckled before taking a sip of ale, "well, you probably weren't Aine to get all worked up over this. Neither did I. But me being out here is sufficient evidence that the situation isn't that good."

Azura sits down next to Celeste and takes her drink from the bar maid.

"So, I take it is something about Astramille," Azura said after a while, "last night, Isla came to me and said to meet her here. Also told me to quit the job. I just dropped off the resignation letter, you know? I heard there was a large-scale mobilization going on because Astramille gave us all the slip. Quite an impressive achievement, if you ask me. Though I can't say I am surprised. That man has proven himself to be one crafty fox."

"I am just curious whether there is anything that you know about him that we do not," Celeste said, "we already know that he is from a technologically advanced world and that he is well educated. Is there anything else?"

"Like I said," Azura takes another sip of the wine, "he is one crafty man. Has a silver tongue and talks like a demon trying to trick you into making a contract with it. Seemed to figure out exactly how to worm into High Priest Noscrim's mind. Yes, I am telling you that this man with zero credentials, zero wealth, zero power and zero status won over High Priest Noscrim's trust within a single conversation. The man also has a taste for good tea."

"Huh," Celeste frowned, "that is interesting. Stella didn't make Astramille sound like a manipulative bastard. Well, based on what you know about him, do you know where he might have escaped to? His letters claim he is either heading north to the Gothian nations or East towards the Sax-Jutons or Zipangu."

"Which, of course," Azura said, "is bullshit. It was well into the night when we discovered the letters. It is impossible for him to prepare for long arduous journeys without a ton of planning. But why did he specifically choose such distant lands?"

"The books in his possession were either written in modern Coygan or some language derived from the northern islands of Zipangu," Celeste replied, "so it would make sense that he would attempt to head towards a region of this world that shares his languages and culture or at least can pass off as it. Given that Stella described him as zipangu-ish looking, I won't be surprised that he is heading East. The sneaky bastard probably said he was heading north to throw us off his trail."

She paused for a bit, "We better get word back to Aine if we are to launch an operation to intercept him. By now, we should have rallied all our assets in Lescatie and agents on standby have already been mobilized. It has only been a day and unless Astramille has access to fast transport, he won't be getting far."

Celeste chugs down the rest of her ale in one gulp, wipes her mouth, sighs with appreciation before standing up, "Well now, Azura, let's go. We've got business."

Azura also downed her alcohol and stood up. The duo was prepared to leave when another hooded figure stopped them. She is slightly shorter than Azura and considerably shorter than Celeste. As Celeste and Azura tried to step past it, the figure spread out her arms.

"Excuse me," Celeste said, "we have to go. We're busy."

"Where to?" the figure asked.

"Wait!" Azura took a quick step back, "It's Lady Wilmarina."

The figure took off her hood, revealing that she was indeed Lescatie's most powerful hero.

"Huh," Celeste raised an eyebrow, "so, what do you want?"

"I am sending you to the Order of the Lescatie on suspicion of conspiracy with the heretic known as Astramille," Wilmarina said, "and being an agent of a potentially hostile faction."

"Ah," Celeste said, "You're the most powerful hero in Lescatie, yes?"

"Who cares?" Wilmarina said, "I knew you weren't human the moment I stepped into this place. How Azura evaded us for so long, however, defies me."

Wilmarina channels some of her to her fists, "You can surrender and come peacefully. I can advise the inquisition to go easy on the torture. As long as you tell us why you are so interested in Astramille."

"Azura," Celeste turned to the other fairy, "go back home and tell the queen everything has gone out of control. We are going to scout every fucking road that leads to the east."

Azura nodded before literally disappearing in a burst of particles.

"Instant teleportation," it was Wilmarina's turn to be surprised, "with no items or even incantation?"

"What?" Celeste smirked at the hero, "Did you think we were garden variety fairies that spend our time playing games, eating candy and get high on pollen?"

Wilmarina grit her teeth, "Don't mock me, fairy. Come with me to the Inquisition or-"

"Or what?" Celeste glared at the human.

"I'll show you the power of one who is with the Chief God," Wilmarina said, "and I shall punish you with it for consorting with a heretic."

Celeste shook her head, "This is why I don't like dealing with you Order idiots."

* * *

A man was sitting on his horse, near the tavern. A few minutes earlier, the hero Wilmarina asked to borrow his cloak, claiming she was stalking a heretic. Well, one does not turn down a request from the most powerful hero in Lescatie, especially when doing the work of the Almighty.

Suddenly, the side of the tavern exploded in a cloud of smoke and debris as two figures flew out. The man's horse bucked and threw him off, causing him to faceplant into ground. Several other bystanders also scattered.

"Well, Celeste," Wilmarina said as she stood back up, "you aren't so tough."

"Heh," Celeste picks herself up off the ground, "it has been decades since I killed anything."

Wilmarina turns to see the man who lent her his cloak. Walking to him, she hands the cloak back.

"Sorry," she said, "it's a bit torn."

"Never mind, ma'am," the man said, "it's my honor."

"Then lend me your sword," Wilmarina said, "I have a naughty fairy to punish."

" _That_ girl is a _fairy?_ " the man practically spat, "What? I thought fairies were small and stuff!"

Wilmarina ignored him and pulled his sword out from the sheath that was hanging from the horse.

"Alright, fairy," Wilmarina said, "I am giving you one last chance. Come with me to the inquisition or be executed here."

Celeste simply smirked and put her hand forward. A magic sigil appeared on the ground, with a dragonfly motif in the middle surrounded by letters from an unknown language. A bright object materialized from it. The fairy glyph then shattered with a crystalline sound, and the glowing object stopped glowing. It revealed itself to be a spear of sorts, which Celeste grabbed and pointed at Wilmarina.

"So, you want to do this the hard way?" Wilmarina narrowed her eyes.

"I have been doing it the hard way since the ninth age," Celeste said, "though I haven't done any fighting since the year one thirty of this age."

This gave Wilmarina pause. The Order calendar divides history into ages. An age started when a hero slaughtered a demon lord. The time it takes for demons to select a new lord by violent competition can take centuries. Right now, it is the twelfth age, as twelve demon lords have been slain since the recording of history began more than six thousand years go. If Celeste is speaking the truth, then she is easily more than two thousand years old.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and shouted, "I don't care how old you are! I have the Chief God on my side! Die heretic!"

Wilmarina channeled a large amount of mana into the sword and charged forward.

"Bring it on!" Celeste shouted as she charged forward as well, spear pointed forward.


	39. Chapter 39

**The Duel and the Journey**

As the mana infused blades clashed with each other, flame like bursts of magic exploded out like a solar flare. The shockwave rippled through the street, felt as far as twenty meters away. The two combatants slid back from the explosion but managed to find their footing almost instantly. Wilmarina pressed on her attack, swinging her sword down at Celeste. Celeste blocks the blow with the handle of her spear, but Wilmarina already launched her next attack. As the force from Celeste's block sent her sword back, she used the momentum to swing her sword around to attack from the opposite direction. Celeste darted to the side with remarkable speed, dodging the blow with ease.

The leanan sidhe swings her spear in a wide horizontal arc, hoping to catch Wilmarina while she was recovering from her attack. The hero jumped over the attack. Before her feet hit the ground, Wilmarina launched a magic orb at Celeste. Upon impact, an explosion erupted into a ball of golden flame, engulfing the fairy. Wilmarina quickly stepped back, sword at the ready.

The explosion from Wilmarina's magic attack dissipated, revealing that Celeste took the hit. Her clothes were scorched from the attack and she was burnt in quite a few places. People who were around scattered and fled to safer distances or behind cover.

 _Holy Fire Blast was one of the stronger spells I can throw out with zero preparation or chanting,_ Wilmarina thought as she shifted her center of gravity, _yet this fairy took it head on. Just how powerful is she?_

"Say, fairy," Wilmarina said, "why are you fighting me? You can easily flee like that friend of yours. Is Astramille that important to you?"

"Not really," Celeste smirked, "but his knowledge has the potential to be useful. Our queen already knows about the curing of Yuriy and how Astramille beat Aeris in her bet. He has even gone as far as determining possible causes for Princess Francisca's illness. The consensus among those who have read his notes is that he might be onto something that nobody before him has."

Wilmarina's eyes widened. Now curing Yuriy wasn't all that impressive but curing Francisca would be something that even saints couldn't do. Just what is that man capable of? Is this why the fairies are scrambling over themselves to get a hold of him?

"As for why I am fighting you," Celeste moved her hand across her face as if removing a veil, "its because it has been years since I fought. I want to see how much my fighting power has decayed. I hope the answer is not very much, otherwise the millennia I spent developing it will be in vain. It isn't a prospect I look forward to."

As her hand moved across her face, all the burns healed instantly. Wilmarina narrowed her eyes. This old maid of a fairy wasn't bluffing when she said she has been around for millennia. Do fairies even live that long? The Order does not dedicate much study to them, given how they are neither a significant threat nor a useful ally. Of course, that view is in dire need of a rapid update. _Anything_ that can heal their wounds that rapidlyandisn't _explicitly_ affiliated with the Order is automatically a potential threat.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Wilmarina charged forward again, channeling more energy into her sword. As she drew closer to Celeste, she suddenly put on a burst of speed. Wilmarina shot forward in a blur, sword pointed forward. Celeste generated a magic barrier with a flick of her hand, but Wilmarina's sword broke through, stopping short of her face. Celeste sidestepped, but Wilmarina already launched her next attack. Shattering the barrier with an elbow strike with her left arm, Wilmarina withdrew her sword before following up the motion with a downward swing. Celeste teleported away, disappearing before reappearing a few steps back.

Wilmarina frowned. Celeste's rapid teleport is perhaps her most annoying skill. It is one that Wilmarina has never faced in her life. Naturally, she never prepared fighting a foe who had such a capability, nor did she cultivate such a skill herself. Now it appeared wise to do so.

"It seems you know a few tricks, fey," Wilmarina said, "but can they save you from cold steel? I hear fairies fear cold steel."

"You have read too much fairytales," Celeste grinned, "if a mere sword could put me down, I would have died millennia ago."

Wilmarina analyzed her opponent coldly. That quick teleportation skill is perhaps the only trick preventing her from landing a hit on that leanan sidhe. While Celeste was fast and stronger than an average hero from Lescatie, Wilmarina could tell that Celeste has indeed been out of practice for a fair few years. It was evident in her sluggish (by superhuman hero standard) reactions and inability to determine the best counter for attacks. Celeste also preferred to block attacks head on than parrying. If that is how she fights, then Wilmarina will simply adjust her own combat style.

Wilmarina stood straight, as if to attention, and raised her sword like a salute. Celeste made no attempt to attack.

 _This fairy obviously hasn't fought a resisting opponent in years,_ she thought, _here I am tempting her to attack me, and she is just standing and watching. It's almost as if she was unable to determine the openings in my stance._

Celeste indeed watched, until a burst of energy spread out from Wilmarina, saturating their air and sending dust and small chips of rock tumbling.

"What the-" Celeste began, but Wilmarina launched into a fast attack immediately.

The hero sprinted forward with superhuman speed, sword pointed forward. Celeste responded by swinging her spear in a horizontal sweep, but Wilmarina jumps over the attack while bringing her sword down. Unable to swing back in time, Celeste raised her spear up and blocked the attack with the handle again.

But this time, Wilmarina had put far more of her mana into the attack. A series of loud snaps were heard as cracks appeared in the spear before it shattered. Celeste was obviously shocked, as she did not think to teleport away. Although slowed down, the sword continued with sufficient force to cut into the leanan sidhe's shoulder. It could have been worse, as Wilmarina was aiming for the head.

Celeste shouted in pain as Wilmarina landed and gave her a powerful kick. Celeste was sent stumbling back from the attack but managed to steady herself

"Get the heretic!" shouted a bystander.

"Kill the dumb fairy!" the man who lent Wilmarina her sword exclaimed.

Celeste staggered back, a golden mist like substance pouring out of her wound.

"Shit," she cursed, "it seems I have really lost my edge. Gotta spend less time in libraries and more time in proving grounds. Should have come in full battle outfit too."

"You talk a lot, fairy," Wilmarina grinned, "and it seems talk is all you are capable of."

Of course, Wilmarina wasn't that confident. She is facing a foe unlike any she has faced before. Wilmarina has never seen anything that can regenerate so rapidly or teleport so quickly. Hell, that shoulder wound had already healed up. Could this fairy be a match for a Valkyrie? No, that is blasphemy. No fey is a match for a divine warrior of god. But even as Wilmarina planned her next moves, Celeste's wound began to close.

"Hurry up!" a voice shouted, "We have a possible monster nearby!"

Turning to face the speaker, Celeste and Wilmarina see a bunch of order soldiers. They were led by Merse and among them was none other than Elt himself.

"Elt?" Wilmarina questioned, "Why are you here?"

"Eh?" Elt seemed confused at the question, "We heard an explosion and the General detected huge amounts of spiritual energy, so of course we'd come rushing in."

"So, the tin soldiers arrive," Celeste smirked her shoulder wound now nothing but a scar, "well, I am not interested in antagonizing the Order. Not when monsters are a far bigger threat."

"You have antagonized us when you refused to cease your associations with the heretic Astramille," Wilmarina snarled, "and that authorizes me to execute you."

"I thought inquisitors needed to put the suspect on trial first?" Celeste taunted, "Well, I have my answer. My combat skills have decayed considerably. See you all later."

"STOP!" Wilmarina shouted as she lunged forward with the sword.

But it was too late. Celeste teleported away instantly.

"What was that?" asked Merse.

"That was a leanane sidhe," Wilmarina replied, "one who evidently knows high end magic and has pretty good combat skills."

"Are you serious?" a soldier asked, "Since when did fairies become this powerful?"

"Hmm," Wilmarina said, "looks like Mimil was right to inform the inquisition. Things have just gotten…difficult."

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away in Gali's apothecary, Astramille was surprised by the explosion. Of course, it's not like he can just venture out. He is well aware that his mere presence can cause unpleasant effects on some people and given how Lescatie is supposedly crawling with heroes, it is almost certain that his cover would be blown somehow.

"God damn it," he cursed, "one of these days, I am getting out of Lescatie."

Astramille looked around at his surroundings. He currently resided in one of the spare rooms in Gali's apothecary. Aside from a wooden bed, chairs and a table, the room was empty.

Astramille looked at his belongings on the table. All he had right now was the Gothian dagger, Adelais' letter detailing his achievements and the pocket watch from the dragon's stash. That and the clothes on his body. He sighed. Getting out of Lescatie is going to be far more difficult now. Of course, if Astramille successfully gets to another nation, Adelais' letter may be of great use. A map of the Gaulberian nations and the map that Gali showed him for his walk to the Asacret mountains are also on the table.

The problem is, how can he? Lescatie is a powerful militant Order city. There will be fuckloads of guards who may or may not recognize him as the heretic. Assuming he gets out with no problem, there are monsters outside of Lescatie as well. There was that werewolf he stabbed, and she probably isn't too keen on being friends with him.

Then there was the problem of which nation he could actually go to. With that much distance between Lescatie and Sax-Juton nations, getting there will be difficult. Zipangu would be even harder, with an ocean to cross and whatnot. Astramille looked at the maps again. Lescatie was a rather strange nation. The current fortress nation he lived in is called Lescatie, but so is the vast expanse of territory around it, including smaller towns and villages like Wahnor. Astramille assumed that the city named Lescatie is the capital of the nation. Yet the placement of the capital city was strange. It was right on the border of a vast forest and barely a day's walk from a mountain range. Both the forest and mountain range make it absurdly easy for surprise attacks, especially since monsters don't need the same kind of infrastructure support as humans and can blend into nature more easily.

This is especially bad, as Astramille knew he is in Lescatie before its fall. And not long before the fall either. While the werewolf may have legitimate reasons to be hanging around, a Kunoichi hails from the distant land of Zipangu. She must be here to assist Druella with bringing down Lescatie. That creepy-ass Lilim is probably somewhere out there. With a whole horde of powerful monsters by her side too.

Astramille looked at the map of the Gaulberian nations. To the north of the Asacreta mountains lay the Gothian nation of Khrizno, one of the several that made up the Gothian kingdoms. Perhaps Lescatie has a treaty with Khrizno. Who cares? Astramille sure as fuck is not going through that forest again. He does not want to run into those freaks who suddenly are less moe and scarier without the anime style. That little fox girl disturbed him more than any other monster he met that day, because incest is NOT wincest.

And so, to the East it shall be. To the east lay the Gaulberian nation of Talaram. Further still was the Sax-Juton nation of Manesk. At the east end of the continent lay the nation of Welsple, separated by an ocean from the Zipangu islands. Astramille pondered his options. Should he stop at Manesk? They speak late modern English and probably isn't far enough to be ignorant of Princess Adelais. No point travelling to a nation so far from Lescatie that the seal of Princess Adelais won't be recognized. Then and again, Lescatie should be well known for producing the most heroes in the world. Yet even the journey to the border of Lescatie's sphere of influence will take more than a week on foot, assuming he can maintain the same pace he did when he walked to the Asacreta mountains.

And so Astramille would need to prepare for a two-month journey. Getting out of Lescatie proper is the priority. There are smaller towns and villages he could hide in along the way. Alternatively, he could avoid civilisation and camp in the wild. Yet this would make him vulnerable to monster attack.

 _Should I travel upon roads and through civilization and risk encountering Lescatie military forces?_ Astramille asked himself, _Or would I prefer to trek across the wild and have my chances with monsters? That is the main question and how it is to be answered depends greatly on how Lescatie's forces treat me._

Ordinarily, going through human civilization is preferred, as he has better chances of surviving while sticking with humans. But this is a theocracy he is dealing with. One he openly blasphemed in. With a...zealous warrior princess as a leader and a fuckload of superhuman heroes under her direct command.

On the other hand, travelling through the wild brings with it its own dangers. Wild animals and criminals could easily make short work of him. The gothian dagger, powerful as it may seem, is only as good as Astramille's skills. Which he has let decay over several years. The dagger would be an attractive target for thieves and robbers, or even opportunistic monsters seeking treasure, like that dreadful baby dragon. Decisions, decisions. The most difficult part was that he neither had some insanely overpowered skills like other isekai heroes nor strong allies (even though Eristia seemed to be grateful to him, it is unlikely that she can be of much help) who can guide him through the world. On the other hand, since Astramille isn't some NEET shut in, he has some skills which he can use. An understanding of the human mind that cannot be described as basic, for one, thanks to him being under education and actually having a social life.

Yet the greatest advantage is that he understands monsters. Astramille is confident that he should be able to talk his way out of any situation, aided by the fact that he doesn't have any of the desired spiritual energy in him.

* * *

 **Indeed Guest, I based Astramille off the blanks from Warhammer 40k. And sorry for the late update. I really had no idea of what could happen next. If you read carefully, this chapter hasn't really added much to the story. I suppose next he would be discussing what he could need for the journey with Gali, Eristia and Yuriy. Maybe have them bought and put on Sasha's tab, seeing how Astramille was the one who got Sasha all that dragon treasure.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Calm before the Storm**

In the course of the battle, neither Mimil nor Aeris were present. Yet even they could feel subtle disturbances in the spiritual energy that surrounded Lescatie. Two beings with tremendous spiritual powers clashed. Mimil had reported to the inquisitors but decided to speak to Aeris personally. Mimil was led to the office of the princess by a knight. Knocking on the door, Mimil called out, "Princess, I am Mimil Miltie and I am here to make a report."

"About what?" asked the annoyed voice of Aeris from behind the door.

"It's about the heretic," Mimil replied, "and his potential associates."

A brief pause occurred before Aeris said, "Come in. That heretic has been causing me headaches, figuratively and literally."

Mimil pushed open the door and stepped in. Once again, Aeris was at her table, only she was reading a book. A small pile of others sat at the feet of her chair.

"Let me guess," Aeris began before Mimil could even speak, "its bad news, right?"

"In the worst-case scenario," Mimil replied, "calling it bad _wouldn't do it justice_."

Aeris looks up from her book, which was titled _War Crimes Around the World_ , "Did he do something really bad? I was under the impression he was a coward. Mouthy and cunning, but a coward nonetheless."

"Not really," Mimil shook her head, "apparently last night, Astramille fled Lescatie. On his own. Apparently, he told Stella to secure his books and move them to a safe place. But two leanan sidhes came instead and whisked his books away, probably to some fairy realm. Somehow, he also made contact with a clergyman from Malum and possibly a titania called Aine."

Aeris narrowed her eyes, "So that librarian has leanan sidhes. Well, that isn't my problem."

"Why?" asked Mimil, "I don't understand."

Aeris closed the book and raised it towards Mimil, "Let's just say that I never really liked the man. I don't even know I even tolerated him long enough to cooperate on certain matters. But these images show that there is an evil within his species. One that perhaps rivals the monsters we fight. This book has enlightened me to that fact."

"How?" asked Mimil.

"Oh, I don't know," Aeris shrugged sarcastically, "their use of horrific weapons on other humans for starters. Women and children included. I don't even remember monsters using anything like white phosphorous on human forces, or Agent Orange. And history told us that even monsters weren't mad enough to weaponize the black death."

Mimil decided against asking what white phosphorus or Agent Orange did, for there were far more pressing matters.

"So what about Astramille? Now that you claimed his species is evil," Mimil continued, "what will you do?"

"For now?" Aeris smirked, "Not much. Before I left Sasha's place, I had inquisitors search the place. We recovered quite a lot of things, but I did sneak out a few books. I acknowledge that Astramille came from a world with powerful weapons. However, he wasn't joking when they said they are complicated. I mean, who the hell decided to design a musket with more than ninety parts? I dare say that only the armorers of heaven who forge the weapons of the Valkyries can replicate them. In short, his knowledge is useless. I also believe that he knows nothing of Lescatie's defenses."

"Therefore?" asked Mimil.

"His loss isn't much of one," Aeris said, almost relieved, "and it means he is someone else's problem. Now it is probably that Queen Aine that has to deal with his crap. Better still, he falls into the hands of the monsters and annoys a few of them to death before they kill him."

Her face became serious again, "However, there is another problem. General Fullmoon has been acting odd. It seems like she needs an interrogating by the Inquisition."

"What?" Mimil was visibly shocked, "Why?"

"Be present at the trial," Aeris replied, "I can't say too much here."

Mimil paused for a moment before nodding, "But I came here because I believe Astramille is hiding somewhere in this city. He claimed to have escaped last night and is heading north towards Gothian territory or East towards the Sax-Juton nations. Yet such journeys require much preparation. I think the little snake is hiding somewhere in this nation, biding his time. Perhaps waiting for our interest in him to wane before he gives us the slip."

"Whatever," Aeris waved her concern away, "he has already lost my interest."

"If he is found," Mimil pressed on, "what should I do?"

"Whatever you please," Aeris replied, "as long as you kill him as soon as he says something heretical."

Mimil nodded before taking her leave. Leaving the princess back to her books, Mimil left the castle. She wasn't satisfied with Aeris' answer, as she believed that Astramille could still be useful. His ability to influence others without magic is far too useful to her. The possibilities were endless. The man would be able to take her place in the endless political squabbles, maybe even get her a few nice things like more competent mage assistants or more material to work with.

The same abilities are also far too dangerous if used in service to forces not aligned with the Order. There is no guarantee that this "Queen Aine" won't defect to the monsters. Even if the Lescatie officials underestimate that soulless man, Mimil won't.

 _By the will of the Chief God, I will drag that soulless man from the shadows he hides in._

Thus, one more obstacle has placed itself in Astramille's escape. The man really can't keep out of trouble. Or he could have, if only he acted sensibly in this new world instead of acting like some isekai trash protagonist.

Regardless, Mimil has launched her own hunt for the heretic. And she won't go about it alone. But first, she has to go to magitec for her daily work. Mimil will worry about the heretic later. And it's not like she is actually going to Sasha's trial. She has her own things to deal with.

* * *

At midday, Sasha found herself in the interrogating room that Astramille and Noscrim trialed the Queen in. This time, she faced Princess Aeris and several High Priests and Lord Inquisitors. While no torture devices were present, Sasha felt uncomfortable. Being summoned to face the Order of the Lescatie Inquisition was a nasty shock, not only to herself but to the children of the orphanage and Primera. The half-elf tried to stop the soldiers, but an inquisitor stopped her, threatening her with arrest. Sasha told Primera to look after the kids in her absence before voluntarily following the inquisitors.

Now that she faces judgement from the elite of Lescatie, Sasha is nervous. For what reason is she being judged? Is it possible that they know about her orphanage in the woods? But how? Sasha ensured that the lodge she chose was one that was out of repair and far from any nearby roads. The little monsters were also told to avoid all human contact.

Sasha paused.

 _Don't tell me_ , she thought, _they caught Mary and she told them everything?_

If that is the case, then there was not much she could do to hide the truth.

"General Fullmoon," Aeris began, "the Order of the Lescatie Inquisition hereby put you on trial for associating with a heretic and dereliction of duty."

"Pardon?" Sasha frowned, "I understand the heretic, but what do you mean by dereliction of duty?"

"Have those last years of peace dulled your senses?" a Lord Inquisitor asked, "Or did looking after those kids make you forget your greatest duty?"

"Lord Inquisitor," Sasha said, "I am a hero of Lescatie. My first duty is to prevent the encroachment of monsters into Lescatie."

"Do you know the corrupting influence of demonic energy?" Aeris pressed on, "Or have you forgotten about it?"

"I-"

"Silence!" another Lord Inquisitor exclaimed.

Sasha stopped speaking. Aeris glared at Sasha, "Do you know what we did to the dragon treasure that you found?"

Sasha frowned, "You confiscated it. With an army of inquisitors, no less. And I have a feeling that it won't be used to benefit the people."

"And you wonder why we question you about demonic energy," Noscrim began, "didn't you feel the demonic energy within those treasures? While most of the coins and jewelry only had traces of demonic energy, several other items were packed full of it."

The first Lord Inquisitor continued, "There were several demon realm jewels, along with artefacts made of demon realm silver. All of them filled with monster mana."

Once again, Sasha was shocked. Of course! It was the treasure of a dragon. There is no doubt that Mary would spend considerable time lying within them, smearing her demonic energy over the treasures! Sasha has spent much time with monsters, so she may be dulled by their energy. But others will be able to sense the demonic energy. Even Primera could have felt the presence of monster mana.

"You run an orphanage, yes?" Noscrim said, "Yet you put the treasure in a room of the church where the children could come into contact with them. What happens if a child got corrupted? How would you feel if they had to be executed?"

Sasha lowered her head. The High Priest was correct. She allowed herself to grow lax in her duties, endangering the children.

"Now, onto an arguably more serious topic," Aeris continued, "the heretic-"

"Arguably?" a Lord Inquisitor asked, "The heretic has fled Lescatie and is now free to spread his blasphemous filth all around the world. It would be worse if he really has support of the fairy race. Which, as evidence suggests, IS TRUE! Especially since High Priest Noscrim claimed that the one called Celeste could briefly match the hero Wilmarina blow for blow! He could be aiding a power that is in cahoots with the Demon Lord herself!"

"That's impossible!" Sasha exclaimed, "Whatever you say about Astramille, you cannot claim he will work with the monsters! The man has been educated about the threat they pose and declared that no matter how bad the Order is to him, he will gladly join forces with it to crush any monster threat."

Sasha turned to Aeris, "If you have read some of his story books, then you will see at least several stories where warriors slayed monsters. Did you read the story of Saint George and the Dragon? It didn't go well for the dragon. How about that far east language book that shows some person killing a gigantic eight headed snake? The world that Astramille came from has many stories of mankind slaying monsters."

"Have you forgotten that monsters will deceive humans?" a Lord Inquisitor asked, "With beautiful words and attractive bodies, if not demonic illusions? Trained heroes have succumbed to their influence. What makes you think a soulless man could resist?"

"Because he is soulless," Sasha said calmly, "the man demonstrates high resistance to certain forms of magic. And having lived with him for a while, I do not believe he will easily listen to others. To be honest, I think he is far too suspicious, cynical and dare I say arrogant to fall for monsters."

Surprisingly, Noscrim agreed, "That I believe, General. Yet what Wilmarina told me was disturbing. What makes you think the monsters won't break him through torture? My impression of him is that he is primarily self-serving. Are you sure he won't defect to the monsters?"

Now, Sasha was genuinely unsure. He did shout at her to kill those little monsters, which he called "little shits" and "little freaks". Astramille even called Mary "that fucking dragon." While he did calm down, he did have considerable hostility towards monsters. Particularly Mary and Ming Ming.

A little while later, Sasha spoke again, "Astramille has no strategic value. Even if he fell into the hands of the monsters, he would probably be killed immediately. He is a scholarly type, not a warrior."

"See?" Aeris turned to the Lord Inquisitor, "I told you. Who cares about that soulless person? Would you be this concerned if a peasant or regular foot soldier got captured? Let me remind you that Astramille spent vast majority of his time in the slums. He has no valuable information. Even if you argue the knowledge from his world can turn the tide of war, I doubt monsters are going to bother learning from him."

"Out of curiosity," Noscrim said, "what do you intend to do if you catch him?"

"I am hoping I never see him again," Aeris said, "so I will make sure the next time I see him will be the last."

* * *

At the same time, Aine's force have gotten on the move. Just as Celeste ordered, fairies began scouting every road that leads east from Lescatie. Aine had ordered every fairy not on active duty to take part in the operation. The fairies did complain but recognized that an operation of such a scale indicated that it carried some strategic importance they were not aware of. It was the same many years ago, when Aine, on the advice of Celeste, purged her realm of kesaran pasarans. Those that refused to leave were essentially burnt to death. Quite a few fairies left, disagreeing with Aine's actions, calling them horrific crimes. But those who stayed eventually understood her intentions.

While fairies flew along the roads that led east, Aine, Stella, Celeste and several other fairies stood in her office.

"Well," Aine said, "it has been quite a while. And yet we have no trace of Astramille. Give me a full briefing of the situation."

"Yes, ma'am," Celeste said, "yesterday at UST 0944, you gave us the order to prevent Astramille from leaving. Stella claimed that she won't need much assistance as she is familiar with the possible places Astramille went to. Yet at UST 1310, the Chief Librarian of the Lescatie library handed us a letter that Astramille intended to escape and that he wanted us to take his books into custody."

Aine glared at Stella before motioning for Celeste to continue.

"Stella was taken for questioning while Kaia and Isla were dispatched to retrieve the books. They were successful, but the half-elf hero Primera Concerto exposed their identities. At UST 2045, I met up with Azura to discuss Astramille, when we got into a fight with the hero Wilmarina."

Aine nodded, "Soon afterwards, she told me that Astramille was heading East. By UST 2056, I ordered all fairies I put on standby into action and scouting along the major east bound roads began. Yet it is now 2332, and nobody has come back to report. By now, they should have scouted a distance that no walking man can cover, especially if he rushed out in the dead of the night. So? Why haven't we heard of him yet?"

Everyone in the room fell silent.

"Perhaps," Celeste began, "he hasn't actually left Lescatie. A journey east towards the Sax-Juton nations is one that can last more than a month. Word from Azura says that Astramille is a cunning and manipulative bastard. It is possible that he lied about escaping Lescatie to divert forces away. Astramille is more likely to have hidden away somewhere."

"Hide?" Stella ask, "Celeste, he openly challenged Order teachings when he made that bet with Aeris. There aren't many people who will be willing to shelter him. It is more likely that he is hiding somewhere in one of the many slums of Lescatie. In an abandoned house, perhaps. Maybe he joined forces with criminals, or-"

"Stop," Aine put up a hand, "I have already mobilized all of my available assets. Unless we put fairies who haven't finish training into action or recalled fairies stationed in other nations of the world, we are literally out of personnel. Neither are feasible options."

"Not to mention if we suddenly deploy more fairies into Lescatie," Celeste nodded, "it is likely that they will be detected by some hero. We only have a few dozen fairies trained in evading detection and all of them are deployed, in Lescatie or elsewhere."

Aine sighed, "Is this what stress and frustration feels like? I haven't felt this in the days leading up to the kesaran pasaran purge."


	41. Chapter 41

**Battle of Minds I**

For several days, the fairies played in the lands surrounding Lescatie. They could be seen in the great plains and between Lescatie and Talaram, frolicking between the grass and flowers and occasionally playing with passersby. A few leanan sidhes associated with writers and artists in small towns and villages, inspiring them to create works of art. The humans had no way of knowing that they were actually looking for Astramille.

Yet even in these days, not a trace of Astramille could be found.

And in Aine's office, she faced several fairies once again. All of them were dressed like Celeste, though this time she stood behind another fairy, who appeared to be the highest ranking.

"Alright," Aine said, looking somewhat angry, "let me guess. No sign of him?"

The fairies all looked at each other before their eyes fell onto their leader. The lead fairy sighed. She closed her silver eyes and shook her head, her shoulder length hair shifting as well.

"Giselle," Aine said to the lead fairy before turning to Celeste, "Celeste, you two may not be the first fairies to be born here, but you are certainly the longest serving. Over the millennia, I have come to know you, but especially since the 12th age. You are usually competent. So please tell me, why is it that with all my assets on the job, we can't even find a soulless man?"

"With all due respect," Giselle said with a nod, "first of all, with the exception of Stella and Azura, none of us have actually seen the face of the man. Neither Azura nor Stella can memorize his features well enough to make an accurate magical illustration. Secondly, we know that he has no soul and a side effect is that being close to him or attempting to focus senses of him brings on various unpleasant side effects. So while it makes identifying him at close range easy, it makes a wide scale magical search impossible. Thirdly, we can't exactly send a massive search party into Lescatie. Their authorities are already aware of our connections with Astramille and may brand us as heretics, or even monsters. There aren't many of us who can take on their heroes and win and that's not taking Lescatie's massive conventional forces into account. Finally, there is also no guarantee that he hasn't already been returned to his world or fell either to Lescatie authorities or the monsters."

"That is a possibility I haven't considered," Aine said, "because I regard it as unlikely. I don't believe there exists a person in Lescatie who is both powerful enough to use interdimensional travel magic and is willing to help him."

Celeste stepped forward and asked, "Is he really such a necessary person? With the books we seized, our engineers have finally understood how the Mosin-Nagant works. Our firearms engineering division are drawing up plans for a new prototype. Just as Acton said, the projectile and powder are indeed held in a container called a cartridge. The only issue is that we don't understand their numerical system or what measurements they use."

"And we do not know the composition of smokeless powder," Aine said, "do we? Nor do we know how to deploy what is effectively a revolutionary new weapon. New doctrines for training and tactics may take years to draft up and even more to be combat tested. They may be years that we don't have."

Once again, the fairies fell silent.

"So?" asked Giselle, "Do we call this off? It sounds like it would be more time and resource saving if we cancelled this operation and focused on manufacturing the weapon. Besides, we can just give the weapon to Manesk, Malum and Welsple sharpshooting skirmishers. It isn't as if monsters are rapidly spreading. Both the population of humans and monsters took a hit during that plague a decade ago."

Aine shook her head, "No, continue the search. We are not giving up. That Mosin-Nagant is only the beginning. I am interested in acquiring the weapons that Stella described as far more powerful and devastating."

She looks up at the fairies, "Go back to your stations. This operation must continue."

The fairies gave a slight bow and left the office. Some of them executed the instant teleportation spells that startled the Lescatie citizens and soldiers while others flew away. Celeste was going to leave as well, when Giselle tapped her shoulder.

"Hmm?" Celeste hummed.

"I have a few questions I would like to ask," Giselle stated, "do you have a few minutes?"

"Not really," Celeste said, slight sarcasm in her voice, "you are asking for time. I have none to give. We are ordered to scout Lescatie and the territory to the East of it and we aren't stopping any time soon."

"That's the thing," Giselle frowned, "don't you think that our Queen is really pushing us for this? I mean, we have a general gist of how that rifle works. Based on our understanding, it will already grant us a decisive advantage over the regular monsters and considerable help in dealing with monsters we can't engage in close combat with."

"Giselle," Celeste cut her off, "what is your point?"

"I am wondering why our Queen is so desperate in pursuing superior firepower," Giselle asked, "is it merely to fight the monsters? I have been thinking, maybe the Queen is merely attempting to cement her as the ruler of a major power in the world?"

"Giselle," Celeste said, "you have known me for, what, two and a half thousand years? You know ever since the four hundred and fiftieth year of the ninth age when monsters slaughtered my human friends, I dedicated myself to the arts of combat and war. I don't ask political questions."

Celeste then began to walk off, her hands in her pockets

"Celeste," Giselle called after her, "you are a good friend of mine. I don't want you to risk yourself too much just so Aine gets to be the ruler of a political and military superpower in this world."

Celeste didn't stop walking, but she did stick out her right arm to the side and did a thumbs up. She then performed her instant teleportation and left the realm.

 **Space**

Meanwhile, Astramille has already begun to make preparations for his escape. He, Gali, Yuriy and Eristia have already come with a list of things he needs. To make the journey to the Sax-Juton lands, Astramille needs to walk long distances. A good pair of boots are required, as are clothes that can tolerate a beating. It was fortunate that Astramille was about the same size as Yuriy (taller but less muscular), so that Gali, Yuriy and Eritia can buy clothes for him without having to bring him along. Astramille would also need a backpack to carry his stuff.

Surprisingly, Gali was familiar with long journeys. He has travelled extensively across the Order continent before settling down in Lescatie. The Order continent generally has decent roads and signs. A determined traveler can travel more than twenty kilometers along the well-maintained roads, if the weather permits. Travelling across four countries sounds massive, but the countries were province sized feudal principalities than fully fledged nation states or empires. Still, travelling from Lescatie to Welsple (the capital of the Welsple sphere of influence) is like walking from Paris to Berlin. Not an easy trip by any stretch of the imagination. But it is utterly necessary, if Astramille is to escape.

A compass and map would also be necessary for Astramille to navigate East. After all, there may be times where he decides to travel off road. A backpack is needed to carry his things, while a bottle is necessary for holding water. Yet Astramille decided against cooking implements, saying he would cook over an open fire.

Yuriy and Gali were walking through the market, looking for all the things that Astramille needed.

"So," Yuriy said, "he is leaving at last?"

"Yeah," Gali nodded, "the kid has a long, arduous journey ahead of him. He may be a cocky fool at times, but he is good at heart. I hope he makes it to the Sax-Juton nations. I doubt Gaulberian peoples are interested in learning his knowledge."

Gali stepped into the shop of a shoemaker. The shop was decently sized, with three shelves that held various shoes. The cobbler himself was sitting at his table and working on a pair of women's leather shoes.

"Greetings, customer," said the cobbler, a man appearing to be in his late thirties, "is there something I can get you?"

"Indeed, a pair of boots," Gali said, "for this young man who wants to walk to Welsple."

"Welsple?" the cobbler raised an eyebrow, "Damn, son, you must be going on a pilgrimage or something. In that case, you need boots of serious quality."

"We are looking for something military," Gali continued, "I imagine there should be some pairs that have already been made?"

"Well," the cobbler said, "are you sure you don't want me to make a pair using better materials? Journey of that distance will need damn good shoes."

"That won't be necessary," Gali shook his head, "I am sure the Lescatie standard issue infantry boots are good enough."

"Ah," the cobbler said as he stood up, "then come with me."

The man led Yuriy and Gali to one of the shelves which held a lot of similar boots. The standard Lescatie infantry boots are made of sturdy leather brown leather. The boots are knee high and displayed several straps and brass buckles, which the wearer can use to adjust for comfort.

"Try one on for size," Gali motioned for Yuriy to try on the boots.

Maintaining a large standing army taught Lescatie that having standardized sizes simplified the production of uniforms and other equipment. Yuriy immediately went for the size he is familiar with. Taking his own shoes off, he puts on the boots.

"Yeah," he said, "these will do."

"You sure?" Gali said before whispering, "I think we forgot to check whether Astramille's feet are your size."

"I did," Yuriy replied, "we're the same size."

"Alright then," Gali said as Yuriy changed back into his own shoes, "I'll take this pair."

The cobbler returned to his desk, followed by Yuriy and Gali. Gali takes out some copper and silver coins and hands them to the cobbler. The duo then exited the store, closing the door behind them.

"So," Yuriy asked, "how much have you travelled?"

"Far and wide in my younger days," Gali grinned, "I've been as far East as the port city of Sanson. That city is a major trading center, a hub connecting the Order continent, Zipangu and the Mist continent nations. I have gone as far north as the northern border of the Gothian nations. Any further north and I'd be running into the desert wastelands."

He sighed as he continued down the market, "Yet it seems my travelling days are numbered. I can't leave, knowing that Vinci is still locked up and that I am perhaps the only medicine man in Lescatie who is well read, well-travelled and not behind bars."

"Now then," he said, "let us continue."

 **SPACE**

Unfortunately for them, or Astramille rather, Mimil was not far away. The young magician was sitting at her favorite ice cream stand that only came once a week. She was enjoying her mint and chocolate ice cream when she spied Gali and Yuriy enter the shoe shop. A little while later, the medicine man and his assistant left, with a new pair of Lescatie standard issue boots. The duo vanished into the crowds.

Mimil grinned evilly. Of course, she was aware that if Astramille is still inside Lescatie, he must be hiding away, waiting for Aeris' rage to calm down. He certainly won't be out and about to buy his own stuff. Yet Lescatie isn't exactly small. Even after the plague, it remains the most populous nation in the world known to the Order. It isn't as if she could search Lescatie on her own and Aeris certainly isn't interested anymore. A magic search is out of the question thanks to Astramille's soulless nature.

Suddenly, Mimil remembered that she has her parents. With Astramille no longer working with Noscrim, the High Priest stopped paying her parents. Mimil certainly was not interested in having her parents go back to their previous lifestyle. So she shall enlist their help.

Yet even with their assistance, it isn't as if the entirety of Lescatie can be searched. The good news is, Mimil didn't need to search all of Lescatie. She only needed to figure out where Astramille could be hiding and possible routes he takes out of Lescatie. Of course, this is under the assumption that Astramille hasn't been found by the fairies first and whisked away.

So she has to act as soon as possible. Mimil searched her mind for people Astramille has links with. Gali and Yuriy are at the top of the list. Yet they were too obvious. While Gali's house could certainly hold quite a few patients, Astramille probably won't hide in a place that holds sick people. Returning to Sasha's orphanage is out of the question too. Eristia probably won't have him in her residence. So where could Astramille be? This is the first question that Mimil needs to answer. And knowing Astramille's sneaky nature, it won't be easy. There is also no guarantee that Astramille would stay in the same place. He may decide that moving around Lescatie and choosing different hiding spots. And Astramille is just as likely to choose locations he is familiar with (for a greater understanding of local terrain) as locations nobody will expect him to be in (for escaping surveillance).

Perhaps another approach is required. After all, Mimil doesn't need to know exactly where he is. She does recognize that Gali and Yuriy will most likely meet up with Astramille sooner or later to hand over the things they bought for him.

Mimil smiled to herself. She doesn't need to find Astramille. She only needed to maintain constant surveillance on Gali and Yuriy. The young magical girl finished up the last of her ice cream before leaving. It has been a long time since anyone could force her to take them seriously. The feeling of having a worthy challenger is refreshing and exciting. The prospect of outsmarting him…even more so.

 **SPACE**

"My lady," Nakamura reported to Druella, "there is no more news of the soulless heretic within Lescatie. People don't talk about him anymore and it appears the Inquisition has lost their interest in him."

Druella looked around at the monster camp. The monsters have been encamped here in the forests for quite a long time and were getting restless. Enforcing discipline is beginning to be difficult.

On a side note, fairy activity has exploded between the Talaram and Lescatie spheres of influence. Druella has considered sending agents of the Sabbath to convert them but decided to keep them close in case they needed to act immediately. And that time is coming.


End file.
